Sind wir freunde?
by Mercurio17
Summary: Tras relizarse la boda entre Elizabetha, su amor de infancia, y Roderich, el "señorito" estúpido, Gilbert decide idear un plan asombroso e infalible para acabar con ese matrimonio por conveniencia. Los resultados no serán necesariamente los que esperaba... AU / Yaoi / PruAus. La imagen de portada es de mi autoría.
1. La boda

**N.A: Bien, esto es algo arriesgado para mí, de verdad XD**

 **No llevo mucho tiempo como fanficker, pero mi fandom siempre ha sido el de Shingeki no Kyojin, así que este viene siendo mi primer fic de Hetalia. Vi la serie porque me la recomendaron y me enamoré. Me hace tan feliz XD Así que por eso decidí empezar este fic.**

 **Quiero advertir que va a ser un poco largo, aunque aún no sé bien qué tanto. Otra cosa que quiero advertir es que este será un AU, en consecuencia, los protagonistas llevarán sus nombres humanos. Por otra parte, aclaro que esta historia se sitúa en Alemania; y se incluirán a las parejas PruHun, AusHun y PruAus, que será la principal.**

 **Agradecería de antemano opiniones, críticas o sugerencias.**

 **Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers no me pertenece; el autor es Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO PRIMERO**

 **LA BODA**

.

—¡Me estoy mojando, idiota!

—Yo... ¡Yo puedo detener la lluvia!

—Mentiroso.

—¡Claro que puedo! —volvió a presumir—. Soy tan asombroso que lo haría si quisiera, pero es divertido verte hecha un asco.

—No sé qué hago perdiendo el tiempo contigo —refunfuñó, arrugando la frente.

Ambos niños intentaban cubrirse de las pesadas gotas de lluvia bajo la copa de un árbol. El frío de la tarde se hacía más presente a cada minuto, y ya veían venir un regaño por sus fachas y su desobediencia. Supuestamente debían pasarla tranquilamente tomando el té y entretenidos con los juguetes de Elizabetha; pero no. Gilbert la jaló de la muñeca para conducirla hasta la parte más oscura del extenso jardín. Los Héderváry aún tenían algo de qué jactarse, después de todo.

Así, luego de muchas horas trepando a los árboles más frondosos para acariciar pichones, dio inicio la lluvia. En un principio no fue gran molestia, por supuesto, ya que ambos se esforzaban en demostrar lo poco que les afectaba ver sus ropas húmedas. Gilbert tenía la blanca camisa pegada a su pecho y respiraba con cierta dificultad por causa de la humedad, mientras que a Elizabetha poco le importaba tener la basta de su vestido empapada, porque incluso sentía que le estorbaba al echarse a correr detrás de Gilbert para hacerle pagar cualquiera de sus atrevimientos. Pronto la tierra se volvió fangosa y entonces, a sus tiernos años, les sorprendió lo que surgía de ella.

—¡¿Q-Qué es eso?!

—No lo sé... Acércate, Gilbert.

—¿Yo por qué? Mejor tú.

Elizabetha chasqueó la lengua y recogió su vestido hasta las rodillas para poder acuclillarse. Su cabello húmedo cubría su frente y le dificultaba un poco ver, pero cuando estuvo más cerca descubrió que aquello a lo que temían no pasaba de gusanos. Con torpes movimientos emergían, retorciéndose en medio del lodo, felices de recibir toda esa humedad.

—Deberíamos darle uno de estos a tu querida ave.

—¿Esos bichos?

—TODAS las aves comen gusanos, ¿qué no lo sabes?

—Sí, pero esas son aves comunes. La mía es genial —sentenció, cruzándose de brazos, aún negándose a acercarse a los insectos.

—Como digas —resopló ella, tomando uno entre sus dedos. Elizabetha se puso de pie en un brinco, y una macabra idea cruzó su mente—. Oye, Gilbert... —Con pasos medidos, dejando muy profundas huellas, se aproximó a su compañero, meneando el gusano. Gilbert palideció (si acaso es posible), retrocedió un paso y estuvo a punto de trastabillar.

—¿Q-Qué haces? —Tragó duro.

Ella le regaló su mejor sonrisa burlona y se echó a correr, dispuesta a alcanzarlo y meterle el gusano entre la camisa y la espalda.

.

.

.

El juego no les duró demasiado. Media hora luego de iniciada su carrera por atrapar a Gilbert, la voz de su madre resonó por todo el jardín. Supo entonces que se había acabado su momento de libertad.

Gilbert no le permitió alcanzarlo, más por imaginarse la vergüenza que le provocaría que Elizabetha le toque que por imaginarse un gusano escurrirse por su espalda. Cuando llegó el momento de su despedida, simplemente la dejó marcharse, con la promesa de volver a los pocos días para jugar juntos.

Ya adentro, frente a sus padres, la niña les mostraba su peor aspecto: el vestido de encaje bellamente confeccionado estaba hecho jirones, húmedo y cubierto casi en su totalidad de lodo. Y no solo era la ropa, sino su rostro y su cabello; además el hecho de que pudiera pescar algún resfriado por sus travesuras la hizo merecedora de un tremendo sermón.

Sus padres no veían de forma negativa esa proximidad entre ambos niños. Sin embargo, lo que no aprobaban era esa forma poco delicada de actuar de su hija, y sentían que debían actuar de inmediato. No podían permitir que siga actuando como un marimacho, era inconcebible. Tenían que hallar un remedio pronto.

Y su madre ya había dado con la solución.

* * *

Disfrutaba mucho de dormir hasta muy entrada la mañana. Era una costumbre que no había perdido ni siquiera con el paso de los años. Su hermano, Ludwig, mucho más estricto en esos aspectos, se lo criticaba a menudo, incluso a pesar de ser el menor. Pero Gilbert no cambió. Continuó con ese hábito incluso llegada su adolescencia. La esperanza de Ludwig radicaba en que su hermano mayor mejore llegada esa edad, pero simplemente no se concretó.

Esa mañana lo recibía con el sol en medio del cielo. El agradable calorcito del ambiente combinado con el de las sábanas lo invitaba a permanecer muchas más horas metido en la cama, pero decidió abandonarla para realizar un par de actividades aprovechando las breves vacaciones que tenía.

Debido a los últimos exámenes no había tenido ni un momento para verla.

Gilbert había concluido más que satisfactoriamente la Educación Secundaria I, y solo restaba esperar a continuar con su preparación en la Secundaria II [1]. Ya contaba con dieciséis años cumplidos, y todo parecía indicar que continuaría por ese buen camino en cuanto a sus estudios. Ludwig no era muy diferente, también sobresalía entre su grupo y el mismo Gilbert hacía alarde de eso, jactándose de lo brillante, responsable y lindo que era su hermanito.

Estiró los brazos para desperezarse y se aproximó a la ventana, y ver el cielo despejado y hermoso le hizo sonreír. Más despierto, corrió al baño para darse una ducha rápida y desayunar para poder salir de casa. Cuando estuvo en la cocina, encontró a su hermanito bebiendo un jugo de frutas con algunas tostadas.

—Lud —saludó, aproximándose al refrigerador para extraer el jugo y servirse lo mismo—. ¿Desayunando tan tarde?

—Buenos días, hermano. No es desayuno, es un aperitivo —aclaró—. Aún no está lista la comida y sentí deseo de comer algo.

Gilbert tomó asiento a su lado y mordisqueó una tostada. Por alguna razón, sentía que Ludwig le estaba ocultando algo.

—¿Qué pasa? —espetó

—¿Vas a salir? —respondió su hermano, intentando cambiar de tema. Sin embargo, su intento fracasó, porque se veía cierta culpa en su rostro tímido.

—Iré a ver a esa mocosa —explicó, dando un sorbo a su jugo, sin despegar la vista de su hermano—. Hace muchísimo que no la veo por culpa del colegio. Ella no esperará que me aparezca por allá y podré asustarla un poco. ¿Quieres ir? Tú tampoco la has visto.

—En realidad... No. Sabes que me ponen nervioso...

—Vale, vale. Entiendo. —Gilbert pellizcó una de las mejillas de su hermano, provocando que este haga un mohín adorable.

—Suerte —gruñó Ludwig, y salió de la cocina sin darle oportunidad de preguntar nada.

Terminado su desayuno, volvió al baño para echarse una última mirada antes de partir.

"Asombroso", se dijo a sí mismo.

Atravesó el jardín de su casa y a su paso Blackie, Berlitz y Aster festejaron poder verlo, brincándole encima e intentando derribarlo. Se tomó un momento para acariciarlos, prometiéndoles que volvería pronto para poder jugar juntos y que, quizá, con mucha suerte, la "marimacho" los visitaría para jugar también. Solo tendría que convencerla.

Recorrió el sendero que lo conduciría a la casa de los Héderváry, latiéndole el corazón muy deprisa, nervioso a cada paso más y más por su reencuentro. Claro, no era que la extrañara. Porque definitivamente había estado muy bien durante el colegio, excelentemente, mezclándose con gente extraña y que no era ni un cuarto de genial que él. No la había extrañado porque era estupendo estar solo y tener tiempo para apreciar cuán asombroso era y cuántas virtudes poseía, además de su belleza. Porque Gilbert, con el cabello platinado y sus ojos rojos, estaba convencidísimo de que era, de lejos, el más bello de todo el planeta. Era un hecho irrefutable.

Como fuere, eso ya no importaba, porque de todos modos la visitaría solo por ser cortés y, quizá, podrían disfrutar, como antes, de esos días de diversión y juegos inocentes. Quizá no exactamente iguales, pero al menos estarían juntos.

Frente a la puerta enrejada, altísima, llamó por medio del timbre, y pronto un mayordomo apareció. El tipo parecía tener mucha prisa por volver a la casa, y no podía imaginar el porqué. Lo condujo hasta la sala y se dejó hacer pesadamente sobre el sofá, siendo recibido por la mullida superficie de este. El mayordomo le aseguró que la señorita se daría un momento para atenderlo, porque estaba bastante ocupada. Gilbert, más desconcertado aún, empezó a golpetear el suelo con su talón, nervioso. Algo definitivamente andaba mal en esa casa y no le gustaba en lo absoluto sentirse excluido de esa información.

Finalmente, luego de quince minutos, Elizabetha se asomó por la sala, y Gilbert tuvo claro que valió completamente la pena que su muy grandiosa persona haya aguardado por ella. Ya no quedaba nada de aquella niña brusca que llegaba a golpearlo de vez en cuando; se había convertido en una mujer muy linda, y eso por una parte le agradaba –aunque no lo dijera ni aceptara– y por otra le entristecía, porque a ese cambio en su apariencia se había sumado un cambio en su actitud: Elizabetha ya no optaba por los mismos juegos de antes, y se inclinaba más por otro tipo de ocupaciones, más femeninas.

—¿Qué haces tú con esa ropa puesta? No te sienta nada bien —se burló, asomando a sus labios una sardónica sonrisa.

—No es algo que te importe —resopló ella. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los rojos de Gilbert, cedió un poco y le sonrió—. ¿A qué has venido?

—Quise engalanar tu casa con mi presencia, así que aquí me tienes —respondió, colocando ambos brazos sobre el espaldar del sofá y cruzando sus piernas—. Deberías estar agradecida.

—No es el mejor momento, Gilbert.

—¿Y eso por qué? ¡No hay nada mejor que disfrutar de mi asombrosa compañía!

—Gilbert —amenazó, poniendo ambos brazos en jarras—. Me voy de aquí. Mis padres me envían lejos.

—¿Pero qué tonterías dices? —rió, porque el impacto de sus palabras fue tanto que no se le ocurrió otra cosa que hacer—. ¿Quién va a querer a una mocosa latosa como tú? Solo aquí te aprecian. No sé a qué vas a otro lado.

—Voy a estudiar, terminar la secundaria. Mis padres lo decidieron hace ya mucho tiempo.

—Ah... —balbuceó torpemente entre risas, y se puso de pie en un salto—. ¡Pues es genial que te marches! ¡A este lugar solo le hago falta yo! ¡Y ya que te vas, será mejor que me entregues todas las revistas que leíamos antes... Y... Y... También quiero tus juguetes!

—No me voy para siempre, idiota —replicó ella, perdiendo la paciencia—. Volveré en unos años, tres o quizá cuatro. ¡Así que no quiero ver que haya desaparecido algo mío a mi regreso! ¡Estás advertido!

A Gilbert no le quedó otra cosa más que reír. Rió y rió, intentando burlarse de Elizabetha. Rió porque de esa forma se convencía a sí mismo de que su partida, aunque no fuera definitiva, no le importaba ni le hería. Y cuando llegó el momento de despedirse, no hizo más que dedicarle una de sus clásicas sonrisas burlonas para luego sacarle la lengua e intentar darle una patada, a lo que Elizabetha respondió con un poderoso puntapié.

Al menos ese dolor le ayudó a convencerse de que en ninguna otra parte de su cuerpo sentía algo peor.

.

.

.

.

Por supuesto que no aguardaba por su regreso, claro que no. Es más, que en el calendario esté marcada la fecha exacta no significaba otra cosa más que su oportunidad de jugarle alguna broma. Una muy grande, por cierto; su reencuentro lo merecía, después de todo. Y claro que era una casualidad que lleve puesta su mejor ropa. No, ni siquiera era una casualidad, porque él siempre lucía impecable y ese día no sería la excepción.

Gilbert se despidió de Ludwig, quien afirmó que la visitaría más tarde, y enrumbó a la casa de los Héderváry. Con paso gallardo, la espalda muy recta y el pecho henchido, volvió a presentarse frente al portón, pero ese día el mayordomo se veía más sosegado, incluso feliz. Le hizo pasar a la sala, y descubrió que no había cambiado casi nada. Durante la ausencia de Elizabetha no tenía motivos para aparecerse por allá, así que no tenía forma de saber si algo había variado en la decoración. Los muebles forrados en terciopelo, las pinturas con marcos dorados, los floreros repletos aromatizando el ambiente y la pequeña mesa al centro, dispuesta a que sea colocada una fuente con té sobre ella: todo seguía tal cual lo recordaba. Tomó asiento en el sofá más pequeño, y se acomodó de modo que en cuanto la viera pudiera erguirse en el acto para asustarla o, en su defecto, acercarse a ella y saludar. El mayordomo le advirtió que los padres de la señorita de la casa no tardarían en bajar a verlo, pues estaban ocupados preparando todo para un suceso importante, una sorpresa que estaba seguro le alegraría muchísimo. Gilbert no podía imaginar qué clase de sorpresa sería, así que permaneció en su posición, jugando con sus blanquísimos dedos.

Cuando oyó unos pasos por la sala, los nervios lo asaltaron y su cuerpo enteró tembló. Con el corazón en la garganta y oyendo sus latidos resonar por toda la habitación, aferró ambas manos a los posabrazos y ensayó su mejor sonrisa para que su ansiedad no lo traicione y no luzca como un torpe frente a ella. No quería eso luego de tantos años de espera.

Sin embargo, hizo aparición la persona que menos pensó en la vida vería por allá.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —cuestionó, con el ceño fruncidísimo. En un primer momento sintió desprecio, pero pronto recuperó su actitud socarrona—. ¿El señorito se digna a descender de su pedestal a estos aposentos?

Se trataba nada más y nada menos de su viejo enemigo de infancia, Roderich Edesltein, un vecino de ambos. Con su cabello castaño levemente desordenado, sus ojos violetas cubiertos por las gafas, un lunar debajo de la boca y su porte elegante, se había ganado su antipatía al ver que Elizabetha buscaba molestarlo de niños. Si Elizabetha iba a tener un enemigo e iba a intentar ganar la atención de alguien, tenía que ser solo la de él.

—Quizá no lo sepas, pero las personas normales dicen "Buenas tardes" en cuanto se ven. Aunque, claro, no podía esperar menos de alguien como tú. Pero, dado que no somos iguales: buenas tardes, Gilbert —explicó muy calmado, tomando asiento en el sofá más amplio, mirando a Gilbert directamente a los ojos—. No estaría mal que aprendas un par de convencionalismos. Te sentarían de maravilla.

—Cierra la boca, maldito aristócrata —escupió—. Te hice una pregunta. Quizá ni siquiera eres capaz de entender lo que dije.

—Seguro, Gilbert; claro que mi cerebro es incapaz de decodificar un mensaje emitido por ti —respondió él, restándole importancia a sus palabras con un movimiento de su mano—. Tengo un compromiso importante aquí.

—Yo también. Por eso vine.

—No puedo saber si es importante o no, pero es obvio que algo te trajo hasta aquí —resopló—. Gracias, tu acotación me ha iluminado como no tienes idea.

Gilbert buscaba en su mente alguna respuesta sarcástica, alguna forma de devolvérsela, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la aparición de la misma Elizabetha. Ella, sorprendida de verlos en la sala, intercaló su mirada entre ambos muchachos. Gilbert no pasó por alto el sonrojo que encendió las mejillas de su amiga en cuanto sus ojos cayeron en el "señorito", y cierta punzada de dolor le remeció el pecho.

—Buenas tardes, Elizabetha —saludó Roderich, poniéndose de pie para acercarse a ella. Gilbert le imitó, pero sus rodillas le flaquearon un poco—. He venido tal como me pidieron. Espero que tu viaje haya sido provechoso.

—S-Sí, lo fue... —respondió ella, desviando la mirada. Para no sentirse más avergonzada, decidió ocupar su atención en Gilbert—: ¿A qué has venido?

—Soy tan asombroso que me pareció bien recibirte. Es como un premio, ¿ves, Eli?

Elizabetha puso los ojos en blanco y estuvo a punto de largarse a pelear con él, pero la presencia de Roderich la frenó a tiempo. Este por su parte seguía minuciosamente cada movimiento de Gilbert, ignorando por completo a Elizabetha.

—¡Qué encanto que todos estén presentes! —intervino de pronto la voz de la señora Héderváry, quien se adentró en la sala junto a su esposo—. Así todo será mucho más sencillo.

La señora Héderváry era una mujer de aproximadamente cuarenta años, con el cabello rubio y grandes ojos verdes, los cuales heredó su hija. El señor Héderváry en cambio le legó a Elizabetha el color castaño claro de su cabello. Ambos eran dueños de una gran mansión, rezago de una vida más que acomodada. Sin embargo, en esos momentos pasaban por su peor momento económico y no les quedaba más prestigio que el que les proporcionaba su apellido.

La familia de Gilbert no era muy diferente. Criados principalmente por su abuelo, tanto Gilbert como Ludwig fueron educados para sentirse orgullosos de su apellido, porque de su época dorada de poder adquisitivo no quedaba nada, y vivían apenas con lo necesario para no ser una familia más. Fue Gilbert quien asimiló mucho más esas enseñanzas, en cambio Ludwig procuraba realizar sus actividades sin hacer alarde de las mismas.

—Reconozco que en su momento me pareció un poco repentino, pero mis padres convinieron que era bastante provechoso. Después de todo, conocen a Elizabetha desde pequeña —comentó Roderich. Gilbert estaba completamente perdido, y eso en definitiva no le gustaba.

—Bueno, nuestra pequeña recibió la noticia más que contenta —dijo el señor Héderváry, y su hija le dio un codazo, muy colorada—. Quizá por eso estudió con más ahínco.

—Gilbert, querido, ¿aún te lo hemos contado, verdad? —dijo la dueña de casa.

—¿El qué? —gruñó él, con una ceja curvada y cada vez más ajeno a la situación.

—Es porque estuvo mucho tiempo ausente, estudiando —intervino su esposo—. Sucede que nos dimos cuenta de que Eli ya está en la edad apropiada para casarse.

Algo andaba muy mal. Muchas veces había pensado en su amiga llevando puesto un vestido, para qué negarlo, sobre todo en ciertas noches febriles; pero no había concebido esa posibilidad ni remotamente. Más bien no soportaba la idea.

Era lo más normal casarse, eso lo sabía perfectamente, sobre todo en familias como la suya, aunque suponía que Elizabetha, con ese carácter tan peculiar, se negaría en todos los idiomas que le habían enseñado durante su infancia. O por lo menos no tan joven, porque apenas contaba con unos veinte años y aún podía continuar con los estudios superiores. Pero no. Según podía intuir su brillante mente, ella estaba bastante contenta.

—Hablamos con los padres de Roderich y ellos aceptaron gustosos —continuó el hombre—. La boda será en unos días, cuando Eli esté completamente instalada. Por supuesto que estás invitado, tú y tu familia. Nos alegrará verlos allá.

Un silencio incómodo envolvió la habitación. Roderich persistía en observar a Gilbert; Elizabetha tenía ambas manos a la altura de su pecho, sorprendida al ver a su compañero de la infancia sin proferir palabra, completamente opuesto a la imagen que siempre daba. Gilbert estaba en blanco. Había quedado de pie, estático, sin atinar a decir cualquier cosa, porque lo que había dicho la madre de Elizabetha lo había cogido desprevenido. Solo estaba seguro de algo: jamás imaginó que una unión como esa pudiera suscitarse.

Y dolía. Dolía mucho en el pecho.

—Kesesesese~ —rió Gilbert, recuperado de tremenda impresión. Reír era su única forma de protegerse, de no lucir patético—. ¡Lud vendrá encantado, seguro!

Los padres de Elizabetha decidieron retirarse a su despacho para terminar de arreglar asuntos pendientes de la boda, encargándoles a los chicos que platiquen con tranquilidad y recuerden viejos tiempos. Sin embargo, Roderich, por alguna extraña razón, anunció que se marchaba luego de dedicarle una mirada a ambos. Elizabetha intentó tomarle una mano, pero él la esquivo hábil y elegantemente.

—Ahora ya lo sabes —comentó ella, ocupando el lugar que abandonó Roderich—. La invitación ya debe estar llegando a tu casa.

No podía entenderlo. Simplemente no entendía cómo podía estar tranquila sabiendo que tendría que unir su vida a un sujeto tan detestable como el señorito Edelstein; y lo peor de todo era que incluso lucía feliz, porque ese sonrojo en sus mejillas le llevaba a concluir eso. Gilbert no estaba dispuesto a acallar sus preguntas.

—¿A que es horrible tener que pasar tiempo con él? —bromeó, recostando su cuerpo en el respaldo del sofá—. No sé cómo podrás soportarlo... Porque te obligaron... ¿no?

—¡Siempre estás hablando mal de él! —le regañó ella, elevando un puño con aire amenazante—. El señor Edelstein es un hombre... Bastante agradable —aclaró, siempre con las mejillas coloradas.

—¿Qué tiene de agradable ese señorito podrido y frívolo? —replicó él, y de sus palabras se esfumó cualquier hálito de burla.

—Es... Es un hombre del que cualquier mujer se enamoraría —declaró, muy firme—. Es talentoso, educado, amable, atento, sensible... Le oí tocar el piano hace tiempo y... ¡El punto es que es un gran hombre!

A Gilbert se le revolvió el estómago.

—Es altanero, amanerado, débil e indiferente —volvió a replicar, furibundo—. ¿Qué le has visto a alguien así?

—¿Y a ti qué te importa? La que se va a casar soy yo, no tú. Tiene que gustarme a mí.

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Tiene que gustarte, porque lo aceptas muy feliz, por lo que veo! La veré en su boda, señora Edelstein —ironizó, y se puso de pie en un solo movimiento para abandonar la habitación. Tenía que salir de ahí cuanto antes o sería demasiado tarde. Porque entonces el daño en su orgullo sería irreparable; y el dolor que le habían provocado esas palabras era insoportable.

Dejó atrás la propiedad con pasos furiosos, arruinando a su paso el trabajo del jardinero. ¿Qué podía importarle eso en ese momento? Lo único que le interesaba era llegar a su casa, de ser posible ver a fiel ave o a sus perros para entretenerse y olvidar pronto todo cuanto había oído esa tarde. Debía olvidarlo porque se había sentido humillado, había sido ofendido y para él eso era imperdonable. Además, tenía que prepararse mentalmente para cuando llegara el momento definitivo.

Durante la boda no podía permitirse lucir débil como ese día. No le daría ese gusto a Roderich.

.

.

.

Pese a todo el empeño que puso y lo genial que intentó lucir, no pasó desapercibida su incomodidad durante toda la ceremonia. Por lo menos para Ludwig, que supo desde la tarde, mientras ambos se arreglaban frente al espejo, que algo andaba mal con su hermano. Gilbert se había pasado todo el día riendo y gastándole bromas, cada una más estruendosa que la otra, y eso solo podía significar una cosa: estaba sufriendo.

Podía adivinar la razón. Gilbert se había encargado de cuidarlo y velar por él desde pequeño, como si no importara nadie más en el mundo; y pese a eso no hacía más que mostrarle la misma fachada que a todos, la de continuo alarde. Sin embargo, Ludwig comprendía que detrás de esa barrera, Gilbert ocultaba sus verdaderos sentimientos, y ese día no hacía más que comprobárselo, porque tenía claro que su hermano tenía sentimientos especiales por Elizabetha a pesar de que se empeñaba en negarlo y no hacía más que molestarla como si aún fueran niños. Gilbert estaba más tieso que un palo de escoba, sentado en el lugar que le correspondía, y en todo el día su sonrisa socarrona no abandonó su rostro.

Entonces llegó el momento definitivo. Roderich ya se hallaba frente al púlpito, con un traje negro entallado, elegante como siempre. Sus padres y los de Elizabetha se hallaban en las primeras filas, todos al borde del llanto. Cuando dieron el aviso, el pianista dio inicio a la melodía que acompañaría la marcha nupcial.

Elizabetha apareció del brazo de su padre. Lucía un vestido blanquísimo, confeccionado con encaje y una capa de tul que lo cubría en su totalidad. Este se ceñía a la altura de su pecho y provocaba que luzca más vaporoso. Se veía hermosa con el cabello recogido y el velo cubriendo su rostro delicado, teñido de un suave rosa. El hombre sostenía a su hija, porque la pobre muchacha estaba tan nerviosa que apenas podía dar un paso sin estar a punto de caer de tanto que le temblaban las rodillas. Y cuando alcanzaron a Roderich, la dejó libre para unirse en matrimonio con el muchacho que habían elegido.

Gilbert no oía realmente lo que decía el religioso que dirigía la ceremonia. No podía porque tenía los ojos prendados de su amiga, porque nunca antes se había percatado de cuán hermosa podía llegar a ser. Y vio a Roderich tomar sus manos entre las suyas, y entonces el hincón en su pecho volvió a manifestarse. Una tortura.

Cuando el religioso formuló una pregunta –o eso supuso debido a la mirada que echó a todos los presentes–, algo lo descolocó.

Roderich le dedicó una mirada. Una indescifrable.

Era indescifrable porque, contrario a lo que hubiera imaginado, no tenía ningún rastro de burla.

Olvidó pronto esa mirada, porque lo que vio a continuación le provocó tanto dolor que se sintió a punto de vomitar. Sintió su pecho oprimirse e impedirle respirar al ver que los labios de Elizabetha se unieron a los de Roderich en un beso. Muy corto, por cierto, apenas un roce, pero beso al fin. En ese momento no se dio cuenta, pero con el tiempo comprendería lo que significaba tanta brevedad.

Los invitados estallaron en aplausos y los recién casados salieron de la iglesia entre vítores y chillidos de alegría, acompañados de una lluvia de arroz. Ambos subieron a una carreta que habían contratado los padres de Roderich, quien tuvo que arrastrar a Elizabetha al estar al borde del desmayo luego de recibir su ansiado beso.

Los vio partir. Vio a Elizabetha agitar ambos brazos fuera de la ventana, despidiéndose de todos con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro. Como si fuera realmente feliz.

Pero también vio a Roderich asomar el rostro, y volvió a dedicarle esa mirada misteriosa.

Si tuviera mejor intuición, habría podido comprender su significado.

—¿Estás bien? —interrogó Ludwig mientras acariciaba a sus amados perros.

—¿De qué hablas? —exclamó muy sonriente desde el sofá en el que yacía tendido con los brazos bajo la nuca—. ¿Por qué iba a estar mal? ¡No digas tonterías, Lud! ¿Será que quedaste picado por no poder beber en la fiesta?

—Aún no tengo edad para esas cosas, hermano. Solo preguntaba... —Vaciló un momento, sin saber si era apropiado tocar ese tema siendo reciente la herida. Al final resolvió continuar—: ¿Qué te pareció la boda?

—Una mierda aburrida —escupió, porque ya se le hacía imposible seguir fingiendo.

—No estaba muy seguro, pero se oían rumores sobre eso. A mí llegaron algunos. Debí contarte, lo siento.

—¿Por qué te disculpas? —rió, porque su hermanito arrepentido removía muchas fibras de su corazón—. Si me lo hubieras contado, te habría ignorado, porque lo que ellos hagan me da muy igual.

—Claro, Gilbert, claro... —murmuró él, convencido de que su hermano estaba mintiendo—. Ese matrimonio al menos va a favorecer mucho a los Héderváry.

—¿Qué dijiste? —inquirió Gilbert, preocupado por lo que pudiera significar ese último comentario de Ludwig.

—Que les favorecerá. Hasta donde sé, los Héderváry escogieron a Roderich por el dinero que posee su familia. Ellos necesitaban esa alianza, después de todo. Porque el matrimonio se ha convertido en algo así: un arreglo entre ambas familias. ¿No lo imaginaste?

—¡Cómo iba a imaginarme todo este circo que se han montado! —bramó, incorporándose del sofá.

—¿Qué no viste el ánimo de Roderich? No es por nada, pero parecía cualquier cosa menos feliz. Así no luce alguien enamorado. En cambio Elizabetha...

—Maldito Roderich... —masculló, rechinando los dientes—. Todo es culpa suya...

—Hermano... —intentó tranquilizarle Ludwig.

Sin embargo, en la mente de Gilbert ya bullían las ideas.

No iba a permitir de ningún modo que ese "señorito" haga infeliz a Elizabetha. Porque a sus ojos él no pasaba de un altanero, frívolo, engreído y estúpido, y de ningún modo quien acompañe a Elizabetha podría tener esas características.

Ya hallaría el modo de acabar con ese asunto.

.

.

.

 **Continuará.**

.

.

.

 **[1]: Estuve averiguando sobre la educación en Alemania, y descubrí que dividen la secundaria en dos partes como mencioné más arriba. En Berlín (que vendría a ser donde nos ubicamos) la primera de estas va desde los doce a los dieciséis años; la segunda, desde los dieciséis a los diecinueve. Elizabetha regresa a sus veinte años, aproximadamente.**

 **N.A: Vaya, el primer capítulo me quedó algo más largo de lo que pensaba. Ojalá que le guste a quien dio inicio a la lectura. Espero poder mejorar con el transcurso del fic, porque me hará muy feliz continuar con este PruAus.**

 **Como verán, Gilbert no está nada feliz con este asunto. Sinceramente, no lo veo echándose a llorar por lo que ocurrió, al menos no delante de alguien, ni siquiera Ludwig. En soledad sí, y en todo caso creo que buscaría el modo de vengarse. Y ya ven que se está gestando algo en su linda cabecita. A ver qué hará para arruinar la vida del señor y la nueva señora Edelstein.**

 **Actualizaré lo más pronto posible, todo depende de mis ocupaciones. Lo que sí juro solemnemente es que jamás abandonaré el fic. Podría tardar un poco en publicar, pero definitivamente esto no quedará en el olvido nunca.**

 **Nos leemos.**

 **Nuevamente, gracias por leer y darle una oportunidad a la historia.**


	2. Estrategia y acción

**Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenece; el autor es Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO SEGUNDO**

 **ESTRATEGIA Y ACCIÓN**

.

A lo largo de su aún corta vida había adquirido diversos conocimientos, no solo gracias a las clases que le habían sido impartidas en el colegio, sino gracias también a experiencias personales. Estas mismas habían dejado cierto impacto, quizá no precisamente profundo, pero definitivamente resultaron reveladoras. Por ejemplo, a sus diez años, cuando algunos niños lo molestaban por su particular color de ojos y cabello, además de ser "tan pálido como la muerte" en palabras de esos chicos, comprendió que no era lo más inteligente del mundo encararlos directamente. Su muy excelente persona no haría eso, más bien hallaría la forma de acabar con esa molestia para luego ufanarse de su victoria.

Poco tiempo después logró asociarse con un par de chiquillos que, creyó, merecían ser sus amigos. Pero a diferencia de otros chicos de su edad, no se lo pasaban juntos de arriba abajo, sino que cada uno conservaba su espacio y se comunicaban por medio de algunos gestos que solo ellos reconocían, de modo que nadie en su aula sospechaba que eran tan amigos como realmente lo eran. Entonces, cuando Gilbert veía venir alguna emboscada para la hora de salida, emitía su señal para que sus amigos, Francis y Antonio, dos niños extranjeros, intercepten a una parte de la banda de buscapleitos, dividiéndolos en tres grupos, y así ya no era gran problema enfrentarlos. Por supuesto, los resultados de su plan eran evidentes; y nadie entendía cómo el "mocoso canoso" se salvaba siempre e incluso los compinches terminaban heridos, hasta humillados, porque Gilbert no perdía oportunidad de burlarse de su fracaso. Así, la amistad se prolongó hasta ese momento, cada vez estrechando más y más los lazos entre ellos.

Durante esa época Gilbert comprendió que era mucho mejor elaborar algún plan. Comprendió la importancia de la estrategia.

"Marchar separados, combatir juntos". [1]

También aprendió que una estrategia era buena solo si se convertía de forma rápida en acción, la inmediatez era de vital importancia. Pero para su desgracia, ese definitivamente no era el caso. Y quizá si hubiera tomado más en cuenta ese factor, no le habrían sorprendido los resultados posteriormente. Aunque podría acusar también al estado pasional en que se encontraba entonces.

Elizabetha y Roderich no se hallaban en Alemania. Sus padres los habían mandado un mes a Italia para disfrutar de su "luna de miel" –término que enfermaba a Gilbert–, seguros de que lo pasarían de maravilla en un país tan hermoso. Así que, contrario a sus deseos, no podía dar inicio a su muy brillante y asombroso plan.

Gilbert ya había estado pensando en qué pasos debía seguir.

Sin embargo, a diferencia de aquella experiencia escolar, no se trataba de muchos enemigos, sino algo un poco más sencillo –aunque desagradable, definitivamente–. Para empezar, no sería absolutamente necesario convocar ni a Antonio ni a Francis, porque toda la responsabilidad del plan recaería en él; quizá un par de veces le echarían una mano, pero nada más. No iban a emboscar a varios muchachos, después de todo. La base de su plan estaba cimentada en conocer a su enemigo.

Gilbert "conocía" a Roderich desde muy niño, ya que su casa y la de Elizabetha quedaban muy próximas a la suya. De pequeños, Gilbert disfrutaba molestando a la niña, y en ocasiones, cuando la visitaba con las mismas intenciones, la encontraba parloteando de algo con Roderich, incluso jalándole de la manga de su muy pulcra camisa. Era muy chico entonces, por eso no comprendía por qué le fastidiaba tanto ver a su amiga interesada en aquel niño. A sus ojos Roderich no pasaba de un niño mimado y arrogante que necesitaba siempre estar acompañado de una nana que lo vigilaba desde una distancia relativamente prudente, como si fuera de cristal y temiera siquiera que caiga al piso y se haga un raspón, por más pequeño que fuera. Él, muy por el contrario, disfrutaba de estar solo y poder recorrer toda extensión de terreno que tuviera a su disposición, ya sea el jardín de los Héderváry, el suyo propio o, incluso, el de los Edelstein. Porque hubo ocasiones en las que pasó tardes en esa casa, y solo le quedó clara una cosa: era supremamente aburrido estar allí. Todo mundo intentaba controlar lo que hacía y pretendían que permanezca quieto en la silla, bebiendo té y comiendo galletas.

En cambio Elizabetha... Ella era muy parecida a él. Cuando iba a su casa no hacían más que correr y jugar con cualquier cosa que estuviera a su paso, sin importar si su ropa se echaba a perder o si destruían alguna parte del jardín. Solo había tiempo para disfrutar y jugar. Eso, para él, era estupendo. Aunque todo cambió desde que se alejaron y se dedicó a estudiar. Aprendió a relacionarse con otras señoritas de su edad y adquirió nuevos hábitos, muy distantes de los que tenía en su infancia.

Otro aspecto que no le agradaba de Roderich era su rostro. No sabía exactamente por qué. Quizá porque era bastante opuesto al suyo y nadie le echaba en cara que era extraño (aunque al poco tiempo concluyó que no era extraño, sino más bien único y, en consecuencia, genial), excepto tal vez por esos ojos violetas, pero estos eran más bien alabados, no criticados; quizá porque tenía un no sé qué que le causaba incomodidad, a lo mejor relacionado con la expresión siempre calmada que mantenía. Sí, probablemente era eso: Roderich parecía imperturbable. Aunque en ciertas ocasiones Gilbert lograba descolocarlo, al menos un poco, y a Roderich se le curvaban levemente los labios en señal de fastidio y desagrado. Un mohín curioso, ciertamente. Y desde entonces Gilbert descubrió un nuevo placer: ver las reacciones del "señorito" cada vez que lo molestaba. No lo hacía muy a menudo tampoco, porque ya tenía a su hermanito para ver también ese tipo de reacciones, además de que el gusto se perdería si abusaba de su descubrimiento.

Pero, pese a los muchos años que habían transcurrido, Gilbert no conocía a Roderich. No lo conocía porque sentía rechazo por él, simple y llanamente, así que no se había tomado ni un momento para tratarlo y saber un poco más sobre su persona: intereses, entretenciones, sueños, etc. Aunque, valgan verdades, dudaba muchísimo que, en caso se hubiera animado a intentarlo, obtuviera algún resultado. Eso no le preocupaba, porque de todos modos Roderich no le interesaba en lo absoluto, especialmente porque eran demasiado opuestos y no tendrían nada de qué platicar.

Roderich no le interesaba porque había visto en él actitudes que le desagradaban. No solo era esa sobreprotección que recibía, también había otros factores. Para empezar, le parecía demasiado altanero y sus modos de responder se le hacían muy extraños: cuando se le ocurría molestarlo con alguna de sus bromas, Roderich le contestaba con frases raras que a veces no comprendía, haciéndolo sentir tonto; incluso sonaba como uno de esos viejos de los libros que le hacían leer, siempre con ese aire formal. Luego estaba esa elegancia en sus movimientos. Porque aunque no le gustara reconocerlo, el niño siempre lucía impecable y, tal como le gustaba insultarle, se veía como un aristócrata, un "señorito". Se desenvolvía con tranquilidad, agradando a cualquiera a su paso, hipnotizándolos con una sonrisa sencilla pero, en opinión de todos –menos la suya, por supuesto–, encantadora. Por último, no le agradaba que sea tan frívolo. No tenía forma de saberlo, realmente, era más bien un prejuicio: Roderich tenía ropa muy hermosa, bien confeccionada, con telas excelentes, y eso lo llevaba a pensar que se la vivía pensando en su apariencia y, quizá, solo quizá, también en el dinero. Ya antes había oído de algún compañero del colegio que el chico tenía fama de ahorrador, y ese rumor no hacía más que confirmar sus sospechas.

Para Gilbert estaba claro que Roderich era un sujeto detestable y raro, muy raro. Entonces, he ahí el dilema:

¿Por qué Elizabetha no veía lo mismo que él?

En su última reunión, la última oportunidad que tuvo de hablar con ella a solas (¡cuánto la recordaba!), ella le había dicho que era "talentoso, educado, amable, atento y sensible". ¿Por dónde era Roderich así? No lo entendía. Más bien: no lo veía.

Solo podía concluir algo, aunque esa misma conclusión le genere un profundo dolor al aceptarla: Elizabetha había idealizado a Roderich. Lo había idealizado y, para tragedia suya, le gustaba. A Elizabetha le gustaba Roderich y no había forma de negarlo, menos aun luego de verla tan feliz el día de su boda. Sin embargo, su muy brillante mente estaba convencida de que "Eli" no podría ser feliz con él. Era imposible, porque con el tiempo ella misma caería en la cuenta de que se había equivocado completamente al aceptar ese matrimonio cegada por sus ilusiones; no podía ser feliz porque no estaba realmente enamorada de él, sino de la imagen que se había hecho en su imaginación. Entonces le daría la razón, por supuesto, porque él tenía la razón, porque Roderich era tal cual lo imaginaba, no como Elizabetha lo creía.

Al menos le habría quedado algún consuelo si ella se hubiera unido a algún tipo mucho mejor, ¿pero Roderich? Qué absurdo. Claro que de todos modos habría intentado hacerla recapacitar...

Elizabetha lo que necesitaba era abrir los ojos, urgentemente, y para eso debía presentarle pruebas tangibles e irrefutables de su error. Pero para presentarle esas pruebas, primero debía obtenerlas. Y solo había un modo de conseguirlas.

He ahí el meollo de su genial e infalible plan: solo hacía falta tratar con Roderich para conocerle un poco mejor y atraparlo en sus peores momentos; descubrir sus más grandes defectos, hábitos, miedos, y luego, cuando tenga una buena fuente de información y pruebas de la misma, mostrársela a Elizabetha, de modo que quede completamente decepcionada y reaccione de su ensimismamiento por el "señorito". Primero se ganaría su confianza, se adentraría en su intimidad de a pocos con aparente amabilidad, y entonces, cuando menos se lo espere, atacaría y obtendría lo que deseaba.

A todas estas conclusiones había llegado desde el momento en que se enteró, de boca de Ludwig, que ese matrimonio no pasaba de un arreglo pactado entre ambas familias para obtener beneficios monetarios. Tendría que estar pensando en sus estudios superiores, pero su mente no hacía más que darle vueltas y vueltas al asunto de su plan, ya que temía que quede algún cabo suelto. Al menos ese era un aspecto positivo de todo, tenía tiempo de sobra para darle forma a sus propósitos e incluso imaginar cuál sería el primer paso a dar. Ya habían pasado alrededor de tres semanas desde que Eli y Roderich viajaron, así que tenía que estar muy preparado.

Y fue una fortuna que se haya anticipado porque, contrario a lo que habían imaginado sus familias, Roderich y Elizabetha volvieron antes de cumplir en mes en Italia. Gilbert se hallaba en su habitación, releyendo una novela que le había prestado Francis hacía mucho tiempo, "Rojo y Negro"[2], cuando sus perros arañaron su puerta. Dejó el libro sobre el buró y se acercó a abrirles, y al instante los tres canes se abalanzaron sobre él, lamiéndole todo el rostro. Entonces reparó en la presencia de su hermanito.

—¿Qué sucede, Lud? —alcanzó a articular con una sonrisa, mientras sus perros lo derribaban al suelo.

—Me han dicho que ya han vuelto.

—¿Ellos? —inquirió atónito, incorporándose en el acto—. ¿Tan pronto?

—¿Hubieras preferido que tarden más? —dijo Ludwig, algo contrariado. Esperaba ver a su hermano más bien entusiasta—. Llegaron hace una hora. Uno de los hombres que cuidan nuestro jardín recibió esa información de un vecino. Dicen que incluso sus padres están sorprendidos.

—Voy para allá.

Gilbert hizo a un lado a Berlitz, Blackie y Aster y cruzó el dintel de la puerta para abandonar la propiedad de los Beilschmidt, no sin antes tomar una chaqueta del perchero. Ya iba a hacerse noche y no podía saber cuánto tardaría en casa de los Edelstein, donde, según le habían dicho, se había mudado Elizabetha. Esperaba que no sea demasiado, de todos modos.

Cuando llegó a casa de los Edelstein, comprobó que, en efecto, la "nueva pareja" había llegado, ya que los encargados del servicio iban de un lado al otro cargando maletas y ajuares, seguramente llenos de regalos y recuerdos de su visita al país del sur. Gilbert se sentía algo incómodo, sobre todo porque al parecer había llegado en un mal momento y solo entorpecía las actividades de los trabajadores. Mientras intentaba avanzar hasta la sala se cruzó con al menos cinco empleados, cada uno más atareado que el otro.

Cuando al fin llegó a la puerta de la habitación, halló en ella a los padres de Elizabetha, cómodamente sentados, y frente a ellos Roderich.

Si era indispensable interesarse en el señorito, tendría que empezar desde ese momento.

Roderich, muy a su estilo, llevaba puesta una camisa celeste claro impecable, decorando su cuello con un pañuelo que fungía como corbata, además de un pantalón de vestir café oscuro, perfectamente planchado. Anticuado, pensó Gilbert, que más bien vestía una camiseta negra, cubierta por el polerón guinda y una pañoleta envolviendo su cuello, junto a unos jeans clásicos. Su forma de vestir era completamente opuesta a la de Roderich, pero no por eso descuidada, por supuesto.

A lo mejor la palabra para describir la forma de vestir de Roderich era clásica. O tal vez la impuesta por familias como las suyas, que creían que aún vivían como aristócratas.

Él afortunadamente pudo salvarse de esa costumbre. Tuvo mucha más presencia en su formación su abuelo, un hombre ya bastante mayor, algo reservado y amoroso a su manera. Sus padres, que sí tenían la misma forma de pensar de los Edelstein y los Héderváry, permanecieron más ocupados en recuperar el dinero perdido. Así, ni a Ludwig ni a él le impusieron nada, fueron criados más bien con el cariño que les prodigaba su abuelo. Aunque, para qué negarlo, la ausencia paterna se hacía evidente en ese afán de Gilbert de cuidar de Ludwig.

—Esperaba que hayas perdido el mal hábito de no saludar. Fui un ingenuo —comentó de pronto Roderich, devolviendo a Gilbert a la realidad—. ¿Vas a acercarte o viniste a observarnos tomar té?

—Gilbert —saludó la señora Héderváry con una sonrisa—, me da gusto verte. Supongo que has venido a saludar a nuestra hija y a su esposo.

Esa última acotación le erizó la piel.

—Lud me contó que ya habían regresado, así que decidí venir —respondió encogiendo los hombros, con los ojos clavados en Roderich. Este por su parte dejó vislumbrar en sus ojos cierta sorpresa al esperar una respuesta violenta o grosera de parte de Gilbert.

—Pues aquí estamos. ¿Piensas sentarte? —resopló Roderich, esquivando los ojos rojos de Gilbert. Esa persistencia en mirarlo empezaba a incomodarle y ponerlo nervioso, porque por lo general veía en ellos la sombra de la burla o el odio, y en ese momento ese no era el caso—. Elizabetha está desenvolviendo algunos regalos que trajimos del viaje, ya debe estar por bajar —dijo, dando un pequeñísimo sorbo a su té, que en realidad podía tomarse como otra forma de evadir esa atención puesta sobre él.

Gilbert se dio cuenta de que Roderich evitaba sus ojos, y concluyó que era un desaire en toda regla, por lo que, para encresparle los nervios y hacerlo patalear de rabia, resolvió sentarse justo a su lado, pegado a él. Roderich, que apenas lo vio invadir su espacio personal supuso qué se proponía, quedó más tieso que un palo de escoba, sosteniendo con firmeza la taza. No iba a darle el gusto de verlo enfadado, de ningún modo. ¿No?

—No estaría mal que le cuentes a Gil sobre su viaje, Roderich —dijo el señor Héderváry—. No sé por qué, pero siento que Eli no tiene demasiado deseo de platicar sobre eso.

—Podría, pero no sé qué tan dispuesto esté él —respondió, lanzándole una imperceptible mirada de soslayo, con todas las malas intenciones que albergaba su ser. Pero, tal como supuso, Gilbert no comprendió el mensaje implícito.

Antes de que Gilbert responda que sí, porque, aunque fuera de boca del señorito, deseaba saber al detalle qué habían hecho durante el dichoso viaje, aunque eso no le provoque más que dolor, Elizabetha se asomó a la habitación. Tenía entre sus brazos una canasta con pequeños paquetes en su interior, cada uno con el envoltorio medio deshecho.

—Gilbert... —dijo, sorprendida de verlo en su sala, pero aun más de hallarlo tan cerca de su esposo.

—Esos son los regalos, ¿verdad? —dijo Roderich, más relajado al ya no sentir que la atención de Gilbert recaía completamente en él—. Muéstraselos.

—Oh, claro. —La muchacha colocó la canasta sobre la mesa del centro y procedió a desenvolverlos frente a ellos—. Trajimos algo para cada uno, incluso para Ludwig, Gilbert.

—¡Seguro le gusta! Aún es pequeño, así que le encantará que le lleve una sorpresa —exclamó, entrelazando sus dedos e inclinándose con curiosidad a la mesa..

El regalo que le correspondía a la madre de Elizabetha era una delicada blusa con aplicaciones de pedrería en el cuello y las mangas, destacando por el brillo delicado de las pequeñas perlas que fungían como botones. Para el padre, un vino de excelente calidad lo dejó bastante contento. Luego, Elizabetha extrajo una caja rectangular muy larga, otra que lucía más bien como un cubo y algo parecido a un cuaderno.

—Esto es para Ludwig —dijo—. Son chocolates, de los más ricos que encontramos, un mini coliseo romano y un calendario con motivos italianos. A Ludwig le llama mucho la atención el país, ¿no? Espero que le guste.

—¡Wah! —exclamó Gilbert, sorprendido de su buen tino, tomando entre sus manos lo que recibía de Elizabetha. Definitivamente conocían a su hermanito. Pero entonces reparó en que sus dedos alcanzaron a tocarse, por lo que se apartó de inmediato—. G-Gracias...

—Aún falta tu regalo —aclaró ella, devolviendo su atención a la mesa. Entonces, cuando aún se sentía algo tímido por ese torpe roce y estaba a punto de echarse a reír para no sentirse como un completo pelmazo, Elizabetha puso frente a sus ojos un delantal con un dibujo algo caricaturizado de Miguel Ángel, junto a un peluche de un ave muy amarilla y obesa, además de un collar con un dije con un motivo parecido al del peluche—. Aquí tienes.

—¿Todo esto... es para mí? —balbuceó, intercalando su mirada entre Elizabetha y los padres de esta, vacilando sobre si tomar o no lo que le ofrecían.

—Claro, torpe —regañó ella al quedar con los brazos tendidos aguardando a que reciba sus obsequios—. Apresúrate y cógelo todo.

—¿Tú... Tú escogiste esto para mí? —preguntó, con la esperanza latiendo en su pecho.

—Bueno, yo estaba comprando los regalos de mi madre y mi padre. Mientras tanto, Rode-

—Elizabetha —advirtió Roderich, haciendo que su esposa se silencie al instante—. Esos son todos lo regalos. Esperamos que sean de su agrado. —Y retomó su postura calmada, colocando la taza sobre la mesa una vez terminado el té para luego cruzarse de brazos y piernas.

Estaba a punto de insistir, porque en verdad deseaba saber al respecto, pero viendo esa actitud que, a sus ojos, era altanera, Gilbert recordó que no solo los visitaba para ver a Elizabetha –aunque esa era la razón principal, a quién quería engañar–, sino también para dar inicio a su muy increíble plan.

—Bueno, ya que estamos aquí —empezó Gilbert—, ¿qué te parece si salimos juntos? —Gilbert rodeó con su brazo los hombros de Roderich y lo atrajo a su cuerpo, zarandeándolo en el proceso. En ese momento tuvo claro que el cuerpo del señorito era bastante ligero y delicado, opuesto a Ludwig que a sus cortos años ya se mostraba como un muchachito corpulento y de buenos músculos—. ¿Qué dices, señorito?

Roderich, sobresaltado por ese arranque, quedó un instante en blanco, pero se recuperó al ver el pasmo de Elizabetha. Intentó zafarse de ese agarre, pero la fuerza de Gilbert era muy superior a la suya, así que, resignado, decidió dejarlo como estaba. Se vería bastante vulgar forcejeando, después de todo.

—¿Qué crees que haces, idiota? Estás arrugando mi ropa—sermoneó Roderich, frunciendo levemente el ceño. Se suponía que estaba furioso y debía verse temible, pero Elizabetha no hacía más que contemplarlo con el rostro colorado—. ¿A dónde pretendes ir conmigo?

—Mis regalos me gustaron más porque no esperaba que me trajeran todo esto, además de ser tan lindos. ¿Ves? ¡Todo es mejor cuando es sorpresa! Kesesesese~ —bramó, poniéndose de pie, jalando a Roderich con él y dándole una palmada en el hombro—. No seas cobarde, señorito.

—A mí me parece una estupenda idea —intervino la señora Héderváry.

—A mí también —se sumó su esposo—. Me encantaría que se hagan más amigos ahora que ya son jóvenes. Creo recordar que de niños no eran muy cercanos...

—¿Lo ves, señorito? —cortó Gilbert, porque no había necesidad de largarse a platicar sobre esa época de su niñez—. Date prisa y vámonos —protestó, zarandeando más a Roderich.

Sin más opción, alejó el brazo de Gilbert y se sacudió la ropa, revisando que no tenga ni una sola arruga. Se acercó a los padres de su esposa y se despidió de ambos, estrechando su mano y dándole un beso en la mejilla, respectivamente.

—¿A qué viene esto, Gilbert? —cuestionó Elizabetha, recelosa de esa repentina invitación. Nunca, en todos sus años de vida, Gilbert había invitado a Roderich siquiera a acompañarlo a la esquina.

—¡Nada, nada! —rió, restándole importancia con un movimiento de su mano, y atrayendo más y más a Roderich por la cintura—. ¿Ahora te parece mal que quiera tratar con él?

Roderich tomó la mano de Gilbert para liberarse con desdén, volvió a sacudirse la ropa y carraspeó. Elizabetha, que estaba sentada, se puso de pie en un brinco para así insinuarle sus intenciones. Él, acomodándose los anteojos, desvió la mirada y le revolvió un poco el pelo. Sus suegros no pudieron contener unas cuantas palmas.

—Vámonos —masculló Gilbert, apretando con más fuerza de la necesaria la muñeca de Roderich para arrastrarlo lejos de Elizabetha.

.

.

.

—Y bien, ¿qué haremos? —cuestionó Roderich, ya ocupando el asiento de copiloto. Tenía ambos brazos cruzados y agitaba su pie, algo tenso.

Luego de abandonar la propiedad de los Edelstein, Gilbert guió al señorito hasta su propia casa, más exactamente a su garaje. Una vez dentro, descorrió la cubierta que protegía su auto, un BMW Z8 azul. No lo usaba a menudo porque la escuela no le quedaba demasiado lejos; sin embargo, el lugar al que pretendía llevarlo sí quedaba a cierta distancia, así que era imprescindible hacer uso de su vehículo.

—Ya lo verás, señorito. Ya lo verás... —respondió, con la firme determinación de no solo obtener lo que quería, sino hacerle pasar un mal rato al esposo de Elizabetha.

Gilbert puso en marcha el coche y se perdieron en la noche que recién caía.

.

.

.

 **Continuará**

.

.

.

 **[1]: Célebre frase de Helmuth von Moltke, estratega prusiano.**

 **[2]: Es la obra más famosa del escritor Stendhal. Era un activo romántico, sin embargo, terminó siendo una de las fronteras entre el Romanticismo y el Realismo francés. La novela relata el intento de ascenso social de un guapo muchacho. No puedo decir más, porque sería spoiler XD y me gustaría que alguien la lea (?)**

 **N.A: Este es un capítulo un poco más corto, porque a partir del siguiente ya veremos qué hará Gilbert. Espero que le guste a quien haya leído.**

 **Me alegra haber actualizado tan pronto, supongo que es porque estoy muy motivada XD**

 **Gracias a ElisaM2331 y Debittouya por el apoyo, de verdad, gracias por sus comentarios.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	3. Exabrupto

**Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenece; el autor es Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO TERCERO**

 **EXABRUPTO**

 _Praying for love and paying in naivety_

 ** _._**

No tenía verdadera necesidad de hacerlo; aunque, valgan verdades, sí tenía algo de prisa por llegar a aquel lugar, porque de ese modo al menos podría sentirse algo mejor. Pisaba con más y más fuerza el acelerador y aferraba ambas manos al volante, dedicándole una fiera mirada a la carretera, como si en ella estuviera dibujado su objetivo y él no hiciera más que luchar por alcanzarlo. Sentía el viento frío de la noche golpearle la cara y agitarle los clarísimos cabellos, y en cierta forma eso le permitía controlar su temperatura. O esa sensación le generaban las ráfagas, porque por dentro bullía de impotencia, al punto de sentir la piel ardiéndole.

Podía adjudicárselo a un lado pasional de su personalidad, ya que todo ese sentir de ese momento había detonado por algo bastante sencillo: Roderich tocándole el cabello a Elizabetha. Estaba muerto de celos.

Claro que ya antes había presenciado algo mucho peor, mucho más doloroso: un beso entre los flamantes "recién casados". La diferencia radicaba en que cuando se realizó la ceremonia, debía mantener una fachada para no lucir patético; en cambio, esa noche tenía al señorito a su completa merced. Esa noche no había nadie más, así que tenía carta libre para llevar a cabo alguna especie de venganza.

Deseaba tanto poner en aprietos al estirado de Roderich que su mente no dejaba de darle vueltas y vueltas a una posible forma de avergonzarlo, y para eso era imprescindible llevarlo a sus dominios. Sin embargo, tampoco era tan descuidado como para olvidar el motivo de fondo que lo había obligado –sí, esa era exactamente la palabra– a cargar al señorito en su auto. Porque su auto era algo casi sagrado para él; no cualquiera podía poner un pie en él, apenas Ludwig tenía ese privilegio. Incluso había imaginado alguna vez invitar a Elizabetha... Ella alabaría sus características, se sorprendería de la suavidad de los asientos, además de su comodidad; admiraría su gran velocidad... Entonces la llevaría a donde ella quisiera –luego de mucho insistir, por supuesto–, y para el cierre perfecto le daría lo más preciado: el beso. El maldito beso que Roderich se atrevió robarle... ¡Ah, un beso de Elizabetha para cerrar un día maravilloso!

—Q-Quizá sea tu deseo morir, pero debes saber que yo estoy muy lejos de anhelar algo semejante... —balbuceó el causante de sus pesares, apañándoselas para mantenerse sujeto a los lados del asiento por medio de sus manos.

Gilbert estaba a punto de replicarle algo, porque había interrumpido muy placenteros pensamientos, pero entonces reparó en su aspecto: tenía la espalda pegada al respaldo, rigidísimo, con el cabello bastante alborotado por el viento y el miedo algo dibujado en su rostro, luchando por ser disimulado. Los lentes habían resbalado hasta el puente de su nariz y no había tenido el cuidado de acomodarlos, seguramente por preferir no soltar el asiento, temiendo que en cualquier momento les ocurra un accidente (una idea un poco tonta, la verdad, ya que ambos llevaban puesto el cinturón de seguridad). Sus labios, usualmente fruncidos y dispuestos a soltar algún regaño, lucían trémulos y algo pálidos, además de secos. Roderich, que se sintió observado, terminó clavando sus ojos en los de Gilbert. Parpadeó un instante, tragó duro e intentó acomodarse los anteojos con un movimiento de su nariz, inútil.

—¡Mira al frente, idiota, vamos a matarnos! —exclamó, con la espalda cada vez más pegada al asiento, tan encogido como le era posible. Luego de su reproche desvió la mirada a la calle.

—¡No grites! —refunfuñó en respuesta, devolviendo su atención a la carretera y reduciendo la velocidad.

Permanecieron en silencio algunos minutos, apenas perturbado por el sonido del viento y el que provocaba el tamborileo de los dedos de Roderich contra la pieza de metal del cinturón de seguridad.

—Debo reconocer que todo este asunto me ha dejado algo sorprendido —confesó, ya más calmado, para acabar con un silencio que comenzaba a ponerlo ansioso—. No es nada usual en ti.

—¿Tú también con eso? Eli dijo lo mismo —repuso Gilbert, y al recordar a Elizabetha, recordó a su vez ese toque con Roderich—. Cuánto desconfían de mí...

—No es para menos —asintió—. Me gusta suponer que algo ha iluminado esa cabeza tuya y has decidido madurar al fin. No estaría mal después de todo. No sé desde hace cuántos años que apenas nos dirigimos la palabra.

—¿Yo necesito madurar? —replicó al instante, patidifuso. Definitivamente, si alguien necesitaba madurar, ese era el arrogante de Roderich.

—¿Siquiera lo preguntas? —respondió él, sinceramente sorprendido, cosa que no hizo más que enfurecer a Gilbert.

—No es "desde hace cuántos años", señorito... —"Estúpido" completó mentalmente, apretando más el volante para controlarse y así evitar tirarle un puñetazo—. Eso implicaría que en algún momento nos dirigimos la palabra con normalidad, y en realidad nunca ha sido así —aclaró, apretando los dientes y regalándole una falsísima sonrisa.

—¿Falta mucho? —se le ocurrió preguntar, porque a su mente no acudía ningún tema de conversación ni otra cosa que no fuera alguna respuesta sarcástica. No iba a responderle así, no estando su vida en manos de Gilbert... Claro, porque Gilbert estaba manejando.

—Solo un poco más... —masculló, más para sí mismo que para dejarse oír, satisfecho de estar tan cerca de tener el control absoluto, saboreando de antemano su triunfo.

Tal como le dijo, apenas recorrieron un par de calles más. Estacionaron el auto en el garaje de lo que aparentaba ser un club de medianoche, aunque ya estaban atendiendo a pesar de que apenas eran las siete. A su alrededor divisaron muchos más autos, aunque todos de modelos más modernos, más comunes que el de Gilbert, y eso lo hacía sentir mucho mejor. Ambos descendieron del vehículo, y Roderich de inmediato se sacudió la ropa, cerciorándose de que no se le haya echado a perder la camisa. Gilbert por su parte seguía evaluando los otros coches con una sonrisa.

—Bien, ¿a qué hemos venido?

—¿No lo supones, señorito?

—Tengo mis sospechas, pero preferiría que me lo aclares. Aunque no es difícil de intuir, a decir verdad, sobre todo viniendo de ti la invitación.

—¿Entonces ya lo sabes? —rió, muy seguro de estar poniendo nervioso a Roderich.

—¿Hemos venido a beber? —resopló, con una ceja alzada, insinuándole lo aburrida que se le hacía la idea—. Tu enorme imaginación para las primeras... —Se frenó un momento y desvió la mirada, vacilando sobre qué palabra usar—: Salidas... Supera mi capacidad para adjetivar —declaró, recuperando el aplomo.

—Ya, ya, camina —respondió, tomándolo por los hombros, algo mosqueado al no obtener la reacción que esperaba.

Gilbert lo guió por una escalera en la parte posterior que los condujo a la planta superior. Atravesaron una puerta y de inmediato el panorama, que hasta ese momento había sido tranquilo, se transformó por completo. Las luces del lugar aturdieron su visión; una mezcla entre magenta y muchos más colores neón, además de una parpadeante luz blanca, principal causante de su confusión. Porque, claro, no estaba de ningún modo acostumbrado a ese ambiente. Estaba más bien habituado a los salones, espacios apacibles, roto el silencio por una maravillosa melodía que, en el mejor de los casos, se encargaba él mismo de interpretar.

Llevó una mano a su frente, haciendo con esta una visera en un intento inútil por proteger sus ojos del incesante ataque de las luces, y estaba tan aturdido que solo cuando Gilbert tomó su muñeca para arrastrarlo hasta otro punto del lugar, abriendo camino para ambos y a su paso embistiendo sin proponérselo a algunos que bailaban, reaccionó. Intentó mantener su postura erguida, pero no podía engañarse a sí mismo: esa situación comenzaba a incomodarlo.

Gilbert lo hizo sentar de sopetón sobre una butaca con forro de cuero, bastante extensa, pegada a una de las paredes del local, y frente a ellos había una pequeña mesa, dispuesta para colocar sobre ella lo que pidieran. Roderich ni siquiera se dio cuenta de en qué momento ni cómo habían llegado hasta esa parte del club, pero procuró recomponerse y fingió serenidad, cruzando las piernas y enlazando sus dedos sobre su regazo.

—Bueno, ya estamos aquí —suspiró Gilbert, acomodándose en su lugar. Dio un par de palmadas, se frotó las manos y elevó una en el aire para llamar la atención de algún mesero que estuviera merodeando por ahí

Ningún camarero hizo caso de Gilbert, y, nuevamente, quedaron sin proferir palabra. Roderich percibió que los volvía a envolver la misma atmósfera del auto, y eso no hacía más que ponerlo tenso, porque sentía que debía hacer algo, cualquier cosa con tal de acabar con ese mutismo que se había instalado entre ambos. Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a discutir con él como para tolerar esa situación, y estaba dispuesto a acabar con esta, aunque para eso tuviera que ser él quien dé el primer paso.

Lo suyo era usualmente una seguidilla de provocaciones. Gilbert, por diversos y hasta a veces ridículos motivos, buscaba iniciar pelea, y él, por supuesto, no se quedaba callado: hacía uso de su intelecto para darle una respuesta artificiosa que podía tener dos desenlaces: o Gilbert se encabronaba al no entenderle, se echaba a reír, le lanzaba cualquier insulto y de ese modo la discusión se daba por concluida; o le respondía tan bien como podía, y entonces volvían al principio. Pero en ese momento, de ser necesario, sería él quien inicie las hostilidades.

No soportaba la idea de un Gilbert callado. Él nunca era así.

—¿Qué quieres, señorito? —preguntó de pronto, dándole un codazo para devolverlo a la realidad.

—Puede que no lo sepas, pero tengo un nombre. O a lo mejor esperas que también me invente un seudónimo para ti —se apuró a decir, sorprendido de haberse abstraído tanto en sus pensamientos. Se acomodó las gafas con su dedo medio y, algo sofocado, se peinó el flequillo con los dedos y tiró un poco del cuello de su camisa.

El camarero se había acercado a su lugar y anotó lo que Gilbert le decía al oído, porque de ese modo no habría lugar a errores en cuanto a su pedido.

—No respondí nada —se quejó—. Has pedido algo para mí sin mi consentimiento.

—¿Ya viste cuánta gente hay? El tipo tiene otros clientes que atender.

—En fin... ¿Vienes seguido? —preguntó, como quien no quiere la cosa. Porque, a decir verdad, la curiosidad le estaba ganando, especialmente al ver lo bien que se desenvolvía.

—En realidad, no mucho. Pero siempre que quiero beber vengo a este lugar. A mí me gusta —respondió distraídamente, más preocupado de observar a las demás personas presentes.

Cuando al fin llegaron sus pedidos, Gilbert se sintió pleno. De pronto la confianza en sí mismo se disparó y, convencido de lo que pretendía hacer, empujó la copa que había pedido para Roderich, incitándolo de ese modo a beber.

Gilbert no era precisamente agudo, por lo menos en cuanto a emociones ajenas, pero como ya había visto en el señorito una expresión parecida a la que tenía en ese momento, podía intuir fácilmente que no estaba nada contento, muchísimo menos cómodo. Había tomado la decisión correcta: Roderich estaba inquieto; él, como pez en el agua. No le había mentido cuando dijo que no visitaba ese club a menudo, pero ciertamente estaba habituado a ese tipo de ambientes, sobre todo por influencia de sus amigos Antonio y Francis. En cambio Roderich seguramente ni siquiera estaba habituado a beber más que lo necesario para un brindis, y en su vida no había pisado más que salones elegantes y muy distintos de un lugar como ese.

Así que el asunto se volvía más y más sencillo: no hacía falta más que hacerlo beber una cantidad de alcohol suficiente para que el resto fluya y siga su cauce natural. A lo mejor con esa noche ya lograría un avance más que significativo. Solo había un problema por resolver:

¿Cómo iba a convencerlo de beber?

—No pienso tomar eso. Ni siquiera lo pedí —afirmó, desviando la mirada al frente con petulancia—. Sospecho que estás más habituado a este tipo de bebidas. Si deseas, bébelo. A mí no me importa.

—¿Qué te parece la música, señorito? —Desviar el tema era una buena solución. Lo distraería lo suficiente, le haría conversación y finalmente sentiría la garganta seca, entonces no tendría más opción que beber. Pero tendría que hacer acopio de toda la paciencia que tenía, aunque fuera muy poca. Todo sea por el plan, pensó.

—Ruido —sentenció—. No pasa de estridente. Abrumadora, pero no en un buen sentido.

—¿Algo más?

—Insulsa y sin arte alguno.

—Bueno, supongo que sabes de lo que hablas —rumió en medio de un trago. Le costaba muchísimo darle algo de crédito—. Eli me dijo la otra vez que sabías tocar el piano, ¿es cierto?

—Nos conocemos desde infantes ¿y recién ahora te enteras?

—¡Yo podría preguntarte algo sobre mí y seguro que tampoco lo sabes! —replicó de inmediato.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—No puede sorprenderte que no lo sepa. Es más, debiste esperarlo —bufó, algo irritado por el descaro de Roderich. ¿Cómo podía lucir tan genuinamente indignado por eso? Más bien, ¿con qué derecho se indignaba? No era como si debiera saber en qué ocupaba su tiempo o sobre sus aficiones, si apenas y cruzaban palabra.

Esa pequeñísima discusión le dejó un sabor agrio en la garganta, por lo que decidió darle un trago más largo a su copa. Entonces, como para echarle a perder más el ánimo, reparó en la bebida de Roderich. Intacta.

—¿Por qué no bebes? —espetó, ya enojado.

—Qué clase de pregunta es esa, con una respuesta tan obvia. No bebo porque no quiero. Simple.

—¡Hace rato dijiste que imaginabas que te traería a un lugar como este! —bramó, golpeando la mesa con la palma de su mano. Su paciencia terminó por irse al caño.

—¿Y eso qué tendría que ver con que beba o no?

—¿Por qué aceptaste venir entonces? —cuestionó Gilbert, frunciendo el ceño, sinceramente interesado. Porque solo en ese momento se dio cuenta de ese detalle tan importante. Cuando elaboró su plan, supuso que en un primer momento podría negarse, quizá por la desconfianza generada luego de tantos años de distancia entre ambos. Pero no. Roderich accedió a salir con él. A regañadientes, sí, pero no tan enfadado y sin oponer la resistencia que debería—. Si aceptaste, debiste imaginar que querría que bebamos. Eso estaba implícito.

Roderich calló un instante.

—Esperaba que seas más razonable y aceptes mis negativas, por supuesto. Nuevamente fui un ingenuo. Y ya que he respondido, me corresponde preguntar: ¿por qué quieres que beba?

Gilbert parpadeó, algo descolocado. Por un lado, porque Roderich había dicho todo aquello demasiado rápido y no respondió directamente a su pregunta; por otro, porque no esperaba que las cosas se vuelquen en su contra.

—B-Bueno, no es como si me muriera por que bebas... Es decir, no es que yo pueda forzarte a hacerlo o algo parecido... Porque, verás, sucede que... —Gilbert era una sopa de letras, su cerebro trabajaba a toda velocidad en busca de una razón poderosa—. ¡Sucede que me parece un honor que bebas conmigo! —dijo al fin, luego de larguísimos y eternos segundos de vacilaciones.

—¿Qué? —Roderich creyó no haber oído bien.

—¡Cuando me hago amigo de alguien, lo primero que hago es invitarlo a beber! ¡Sí, eso es! —afirmó, enfatizando sus palabras con un movimiento frenético de su cabeza—. ¡¿Qué mejor para ti que beber conmigo?!

—¿No bebiste antes de venir a este lugar? —interrogó, con los labios fruncidos, algo receloso. Pero sorprendido. Sorprendido de esas palabras. Quizá Gilbert estaba desvariando.

—¡No digas tonterías! ¡Y bebe!

—¿Ahora resulta que me has declarado tu amigo? —dijo, tomando la copa entre sus manos. Se suponía que debía sonar burlón, pero ni él mismo logró convencerse de eso. Las palabras fluyeron de sus labios cargadas de un significado bastante distante del que pretendía. Uno que lo convenció de dar el sorbo a su trago.

Gilbert le guiñó un ojo y se llevó su propia copa a los labios para acabar con su contenido. Roderich lo contempló un instante y, finalmente, bebió. Un sorbo corto, porque quería tomarse su tiempo y disfrutar del posible sabor agradable que pudiera tener esa bebida. Al menos Gilbert tuvo el buen tino de iniciarlo con algo dulce.

—No... No está mal... —reconoció, examinando de qué color era el líquido—. Es dulce y... agradable.

—¡Sabía que iba a gustarte! —dedujo al ver que no aparecía ninguna mueca de desagrado en el rostro del señorito—. Es un daiquiri de durazno, un poco suave. ¿No quieres probar una cerveza?

—Eso no es dulce.

—¡Pero es deliciosa! —defendió, agitando la copa vacía que tenía en la mano.

—Estoy bien con esto. No, gracias.

Y estaba muy bien con lo que sea que Gilbert le pidió, porque de pronto y sin saber muy bien cómo ni cuándo, sobre la mesa que tenían frente a ellos aparecieron al menos siete copas, cuyo contenido íntegro fue ingerido por Roderich. Le había agarrado gusto al dulce y, pese a que procuraba dar pequeños sorbos, finalmente se bebió todo como si de un jugo se tratara. Gilbert por su parte hizo a un lado ese tipo de licores y por fin cedió a las tentaciones de la cerveza, así que las botellas vacías de esta se sumaron a la fila de recipientes que había dejado Roderich.

—Y... ¿qué te parece, señorito? —dijo, zarandeándolo con brusquedad. Eso, por supuesto, no era para nada casual. Había visto cuánto alcohol había ingerido y, según sus suposiciones, ya debería estar algo mareado, así que esos movimientos toscos solo le harían sentir mayor malestar.

—Estoy... bien. No hagas eso de nuevo, por favor —pidió, tocándose la mejilla. Esa sacudida en verdad le había removido los cimientos y sentía su cuerpo más inestable, aunque tampoco estaba tan grave ya que aún tenía conciencia.

Ese era el momento, pensó Gilbert. Definitivamente.

Pero, contrario a lo que le habría gustado, no alcanzó a preguntar nada. Las palabras murieron en su garganta porque en el preciso instante en que iba a dar inicio a sus planes, un par de muchachas se acercó a ellos y, con toda la desfachatez que les proporcionaba estar algo ebrias, se sentaron al lado de cada uno.

Roderich dio un imperceptible respingo y le dedicó una mirada de soslayo a la extraña, tensándose como la cuerda de un violín, más producto de la sorpresa que de la incomodidad. Quien sí estaba incómodo era Gilbert, que jamás contempló esa posibilidad, sobre todo porque nunca, en ninguna visita anterior a ese club, alguien lo había abordado. Y, muy acorde con él, las risas nerviosas escaparon de sus labios como medio de defensa.

—Qué tal... —saludó la muchacha a Gilbert. Su cabello, negro y largo, caía sobre sus hombros; su rostro estaba maquillado en tonos oscuros para destacar entre la confusión de luces y dejaba ver sus piernas, las cuales había cruzado con algo de descaro. Muy directa, se animó a colocar su brazo sobre un hombro de Gilbert.

Él, ante esas confianzas, quedó en blanco.

—Hola... —saludó sonriente la que se había posicionado al lado de Roderich. Tenía el cabello muy rubio, ojos azules y una ligera capa de maquillaje que profundizaba sus ojos y proporcionaba un delicado brillo a sus labios. Su blusa, bastante escotada, dejaba lucir una piel clara y firme—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—No soy muy adepto al monólogo, así que no me llamo a mí mismo. Deduzco que quisiste preguntar por mi nombre. Si ese es el caso: Roderich Edelstein.

La chica, que no esperó ese trato tan formal, quedó con los labios entreabiertos en una mueca de confusión absoluta. Roderich, al no obtener ninguna respuesta inteligente, bufó harto y se cruzó de brazos, ignorándola por completo. Le habría gustado al menos un reproche o lo que sea, como solía ocurrir con Gilbert, ¿pero eso?

Gilbert no había podido responder algo coherente a la muchacha que se le acercaba cada vez más –y que tomaba su silencio como un permiso para avanzar–, pero alcanzó a oír aquello y quedó admirado de la rapidez y lo alturada que fue la respuesta de Roderich. No había sido decididamente grosero, pero tampoco le daba pie a nuevas insinuaciones.

Pero entonces una "brillante" idea cruzó su mente.

La aparición de esas chicas le estaba facilitando todo.

Solo tenía que hacerlas cooperar y poner en aprietos a Roderich.

—¿C-Cuál es tu nombre? —se animó a preguntar, dedicándole una sonrisa. Su idea le había renovado el ánimo.

—Kristin [1]—respondió risueña, acariciándole disimuladamente la oreja con los dedos, causándole un estremecimiento.

—Ya veo... —No tenía mucha idea de qué decir, sobre todo porque no era demasiado avezado en temas de seducción (para eso era bueno su amigo Francis), pero hacía su mayor esfuerzo por concentrarse y lucir natural.

Al otro lado, Roderich se preguntaba internamente por qué la muchacha seguía sentada a su lado y no se había marchado. Desvió la mirada en dirección de Gilbert, porque no quería ver más el rostro de aquella ingenua. Para sorpresa suya, su recientemente declarado amigo sí estaba entablando conversación con la otra extraña.

—Oye, ¿cuál es tu nombre? —interrogó a la muchacha que estaba siendo ignorada, para así evitar que a esta se le ocurra marcharse y eche a perder todo.

—Lorelei [2]—le gritó, y con ese pretexto se inclinó un poco sobre Roderich.

Perfecto, pensó Gilbert.

—Ah... —Nuevamente su cabeza era un lío y trabajaba a toda velocidad, esta vez en busca de algún tema de conversación. Balbuceó un poco y finalmente exclamó—: ¡¿Cómo se les ocurrió acercarse a nosotros?!

Roderich se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano, deseando que la tierra lo trague en ese mismo momento ante ese despliegue de brillantez para formular preguntas y dar inicio a conversaciones.

—¿No vas a decirle nada? —reclamó Gilbert a Roderich al ver que las cosas no iban como esperaba.

—¿Quieres beber algo? Puedo traerte algún trago si deseas —propuso Lorelei, imitando las caricias algo atrevidas de su amiga.

Él, que había estado observando atento a todo lo que hacía Gilbert –y le hacían–, decidió encarar a la chica con el semblante firme y le dijo directamente:

—Estoy casado. Hay alguien a quien amo. No obtendrás nada de mí.

La mandíbula de Gilbert habría caído hasta el suelo de no ser porque estaba unida a su cráneo.

Roderich ya veía venir alguna queja o algún mohín de enfado de parte de la muchacha, seguramente ofendida al ser rechazada. Pero, lejos de lo que esperaba, le dedicó una sonrisa enorme y tomó una de sus manos entre las de ella.

—¡Ojalá hubiera más hombres como tú! —chilló, examinando el anillo de oro. Luego, quedó mirándolo casi con adoración—. Esa persona debe ser muy afortunada...

La muchacha soltó un suspiro cargado de ensoñación. Le dedicó una última sonrisa y sin más que decir, se puso de pie en un brinco, acomodó su blusa y se marchó

—Una pena... —lamentó Kristin, y Gilbert alcanzó a oírla.

—¿Por qué? —dijo él.

—Porque es un tipo bastante atractivo, ¿no lo ves? Los lindos siempre están ocupados... ¡¿No me digas que tú también eres casado?!

—¡No! —se apuró a negar, asombrado de esa conclusión.

Entonces, las palabras de Roderich resonaron en su cabeza.

¿Cómo pudo siquiera proponerse algo semejante? ¿Acaso no pensó en ningún momento en Elizabetha? Si bien al principio solo deseaba ver a Roderich en aprietos, en algún punto deseó que algo muy comprometedor se concrete. Quizá estaba desesperado por conseguir las malditas pruebas para que su amiga abra los ojos y descubra que su flamante esposo no era lo que pensaba, pero si se hubiera consumado ese plan y se hubiera enterado de algo semejante, solo le habría causado sufrimiento.

Tenía que haber otra cosa, algún secreto terrible del señorito. Alguna forma menos abrupta y terrible de hacer recapacitar a Elizabetha.

Elizabetha. Elizabetha. Elizabetha.

¿En verdad estaba permitiendo que todo eso suceda? ¿Que una extraña lo toque?

—¡Pero...! —Estaba a punto de repetir las mismas palabras de Roderich, iba a decirle que su corazón ya estaba ocupado por alguien y que era incapaz de traicionarla aunque en realidad no fueran más que amigos. Pero su boca fue sellada con los labios de la "extraña", que aprovechó su confusión para tomar su rostro y estamparle un beso demandante.

No quería, no deseaba en lo más mínimo corresponderle, pero los recuerdos lo abrumaron. De pronto ya no besaba a Kristin, sino a Elizabetha. Su mente había decidido tenderle una trampa. Tomó a la muchacha por la cintura y la atrajo a su cuerpo, porque necesitaba convencerse de que se trataba de Ella, que estaba ahí con él. Porque creía que la cintura que acariciaba era la de Ella, que la lengua que recorría su boca era la de Ella.

Cuando se separaron, la realidad lo golpeó con fuerza.

No había cabellos castaños, ni enormes y bonitos ojos verdes. Había cabellos muy negros rozando su nariz. Otro cuerpo. Otra mujer.

—Estoy harto de tanta vulgaridad —resopló de pronto Roderich, que tenía la vista clavada en las copas vacías frente a él, con el flequillo cubriendo parcialmente su rostro. Solo entonces reparó en que seguramente había presenciado todo aquello—. Me marcho de aquí.

Tal como dijo, abandonó el sofá de cuero para enfrentar a la concurrencia que, ajena a lo que ocurría con ellos, bailaba con mucha alegría al ritmo del "ruido". Sin embargo, aunque trataba de fingir estar bien, Roderich no pudo ocultar sus pasos vacilantes. Seguramente el alcohol sí había hecho mella en él y andaba así por causa del mareo. Caminaba despacio, evitando chocar contra alguien, apoyando una de sus manos en la pared para así evitar caer y dar un espectáculo lamentable.

Iba a arrepentirse toda la vida de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

¿Pero qué más daba? Ese día el señorito, para desgracia suya, se había ganado una pequeñísima pizca, apenas existente, de su respeto.

Se despidió de Kristin con una disculpa y se acercó a Roderich. Tomó su brazo bruscamente y se lo colocó sobre los hombros, dispuesto a servirle de apoyo.

—¿Qué haces, idiota? No necesito esto, puedo ir solo. Suéltame ahora —regañó, tirando de su brazo para liberarse. Para asegurarse de que no logre su cometido, Gilbert se aferró a su cintura y lo atrajo a su cuerpo, como había hecho en casa de los Edelstein, solo que en ese momento no lo hacía para molestarlo.

—Cierra la boca, señorito idiota —riñó él, sacudiéndolo para acomodarse mejor y para que de ese modo le quede claro que no estaba dispuesto a soltarlo—. Mañana voy a arrepentirme de esto...

Ambos percibieron las miradas curiosas del resto de la concurrencia. El lado positivo fue que, al estar sorprendidos, se hicieron a un lado y les permitieron pasar.

A Gilbert le costó una enormidad cargar con el señorito escaleras abajo y luego ayudarlo a subir al auto, especialmente porque este no paraba de reclamarle por tocarlo y echarle en cara que era su culpa por hacerlo beber, además de insistir en que podía andar solo.

Cuando estuvieron en la carretera, tomar el volante entre sus manos con fuerza fue su forma de aferrarse a la realidad. A medio camino, luego de repasar cada hecho ocurrido esa noche, el silencio presente lo sorprendió. Giró el rostro y descubrió al señorito dormido, con los brazos cruzados, quizá en un intento de darse calor.

—Incluso dormido te ves petulante, maldito señorito —refunfuñó, algo resentido. Era injusto que eso sea posible, porque definitivamente eso no le ocurría a él. Ludwig muchas veces le comentó que dormía desparramado en la cama o cualquier superficie—. Ya hallaré la forma. No fue hoy, pero la hallaré. ¡Pero esta vez desistí por Eli! —aclaró, meneando su dedo índice, como si Roderich estuviera despierto—. Así que veré la forma de hacerla entrar en razón sin lastimarla. Yo sé que tienes algo malo y lo voy a descubrir. No eres lo que ella cree. Hoy me he precipitado...

Continuó con su camino hasta casa de los Edelstein, con la esperanza de que Elizabetha no lo asesine al ver a Roderich en ese estado.

No pudo dejar de pensar en otro modo de sonsacarle algún secreto o poner en evidencia sus defectos. Solo estaba seguro de una cosa: era imprescindible seguir tratando con él.

Al menos Roderich no era infiel; a diferencia suya que, pese a no tener a Elizabetha a su lado, se sentía como tal. Se juró a sí mismo que jamás volvería a traicionar de esa forma a la persona que amaba. Nunca más. Se mantendría alerta y no caería en ninguna treta de su mente.

.

.

.

 **Continuará.**

.

.

.

 **[1] y [2]: Bueno, son dos OC que puse porque no quería usar a ningún país para estos fines. Solo aparecerán en este capítulo así que no son muy relevantes.**

 **N.A: No sé ustedes, pero yo tengo claro que Gilbert es bien bestia XD O sea, lo amo y es, definitivamente, mi personaje favorito, pero no puedo negar que para asuntos como este es bien torpe y se pone muy nervioso. Es, a mi parecer, MUY guapo y lindo, y siempre anda demostrando su exceso de confianza, pero eso en realidad prueba que en el fondo es algo inseguro. Roderich es más dueño de sí mismo y siempre mantiene su serenidad. Solo la pierde cuando Gil está cerca (?)**

 **Este capítulo es más largo que el anterior porque quise explayarme en esta primera salida. Como podrán ver, ya se llevó su primer chasco XD así que se viene un cambio. Ya lo entenderán en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Gracias por sus reviews n_n siempre los contesto por PM: ElisaM2331, Debittouya y yishayzaccharo que se unió en el último capítulo. Agradezco infinitamente su apoyo, igualmente a quienes le han dado a favoritos y la siguen.**

 **He actualizado hoy porque el capítulo lo tenía avanzado, pero ahora se me vienen un par de exámenes y tardaré un poco más u.u alrededor de una semana y media o dos, calculo. Lo siento :c**

 **Ojalá este capítulo les haya gustado.**

 **¿Reviews para que Rode se sienta mejor? –lo deja a su libre interpretación– Ok no XD**

 **Nos leemos.**


	4. Nueva maniobra

**Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenece; el autor es Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO CUARTO**

 **NUEVA MANIOBRA**

 _"No nos retiramos: avanzamos en otra dirección"_

 _Douglas MacArthur._

.

—Creo que la he cagado…

Tendido sobre el sofá más amplio de su sala con ambos brazos bajo su nuca, algo amodorrado por la cómoda posición en que se encontraba y la agradable brisa que llegaba desde la ventana, Gilbert cavilaba sobre las repercusiones de su más reciente ocurrencia.

La noche que decidió dar inicio a su muy brillante plan, pensó que era muy buena idea llevarse al señorito a beber para así sonsacarle algún secreto escabroso o lo que fuera; sin embargo, llegado el momento decisivo, todo se volcó en su contra e, inesperadamente, terminó cargando a Roderich por la cintura hasta su casa. Su rival no estaba inconsciente, pero sí daba unos bamboleos que le hacían pensar que estaba a punto de dar contra el suelo; entonces, ya frente a la puerta de los Edelstein, le llegó el correspondiente castigo a su fechoría: Elizabetha, al ver que su esposo tenía que ser cargado, pensó de inmediato lo peor, por lo que corrió a la cocina –según supuso Gilbert– y en un soplo estuvo de vuelta con una sartén, la cual se convirtió en un arma poderosa en sus manos. Gilbert recibió un certero golpe que lo desmayó casi en el acto. Pero, aunque no podía estar completamente seguro del hecho, se atrevería a decir que escuchó a alguien gritar su nombre con desesperación, preocupado por su estado, seguramente.

A la mañana siguiente despertó en la sala de los Edelstein, aún algo adolorido por el golpe, y lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fue precisamente al causante de sus pesares: Roderich. Este se hallaba sentado frente a él, con las piernas cruzadas y, para variar, bebiendo algo en una de sus diminutas tazas. Al percatarse de que había despertado, depositó la tacita en la mesa y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Qué? —espetó Gilbert, algo incómodo. Se sentía un poco vulnerable al hallarse en terreno enemigo estando aún débil por el alcohol y el golpe, además de estar a merced del señorito.

—Me parece que estoy lidiando con un infante. Veamos... —Roderich resopló, separó sus brazos y elevó una mano en el aire con el índice levantado, imitando los ademanes de un profesor—. Repite después de mí: "Bue-nos dí-as, se-ñor E-del-stein" —deletreó—. No es difícil. Sospecho que hace falta volver a educarte.

—Me largo de aquí —masculló, rechinando los dientes. Ya tenía bastante con el dolor de cabeza como para lidiar con sus estupideces. Se puso de pie despacio, se sacudió el polerón y se dispuso a salir.

—Elizabetha vendrá en un momento —dijo Roderich, algo deprisa—. Creo que quiere decirte algo.

—¿Qué es?

—¿Cómo esperas que yo lo sepa? Es asunto de ella, no tengo forma de saberlo.

—Esperaré entonces, supongo… —refunfuñó, volviendo a sentarse. Y, tan pronto como lo hizo, apareció la muchacha en el umbral de la entrada.

—¡GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT! —vociferó ella, y a Gilbert le dio la impresión de que sus uñas estaban descascarando las paredes por la fuerza con que se clavaban en ellas. Tembló, y de puro miedo fue fundiéndose en el sofá—. NO TE ATREVAS A MOVERTE UN SOLO MILÍMETRO —volvió a exclamar, y él no hizo más que aferrarse a los cojines—. ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVISTE A EMBRIAGAR A RODERICH?!

—¡Yo no lo embriagué! —se defendió, pero más sonó como si estuviera clamando por su vida—. ¡Él bebió solo, yo no hice nada! ¡Además, ni siquiera estaba fuera de sus cabales, estaba consciente! Y... Y... ¡Y yo fui muy genial y bueno al ayudarlo a pesar de que no lo necesite! Mujer, deberías estar agradecida... —Su último comentario no le sentó nada bien a Elizabetha, por el contrario, vio que iba acercándose con paso amenazante en dirección a él. Solo le quedaba su último recurso—: ¡Pregúntale al señorito!

Ambos giraron en dirección a él. Roderich se cubría los labios con la taza, reprimiendo una sonrisa con todas sus fuerzas.

—¿De verdad quieres que me pregunte? —dijo sin alejar la taza—. Dudo que sea de ayuda.

Elizabetha fulminó con la mirada –una vez más– a Gilbert.

—Sin embargo —intervino Roderich antes de que su esposa se convierta en asesina—, considero esta discusión bastante pueril. Esto se te está yendo de las manos, Elizabetha, y se supone que el afectado aquí soy yo. Basta de esto, es ridículo.

Y así Gilbert se salvó de ser hombre muerto.

Por ese lado se sentía bendecido, pero por otro... Todo se había complicado. Si bien salvó su vida, Elizabetha le prohibió tajantemente que se atreva a invitar a cualquier cosa a Roderich.

Y si ya no podía invitarlo a nada, ¿cómo iba a hacer progresar su muy genial plan?

Ya había pasado casi una semana desde entonces y seguía dándole vueltas al asunto.

Tenía que haber alguna forma de continuar. Echarse para atrás no era una posibilidad.

—¡No la he cagado! —exclamó, incorporándose de golpe—. ¡Solo ha sido un tropiezo para que vea que debí ir un poco más despacio!

Entonces, despejando la pereza que iba invadiendo su cuerpo, con el ánimo renovado, abandonó la sala para dirigirse a su habitación y poner a trabajar su cerebro en el acto. Ya dentro, sentado en su silla giratoria, oyó que llamaron a su puerta.

—¿Te pasa algo, hermano? —dijo Ludwig, asomando su rostro. Había visto a Gilbert sobre el sofá y supuso que algo debía estar preocupándolo. Sin embargo, tampoco creía apropiado preguntárselo tan abruptamente, por lo que se sintió impertinente y se apresuró a explicar su presencia—: Te he traído algo del refresco que bebimos más temprano...

—Gracias, Lud —sonrió en respuesta, señalándole con un movimiento de cabeza que lo deje sobre su escritorio. Ludwig estaba a punto de marcharse, temiendo haber interrumpido lo que sea que estuviera haciendo su hermano, pero Gilbert lo detuvo—: Oye, hay algo que quiero preguntarte... Ya sabes, solo curiosidad.

—Dime, hermano —respondió, aproximándose un poco más, midiendo sus pasos.

—Tienes un amigo italiano que conociste hace poco, ¿no? —Ludwig, algo sorprendido y con las mejillas levemente rojas, asintió—. Oye... ¿cómo se hicieron amigos?

—N-No es... algo fácil de explicar, hermano... Simplemente pasó y... Y... Y no sé por qué me preguntas esto... —regañó en un murmullo.

—¡Pero eso es lo que quiero saber! ¿Qué hiciste para que sean amigos?

—¡Yo no hice nada! —vociferó, ya hecho un tomate—. Simplemente me presenté como corresponde y... Desde entonces él... —Gilbert arqueó una ceja; Ludwig se sintió obligado a responder porque, después de todo, fue enteramente culpa suya por meterse a su habitación—. Bueno, soy sincero cuando digo que yo no hice nada, pero quizá sí es culpa mía que ahora seamos... amigos.

—¿A qué te refieres? —inquirió Gilbert, acomodándose en la silla para inclinarse en dirección a Ludwig, genuinamente interesado.

—Pues... Es mi culpa porque siempre me topaba con él. No importaba qué hiciera, siempre aparecía de quién sabe dónde. Y, bueno, él es muy amigable y me acompañaba, y de camino a hacer lo que tenía que hacer platicaba conmigo.

—Entonces... ¿crees que todo fue obra de la casualidad?

—Es lo que puedo concluir.

Gilbert le dedicó una sonrisa socarrona.

—Gracias, Lud. ¡Me has ayudado mucho! —felicitó, pellizcándole una mejilla y alborotándole el pelo cariñosamente—. Gracias también por el refresco. Trae un día de estos a ese chico a casa. —Y le guiñó un ojo. Ludwig salió casi a la carrera para así impedir que vuelva a hacerle preguntas embarazosas.

Una vez solo, Gilbert se permitió carcajearse a sus anchas.

—¡Lud, Lud, Lud! Casualidades, claro... Hay que ver cuán ingenuo eres —dijo, chasqueando la lengua—. Pero no puedo negar que ese es un chico listo...

Y ese mismo chico lo iluminó. Ahí tenía la solución a sus problemas.

Elizabetha no quería que invite a Roderich, pero no podía culparlo de encontrarse con él por pura "casualidad". Solo tenía que averiguar a dónde iba o qué hacía Roderich para de ese modo propiciar las dichosas coincidencias. Además, así el señorito tampoco podía negarse a entablar alguna conversación, ya que en apariencia Gilbert no tendría la culpa de nada. Era perfecto.

Solo hacía falta dar inicio a una serie de investigaciones.

.

.

.

.

Tenía que reconocer que el asunto no resultó tan fácil como había pensado. Para empezar, si quería tomar nota sobre las actividades del señorito debía acercarse a casa de los Edelstein; eso implicaba acercarse a Elizabetha y, en consecuencia, poner en peligro su vida, ya que ella aún seguía resentida por lo ocurrido aquella noche en el club. Pero, como era absolutamente necesario, se dio a la tarea de hacerlo: Gilbert se convirtió en una especie de acosador / acechador que se pasaba las tardes y parte de las mañanas agazapado detrás de un frondoso arbusto, cuaderno en mano, dispuesto a apuntar todo lo que viera; luego, cuando Roderich salía, lo seguía para saber a dónde iba.

De ese modo logró establecer una especie de patrón sobre sus horas de actividad: el señorito casi no salía de mañana, solo lo hacía si era algo realmente extraordinario, como una llamada de los Héderváry o algo por el estilo. Por las tardes ocupaba su tiempo en permanecer en casa, alrededor de las cuatro disfrutaba de la lectura de algún libro en el jardín y luego salía a visitar la tienda de instrumentos musicales; posterior a eso, pasaba alrededor de una hora en la tienda de discos y, para terminar, se daba una vuelta por la escuela de música para oír tocar a los niños. De camino a casa cruzaba una pastelería, y Gilbert lo veía detenerse a observar los mostradores con la duda dibujada en su rostro, pero finalmente desviaba la mirada y seguía su camino. Una vez en casa, permanecía allí hasta el día siguiente, aunque en algunas ocasiones asomaba el rostro por el balcón de su habitación.

A Gilbert se le hacía curiosa su expresión. Parecía entre pensativo y nostálgico.

Luego de su arduo trabajo espiándolo y siguiéndolo, por fin tenía lo que necesitaba. Solo hacía falta poner en marcha el nuevo giro que le había dado a su plan. Así, transcurridas tres semanas –tiempo que creyó prudencial–, finalizó sus observaciones y se puso en movimiento. Anticipado de sus actividades de la tarde, Gilbert se adelantó a la tienda de instrumentos musicales desde las cuatro y treinta, merodeando por los alrededores. Cuando el reloj señalaba las cinco y cuarto, Roderich hizo aparición.

El señorito llevaba puesta una de sus clásicas camisas y el pantalón de vestir, además de un delgado suéter a cuadros, de lo cual Gilbert concluyó que no tenía planeado volver muy temprano a casa. Roderich entró a la tienda, pero él prefirió aguardar un poco. Si se presentaba casi al mismo tiempo que él, podría resultar sospechoso, así que se mantuvo oculto al menos unos diez minutos más. Concluido ese pequeño lapso, se acercó a la tienda con paso tranquilo, ambas manos en los bolsillos y silbando cualquier melodía que se le ocurrió. Muy casual.

La tienda no era un lugar particularmente ordenado, o al menos esa era la impresión que le daba. Pintado en un agradable color melón que daba una sensación de calidez, estaba dividido en dos áreas, dos habitaciones. En la primera, alrededor del mostrador, el encargado había apilado diversos estuches de violines y clarinetes, además de tener colgadas como telarañas por casi toda la extensión del techo diferentes guitarras acústicas; en el otro extremo de esa habitación se dejaba ver una batería, un bombo y un grupo de baquetas amontonadas, y a su lado una conga y un bongó. Gilbert ya tenía una idea de qué le interesaría a Roderich, por lo que se asomó al pequeño corredor que conducía a la otra pieza. Allí debían estar los instrumentos más grandes, como los pianos.

Tal cual imaginaba, el señorito se hallaba en esa parte del local: sus manos repasaban con delicadeza las blancas teclas, sin intención de hacer sonar ninguna; luego, sus manos se deslizaron por la superficie de madera, examinando seguramente el barniz que lo había bañado, disfrutando su suavidad y el buen acabado. Roderich rodeó el piano con calma, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo y pudiera pasarse la vida entera haciendo eso. A Gilbert le sorprendió cuánta devoción sentía por ese objeto, por lo que se quedó observándolo unos minutos, pero volvió a la realidad al sentir los pasos del encargado aproximarse. Se hizo a un lado para permanecer oculto fingiendo echar una mirada al otro extremo del pasillo, como si estuviera a punto de volver a la otra sala, y decidió quedarse a escuchar lo que, aparentemente, sería una conversación entre ambos.

—Le gusta mucho, ¿verdad? —dijo el encargado, acercándose con cautela y una sonrisa algo compasiva en el rostro.

—Así es —respondió Roderich, intentando sonar indiferente—. Es un buen piano, después de todo. Un Fazioli [1].

—¿Por qué no lo toca? —sugirió el hombre, invitándolo con un movimiento de su mano a que se siente.

—¿Puedo? —consultó él, más ansioso de lo que habría querido sonar—. Quiero decir, ya me lo ha permitido antes, y ya sabe qué ocurrió: de pronto teníamos algo de público. No estaría bien de mi parte que no le advierta sobre eso, podría ser molesto para usted.

—¡No, claro que no! —rió, negando con las manos—. Adelante, jovencito. Es para mí un placer verlo y oírlo tocar. Usted viene todos los días, y a mí no me perjudica que lo toque. Es una maravilla ese piano, ¿no?

—En efecto, lo es... —susurró Roderich, acariciándolo una vez más antes de sentarse frente a él y disponerse a tocar.

En ese punto Gilbert ya no sabía si permanecer ahí o esperar en alguna otra parte a tener su oportunidad de "atacar" al señorito; por una parte porque, hasta donde sabía, esa cuestión de sinfonías o la música clásica tardaba bastante, y por otra porque quedarse acechando en ese lugar tanto tiempo era arriesgado, sobre todo porque el encargado y Roderich parecían ser algo cercanos. Antes de poder decidirse, la melodía se dejó escuchar.

En algún momento de su vida había visto a profesionales tocar el piano, seguramente mientras veía la televisión y cambiaba incesantemente de canal. Le había parecido algo aburrido, pero tampoco negaba que los tipos que se dedicaban a eso debían ser bastante habilidosos. Así que era eso: sabía de antemano las capacidades que debían poseer para poder tocar de esa forma, no era que en ese momento estuviera admirando al señorito ni nada por el estilo. No, definitivamente no. Imposible. Absurdo. No. Dios, no.

¿A quién quería engañar? Le parecía increíble la forma en que sus dedos viajaban de una tecla a otra, cómo era tan veloz y preciso; era extraordinario. Pero sobre todo, no podía dejar de admirar cuán profundamente se entregaba a su música. Parecía vivirla y disfrutar cada instante en que sus dedos se fundían con alguna de las teclas. Una unión, una entrega que para Roderich debía ser maravillosa y absoluta. Gilbert no era particularmente sensible, pero fue inevitable que la música lo envuelva e incluso lo transporte, porque era poderosa, conmovedora, bellísima. Ni siquiera tenía idea de cómo se llamaba la pieza que estaba tocando, solo sabía que era estupenda y que quien sea que la haya compuesto debió ser casi tan genial como él.

Perdido en la melodía, no supo exactamente cuánto tiempo transcurrió, pero al menos fue consciente de que la magia desapareció cuando, en un corte que le pareció casi dramático, Roderich frenó sus manos y culminó con un certero golpe en alguna tecla. El señorito abrió los ojos despacio, como si acabara de salir de un trance, como si despertara de un sueño precioso o como si volviera luego de ser abducido, tan abstraído como estaba. Parpadeó un poco y volvió el rostro en dirección del encargado.

—Gracias.

—¡Gracias más bien a usted! No se preocupe, es un enorme placer escucharlo tocar. Esta vez no hubo público, es extraño...

—Agradezco sus palabras —dijo, inclinando levemente la cabeza como una pequeña reverencia, y se puso de pie—. Creo que es hora de marcharme.

—Joven, no quisiera ser indiscreto, pero se lo digo porque es algo que ya le había sugerido. Aunque, antes de decírselo, quiero recalcar que no hay ningún interés monetario detrás de mis palabras. —Roderich asintió para indicarle que continúe—. ¿Por qué no compra este piano?

—Sepa, señor, que no está dentro mis posibilidades; me atrevería a decir que ni de las de muchos. Sin embargo, tenga por seguro que ánimo de hacerlo es lo que menos me falta.

—Como le dije, no es por dinero. ¿Sabe? Me doy cuenta de cuánto ama este piano. Supongo que tiene una idea, debe saberlo: puede que venga alguien que quiera comprar este tipo de joya solo por vanidad. Ah, pero usted... Usted y el piano parecen ser uno. Me dolería vendérselo a ese tipo de gente, antes preferiría que lo compre usted.

—Le agradezco sus consideraciones. Pero, como dije, no está dentro de mis posibilidades.

Gilbert se echó a correr al ver que Roderich estaba a punto de salir, temiendo que su "encuentro causal" se eche a perder. Para disimular, se aproximó a unas guitarras eléctricas que estaban colocadas en un escaparate cerca de una columna. Llevó su mano derecha a su mentón para fingir desmesurado interés, y entonces sintió que ya llegaban.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —cuestionó Roderich al toparse con él.

—¡Oh, señorito! —exclamó, convencido de que era un maestro en la actuación—. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

—Vine a ver algo de mi interés... ¿Desde hace cuánto estás aquí? —interrogó, pensando en la posibilidad de que Gilbert haya alcanzado a oír lo que interpretó en el piano.

—Hace un rato, no mucho.

—¿Y desde cuándo te interesa la música?

—¡A mí siempre me ha interesado, señorito! —rebatió, algo mosqueado. ¿Con qué derecho decía eso? ¿Acaso lo conocía? Porque, tal como afirmaba, sí le interesaba la música. No la misma que a Roderich, él más bien prefería géneros más "poderosos", pero sí. Incluso sabía tocar un instrumento—. Para que te enteres, sé tocar la guitarra eléctrica —subrayó, aún molesto; pero ver que esa revelación había sorprendido un poco a Roderich le repuso la sonrisa.

—Aunque lo dudes, me alegra descubrir que no eres tan bárbaro como pensé. La música es un signo de cultura, después de todo. En fin, me retiro.

—E-Espera, señorito. Yo también ya me iba. ¿Qué harás tú?

Roderich lo observó con suspicacia.

—Voy a la tienda de discos. —Vaciló un momento, echándole una mirada de pies a cabeza. Al final se animó a preguntar—: ¿Por qué preguntas?

—¡Yo también voy por allá! —se limitó a decir, evadiendo la pregunta—. Si queda de camino, iré contigo. A lo mejor hay algo novedoso. No pierdo nada si echo un ojo.

—Como prefieras. Solo espero que procures mantenerte callado.

El encargado, que sabía que Gilbert no había estado ahí solo "hace un rato", le dedicó una mirada de intriga, pero él no lo notó. Roderich se adelantó a la puerta para evitarse un choque innecesario con Gilbert y finalmente salieron del establecimiento.

El camino hasta la tienda de discos no era demasiado largo, pero a ambos les pareció una eternidad: ninguno dijo nada y estaban más ocupados contemplando las vitrinas que se hallaban a su paso como si fueran lo más interesante en el universo. Era incómodo. Tenso.

—Y bueno... —se animó a decir Gilbert cuando apenas quedaban unos pasos para llegar—. ¿Vas a comprar discos?

—Te diría que es obvio, que a eso van las personas normales a las tiendas de discos, pero no. No puedo afirmar que vaya a comprar algo.

Frente al lugar, Roderich volvió a adelantarse y empujó la puerta, haciendo sonar una pequeña campanilla que el dueño había colgado en el dintel. Este, un sujeto con una espesa barba que le llegaba casi hasta el pecho y una melena igual de frondosa, saludó a Roderich con una sonrisa.

—¿Alguna novedad? —preguntó, saludando con una apenas perceptible sonrisa.

—¿Te interesan los vinilos, no? Pues un amigo me trajo esta mañana unos de los que te gustan, de música clásica. Un tesoro —afirmó fervientemente—. Ya sabes dónde están los de tu gusto, los he colocado por allá.

Gilbert sentía que sobraba, así que, para no sentir que estaba de más, tomó su propio camino y empezó a curiosear en la tienda algo que sea más de su gusto, como metal o música que implique un gran desempeño con la guitarra. Porque, después de todo, debía haber una gran variedad de géneros, no solo el tipo de música que le gustaba al señorito.

Tal como imaginó, sí encontró material de su interés, y era tanto que no pudo evitar probar uno a uno la calidad del mismo en el reproductor que tenía a su disposición. De a pocos fue adentrándose más y más en la tienda, hasta que llegó precisamente a una sección en que también se exponían vinilos, claro que de sus gustos musicales, nada de música clásica. Cuando estaba a punto de coger uno de los tantos que se presentaban ante sus ojos, divisó a Roderich bastante concentrado examinando uno en particular.

Gilbert simplemente no podía luchar contra su naturaleza. O contra sus costumbres.

Se acercó lentamente a él, escogió con cuidado uno de los vinilos que estaba revisando y lo colocó en el tocadiscos; luego, tomó los audífonos que tenía al lado del reproductor y dejó que la pista sonara, aguardando al momento preciso, con un volumen bastante alto. Entonces, sigiloso como un cazador, se posicionó detrás del señorito e, insólitamente delicado, le colocó los audífonos, casi envolviéndolo en un abrazo.

Roderich dio tan tremendo respingo, que Gilbert pensó que iba a pegar un salto hasta alcanzar el techo. Soltó el estuche del vinilo que estaba sosteniendo y tembló entero. Estaba tan sobrecogido por el susto que le generó la abrupta intromisión en sus oídos de un sonido tan –a su juicio– estridente, que tambaleó un instante y estuvo a punto de caer, de no ser porque Gilbert alcanzó a sostenerlo antes de que ocurra.

Si no lo hizo la "espantosa" música que estaba escuchando, fue reparar en los brazos que asían los suyos lo que lo hizo reaccionar y separarse de Gilbert bruscamente.

—¡¿Qué se supone que ha sido eso?! —reclamó, quitándose los audífonos y tratando de cubrirse con estos el rostro, o al menos las mejillas—. ¡Tú, grandísimo idiota!

—¡Qué exagerado! —rezongó él, alcanzando el estuche de lo que le había forzado a escuchar para mostrárselo—. ¡Es Kreator! ¡Flag of Hate! ¿Ves? [2] —explicó Gilbert, exhibiendo la portada del disco, muy emocionado.

—¡No me refería a eso, estúpido! —regañó, aunque midiendo el volumen de su voz para no armar un escándalo—. Pero es mi culpa por aceptar que me acompañaras. —Y resopló, tocándose la frente en un intento por volver a su habitual calma. Porque claro que no le había afectado lo que acababa de ocurrir, por supuesto que no. Es más, ya estaba superado.

Antes de que Gilbert se largue en explicaciones sobre el mentado "Kreator", el dueño de la tienda apareció, y le sorprendió ver a su habitual visitante algo a la defensiva, ya que este estaba prácticamente pegado al estante, aferrando ambas manos a los bordes del mismo.

—¿Pasa algo? —dijo, algo interesado.

—Aquí no ha pasado nada —respondió ceñudamente Roderich, recobrando la compostura.

—Bueno... ¿Te interesa lo que te comenté?

—Me interesa, sí, pero...

—¿Es por el precio? —inquirió el dueño, algo decepcionado.

—Podría decirse que sí. Ahora mismo no cuento con la cantidad. Sin embargo, tenga por seguro que la idea de comprarlo me seduce. Mucho.

Gilbert, nuevamente algo ajeno a la situación, empezó a hilar ideas. Por lo que había visto hasta ese momento, al señorito le encantaba esa música clásica, de eso ya no le quedaba duda alguna. No obstante, las dos veces que tuvo ocasión de comprar algo relacionado a esta, se había negado alegando que no tenía dinero. Claro, entendía que en cuanto a precio no había punto de comparación entre un disco y un piano, pero ¿no que los Edelstein tenían mucho dinero y precisamente por eso se había casado Elizabetha con él? ¿Por qué si su familia tenía dinero no simplemente compraba el vinilo?

—¿Piensas quedarte aún? —preguntó de pronto Roderich—. Pensaba irme sin decirte nada, pero creo que sería de mala educación. Aunque dudo que tengas idea de qué es eso.

—No, no... Yo también me voy —respondió Gilbert, recordando de pronto la expresión del señorito las dos veces que se negó a concretar la compra.

Roderich se despidió del encargado con un movimiento de su mano y Gilbert lo siguió. Ya sabía que correspondía, según el patrón que había establecido, visitar la escuela de música; sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que el señorito desviaba su rumbo y tomaba un camino que no lo conduciría hacia allá. Sorprendido por el cambio, quiso preguntarle por qué lo hacía, pero se frenó a tiempo antes de cometer tremenda equivocación. Más bien optó por una pregunta velada:

—¿Qué harás ahora, señorito?

—Irme a casa. Necesito —enfatizó— practicar un poco.

—¿En el piano?

—Sí. Quizá también con el violín... —susurró.

Al presentir que iban a volver a caer en un tedioso silencio, se animó a bromearle un poco.

—Oye, ¿te gustó lo que te hice escuchar?

—¿Te parece, luego de ver mi reacción, que fue así?

—Pues esa canción es genial —sentenció con un puchero, llevando ambos brazos detrás de su nuca—. No sé cómo es que no te ha gustado.

—Si yo te hiciera escuchar algo de mis preferencias, dudo que llegue siquiera a agradarte —replicó Roderich, convencido de que lo que decía era completamente cierto.

Luego de un pequeño tramo, llegó el momento de cruzar cerca de la pastelería. Muy atento para comprobar si se repetiría lo que había ido observando durante esas tres semanas de espionaje, Gilbert dejó que Roderich se adelante unos pasos. Y, tal cual como imaginó, el señorito le echó una mirada para luego volver a enfocar la vista al frente y continuar con su camino.

Ni él mismo supo cómo, pero su nombre escapó de sus labios. Él, que nunca lo llamaba de ese modo, se atrevió a hacerlo para que este se detenga y lo escuche. Aunque ni él mismo tenía idea de qué quería decirle.

—¡Roderich! —exclamó, y el aludido se frenó al instante y volvió el rostro, intentando fingir que no estaba sorprendido.

—¿Sí?

—¿No vas a comprar nada? —Las palabras fluyeron como por arte de magia.

—No, no compraré nada.

—¿Por qué?

—Tu despliegue de inteligencia al momento de formular preguntas nunca deja de sorprenderme, cada una es más brillante que la otra —bufó—. ¿Que por qué no compro nada? Porque no quiero. Es sencillo.

—¿Y tampoco querías el piano, ni el vinilo? —objetó, reduciendo la distancia entre ambos—. ¿Tampoco los querías?

—¿A qué viene esta súbita curiosidad? —replicó Roderich, desviando la mirada para evitar los ojos rojos de Gilbert—. Es asunto mío.

—Oye, dime la verdad. Sé que nunca hemos sido amigos ni nada, pero...

—¿Pero qué? —inquirió Roderich con mal disimulado interés.

—¡Olvídalo! —chilló Gilbert, negando frenéticamente con la cabeza.

Estaba arrepentido de lo que acababa de hacer pese a que, valgan verdades, muy en el fondo de su ser quería saber qué estaba pasándole al señorito. En su momento no prestó suficiente atención, pero al recordar que alcanzó a ver cierto desconsuelo en su expresión al momento de rechazar todo lo que le ofrecían, tuvo claro que a Roderich realmente le dolía negarse, porque anhelaba poseer todo eso.

—¿Qué ni siquiera puedes comprarte un maldito dulce? —espetó Gilbert cuando Roderich creyó que la conversación había muerto— ¿No que tienes dinero?

—Que tenga dinero o no, no es algo que debería importarte.

—Si tanto quieres todo eso, deberías comprarlo. ¡Es simple!

—No, no lo es —repuso él, más serio que nunca—. Ya tengo un piano y ya tengo vinilos, no necesito nuevos. Y deja de hacer escándalo, hay que gente que está pasando por aquí.

—¿Solo compras algo cuando lo necesitas?

—Por supuesto, de lo contrario caería en el despilfarro.

—¡Es ridículo! —berreó Gilbert, incrédulo—. Oye, sé que quieres algo de esa pastelería, ¿por qué no lo compras? Lo he visto, sé que de verdad quisieras comprarte algo.

—No es imprescindible... Además, podría engordar —añadió, solo por poner un pretexto.

—¡Eres un maldito avaro! —increpó.

—¡Cierra la boca, la gente nos está viendo! —reprendió en un susurro, llevándose un dedo a los labios—. Llámame avaro si se te antoja, es mi dinero del que estamos hablando.

Y, nuevamente sin saber cómo o por qué, movido por un misterioso impulso, tomó la muñeca de Roderich y lo arrastró al interior de la pastelería. No había más que un par de personas, pero al ver que un par de muchachos entraban intempestivamente, se dieron prisa por salir, dejándolos solos. Gilbert tomó al señorito por los hombros y lo forzó a sentarse en una de las pequeñas butacas que estaban dispuestas para recibir a quienes quisieran comer en el mismo establecimiento, frente a una mesa ovalada de color azul. Una vez hecho eso, se acercó al mostrador, escogió algo que Roderich no alcanzó a identificar y pagó a la administradora.

Con la expresión ceñuda, depositó frente a él un platito que contenía una porción de pastel. Tomó asiento y cruzó sus brazos, esperando que Roderich se decida a comer.

—¿Strudel de manzana? —murmuró, examinando el postre—. No lo quiero.

—No te he preguntado si lo quieres; lo traje y ahora te lo comes —ordenó, adquiriendo un aspecto temible al mostrarle un semblante serio.

—No puedes obligarme.

—No me retes.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —se quejó, cruzándose también de brazos—. Si querías saber si quiero comprar todo lo que dijiste, la respuesta es sí, sí quiero; pero no puedo por diferentes motivos que no te interesan y no tengo por qué explicártelos. Ahora, basta de esto y vámonos; se hace tarde.

—No si no comes. Empieza, señorito, porque no he invertido mi dinero en vano.

—Cómetelo tú.

—Vas a comer y ahorrarás.

Ante ese argumento, Roderich enmudeció y procedió a llevarse el primer bocado a los labios.

—Ahora sé cómo tratar contigo —rió Gilbert, y recibió en respuesta algo que debía ser una mirada fulminante de Roderich, que a sus ojos no pasaba de una berrinchuda.

Luego de que terminó de comer y estuvieron otra vez en la calle, ninguno hizo intento por iniciar conversación. El silencio ya no era algo desagradable pero, sobre todo, permanecieron así porque temían hablar sobre esa extraña interacción entre ambos. Nunca, desde que se distanciaron de pequeños, habrían imaginado que un encuentro como ese pudiera suscitarse. Si a Roderich le hubieran dicho entonces que se sentaría a comer un pastel con Gilbert sin pelear, se habría burlado del ingenuo que se atreviera a afirmarlo.

Pero Gilbert no podía quedarse callado; no por mucho tiempo, al menos.

—Podrías comprar todo, pero eres un maldito tacaño —refunfuñó, pateando una piedra que estaba en su camino—. No ha estado tan mal, ¿eh? Quizá volvamos a encontrarnos por aquí un día de estos.

—Gilbert.

—¿Qué?

—¿Por qué... has hecho todo esto?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—No somos, ni por asomo, cercanos. Sé que ha sido una gran coincidencia encontrarnos esta tarde, pero... No hacía falta que compres eso. Honestamente, no lo entiendo.

—¡P-Pero qué dices, señorito! —respondió Gilbert con su risa nerviosa. Porque ni él mismo tenía idea de por qué había hecho aquello—. Pues... Venga, ya sabes que... yo soy... —balbuceó, buscando a toda prisa una buena explicación—. ¡Pero si esa noche que te invité te dije que somos amigos!

—¿Te parece que soy ingenuo? En ningún momento creí que eso fuera posible. No sé con qué fin dijiste aquello, pero tengo claro que no somos, de ningún modo, amigos.

—¿Y por qué no lo somos? A ver, dímelo —repuso él, deteniendo su marcha para encararlo. Ese era un buen momento para descubrir por qué esa hostilidad de parte suya, porque por su parte ya sabía perfectamente por qué se llevaban tan mal.

—¿Qué persona sensata podría ser amiga de alguien que ha dedicado gran parte de su existencia a acabar con su tranquilidad? Si esto no responde a tu pregunta, no se me ocurre otra forma de explicártelo.

—¡Como si tú no hubieras hecho algo para merecerlo! No eres más que un estirado.

—Quizá no lo recuerdas, pero yo no hacía más que permanecer en silencio hasta que tú me lanzabas cualquier insulto. No sé cómo funciona esa cabeza tuya, pero bastaba que me vieras para que dé inicio una discusión bastante absurda e infantil.

—Siempre he tratado así a casi todos. Incluso a Eli.

—Con ella es diferente...

—¿Q-Qué quieres decir? —inquirió, temiendo que Roderich pueda saber más de lo que aparentaba.

—Olvídalo. A veces... A veces no sé qué pensar cuando te comportas de esa forma... —suspiró—. En todo caso... —Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, se acomodó los lentes y, sin mirarlo a los ojos, dijo—: Gracias por lo de hoy. Al menos fue... Entretenido.

Gilbert guardó silencio un momento hasta que llegaron al portón de la casa de los Edelstein.

—Supongo que aún temes por tu vida —comentó Roderich, colocando una de sus manos en uno de los barrotes de la reja—. Adiós entonces.

—Oye —atajó antes de que intente abrir la reja—, no te reprimas... —murmuró, rascándose la nuca porque se sentía tremendamente incómodo tratando de darle un consejo al señorito—. Puedes ser un maldito avaro y amasar tu fortuna como un abuelo codicioso por las noches, hasta nadar en ella si quieres, pero... No estaría mal que de vez en cuando te permitas algo. No es malo...

Él, algo desconcertado por sus palabras, se detuvo un instante, examinándolo de pies a cabeza. Podría incluso decir que Gilbert estaba avergonzado.

—Lo tendré en cuenta.

No le dio tiempo de decir nada, porque sabía que si se lo permitía terminaría diciendo algo sobre cuán asombroso era y otras tonterías que siempre usaba como defensa, como coraza. Le dedicó una diminuta sonrisa, que seguramente él ni notó por tener los ojos clavados en el suelo, y se adentró en la propiedad de su familia.

.

.

.

 **Continuará**

.

.

.

 **[1]: Los pianos Fazioli son, y no bromeo, extremadamente caros. A lo mucho sacan cien cada año, y, según lo que he leído, es una maravilla poder tocarlos, porque el sonido que se consigue es precioso. Un lujo para cualquier pianista. Incluso leí en una entrevista que un hombre estaba orgulloso de haber vendido tres Faziolis en seis años de tan caros que son.**

 **[2]: Kreator es un grupo de trash metal alemán que se fundó el año 1982. La canción que Gilbert le hace escuchar a Roderich, "Flag of Hate" pertenece al álbum** _ **Pleasure to kill**_ **, el cual es considerado todo un clásico; el tema fue de sus primeros éxitos. Si quieren entender por qué el señorito pegó EL brinco, dejaré el link de la canción en mi perfil XD**

 **Aprovecho para decir que este fic, en algunas ocasiones, incluirá referencias a alguna que otra canción o sinfonía (creo que es inevitable en un fic que incluya a Rode). No será imprescindible escucharla para comprender el capítulo, pero para facilitarle todo a quien le interese, pondré a su disposición la canción en mi perfil.**

 **Por cierto, para quien la escuche: ¿No creen que la voz del vocalista se parece a la que le da el seiyuu a Gilbert? XD sobre todo cuando Prusia canta el Marukaite Chikyuu.**

 ***Como dato, el personaje que dijo la frase que puse debajo del título del capítulo, Douglas MacArthur, es el militar más condecorado en la historia de Estados Unidos. Pasen a leer un poco sobre él, es todo un héroe. Yo leí la frase cuando jugaba Call of Duty 2 (?)**

 **N.A: Capítulo un poquito más largo... Creo que me mantendré en esta extensión, dependiendo de cuánta interacción tengan Rode y Gil.**

 **Esto de escribir sobre ellos me está haciendo investigar sobre música (?)**

 **Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Ya vamos progresando :'D creo que lo van notando. Quiero pensar que ya estoy dibujando los sentimientos raros que tiene cada uno XD**

 **Actualizaré más o menos en el mismo lapso que he tardado ahora, unas dos semanas, según calculo. Estoy padeciendo de síndrome de final de ciclo y pues... Me quiero volver loca (?)**

 **Gracias por leer n_n de veras, les agradezco inmensamente.**


	5. El trío

**N.A: Quiero advertir que en este capítulo predominan los diálogos.**

 **Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenece; el autor es Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO QUINTO**

 **EL TRÍO**

.

—Niño, se está mojando la ropa con toda esta lluvia tan repentina. Pase a la casa, por favor —pedía una muchacha vestida con un bonito vestido negro que le llegaba a los tobillos, cubierto, o más bien protegido, con un delantal decorado en los bordes con encaje blanco. Tenía ambas manos sobre la cabeza y frente en in intento inútil por protegerse de la lluvia, desesperándose un poco al no obtener respuesta alguna, cada vez más mojada. El pelo se le iba a echar a perder. No solo a ella.

—¿Por qué está... llorando? —dijo él, señalando con su pequeña manita al frente. Solo entonces su nana reparó en ese detalle, alarmándose de inmediato.

—Oh, no... —suspiró, llevándose ambas manos al pecho, consternada. De pronto la lluvia dejó de ser una preocupación—. Escuche, niño, pase a la casa. No es buen momento–

—¿Por qué... llora? —insistió, o más bien repitió, ya que había ignorado completamente lo que había dicho su nana—. Él nunca lo hace...

—Es... Es difícil de explicar, mi niño...

Él no la oía, y si acaso lo hacía, apenas le parecía un murmullo ininteligible. Sus lindos ojos estaban clavados en la persona que estaba visitando; porque verlo ahí, postrado en el suelo fangoso, con la ropa hecha un desastre no precisamente por los motivos habituales –causar alboroto por todos lados–, le preocupaba. Muchísimo; y no entendía por qué.

No escuchaba a su nana, pero oyó con perfecta nitidez un gimoteo proferido por ese niño tan "odioso", y entonces sintió deseo de acercarse a él para averiguar qué estaba pasando, porque le pareció incluso que estaba temblando, como si estuviera conteniéndose de romper en llanto. Pero su nana colocó una mano sobre su hombro en un gesto cariñoso, y se acuclilló para poder hablarle al oído:

—Niño, verá... Su padre solo aceptó que vengamos de visita porque usted insistió mucho, pero... La verdad es que el niño no quería ver a nadie hoy; su abuelo nos contó. Estaba ocupado.

—¿Por eso estaba más huraño que nunca? —interrogó, sintiendo cierta paz al descubrir que no era que lo odiaban un poco más, sino que se trataba de un estado pasajero de ese chico bullicioso—. ¿Haciendo qué?

—Pues... ¿Recuerdas ese pajarito tan lindo que tenía y cuidaba mucho?

—Por supuesto. Siempre decía que era su orgullo [1] —dijo, repentinamente conmovido y dejando escapar un pequeñísimo sollozo sin, nuevamente, saber por qué. Quizá era un presentimiento—. Gilbird es muy obeso.

—Sí, tiene razón... —sonrió con nostalgia, acariciándole los castaños cabellos, ya muy húmedos—. Pero Gilbird ya no... Verá —dijo, reuniendo aire y fuerzas para exponerle todo con claridad y dulzura al muchacho que tenía a su cargo—. Gilbird enfermó hace unos días. —Él se estremeció, suponiendo lo que estaba por venir—. ¡Hicieron todo lo que estuvo en sus manos! —se apuró a aclarar al notar que los ojos del niño se abrían más y más—. Pero no fue suficiente... Hoy Gilbird... Por eso está así. Seguramente acaba de ocurrir. Debe tenerlo entre sus manos ahora... Esto es espantoso —concluyó afligida, cayendo en la cuenta de que esa era la primera vez que los niños tenían alguna experiencia sobre la vida y la muerte.

De sus lindos ojos brotó una única lágrima, pero se deslizó por su redonda mejilla tan rápido que su nana solo alcanzó a ver que sus ojos se habían humedecido.

—Debemos entrar, niño —continuó ella, reprimiendo el impulso de abrazarlo y de echarse a llorar, no solo por solidaridad sino también por sufrir al ver a un niño tan activo en ese estado por causa del dolor que le generaba su mascota. No le estaban permitidos demasiados mimos, porque los padres del niño pensaban que terminaría por malcriarse—. Podría enfermarse.

Él, algo abrumado por lo que acababa de revelársele y mucho más, se dejó conducir como si fuera un muñeco, aunque en el fondo en lo único que podía pensar era en correr a consolarlo. Pero no podía, porque nunca había pasado nada parecido, nunca se había presentado una situación semejante y no tenía idea de qué debía hacer o decir; además, estaba el factor del odio que parecía sentir hacia él. Y, por otra parte, no estaba acostumbrado a manifestar tan abiertamente ese tipo de sentimientos, sobre todo porque nunca los había sentido con tal intensidad.

Sobre el lodo, con la ropa húmeda y el frío penetrando en su pequeño cuerpo, permaneció sentado apretando contra su pecho a su fiel amigo. La lluvia no importaba porque, después de todo, nada podía helar tanto su pecho como saber cuánto había perdido esa tarde. La lluvia además ayudaba a disimular las amargas lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos. Cuánto se llevaba Gilbird con su partida.

Nunca se percató de la presencia de un par de extraños que lo observaban, porque en su mente solo había espacio para su tragedia.

Más tarde, luego de que su nana se encargó de secarle muy bien el pelo y conseguirle una muda de ropa para no recibir un regaño de su padre al verlo llegar todo empapado, se encargó de aclarar algo:

—Que no sepa que estuvimos aquí. Nunca vinimos.

No necesitaba que lo odie más. No le perdonaría jamás si descubría que lo vio en ese estado "lamentable", mucho menos si sabía que tuvo el impulso de ir a consolarlo. Y definitivamente no quería eso.

* * *

—¡Roderich!

Al oír su nombre, se sintió despertar. Al ver a su alrededor, recordó que estaba a punto de practicar con el piano. Incluso se había quedado con las manos sobre las teclas.

—Qué sucede, Elizabetha... —respondió, acariciándose la sien con la mano derecha.

—No es nada, solo te estaba platicando sobre la decisión de mis padres, ¿recuerdas lo que nos dijeron ayer por la noche?

—Claro, lo recuerdo. —Mentira—. Apenas lo platicamos anoche —dijo, preguntándose por qué Elizabetha tenía que hablarle de ese tema en ese momento.

—A mí me parece bien, ¿tú que opinas? —dijo ella, algo cohibida. Roderich no lo notó.

—Creo que si ellos tomaron esa decisión, es porque es lo más conveniente.

—Me pareció algo apresurado porque apenas han pasado unos meses, pero también creo que es lo mejor —continuó entre risas, desviando la mirada como si Roderich estuviera observándola. Y en realidad no lo hacía—. Es lo que corresponde, después de todo...

—Por supuesto.

—Entonces, no estaría mal que empaquemos todo el fin de semana. Mientras más pronto lo hagamos, mejor.

—¿Empacar? —repuso, ligeramente sorprendido.

—¡Claro! Mis padres dijeron que ya habían escogido un lugar muy bonito cerca de aquí, apenas un par de calles lejos, así que no tenemos nada de qué preocuparnos. Ya han dado inicio a todos los trámites para adquirirlo y solo resta mudarnos para allá. Dijiste que recordabas de qué habíamos platicado...

—Lo recuerdo, sí, pero...

—¡Ah, claro! —interrumpió ella con una gran sonrisa—. Llegaste algo cansado luego de pasar toda la tarde fuera de casa, ¿es eso? Creo que esa es la razón de que ahora mismo estés algo distraído —afirmó, sin que su sonrisa comprensiva desaparezca.

—Yo también creo lo mismo... —suspiró, recordando lo que había hecho la tarde anterior.

Ya había transcurrido poco más de un mes desde aquella curiosa tarde en la que su rutina se vio alterada al tener de compañía, por obra de la casualidad, a Gilbert Beilschmidt. Su hábito de visitar la tienda de instrumentos musicales, a la que iba sin importar que no hallara ninguna novedad, desembocó en pasar toda una tarde con quien fuera su "enemigo" desde pequeño.

Mentiría si dijera que todo ese asunto no le resultaba sospechoso, pero no tenía ninguna otra explicación, solo podía tratarse de una extraña coincidencia. Muy extraña, única, por cierto, porque estaba seguro de que no frecuentaban los mismos lugares, así que la probabilidad de que se encuentren se reducía al mínimo; jamás habría sospechado que podrían encontrarse en una tienda de instrumentos. Pero, pese a que en un principio temió que todo termine en desastre o riña, no ocurrió así; por el contrario, se atrevería a decir que lo pasaron "bien". Claro, "bien" dentro de todo lo posible implicándolos a ambos: Gilbert, un sujeto ruidoso y molesto, y él, su completo opuesto.

Aquella tarde fue incluso pacífica; Gilbert hasta le invitó un postre. Lo obligó a comerlo, pero aparte de eso no ocurrió nada malo. Todo marchó sobre ruedas y ninguno de ellos hizo verdadero intento de iniciar hostilidades. Todo marchó tan bien que cuando se repitió, no se opuso a su compañía. Porque Gilbert no dejó de toparse con él en la calle, incluso en las más inverosímiles situaciones; como cuando se disponía a tomar un descanso cerca de la Fuente de Neptuno [2], él apareció de la mismísima nada, como si hubiera estado allí mucho antes, porque se sorprendió bastante cuando se encontraron.

Así, transcurrió más de un mes de incesantes coincidencias, y sentía que, precisamente por esas tardes que, sin pensarlo y sin proponérselo realmente, pasaban juntos, ya no era como antes, cuando todo lo que hacía Gilbert lo llevaba a concluir que en verdad lo odiaba. No era odio realmente lo que sentía, sino algo diferente, mucho más simple y no tan intenso.

Por supuesto, tampoco se habían vuelto cercanos. Simplemente sucedía que sus caminos se cruzaban, y Roderich pensaba que resultaría muy grosero de su parte evitarlo y alejarse. Claro, era solo eso. Seguro. Pero, como fuere, tal como decía Elizabetha, la tarde anterior también la pasó con Gilbert: se encontraron cuando, luego de tantear sobre los precios del mantenimiento para su piano, se le ocurrió dar una vuelta por una cafetería para comprarle algo a su suegra en agradecimiento por haberle obsequiado algunos vinilos que encontró en su casa, asegurándole que en su poder no tenían ninguna utilidad, así que prefería regalárselos a él. Había sido algo agotador porque se encontraron alrededor del mediodía, y desde entonces aprovecharon para resolver las demás diligencias que tenían pendientes, porque sabían que sería perjudicial dejarlo todo para el fin de semana. Cerraron su día alrededor de las ocho de la noche, volviendo a la cafetería para disfrutar de un frapuccino, perfecto para cerrar un día algo acalorado.

Fue un día agradable, para qué negarlo, pero todo se vino abajo cuando llegó a casa. Estaba cansado de tanto caminar, no estaba muy acostumbrado a hacerlo, y cuando llegó a la sala, descubrió a sus suegros aguardando por él para iniciar alguna plática. Solía ser atento con ellos, eran amigos de sus padres, después de todo, pero en ese momento no tenía el más mínimo deseo de atenderlos. Solo deseaba irse a la cama y dejar su cuerpo descansar. Y como estaba tan cansado, no prestó mucha atención a lo que le decían, ya que por brevísimos instantes el sueño estaba a punto de vencerlo.

—Estabas muy cansado, ¿verdad? —dijo de pronto Elizabetha, captando su atención—. Pasas mucho tiempo fuera de casa últimamente... —reflexionó, repasando el borde de su falta con los dedos—. Supongo que eso es bueno... Me dijiste que te encuentras con Gilbert a veces en la calle. Aún sigo pensando en lo que pasó ese día que llegaste ebrio, ¿sabes? Es decir, no pretendo controlar lo que haces, además sé que no es que él te haga salir, porque yo le pedí que–

—Elizabetha —cortó a tiempo, porque no quería ahondar en el asunto. No con ella. Ya tenía grandes motivos para evitar ese tema—, descuida. Está todo bien. Ayer hice mucho y por eso estuve cansado. No te preocupes, nos mudaremos este fin de semana si es lo que desean tus padres.

Y se puso de pie, dejando a su esposa en la sala, con muchas preguntas que estaba dispuesta a hacerle. Elizabetha tenía pendiente una plática con él, porque cierta duda empezaba a pulular en su cabeza.

.

.

.

.

Gilbert comenzó a sentir cierto recelo al reparar en un detalle bastante peculiar luego de más de un mes de continuas "casualidades": ¿El señorito en verdad no se daba cuenta de que nada de eso era realmente casual? No era que creía a Roderich particularmente inteligente, pero sí le daba la impresión de ser, al menos, algo sagaz. Entonces, ¿era posible que no se dé cuenta de nada, o al menos lo sospeche?

—Bueno, no es normal, pero... ¡Al menos todo va viento en popa! —se felicitó, cerrando el libro que tenía sobre la mesa porque, después de todo, no estaba leyendo. Supuestamente tendría que estar estudiando para finalmente postular a los estudios superiores, pero no hacía más que darle vueltas al asunto de Roderich.

A veces no podía evitar sentirse satisfecho con cómo iba evolucionando todo. Había transcurrido más de un mes, casi dos, desde que dio inicio a su plan; y si bien en un principio peligró todo al ser tan imprudente como para intentar embriagar a Roderich en un arranque, de a pocos fue capaz de componerlo, al punto de poder jactarse de sus progresos. El señorito había reducido sus niveles de sarcasmo y ya no intentaba hacerlo sentir como un tonto, o al menos no con gran frecuencia. Él por su parte procuraba no ser tan brusco en su trato e incluso trataba de comprender los gustos de Roderich.

Así que luego de ese lapso, llegó a ciertas conclusiones:

–Roderich era muy avaro y apenas gastaba algo cuando era absolutamente necesario.  
–No tenía muchos amigos (o al menos no salía con ellos).  
–No hacía nada en su casa además de tocar el piano y el violín.  
–Por cierto, Roderich sabía tocar el piano y el violín.  
–Era muy flojo y poco dado a la actividad física (probablemente consecuencia del tercer dato) ya que se cansaba rápido.  
–Estaba planeando postularse para los estudios superiores también, al igual que él.  
–Aparentemente no tenía intenciones de engañar con otra mujer a Elizabetha.

Gilbert tenía una lista de las características que le parecían más resaltantes escrita en un diario que escribía. Y pese a que Roderich, hasta cierto punto, le demostraba algo de confianza al mostrarse cada vez más natural con él y dejándole ver sus defectos, Gilbert se daba cuenta que, de momento, ninguno era demasiado grave. En su lista no había nada de peso que pueda demostrarle a Elizabetha que el señorito estaba lejos de ser el modelo de perfección que ella había creado en su mente.

Y a sus planes se sumaba una preocupación: no podía tardar demasiado. Si quería que Elizabetha recapacite, debía ser pronto, porque de lo contrario... No quería ni pensarlo. Mientras más tiempo pasaba ella con él, más riesgo corría de que se acostumbre a su presencia y llegue a crear un verdadero lazo –porque Gilbert estaba convencido de que solo los unía una idealización por parte de Elizabetha–, y entonces el daño sería irreversible. Así que por un lado iba ganándose la confianza de Roderich, lo cual era estupendo e iba de acuerdo al plan; pero por otro, a veces le desesperaba no hallar algo demasiado comprometedor. No podía evitar sentirse impaciente.

Pero eso no era lo peor. Para él, lo peor era casi no poder verla. Cuando Elizabetha le prohibió invitar a Roderich a salir, le dolió ver cuánto se preocupaba por el señorito, y también que, por su imprudencia, ya no podía acercarse a ellos, porque Elizabetha, conociéndola, seguiría resentida, dispuesta a asesinarlo y sin deseo alguno de verlo. No quería enfadarla más apareciéndose repentinamente por casa de los Edelstein.

Al menos le quedaba un consuelo: Roderich no era tan extremadamente insoportable como se había imaginado. Claro, seguía sin agradarle en lo absoluto, pero no era tan terrible como creía. En un principio pensó que solo tener que pasar tiempo con él sería una total tortura, pero de a pocos fue descubriendo que el señorito era presumido, pedante y altanero cuando él mismo buscaba montarle pelea. Si lo buscaba, Roderich no iba a dejarse. Eso, hasta cierto punto, era algo digno de su respeto; le agradaba que no se deje pisotear ni tratar mal. Porque Gilbert no era tan inconsciente como para no darse cuenta de lo arbitrarios que eran a veces sus ataques, muchos de los cuales –si no es que todos– eran causados por los celos que le provocaba saber que Roderich podía estar junto a Eli.

Si ya tenía algo de confianza ganada, tenía que dar el siguiente paso, porque no podía perder más tiempo en tontas casualidades que no le daban oportunidad de poner al señorito en una situación que él pueda controlar. Gilbert necesitaba tener el control para poder exponer a Roderich. ¿Qué seguía entonces? No quería hacer ningún movimiento demasiado brusco, porque el mínimo error podría echar a perder todo, derribando la confianza que habían construido. Tenía que haber alguna forma, ¿pero cuál?

—Hermano —dijo Ludwig, golpeando la puerta con sus nudillos.

—Oh, Lud —respondió Gilbert—. Pasa, pasa.

—Lamento si interrumpo tus estudios —se disculpó, asomándose al libro que se suponía estaba leyendo su hermano—. Pero me han llegado importantes noticias.

—¿Qué es?

—Me han pedido que te avise de la llegada de unas visitas. Deberías salir a recibirlos. Llegarán en cualquier momen–

Ludwig no pudo terminar su oración, porque los alegres ladridos de sus perros alertaron a ambos hermanos de la presencia de alguien más. Pero cuando el menor de ellos quiso acercarse para ver de quién se trataba, estuvo a punto de ser embestido por la puerta de la habitación que fue abruptamente abierta.

— _Bonjour, mon ami!_ [3]

—¡ _Buenos días, Gilbert!_ [3]

Ludwig trastabilló y, finalmente, cayó al suelo. Sus perros, que entraron junto a las visitas, lo rodearon y lamieron su rostro a modo de consuelo.

—¡¿Pero qué hacen aquí?! —exclamó Gilbert con una sonrisa enorme, corriendo a estrechar a los recién llegados en un abrazo.

Se trataba de Francis, un muchacho francés de cabello largo rubio y de ojos azules, además de cierta pelusilla incipiente en la quijada, y Antonio, un chico español de cabello castaño y grandes ojos verdes; ambos sus amigos desde pequeños. Fueron ellos quienes lo apoyaron cuando se vio en problemas al ser acechado por sus compañeros de aula.

—¡Eres un ingrato! —dijo Antonio en un reclamo, pero sin dejar de sonreírle.

—¡Peor que eso! —se sumó Francis, fingiendo resentimiento con un puchero, y entre los tres formaron una especie de ronda una vez que se separaron—. ¿Cómo has podido olvidarte de tu hermanito Francis?

—¡Venga, es que he estado ocupado! —explicó Gilbert, asumiendo que se referían a su falta de comunicación con ellos—. Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza...

—¿Qué puedes tener en esa cabeza además de aire? —bromeó Antonio, dándole un alegre codazo y volviendo a abrazarlo—. Nosotros también hemos estado ocupados, para qué negarlo.

—Es cierto. Esto de seguir estudiando no es algo para tomar tan a la ligera~ —reconoció Francis, cruzándose de brazos y apoyando su cuerpo sobre el escritorio de su amigo.

—¡Ah, cierto, cierto! ¿Ya has ingresado, Gilbert? Nosotros lo hemos logrado con esfuerzo. Nos han dado vacaciones, y lo primero que se nos ocurrió fue venir a verte.

—P-Pues... Pasa que... Bueno, yo... —balbuceó entre risas torpes, rascándose la nuca.

—Ya lo habrás pasado, ¿no? —insistió Francis, percatándose de cómo cambiaba la actitud de Gilbert con esa pregunta. Algo no andaba bien—. No me digas que...

—¡No, no le he pasado! —bramó hartó, apretando los ojos, porque no le gustaba que sus mejores amigos, recién llegados, le recuerden eso. Además, sentir que se quedaba atrás en comparación con ellos hería su orgullo.

—Espera, espera... —dijo Antonio al ver el estado de Gilbert—. ¿No lo has pasado o no te has presentado? Porque son dos cosas diferentes.

—No se ha presentado aún —intervino repentinamente Ludwig, incorporándose del suelo, no sin antes acariciarle el lomo a sus perros—. Ahora, antes de que lleguen, estaba estudiando.

—Bueno, eso lo cambia todo... —suspiró aliviado Antonio, y reparó entonces en Ludwig—. ¡Pero por qué no nos has saludado! —Siempre sonriente.

—Un poco maleducado el chico, eh... —murmuró Francis, algo despectivo.

—¡Él no es maleducado! —aclaró Gilbert al oírlo—. Lud no es nada maleducado. Es un poco tímido, eso es todo.

—Ya lo conocemos, Francis, no seas duro con él. Descuida, Ludwig, no ha sido nada—dijo, colocando una mano sobre su hombro—¿Y por qué no te has presentado? —continuó, intrigado.

—Pues... Pues... —Tanto se tardó en responder, que ambos amigos volvieron sus rostros en dirección a Ludwig. Conociendo a Gilbert, el asunto era algo vergonzoso y no deseaba tratarlo en presencia de su hermanito. Tenía una imagen que proteger, después de todo; no quería decepcionarlo.

—Ludwig —dijeron al unísono.

—¿Sí...? —respondió él, incapaz de leer el ambiente.

—¿Puedes, por favor, dejarnos solos un momento? —pidió dulcemente Antonio—. Nos acabamos de reencontrar y queremos platicar de algo.

No terminó de comprender tanto secreteo, pero accedió, suponiendo que todo se trataba de un tema de amigos o algo por el estilo; aunque se quedó con las ganas de saber qué estaba pasando.

—Bien, ahora vas a explicarnos qué está pasando contigo, _mon cœr_ —advirtió Francis, dejando atrás el escritorio y acercándose a él peligrosamente—. Algo debe tenerte muy preocupado como para que no hayas dado aún el examen.

—¿Recuerdas? En el colegio, cuando el más grandulón de nuestro salón quiso acercarse a él y nos pidió ayuda, ¡no podía concentrarse en los estudios! Hasta que se libró de él no estuvo bien.

—¿Te morías de miedo, _chéri_? —preguntó Francis con una sonrisa burlona, rodeando los hombros de Gilbert con su brazo.

—¡Claro que no! —berreó mosqueado, pero dejándose hacer—. Estaba pensando en qué hacer para deshacerme de él...

—Y para eso nos convocaste a nosotros, ¿no? Esos tiempos de la escuela... —suspiró Antonio, mirando a través de la ventana de la recámara. Cuando volvió el rostro, vio a Francis guiar a Gilbert a la cama.

—Entonces... —Francis y Gilbert cayeron sentados sobre el colchón—. Hay algo que te preocupa y mantiene ocupada tu cabeza, ¿verdad?

—La verdad es que... Estoy metido en algo.

—Tiene que ver con Elizabetha —afirmó Antonio.

—No cabe ninguna duda —secundó Francis.

—¡Oigan! ¿Por qué suponen que ella tiene que ver en esto?

—No lo sé... ¿Quizá porque te gusta desde antes de conocernos? —ironizó Francis, divertidísimo al ver que Gilbert estaba poniéndose rojo y comenzaba a tartamudear.

—Déjate de rodeos y cuéntanos, Gilbert, que ya sabemos que es sobre ella que nos vas a hablar. ¿Ha pasado algo malo?

—¿No lo saben? —Ambos amigos le demostraron su impaciencia con sus rostros—. Pues... Ella...

—¡Ella qué, hombre, al grano! —rezongó Antonio, sentándose a su lado en la cama.

—¡Ella se casó con el señorito!

Tanto Francis como Antonio quedaron sin palabras un momento.

—¿Con el señorito? —repitió Francis—. ¿Con Roderich? Es decir, ¿Roderich Edelstein, su vecino?

—¡Sí! —chilló Gilbert en respuesta, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos por la ira.

—Resulta que sí tenía buen gusto la linda Elizabetha...

—¡Francis! ¡Gilbert ahora necesita nuestro apoyo, no tus comentarios! —recriminó Antonio, muy solidario.

—Como si tú no opinaras lo mismo —resopló, desviando el rostro con petulancia.

—¿En qué momento esto se convirtió en una discusión sobre si Eli tiene buen gusto o no? —se quejó Gilbert, mirándolos incrédulo y con el ceño fruncido—. Ese no es el punto.

—Por supuesto que no es el punto. Te conozco, algo ya estás tramando, ¿no es así, _mon petit lapin_? —dijo, acercándolo más a su cuerpo en el abrazo y acariciándole un hombro.

—No me digas así... —refunfuñó, pero sin alejarlo—. ¡Es que no sé qué le ha visto! ¡Es absurdo que le guste el estirado de Roderich! ¡No lo admito, no! —lloriqueó, casi pataleando.

—Nosotros sí que sabemos qué le ha visto... —acordaron ambos con una sonrisa pícara, chocando las manos en un festejo cómplice.

—¡Los ODIO! ¡Deberían estar de mi lado! —Estaba a punto de hacer un berrinche.

—Oye, vamos, seamos honestos —propuso Antonio, y Francis asintió con fuerza—. ¡No puedes simplemente decirme que no ves lo guapo que es Roderich!

—Si está buenísimo —aseveró Francis con una sonrisa traviesa, clavando sus ojos azules en los verdes de Antonio.

—No me explico cómo soy amigo de ustedes, si ambos tuvieron algo que ver con él...

La verdad, pese a que eran muy amigos, ni Francis ni Antonio le aclararon nunca qué relación tuvieron con Roderich. Gilbert solo sabía que algo había ocurrido entre ellos, quizá una breve amistad o algo por el estilo, pero no podía asegurarlo al no tener una confirmación por parte de ninguno. Por alguna extraña razón, ambos evadían el tema.

—Como sea, ¿qué has estado haciendo? —dijo Francis, acomodándose el cabello con los dedos, y Gilbert asoció esa prisa con una nueva evasiva al tema de Roderich.

—He ideado un plan —contó, dedicándoles una mirada cómplice—. Y, hasta ahora, marcha muy bien.

—Era de esperarse, cariño; siempre has sido bueno para esos asuntos de estrategia —concedió Francis.

—¿Y en qué consiste tu plan?

—Es de lo más desagradable, pero vale la pena, estoy seguro: he concluido que a Eli en realidad ni le gusta el señorito, solo se ha hecho una idea equivocada de él, ¿entienden? —desdeñó—. Entonces, solo hace falta hacerle ver la realidad.

—¿Cómo le harás ver la "realidad"? —rió Antonio, no muy convencido de las conclusiones de su amigo.

—¡Con pruebas, claro!.

—¿Y cómo vas a obtenerlas?

—Ahí está la parte desagradable de esto: tengo que hacerme amigo del señorito para ver sus peores defectos. Cuando tenga suficiente, se lo mostraré a Eli.

Ambos amigos se dedicaron una mirada que Gilbert fue incapaz de comprender.

—Hey, hey... ¡¿Por qué se están echando esas miradas?! ¡Díganme! —exigió.

—No nos has dado muchos detalles, pero me parece buena idea —comentó Antonio—. ¿Cómo va todo?

—Estabas pensando en eso cuando llegamos.

—Sí, porque Roderich es un gran dolor en el culo. —Al recordar cuál era la característica más resaltante de sus amigos, se apuró a corregirse—: ¡N-No, no es lo que están pensando!

—¿Qué estamos pensando, querido? —se carcajeó Francis, acariciándole la espalda, más atrevido—. ¿Que se metió... con esto? —Su mano se deslizó hábilmente hasta toquetearle el trasero y darle un apretón. Gilbert dio un respingo y se sonrojó.

—¿Por qué es un gran dolor en el culo? —preguntó Antonio, riendo con fuerza igual que Francis—. ¿Qué te ha hecho?

Aproximadamente desde los doce años Gilbert percibió cierto cambio en sus amigos. Atrás quedaron los juegos relativamente inocentes de "chicos": tanto Francis como Antonio mostraron más interés en sus compañeras, ya que las invitaban a participar en sus trabajos grupales y, al finalizar, las llevaban a tomar algo. Con el tiempo, cuando ya bordeaban los quince, sus intereses abarcaron no solo chicas, sino también a los que consideraban chicos "atractivos". Habiendo desarrollado sus gustos desde jóvenes –o al menos más jóvenes que él, ya que no fue sino a los quince que fue dándose cuenta de que lo que sentía por Elizabetha no era simple amistad–, adquirieron más experiencia en terrenos amorosos, y en muchas ocasiones Gilbert pudo oír qué hacían o en qué consistían sus relaciones de su propia boca. Así que, sin desearlo realmente, terminaba enterándose de detalles escabrosos de los encuentros de Francis y Antonio con su pareja ocasional, por lo que no le quedó ninguna duda: se lo pasaban en grande, y, hasta cierto punto, los envidiaba. Claro que ya había tenido pensamientos más que parecidos a los de sus amigos, especialmente relacionados con Elizabetha, pero, obviamente, no había tenido oportunidad de concretar nada. [4]

—¡T-Tengo que pasar tiempo con él! —explicó, removiéndose un poco para que Francis tenga que quitar la mano—. Es decir, para conocerlo, debo pasar tiempo con él. Pero entonces pasó algo y Eli me prohibió ir a su casa a invitar al señorito y todo va bien pero también muy lento y no lo aguanto pero también sé que vale la pena y... ¡Agh, maldición! —exclamó, renegando de su suerte al recordar que no podía verla.

—Basta, Gilbert —silenció Antonio—. A ver, ¿por qué va esto lento? ¿Tienes afán?

—¡Si Eli pasa mucho tiempo con él, podría...! Tengo que acabar con esto rápido.

—Entiendo. ¿Hay algo en lo que podamos ayudarte?

—Es que... Me he estado inventando casualidades para generar confianza, ¿entiendes? Así el señorito ya no me tiene miedo... Porque obviamente me temía, es decir, soy mucho más fuerte que él, mucho más genial; lógicamente lo intimidaba —acotó—. Pero me desespera no poder progresar más rápido...

—Con nosotros aquí, todo es mucho más fácil, pequeño. Vamos a ayudarte —sonrió Francis, desistiendo de toquetearlo a la par que colocaba un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja—. Apuesto a que quieres tenerlo bajo tu control, poder dominar la situación, ¿me equivoco? —Gilbert negó con la cabeza—. Pues es fácil: traigámoslo aquí. Déjamelo a mí.

—¿No es un poco arriesgado? —intervino Antonio.

—No si él no lo ve así, y para eso estamos nosotros —dijo, guiñándole un ojo—. Haremos a Roderich recordar viejos tiempos.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —dijo Gilbert, algo receloso.

—¿Qué tienen en común Roderich y tú?

—Nada. Ese señorito y yo nunca hemos tenido algo en común.

Francis suspiró, acariciándose la sien.

—Nosotros, Gilbert. Nosotros —respondió Antonio para salvarlo.

—¿Ustedes? —replicó, confundido.

—Nosotros lo conocemos también. Y vaya que lo conocemos... Somos un nexo entre Roderich y tú, Gilbert; así que si Elizabetha sigue molesta contigo, por un motivo que no nos has contado aún, vamos a invitarlo nosotros, Antonio y yo. Cuando lo tengamos listo, le explicaremos que estamos de visita en tu casa, y como ya no le generas tanta desconfianza, no opondrá gran resistencia. Simple.

—¡Vaya! ¡No suena mal! ¿Y cuando esté aquí, qué haremos?

—¿Maldades? —insinuó Antonio, guiñándole un ojo a Francis y estallando en risa.

—Eso queda en tus manos, Gilbert. Yo solo te lo facilito todo. Es tu plan, al fin y al cabo.

—E-Espera, espera... No le haremos nada malo al señorito.

Antonio frenó sus carcajadas de golpe y miró muy serio a Francis.

—Si le pasa algo malo, ¡seguro se lo va a contar a Eli! Si ella vuelve a enojarse conmigo... Todo estará perdido.

—¡Por un momento creí que me habías mentido y en verdad había pasado algo entre ustedes! —suspiró Francis, extrañamente aliviado, volviendo a la tarea de acariciar a Gilbert en la espalda—. ¡Creí que se habían vuelto amigos!

—¡C-Claro que no! ¿Qué idiotez es esa? ¿Yo, amigo del señorito? ¡Nunca!

— _Nunca escupas al cielo..._ —murmuró Antonio.

—¿Qué has dicho? —inquirió Gilbert, riendo por las cosquillas que le causaban las caricias de Francis.

—Nada. Olvídalo —dijo, y se sumó al juego de sus amigos, haciendo que Gilbert se retuerza en la cama.

Permanecieron algunos minutos así, jugando a las cosquillas, las cuales poco a poco fueron convirtiéndose en toqueteos descarados por parte de cada uno. Él no se quedaba atrás, claro que intentaba seguirles el paso a sus pervertidos amigos; de tanto en tanto metía un apretón por aquí y por allá. Exhaustos de sus travesuras, con las mejillas algo rojas no solo por la actividad, decidieron quedarse tendidos sobre el colchón un rato más.

—¿Hace cuánto que no hacíamos esto? —rió Antonio, mordiéndose el labio—. Y antes de que lo insinúes, Francis: sí, lo extrañaba.

—¿Quién no extrañaría meterte mano, Antonio? —confesó, muy desvergonzado.

—Oigan, están olvidando que estábamos planeando lo que haremos con el señorito... —se quejó Gilbert, jadeando por las reacciones que despertó en su cuerpo tanto manoseo.

—Deja de pensar en él por un rato, _chéri_. ¿Tantas ganas le tienes?

—¡¿Pero qué dices? —exclamó, patidifuso, incorporándose en el acto—. ¡Si hace nada le estaba explicando...!

—Era coña, Gilbert. Relájate... —pidió Antonio, tirando de su brazo para volver a acostarlo—. Cuando venga, nos inventamos algo. Si te da miedo tenerlo en tu casa, que creo es lo que pasa~, podemos invitarlo a salir. —Otra mirada cómplice a Francis—. Salimos los cuatro, ¿qué tal?

—¿Y voy a tener que invitarlo? Es decir, ¿pagar lo que gaste? —dijo, y en ese momento llegó a su mente el recuerdo de cuando le invitó un pastel—. N-No pienso hacer eso...

—¡Deja las preocupaciones, por favor! Ya lo vemos cuando lo tengamos en nuestras manos —regañó Francis, acomodándose en la cama hasta colocar su cabeza sobre la almohada.

—Está bien.. Confío en ustedes. Son mis amigos.

.

.

.

 **Continuará.**

.

.

.

 **[1]: De verdad me duele haber matado a Gilbird (?) Su muerte representa la muerte de Prusia. Sé que Prusia no "murió" tan joven –siendo niño–, pero me parece que a esa edad es mucho más chocante para Gilbert, así que decidí tomar esto e incluirlo.**

 **[2]: La Fuente de Neptuno es una escultura hermosa, bellísima, que se encuentra, obviamente, en Berlín. Se ubica en el parque entre la iglesia de St. Marienkirche y el Rotes Rathaus (ayuntamiento).**

 **[3]: Habrán notado las cursivas. Estas significan que los personajes están usando palabras de su lengua madre. En el caso de Francis es mucho más obvio, en cambio con Antonio sí o sí debo ponerle la cursiva para que lo sepan. A continuación pondré el significado de las expresiones cariñosas que usó Francis:**

 ***Bonjour, mon ami: buenos días, mi amigo.**

 ***Mon cœr: mi corazón.**

 ***Mon petit lapin: mi conejito o mi pequeño conejo. A Gilbert no le gusta que le diga así porque esa expresión suele ser usada con los niños. Francis la usa porque, como ya sabemos, se siente el hermano mayor de todos. Excepto de Antonio.**

 ***Chéri: cariño, querido.**

 **[4]: No sé si debí aclararlo desde un principio, pero creo que es buen momento para hacerlo: en este fic Gilbert es casto. Es medio pervertido, sí, pero sigue siendo casto.**

 **N.A: LAMENTO MUCHÍSIMO LA DEMORA :c pueden golpearme (?) Ok no.**

 **Voy a ser sincera: es difícil, para mí, hacer a Francis. He tenido un bloqueo espantoso, sumado a que apenas he terminado los deberes de fin de ciclo, así que, por favor, traten de comprenderme :c Me siento aún peor porque en este capítulo casi no hay PruAus :c Peeero, como podrán ver, este capítulo no es en vano tampoco. Francis y Antonio van a ayudar :D**

 **Ahora todo es un poco confuso, pero se irá esclareciendo con el tiempo.**

 **Voy a tratar de hacer mucho mejor el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Aviso que desde el siguiente ya se vienen acercamientos un poco más claros :')**

 **Actualizaré tan pronto pueda. En estos días locos de la Navidad uno anda con la cabeza en otro lado.**

 **Muchas gracias por esperarme y seguir leyendo.**


	6. Muda advertencia

**Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenece; el autor es Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO SEXTO**

 **MUDA ADVERTENCIA**

.

—¿Tienes algún plan?

—¿Acaso no sabes improvisar? —sonrió Francis—. Descuida, esto será más sencillo de lo que piensas.

—¿Por qué tan seguro? —sonrió él también, algo intrigado.

—Porque tú estás yendo conmigo —explicó—. Si estuviera solo, aunque no lo creas, esto podría fracasar. En este momento le eres muy útil a Gilbert.

—¿Qué estás queriendo decir? —reclamó en fingido resentimiento por tanto secreteo—. Venga, dilo.

—A ti te gusta que te halague, ¿eh? —Francis suspiró divertido—. Roderich no podrá negarse a algo que le pidas. No le conviene.

—Oye, supéralo, ¿quieres? Ya ha pasado bastante tiempo como para que sigas con eso.

—Imagina a Gilbert...

—Nunca. Lo. Digas. ¿De acuerdo? No quiero ni pensar en lo que podría pasar.

Luego de un agradable rato de jugueteos, mientras Gilbert se ocupaba de arreglar un poco su sala y habitación ellos le harían una visita a Roderich para, según lo acordado, invitarlo a salir. Claro que en un principio Gilbert dio pelea e insistió en que no era necesario acomodar nada si solo se trataba de "el señorito podrido", pero ellos le explicaron que si no lo hacía, tendría que soportar sus comentarios sarcásticos sobre cuánto orden mantenía en su casa, y eso bastó para que se calme y se limite a obedecer, aunque fuera refunfuñando y maldiciendo entre dientes. Y en realidad el desorden no lo había provocado él, sino sus traviesos perros.

—¿Por qué le dijiste que ordene su habitación? —dijo Antonio, codeándole en las costillas—. ¿En qué estás pensando? _Guarro_.

—¿En qué estás pensando tú, _mon amour_? Definitivamente no lo mismo que yo. Para tu información, le dije eso para que tengamos un lugar más privado en caso lo necesitemos.

—Ajá. Y dices que no estás pensando lo mismo —rió.

—Sí, porque me refiero a que Gilbert podría no estar muy tranquilo de intentar hablar con Roderich estando el niño ese presente.

—¿Ludwig? Bueno, a lo mejor tienes razón... Gilbert realmente le quiere mucho. —Francis resopló con desdén—. Oye, ¿por qué no te llevas bien con el pobre chico? Ni que fuera alguien malo, desagradable o algo parecido.

—Siento antipatía por él. Es todo. Es casi natural.

—Pues no lo demuestres frente a Gilbert, porque entonces podrían pelear. Y sería un motivo bastante tonto, por cierto.

—Tampoco es que ande por ahí diciendo pestes de él, ¿o sí?

—No, pero... Solo no le trates mal, ¿vale? El pobre es tímido y se lo toma todo muy en serio, como si todo en esa casa fuera su responsabilidad.

—Y en realidad no lo es, y Gilbert se lo deja claro a su manera... No le trataré mal —aseguró al ver la mirada de reproche de Antonio—, descuida. Ahora démonos prisa, que en tanta plática perdimos mucho tiempo.

—No creo que Gilbert esté precisamente ansiando este encuentro —dijo, volviendo a sus típicas sonrisas—. De acuerdo, de todos modos no falta nada.

—Quizá no lo esté ansiando, pero muy probablemente está ansioso. Ya sabes, tratar con él siempre le ha puesto de los nervios.

—Pues ahora no creo que sea tanto así. ¿No dijo que han entrado un poco "en confianza"?

—Dijo que Roderich ya no le tenía tanto miedo como antes —acotó—. Todo gracias a que "se inventó casualidades". Buena idea, ¿no crees?

—Creo que sí. De todos modos, él siempre tiene buenas ideas, aunque no parezca... Oye —susurró, acercándose a su oído—, ¿tú crees que Roderich de verdad le tenía miedo?

—¿Me lo preguntas tú, que lo conoces mucho —enfatizó— mejor que yo?

—¡Te dije que lo superes! —rezongó—. Como si tú no le conocieras.

—¿Te avergüenza hablar de eso? —preguntó maliciosamente.

—No es eso. Es simplemente que no quiero problemas con Gilbert.

—¿Crees que le molestaría?

—Molestarle... No. Se sentiría traicionado por no haberle dicho. Y volviendo a mi pregunta: ¿tú qué crees?

—Esos dos siempre han actuado muy extraño el uno con el otro... —Reflexionó un momento, sopesando mejor la pregunta de Antonio—. Me has preguntado que qué creo, ¿entonces tú sí tienes una idea?

—Primero quiero oír la tuya —respondió coqueto al saberse descubierto.

—Honestamente, _chéri_... No lo sé. Como te dije, su relación siempre ha sido muy extraña, ¿no crees?

—Roderich lo exaspera de una forma que nunca le vemos con otra persona, y Gilbert le hace perder la paciencia como nadie. Roderich siempre tiene ese rostro impasible, pero si Gilbert se mete con él... Es como si uno despertara algo en el otro, ¿eh? —propuso Antonio—. Todo este asunto...

—Te deja preocupado —completó Francis, rodeándole los hombros con su brazo para sacudirlo levemente—. Tranquilo, esto se verá con el tiempo. Al menos será mejor si nosotros participamos y estamos pendientes.

—Tienes razón...

—Mira, ya llegamos —señaló al divisar la enorme reja de la residencia Edelstein—. Bien, ¿qué le diremos exactamente para convencerlo?

—¿No que bastaba con tenerme aquí? —bromeó, llamando al timbre para ser atendidos—. ¿No se te ocurrió nada mientras charlábamos?

—Recuerda que quedamos en decirle que salga con nosotros, y solo cuando lo tengamos atrapado le diremos que estamos en casa de Gilbert. Mi pregunta más bien apunta a qué haremos cuando esté en nuestro poder.

—Uhm... —murmuró, golpeándose el mentón con el dedo índice—. Propusiste que salgamos los cuatro en ese momento, ¿pero Gilbert estará cómodo con eso? A lo mejor preferiría tenerlo en casa.

—Pero eso sería sospechoso; Roderich estaría tenso si nos quedamos en casa. Imagínalo: sería como estar rodeado por tres enemigos. En cambio, si salimos a algún lado, no se sentirá presionado. Ni Gilbert ni Roderich.

—Bien, llevémoslos a algún lado. Nada muy cerrado entonces.

—¿Pero a dónde? —dijo Francis, mordiéndose la uña del pulgar—. ¿Qué tal comer algo?

—Y ya me imagino a Gilbert rabiando por tener que pagar lo que coma.

—Pues propón algo entonces —regañó, algo mosqueado—. Si vamos a comer, podremos platicar y estaremos en un lugar abierto.

—Era broma —dijo Antonio, palmeándole la espalda, y añadió en un susurro al ver que ya llegaba un empleado a atenderles—: Así quedamos entonces. Comeremos algo. Tú decide dónde, que tienes buen gusto y conocimiento de esto.

El empleado, al ver sus figuras, se preguntó de inmediato de quiénes podría tratarse, y solo cuando estuvo frente a ellos un vago recuerdo llegó a su mente. Especialmente del muchacho de cabello castaño.

—¡Buenas tardes! —saludó efusivo Antonio, luego de que Francis le diera un codazo para que hable al leer el recelo en la expresión del hombre—. Quisiéramos ver a Roderich, por favor —adelantándose a su pregunta, añadió—: Soy Antonio, un viejo amigo, y este es Francis, también un amigo.

—Bien... —respondió, aún receloso al no recordar muy bien al chico rubio—. Pasen, por favor.

Abierta la reja, ambos muchachos se adentraron en la propiedad, maravillándose de cuánto había mejorado el decorado con el paso de los años. Cuando eran más jóvenes, el jardín que acompañaba el sendero rumbo a la casa era mucho menos vistoso, además de que en ocasiones lo vieron algo descuidado y sin podar. Tampoco era que lo visitaban a menudo –al menos Francis no–, pero el recuerdo era muy vívido al tener la misma imagen en cada visita.

—Llegamos —anunció el empleado, abriendo la puerta principal e indicándoles que pasaran.

—¿Lo esperaremos en la sala? —preguntó Francis.

—Así es. En este momento está arreglando algo relacionado con sus habitaciones.

—¿Y usted le abre la puerta cuando llega a casa? Antes no era así... —comentó Antonio, adentrándose en el lugar hasta llegar a la sala.

—No, joven. El señor Roderich entra por sus propios medios, porque afirma que no le gusta que nadie le abra. Aunque llega algo agitado, ciertamente... —explicó, siguiéndolos muy de cerca—. Así que, ¿lo conoce desde hace mucho?

—¿Señor Roderich? —rió Francis—. Ah, claro, ya está casado. Sí, por supuesto que lo conoce. Es más, en cuanto veamos a Roderich podrá darse cuenta de que lo que decimos es cierto.

Sin más que decir, el hombre hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió a buscar a su señor. Mientras tanto, los chicos tomaron asiento en un mismo sofá, escrutando la decoración. Transcurridos unos –eternos– diez minutos, Roderich apareció al fin.

Al verlos, se paralizó en el dintel de la puerta, intentando disimular su sorpresa. Al ver que notaron su presencia, recuperó el aplomo y se acercó a ellos con su muy conocida seguridad.

—Buenas tardes... ¿Qué los trae por aquí? —inquirió, tomando asiento frente a ellos cruzando brazos y piernas.

—Tanto tiempo, ¿y así nos recibes? —bromeó en respuesta Francis, pasándose una mano por el pelo para alejarlo de su frente—. ¿No vas a ofrecernos nada?

—Será que me gusta imaginar que esto no tomará mucho tiempo —respondió tranquilo él, barriéndolo con la mirada.

—Oye, ¿cómo has estado? —dijo Antonio en tono conciliador, temiendo que ese par siga con sus sarcasmos—. Hemos venido porque, pues estábamos por aquí y quisimos verte.

—Ajá. Pues aquí estoy. ¿Algo más?

—Vinimos a invitarte a salir, Roderich —anunció Antonio, con una sonrisa enorme, de esas que era imposible resistir—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo y se me ocurrió que podríamos salir juntos, ¿qué tal?

—¿Con qué fin? —respondió, suspicaz de esa amabilidad.

—¡Somos amigos, _tío_! ¿O acaso quedó algo de rencor entre nosotros? —insinuó, convencido de que había dado en un punto débil: el orgullo de Roderich.

—Tonterías —desdeñó, mirándose la punta de los zapatos frívolamente—. Sucede que esto es repentino e inverosímil.

—No nos hemos visto hace mucho, ¿por qué negarte? Solo saldremos a comer algo.

—Nosotros invitamos —acotó Francis. Antonio le echó una mirada de reojo, felicitándole por esa buena jugada.

—De acuerdo. No estaría bien de mi parte negarme habiendo venido ustedes de tan lejos. Volveré en un momento, voy a decirle a Elizabetha que saldré y volveré en... ¿Un par de horas?

—Sí, yo calculo que tardaremos eso —dijo Francis—. ¿Tienes que avisarle cuando sales?

—Es una simple consideración con mi esposa —aclaró Roderich, poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la habitación, siempre altivo.

Una vez solos, ambos amigos decidieron ponerse también de pie, convencidos de que ese asunto no podía tardar mucho. No tenían demasiada intención de demorar más, porque ya se imaginaban lo histérico que debía estar Gilbert en casa, dando vueltas en su sala como león enjaulado pensando en por qué tardaban tanto. Lo bueno fue que apenas un par de minutos después, Roderich estaba de vuelta. Se había cambiado de suéter: antes, al recibirlos, llevaba uno verde con cuello de tortuga, y en ese momento vestía uno azul de cuello uve con una franja azul cielo en el pecho. Listos todos, partieron.

—¿A dónde iremos exactamente? —inquirió Roderich, interesado en saber a cuál de todos los restaurantes podrían llevarlo. Le parecía extraño que tomen el camino que los llevaba a adentrarse en el condominio. Además, le desagradaba la idea de caminar. Fácilmente hubieran podido usar su auto.

—Oh, debemos pasar por un lugar antes de ir a comer, _chéri_ —dijo Francis.

—¿Qué?

—Es que estamos de visita porque tenemos vacaciones, y, obviamente, nos estamos quedando en casa de Gilbert por ahora. Primero vamos a verlo y luego vamos a comer. Él viene con nosotros.

—¿Y se puede saber por qué no me dijeron nada al respecto sino hasta ahora?

—Creí que sería un poco obvio —dijo Antonio, encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Te molesta que se nos una?

—No realmente. A quien podría molestarle es a él.

—Él sabe que vendrás. Y no le molesta —aclaró Francis, mirándolo intensamente. Necesitaba demasiado, para su propia tranquilidad, ver su reacción.

—No puedo evitar dudar de lo que dices —respondió inmediatamente, desviando la mirada al notar los penetrantes ojos azules enfocados en él—. Pero, como sea, ya estoy aquí y ya avisé a Elizabetha que saldría, así que sigamos.

Con su consentimiento –o más bien, su no renuencia–, continuaron con su camino hasta llegar a la propiedad de los Beilschmidt. Francis no estaba muy tranquilo luego de formular su pregunta, pero procuraba mantener la sonrisa y el espíritu para que Gilbert no se dé cuenta de nada. Cosa que en realidad no era muy difícil de lograr.

—Entraremos todos, así que tranquilo —consoló Antonio, creyendo que Roderich estaba más que alterado—. Gilbert debe estar en su sala.

—Lo dices como si estuviera nervioso. Nada más alejado de la realidad —replicó él, algo ofendido por tremenda insinuación—. Él no tiene servicio, ¿verdad?

—No, ya no tiene servicio hace ya un buen tiempo. ¿No lo sabías? —dijo Francis, creyendo hallar en esa pregunta un trasfondo malicioso. Los tres se encontraban ya frente a la puerta, y Antonio se encargó de abrir con la llave que le prestó Gilbert.

—No tengo forma de saberlo, ya que nunca visito esta casa. Solo lo hice cuando era un niño y, como podrás notar, ya ha pasado mucho desde entonces —respondió, siguiendo a Antonio que ya entraba junto con Francis.

Al sentir que abrían la puerta, Gilbert pegó un brinco hasta el techo, para luego tensarse como una tabla. Sus ojos, más abiertos de lo normal, revelando su estado de ansiedad, se clavaron en la entrada, aguardando al momento en que sabría si, tal como afirmaban sus amigos, lograron convencer al señorito. Aunque no le gustara ni lo admitiera, saber que Roderich estaría en su casa le causaba ciertos nervios que una persona asombrosa como él no podía permitirse.

—¡Ya volvimos! —anunció Antonio, como si volvieran del supermercado, esperando que Gilbert decodifique el mensaje y comprenda que lograron su propósito.

De puro nervio, aferró sus manos al cojín que tenía a su alcance. Las risas bobas no tardaron en llegar al verlos.

—B-Bien... ¡Ya podemos irnos entonces! —exclamó, poniéndose de pie en un brinco, afanado en no prolongar más de lo necesario la presencia del señorito ahí. Ni siquiera le importó pensar que, al no tardar mucho, haber ordenado su sale fue en vano.

—Buenas tardes, Gilbert —saludó Roderich, mirándolo de pies a cabeza, como si examinara su vestimenta—. Estos dos me dijeron que también venías con nosotros.

—En realidad, la idea fue suya —comentó Francis, muy malintencionado, dispuesto a poner a prueba a Roderich por motivos que solo él conocía. O quizá Antonio también. El rostro de Gilbert pasó de muy pálido a rojísimo.

—¡¿Q-Qué?!

—Que ha sido idea tuya, ¿o no? —insistió Francis, y entonces reparó en Roderich, que fingía indiferencia examinando un cuadro que yacía sobre un anaquel—. Como sea, no hace falta que lo niegues, no seas tímido, _mon amour_ —dijo, burlón—. Vámonos, que el "señorito" solo ha pedido un par de horas de permiso.

—¿Ha pedido permiso? —se carcajeó Gilbert, recuperando sus aires de grandeza al enterarse de ese detalle. Llevó su mano izquierda a su cadera, y con el índice de la otra señaló a Roderich, acusándole—. ¡Qué pelele!

—No quiero imaginar qué harías tú en mi lugar. Te imagino enclaustrado en casa únicamente para no darle la contra a Elizabetha. ¿O quizá para que no te golpee? —replicó, venenoso. Francis y Antonio estallaron en risa.

—¡C-Cierra la boca, señorito estúpido! —berreó, apretando los ojos con fuerza para no encontrarse con los ojos vanidosos de Roderich ni a sus propios amigos riéndose a sus costillas. Pero, muy en el fondo, sabía que se lo había buscado—. ¡Que te den!

—Bueno, bueno, ya es hora de irnos —intervino Antonio, tratando de calmar los ánimos. Si salían con Gilbert alterado, nada de provecho sacarían de su salida—. ¿Usamos tu auto, Gilbert?

—Supongo —escupió, aún enojado, pateando una piedra invisible—. Igual ustedes ni han traído el suyo. No sé ni cómo han llegado...

—Con transporte público y algo de actividad física, _mon petit_.

Gilbert puso los ojos en blanco y se adelantó a todos, saliendo para buscar su auto. Necesitaba algo de aire y un momento para relajarse, porque le enojaba saber que muy probablemente su situación con Elizabetha sería la que describió Roderich. Le enojaba que el señorito tenga razón y le conozca, cosa que no ocurría en su caso.

Cuando el auto estuvo listo, tocó el claxon para anunciarles que era momento de abordarlo.

—Yo conduzco —declaró de inmediato, como si por no decirlo alguien pudiera ganarle ese derecho—. Ustedes acomódense.

—¿Alguien que está en tu estado, es decir, algo irritado, es adecuado para manejar maquinaria pesada? —objetó Roderich, dispuesto a seguir vengándose por el comentario de Gilbert.

—Te dije que te calles —escupió, abriendo la puerta para adueñarse del volante y tirando la puerta al ya estar acomodado—. Ahora sube y déjate de charla.

Antonio, sabiendo que no sería nada sensato sentar a Roderich al lado de Gilbert luego de ese pequeño problema, decidió tomar el asiento de copiloto, indicándole a Francis con una mirada –¡cuánto se conocían!– lo que debía hacer. Roderich, sin más remedio al ver que ya todo estaba dispuesto, ocupó su lugar junto a Francis.

—Bueeeeno —suspiró el chico, relajándose sobre la mullida superficie, disfrutando la comodidad—. Tu auto siempre me pareció muy bonito.

—Vayamos a Vapiano —señaló Francis, a lo que Gilbert asintió, porque sí conocía el restaurante. Arrancó y permitió a su amigo apoyar su barbilla sobre su hombro—. Hace bastante que no voy por allá. Ojalá no hayan cambiado de cocinero.

—¡Pongamos algo de música! —propuso Antonio, empezando a teclear por aquí y por allá en el equipo—. ¿Tienes discos? ¿O algún USB?

—Sí, están en la cajuela.

—Veamos... —Abrió el compartimiento, examinando cada título (metal en su gran mayoría), y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar un título familiar—. ¡Anda, no me creo que no te hayas deshecho de esto! ¡Si hasta me dijiste que odiabas este género!

—¿Qué es? —dijo, inclinando la cabeza para ver de qué se trataba, ya en la carretera—. ¡No me jodas, Antonio! No lo tiré porque...

—¡Fue un regalo! —lloriqueó, herido al saber que pensó en tirarlo. Al recordar que finalmente no lo hizo, volvió a sonreír—. ¡Debes quererme mucho como para no haberlo botado!

—Deja eso, guárdalo. Ninguno aquí quiere oír esa música —advirtió.

—Mira al frente, vas a matarnos —regañó Roderich.

—¡Te dije que te calles! —chilló, pero obedeciendo. Distraído en las palabras de Roderich, le permitió a Antonio colocar el disco y seleccionar la pista—. ¡No, joder! ¡Antonio!

— _Cómo puede ser verdad~_ [1]—empezó Antonio, y Gilbert estrelló la frente contra el volante.

—¿Qué haces? —volvió a regañar Roderich, más preocupado que enojado.

—Para esta mierda, Antonio–

— _Last night I dreamt of San Pedro~_ —continuó cantando—. _Just like I'd never gone, I knew the song~_.

—Tu voz no ha cambiado nada, eh... —comentó Francis, sumando sus palmas para que Antonio no pierda el ímpetu por culpa de las quejas de Gilbert.

—Odio esto. Les ODIO.

— _Tropical the island breeze, all of nature wild and free._ _This is where I long to be, La isla bonita~_. —Las palmas de Francis imitaron el movimiento y ritmo de unas castañuelas—. _And when the samba played, the sun would set so high ring through my ears and sting my eyes._ _Your Spanish lullaby~_. —Antonio guardó silencio para darle paso a la melodía.

—¿Ya te cansaste de este conciertito de mierda? —se quejó Gilbert, maldiciendo entre dientes.

—¡Como si cantara espantoso! Además, esa canción va muy bien conmigo. Y los latinos en general.

—Claro, _chéri_ , eres tan sensual como esa canción.

Antonio volvió el rostro y le dedicó una mirada agradecida, y al hacerlo descubrió a Roderich de brazos cruzados, mirando a Gilbert lloriquear.

—¡Viste el vestido que llevaba en el video! —exclamó, olvidándose de Roderich para explayarse en ese asunto de la canción que cantó—. ¡Si se veía estupenda!

—Era de flamenco, ¿verdad? —Antonio asintió frenéticamente—. Pues sí, se veía magnífica. Pero, oye, nunca se ha confirmado que realmente sea una isla española.

—¡Pero si es obvio, _tío_! Nada más hace falta verle el vestido, oír las castañuelas... ¡Si hasta menciona "Spanish"!

—¿Pueden dejar de hablar de eso? —protestó Gilbert, meneando la cabeza, aburrido de su plática. De pronto, estornudó.

—Salud —susurró Roderich, desviando la mirada a la ventana.

—¿Estás bien? —dijo Francis, acariciándole los hombros—. Ah, es que estás aburrido [2].

—No hay otra explicación —dijo Antonio.

—¡Sus tonterías me aburren! —chilló, volviendo su atención a la carretera—. Ya no falta mucho. Por fortuna.

El restaurante quedaba en plena Plaza Potsdamer [3], y Francis no lo había elegido arbitrariamente. Quizá no pasaba demasiado tiempo en Berlín por motivo de sus estudios, al igual que Antonio, pero tenía mucha idea de qué restaurantes eran buenos no solo en cuanto a los platos que servían, sino también en su presentación y el ambiente. En el caso de Vapiano, sabía que estaba especializado en pastas frescas y pizzas, además de ensaladas; pero no solo eso: al momento de degustar la comida, debían ubicarse en una barra larguísima, como la de un bar, lo que permitía una amena charla. Por otra parte, los ingredientes estaban frente a ellos, por lo que podían especificar qué querían en mayor abundancia.

—Llegamos —anunció Francis, señalándole con la mano dónde se ubicaba exactamente el restaurante—. ¿Qué pediremos?

—Ya lo veremos adentro —dijo Antonio, abriendo la puerta y rodeando el auto para alcanzar a Francis, que ya bajaba—. ¡Venga, que ya tengo mucha hambre!

—Quizá debimos traer a Lud, a él le gusta esa comida —comentó Gilbert—. ¿Les dije que ha hecho un amigo italiano?

—¿Solo... amigo? —preguntó malicioso Francis, deteniéndose un momento para esperar a Roderich, que se tomaba su tiempo para alcanzarlos. Gilbert hasta se había olvidado de él por un pequeño instante, pensando en Ludwig.

—No me ha querido decir nada —respondió sonriente, muy seguro de a qué se refería su amigo—. Pero ya le he dicho que lo lleve a casa, a ver qué tal es. ¡Quiero verlo yo también!

—Ya está bastante grande como para que quieras controlarle las citas, ¿no crees? —Gilbert estuvo a punto de replicar, pero Antonio se apuró a aclarar—: Era broma, _capullo_. —Y rodeó con su brazo la cabeza de su amigo, rascándole con el puño la coronilla, a lo que Gilbert reaccionó violentamente, tratando de zafarse dando manotazos al vacío.

—¿Van a armar tanto escándalo incluso adentro? —cuestionó Roderich, fulminándolos con su mirada—. Al menos compórtense.

—¡Te dije hace rato que cierres la boca! —berreó Gilbert sin poder enfrentarlo al seguir prisionero de Antonio—. ¡Suéltame!

—Mantenlo así. No sea que me salte encima como un perro.

—Los perros muerden, Roderich. ¿No te gustaría que Gil te muerda? —susurró Francis a su oído al pasar a su lado para ingresar al lugar, rozándole con su hombro—. Antonio, _mon amour_ , suéltalo o va a enojarse en serio.

—¡No puede ser tan infantil! —rió, liberándolo al fin y acariciándole la coronilla a modo de muda disculpa—. Oye, era juego, eh... ¿No te has enojado conmigo?

Sin decir nada, rojo de cólera, no por Antonio sino por tener aún presente la respuesta altanera del señorito, alcanzó a Francis y empujó con fuerza la puerta, dirigiéndose directamente a las mesas para pedir cuanto antes un vino o cualquier licor fuerte. Sus amigos, junto a Roderich, se quedaron un instante perplejos, viéndolo tomar con furia la pobre silla y sentarse sobre ella. Casi podían oír el rechinar de sus dientes. Pero, como buenos amigos, tenían que ayudarle, así que rápidamente fueron a sentarse a su lado.

—¡Si te comportas así vas a asustar a Roderich! —le recriminó Francis al oído—. Si quieres seguir ganándote su confianza, no actúes tan bestia con él. Tampoco digo que seas zalamero ni nada parecido, solo... compórtate, _chéri_.

—Bueno... —masculló él, desviando la mirada de su amigo, pero al caer esta en Roderich, que escrutaba el lugar seguramente en busca de algún desperfecto, se giró de inmediato a la barra—. De todos modos ya no...

Al verlo con ese aire crítico, recordó que en una ocasión, cuando andaban juntos por las dichosas "casualidades", el señorito hizo exactamente lo mismo al visitar una cafetería recientemente inaugurada. Recordarlo le generó cierta incomodidad y culpa, porque la presencia de sus amigos le hacía actuar, en efecto, más bestia. Sentía que no podía actuar de otra forma porque era el trato que correspondía a un "enemigo declarado" desde que fuera niño, y si no lo hacía, ellos notarían algo diferente en él, más aún al saber que estuvo pasando bastante tiempo con Roderich –las bromas las tenía muy presentes–. Ni siquiera él mismo podía aceptar que Roderich ya no le caía tan tremendamente mal como antes.

—¿Ya no qué?

—Ya no... —No estaba seguro de querer confesarle eso a Francis. Sí, especialmente a Francis, porque conociéndolo no le dejaría en paz y usaría esa confesión como un arma poderosísima. Pero tampoco podía ocultarle algo así a su amigo, así que se animó a hablar—: Ya no... Es tan desagradable como al principio... ¡Es d-decir, claro que me jode tener que pasar tiempo con él, por supuesto! —balbuceó atropelladamente, tamborileando los dedos—. Es solo que... verás... No es tan mierda... O sea, sí es mierda tener que estar con él, pero no tanto como en un principio, porque antes era muy horrible, porque siempre me insultaba, pero si yo no le digo nada, él tampoco, y así estamos tranquilos e incluso podemos platicar... ¿Me entiendes? —concluyó al fin sus devaneos, con la esperanza muy viva en los ojos de que su amigo haya podido comprender, de esa marea de palabras, lo que quiso decir.

Contrario a lo que imaginó, Francis no estalló en risa. Más bien se quedó observándolo fijamente, con los labios entreabiertos.

Para salvar la situación, Antonio envolvió a ambos con sus brazos, muy sonriente, y les preguntó que qué iban a pedir, porque él y Roderich ya lo tenían claro. Al sentir cierta tensión, echó una mirada a cada uno, pidiendo respuestas, algo confundido.

—Pídenos lo mismo —respondió Francis, recorriéndole el antebrazo con cariño en una tácita petición de un momento de intimidad con Gilbert—. Y un vino, _s'il vous plaît_.

Cuando Antonio volvió a su sitio, al fin respondió a Gilbert:

—Vamos a ver... —Se acomodó el pelo para que no le cause calor en la nuca y se ventiló el pecho con la camisa—. Me dices que antes era mucho peor que ahora, porque antes se llevaban como perro y gato, ¿cierto? —Gilbert inclinó la cabeza como un levísimo asentimiento—. _D'accord_... Supongo que es porque ahora lo estás conociendo un poco mejor y, en consecuencia, ves que no es tan malo como pensabas, ¿verdad? —Volvió a asentir—. Pero, digamos, ¿ha progresado esta idea del plan?

—Más o menos. Sí lo estoy conociendo mejor, pero hasta ahora no encuentro nada contundente para mostrarle a Eli, ¿no se los dije antes?

—Sí, sí, lo recuerdo. ¿Qué crees que pueda significar que no encuentres nada?

—Que tengo que darme prisa e insistir más, porque si no Eli va a ilusionarse más con él.

—Ya veo... —La negación. Pero llegaría la pregunta de peso—: ¿Qué hay de Eli? ¿La has visto en estos días?

—No la he visto en mucho tiempo... —murmuró, clavando los ojos en la barra y jugando con sus dedos—. Está molesta conmigo, y si voy a verla seguro se enoja más.. Y yo no quiero eso...

—¿Por qué se enojó, _mon petit_? —dijo, en el tono más cariñoso que pudo, que era bastante, al verlo algo desconsolado.

—Porque me precipité y me llevé al señorito a beber; estaba enojado porque él sí puede estar con ella... El muy idiota se mareó y quiso devolverse a casa solo, pero yo no le dejé y se lo entregué a Eli, y ella se enojó porque parece que para ella él es como un niño que cuida y yo soy una mala influencia y ya no quiere que le invite a nada, por eso tuve que inventarme eso de las casualidades... ¡Y encima que se lo entregué! ¡Fácilmente pude haberlo dejado tirado como a un perro!

— _Chéri_ , calma, respira... —pidió, viéndole con cierta tristeza al notar un pucherito—. Seguro ya se le va a pasar... Aunque, siendo objetivo... ¿Por qué crees que se enojó?

—Porque Roderich regresó mareado.

—No, _mon petit_. Estaba enojada porque no quería que nada le pase a su esposo, ¿comprendes? Mira, sé que esto puede ser duro, pero tienes que afrontarlo, ¿bien? Ella le quiere...

—¡Ella lo ha idealizado! —exclamó, golpeando la mesa con los puños; y si bien Antonio y Roderich giraron para ver qué ocurría, no alcanzaron a oírle por la oportuna mano de Francis que le selló la boca.

—¡Cálmate y déjame terminar! —dijo, muy tajante—. Si ella lo hubiera idealizado, ¿por qué hasta ahora no has encontrado nada de peso que demuestre lo que sostienes?

—¡Porque aún tengo que seguir con el plan!

—¿No vas a desistir?

—¡NO!

Gilbert pudo ver en esos ojos azules, aunque vagamente –quizá porque a veces no era muy perceptivo– una advertencia. Francis con sus palabras le estaba alertando de algo, pero con sus ojos prácticamente le decía que, desde ese punto y con esa decisión, ya no habría marcha atrás.

—Así lo has decidido. Que así sea. —Se agitó un poco el pelo en un meneo de su cabeza, como despejando ideas, para luego peinárselo con los dedos y acomodarlo un poco detrás de las orejas—. Solo quiero preguntarte algo: ¿quieres que, mientras estemos aquí, te ayudemos?

—Ahora mismo me están ayudando. —Volvió el puchero al sentirse regañado—. Así que estaría bien...

Francis le dedicó una última mirada, muy cargada de sentido, pero ya Gilbert tenía los ojos en su comida, jugando a picarle un poco a la lassagna de Antonio. Así que decidió comer, sin preocuparse más por lo que pudiera pasar, porque ya había hecho bastante tratando de hacer entrar en razón a alguien con la cabeza tan dura como Gilbert.

—¡Eh, eh, señorito! —chilló de pronto, dando un sorbo a su enorme copa de vino, casi atragantándose—. ¡Prueba un poco más del vino, que está buenísimo!

—Creí que un bárbaro como tú solo bebía cerveza, pero al parecer tienes mejor gusto —respondió él, llevándose delicadamente la copa a los labios, dándole apenas un sorbo—. No está mal...

—¡Claro que está bueno, si lo está afirmando mi asombrosa persona!

—Claro, como digas —desdeñó con un movimiento de su mano, tomando el cubierto para darle otro bocado a su comida.

—Oye, Antonio —intervino de pronto Francis cuando sintió que Gilbert ya estaba algo entrado en tragos—. ¿Me acompañas a comprar cigarrillos?

—¿Eh? —replicó él, algo confundido, pero poniéndose de pie de igual modo—. ¿Cigarrillos?

—Sí, tengo un antojo in-con-te-ni-ble. Gilbert, volveremos en un par de minutos, así que no creas que no vamos a pagar; solo espéranos.

Antes de que pueda responder algo u oponerse, sus amigos salieron a toda prisa, guiados por Francis que le palmeaba la baja espalda a Antonio para que se dé más prisa. Él por su parte quedó derramado sobre la mesa, aún sosteniendo la copa de vino y el plato de lassagna casi terminado.

—Si el encargado te ve en tan mal estado, va a echarnos de aquí. Al menos arréglate un poco y no des este espectáculo.

—Lo dices como si estuviera borracho...

—Quizá aún no lo estás, pero definitivamente no permitiremos que conduzcas.

—De todos modos no tengo ánimo de conducir —murmuró, sirviéndose más vino, apoyando su quijada sobre la mesa—. Así que me da igual eso.

—Comprendo... —Algo andaba mal—. Termina de comer, ya no tendrá buen sabor si se enfría —dijo, pero no como una orden o regaño, sino como un comentario casual para que la conversación no se extinga. Sonaba como una madre.

—Hoy no has bebido mucho... —dijo Gilbert, ignorando sus palabras—. ¿Has aprendido la lección? —bromeó, dedicándole una sardónica sonrisa y dando un brinco para posicionarse en el asiento que ocupaba Antonio, al lado de Roderich.

—Existe algo llamado "mesura", Gilbert. No estaría mal que aprendas el concepto, sería muy útil en tu vida diaria. —Y para ignorarlo, volcó su atención al plato vacío que tenía frente a él—. Antonio volverá en un momento y estoy seguro de que no le hará gracia verte ocupando su lugar.

—¡Qué va! —chilló, bebiéndose todo de golpe—. A él le da muy igual, mientras estemos los tres juntos... Señorito, tú no tienes amigos, ¿verdad?

—No veo qué importancia pueda tener para ti el conocer sobre eso.

—No es que me importe, claro que no, no seas ridículo... Es curiosidad, porque siempre te veo solo —dijo, sin pensar en las implicancias de decirle "siempre te veo".

—No voy a responderte. Es asunto mío. —Él, por supuesto, no pasó por alto ese dato.

—¡Pero qué amargado! —refunfuñó, dándole un empujón con la mano que casi lo derriba de la silla. Roderich habría caído de no ser por que oportunamente sus manos se aferraron al brazo de Gilbert—. ¡Casi te caes!

—¡No me digas! ¡¿De quién será la culpa?! —dijo en un verdadero regaño, incorporándose y sacudiéndose el suéter—. No vuelvas a hacer eso.

—¡Pero si era un juego! Yo lo hago todo el tiempo con Lud, incluso mis perros me derriban así.

—Ahora eres como un perro...

—No, no soy como un perro —replicó—. De serlo ya te habría tumbado y estaría encima de ti, lamiéndote.

Roderich, que había estado mirándolo a los ojos, frunció el ceño y, en una expresión indescifrable para Gilbert, volvió el rostro, evitándole a toda costa. Instantes después se convenció a sí mismo de que esa mueca era prueba de su petulancia, por lo que lo tomó de la quijada con la mano derecha, y lo forzó a verlo nuevamente a los ojos.

—¿Q-Qué te pasa? —dijo al ver que Roderich tenía las cejas curvadas de una forma particular, negándose a verlo a los ojos. No era altanera, era algo diferente—. ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

—S-Suéltame... —respondió, intentando zafarse de esa mano opresora. Aunque, claro, su fuerza no se comparaba en nada a la de Gilbert, por lo que sus intentos fueron más que inútiles—. Basta de esto, Gilbert.

—E-Espera... ¡Estás rojo! —celebró, creyendo que lo que estaba logrando era humillarlo. Era una justa venganza a sus ojos.

—¡Que me sueltes te digo! —Harto de la situación, golpeó la mano de Gilbert justo en la vena, obligándolo a soltarlo. No tardaron en llegar los lloriqueos.

—¡Pero si te dije hace rato que todo es juego! —En venganza apresó esta vez la mano de Roderich, y como de todos modos llegó a lastimarle un poco, le apretó con rencor. Roderich pronto tenía expresión de dolor y se retorcía para liberarse, tirando de su mano para alejarse, porque Gilbert no hacía más que jalar y jalar —. ¿Qué pasa, señorito? ¿Te duele? —Burlón.

—G-Gilbert... Basta... —pidió, cada vez más lastimado—. M-Me... Vas a...

Solo cuando vio que se encogía de hombros y le pareció oír un quejido, relajó su agarre y notó, para su propia sorpresa, que la mano de Roderich estaba un poco amoratada. Algo culpable por el daño que le hizo, porque lo que pretendía, muy en el fondo, era solo jugar, balbuceó un momento y se apuró a coger esa mano entre las suyas, examinando con detenimiento el daño y, como quien no quiere la cosa, acariciando las partes más lastimadas.

—O-Oye... ¡Tú sí que eres débil! —rió como bobo al no ocurrírsele otra cosa que decir—. Mierda, se va a poner morado...

—Suéltame —ordenó muy serio, alejándose casi con repulsión, pero Gilbert no cedió—. ¿No te bastó con esto? Ya basta.

—Tienes dedos muy largos... Y algo lastimados... —comentó, sinceramente impresionado—. ¿Es por el piano?

—¿Qué te importa? —vociferó, luchando para alejarse de ahí cuanto antes—. Tengo que irme o esto irá peor...

—¿Qué va a pasar? —inquirió, contagiado de la preocupación que sentía Roderich—. Dime, señorito...

—Tengo que arreglar esto, porque si se hace daño no podré tocar...

—¿Y qué hay de malo en que no toques?

—Qué imbécil eres... —musitó, indignado—. Haz el favor de soltarme si no eres capaz de comprenderme.

—O-Oye, no me digas eso... —refunfuñó, ya sin ningún deseo de hacerle daño, al menos no en ese momento. Incluso obvió el hecho de que le haya insultado—. ¿A dónde vas a ir a verte eso?

—A cualquier médico que quede cerca... ¡Suéltame! —reclamó, ya que Gilbert seguía sosteniéndole la mano.

—Bien, vamos con el médico... ¡N-No es que me importe ni nada, es solo que...! —Finalmente, la culpa lo embargó.

—¿Vas a ir conmigo? —preguntó, algo suspicaz, aunque su enojo iba reduciendo ante esa amabilidad—. ¿Qué hay de Antonio y Francis? ¿Y el pago?

—¡Yo voy a pagar! —chilló, sintiendo el dolor en la billetera—. E-Ellos pueden devolverme todo después... Y contigo... —Suspiró—. Habíamos quedado en que iba a invitarte, al fin y al cabo... Ahora no me hagas arrepentirme de esto y ve a la puerta, espérame ahí. Iremos en auto para llegar más rápido.

—¿Y Antonio y Francis se tomarán a bien que nos vayamos así nada más, dejándolos sin transporte además?

—¡TÚ VE A LA PUERTA Y DÉJAME ARREGLAR ESTO A MÍ! —vociferó, no furioso pero sí harto, no solo de esa insistencia de Roderich en ponerle trabas, sino también porque tomaba más y más conciencia de las responsabilidades que estaba tomando y lo que estas conllevaban.

Roderich lo vio de arriba abajo, ofendido por el grito, pero obedeció. Gilbert terminó de cancelar la cuenta con la sensación de haber sido asaltado al perder tanto en un solo día, pero decidió hacer a un lado ese pensamiento al caer en la cuenta de que se estaba volviendo avaro como el señorito. Listo todo, salió rascándose la nuca, preocupado por lo que les ocurriría a Antonio y Francis al dejarlos solos; tendría que dejarles algún mensaje de texto o llamarles de camino al médico. Al menos le quedó de consuelo el recuerdo de lo dicho por sus amigos, que llegaron a su casa por medio de transporte público y actividad física.

Se palmeó las mejillas para despejarse, ya que el alcohol le estaba afectando, y se acercó al auto.

—¿Piensas manejar? Recuerdo haberte dicho que no estás capacitado–

—Silencio —advirtió Gilbert, llevándose el índice a los labios mientras abría la puerta—. Siéntate —señaló.

—Si nos atrapa algún policía va a irnos mal–

—Calla —volvió a advertir, tomando el volante con las manos—. No van a atraparnos porque no haré nada precipitado. Abróchate el cinturón y no, repito, no me pongas de los nervios, que ya estoy bastante mal.

Sorprendidísimo por lo firmes y serias que sonaban las palabras de Gilbert, al punto de hacerlo lucir mucho más maduro, decidió guardar silencio. Acomodó su mano, examinando el daño, y Gilbert arrancó.

.

.

.

 **Continuará**

.

.

.

 **[1]: La canción que está cantando Antonio es La isla bonita de Madonna. Como comentan los chicos, ella no ha aclarado a qué isla se refiere específicamente, pero las sospechas recaen en Belice, España. En el video ella luce un traje español y suenan castañuelas, además de otros instrumentos españoles, así que por eso aquí Antonio siente que es una canción que podría identificarlo.**

 **La traducción es algo así:**

 _ **Anoche soñé con San Pedro.  
Como si nunca me hubiera marchado  
Conocía la canción  
**_ **[luego se salta una parte, para no hacerlo muy largo (?)]  
** _ **La brisa tropical de la isla  
Todo naturaleza salvaje y libre  
Aquí es donde deseo estar  
La isla bonita  
Y cuando suene la samba  
El sol se pondrá tan alto,  
Suena a través de mis oídos y me escuecen los ojos  
Tu canción de cuna española.**_

 **Voy a dejarla en mi perfil por si alguien desea escucharla n_n**

 **[2]: Hace poco leí como dato que Gilbert estornuda cuando está aburrido. Es algo que quiero confirmar, pero lo pongo porque incluso si solo fuera un headcanon sería muy adorable.**

 **[3]: Ese restaurante de verdad existe. Vapiano está en la Plaza Potsdamer, y es un lugar bastante agradable, aunque demasiado concurrido XD. La descripción de su forma de servir la comida es parecida a lo que describí (no es un copia-pega tampoco). De todos modos, si quieren ver cómo es el lugar, pondré un link en mi perfil.**

 **N.A: Vaya que me he tardado como tres semanas XD estoy de vacaciones y podría avanzar, pero como estoy haciendo el vago, a veces no quiero ni ver la computadora. Lo siento mucho. De todos modos pienso retomar el ritmo. He estado practicando dibujar de nuevo... Por cierto, podría hacer alguna escena que les guste, o al menos intentarlo. La portada del fic es un dibujo mío, por ejemplo.  
**

 **Ahora quiero acotar un par de cositas:**

 ***Antonio y Francis se interesan en chicos alrededor de los quince años:  
Sé que a esa edad uno no tiene definida su sexualidad, pero ellos "probaban", es decir, lo que hacían era experimentar. Ya son adultos y ya tienen más claro qué es lo que quieren (?)**

 ***Los extranjeros en Berlín:  
No es extraño en realidad que haya extranjeros en universidades alemanas, porque el programa de educación es bastante accesible y sustentable, por eso van para allá muchos jóvenes de diferentes países. Averigüen un poco, es bastante interesante y bien organizado.**

 **Con respecto a lo que ha pasado con las manos de Rode, se entenderá mejor en el siguiente capítulo. Sobre Antonio y ese secreto... se sabrá después. Aunque el canon ayuda bastante a sospecharlo (?)  
**

 **Ah, me gustaría saber qué opinan de Francis 7w7**

 **¡He creado una página para mi amado Awesome trio! :'D si quieren unirse, solo busquen: Hetalia Awesome Trio, o busquen en mi perfil, porque pueden encontrarme por allá.**

 **Espero poder actualizar pronto...**

 **Nos leemos n_n**


	7. Las heridas

**Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenece; el autor es Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO SÉPTIMO**

 **LAS HERIDAS**

.

Durante su infancia no estuvo rodeado de amigos. De niño, cuando estaba aburrido y no podía ver a Elizabetha por diversos motivos, debía apañárselas solo y hallar una forma de entretenerse. Así, desde muy temprana edad adquirió el buen hábito de la lectura, la cual lo transportaba a mundos increíbles llenos de aventuras y peligros por enfrentar. Eso, sumado a que era bastante travieso y juguetón, hizo que, tratando de imitar las andanzas de sus personajes favoritos, Gilbert se metiera en uno y otro lío: trepaba a los árboles para acariciar pichones, se creía pirata o caballero desde las alturas y protegía a los animales que estuvieran a su paso (conejos, aves, etc.); luego saltaba de rama en rama y los "refugiaba" de un peligro que solo existía en su imaginación.

El problema radicaba en que no siempre salía bien librado de sus empresas de caballería. Muchísimas veces, entre salto y salto debido a un mal cálculo, caía estrepitosamente contra el suelo. Sus codos terminaban con arañazos, al igual que sus mejillas; sus rodillas, moradas y sangrando; la espalda, tan adolorida que apenas y podía andar. Incluso alguna vez su ceja terminó partida.

Entonces, cuando volvía a casa para la hora de comer, luego de arreglarse todo lo posible para no verse tan machacado, recibía regaño tras regaño. Sus padres le recriminaban su descuido y le reprochaban por cuánto echaba a perder la ropa, además de dañar su piel de forma irreparable. Pero luego del larguísimo sermón, cuando sentía que no podía más con el ardor de sus heridas y que ya no podría seguir fingiendo que no era nada, su abuelo se acercaba a él, botiquín en mano, dispuesto a curarle. No era muy delicado, ni en sus actos ni palabras, más bien era parco, pero le hacía sentir querido muy a su manera. Y luego de atenderle, lo acompañaba a la cama, lo cobijaba en silencio y se despedía de él con un leve asentimiento.

Con el tiempo aprendió a no caer más. Sus reflejos mejoraron, era capaz de calcular mejor sus movimientos y ya no se lastimaba ni cuando se arrojaba de rama en rama, no solo a punta de brincos, sino columpiándose con sus brazos también. Sin embargo, no solo adquirió los conocimientos necesarios para no volver a dar contra el suelo: aprendió a atender sus propias heridas; en parte por necesidad al no querer lucir tan mal frente a sus padres –porque si no, el regaño sería mucho peor– y también porque su abuelo lo atendía con tanta paciencia y tantas veces que fue inevitable que aprenda cada movimiento y la forma de hacerlo.

Así que Gilbert tenía bastante idea sobre heridas, moretones y la forma de tratarlos.

Pese a eso, estaba manejando con dirección a algún médico para hacer atender la mano que acababa de lastimar. La mano de Roderich.

—Ya debe haber uno cerca... —murmuró, girando el volante para doblar en una esquina y abrirse a la carretera, muy pendiente de su alrededor—. ¿De verdad es grave?

Tenía que preguntarlo. En el momento que sostuvo la mano de Roderich entre las suyas tenía el cerebro algo embotado por el vino, el resentimiento con el señorito por avergonzarlo en su propia casa y la culpa por, aparentemente, haberle lastimado en serio; pero alcanzó a ver que estaba algo amoratado, aunque no le pareció nada de gravedad. Quizá estaba exagerando.

—Eso sabrá decirlo el médico —respondió—. Solo date prisa.

—¡Eso hago! —resopló, frunciendo el ceño y dedicándole una brevísima mirada de soslayo cargada de desprecio—. Mira que voy a llevarte al médico, y ni por eso dejas de comportarte como un pedante...

—Y no estaríamos en esta situación de no ser por tus idioteces.

—Suficiente —gruñó entre dientes, volviendo a girar el volante, pero esta vez para estacionarse al lado de la acera. Roderich parpadeó, preguntándose por qué se detenían—. Déjame ver eso de nuevo —exigió, estirando la mano para dejarle más claro su propósito, como si con sus palabras no fuera suficiente.

—Claro, y yo te doy mi mano para que vuelvas a estrujarla —ironizó en un suspiro—. Sigue manejando. Es lo que merezco luego de haberme causado este perjuicio.

—No me obligues a tratarte mal de nuevo, señorito estúpido —amenazó—. O me la das por las buenas, o será por las malas.

—¿Qué eres, un matón de esquina? Haz el favor de seguir conduciendo, que quien tiene que examinarme es alguien con conocimientos sobre esto, no el bárbaro que me lastimó para empezar. Date prisa —apuró, chasqueando los dedos de la mano que tenía "sana".

Gilbert frunció tanto el ceño, que cualquiera que le hubiera visto habría creído que tenía una sola ceja.

Y en un rápido movimiento que no vio venir Roderich, capturó la mano herida.

—Déjame ver esto de una vez. —Para evitar que el señorito intente zafarse, con una mano se aferró a la muñeca y con la otra le expuso la palma—. Oye, esto solo está morado por la presión que hice en las venas... Ni siquiera es mi culpa, es cosa de tus manos al tener los dedos tan largos y las venas tan marcadas.

—Como si acaso supieras de lo que hablas... —desdeñó; y, sorprendentemente, dejó de lado su renuencia y se dejó hacer.

—Te dije que tienes dedos muy largos, ¿no? —comentó con soltura, examinando su mano descaradamente, como si se tuvieran confianza y lo hiciera todos los días de su vida—. También están lastimados... ¿Es por el piano?

—¿Terminaste de perder el tiempo con mi mano? A ver si ahora sí podemos ir donde el médico a que me examinen de verdad.

—No hace falta mucho en realidad. Mantén la mano quieta, no la muevas mucho, al menos hasta mañana; ponte una compresa fría por un buen rato, y luego una caliente para dilatar los vasos sanguíneos. Hecho eso, no hace falta más que masajes en los puntos precisos. Te diría que solo te hagas los masajes, pero como eres un quisquilloso, seguro no quedas conforme con eso.

—No creí que pudieras saber sobre esto —confesó, sin retirar su mano a pesar de que Gilbert ya había aflojado su agarre—. ¿Cómo sé que no me estás mintiendo?

—Aprendí de niño porque todos los días me sacaba la mierda. Esto de tu mano no es nada comparado con lo que me hacía —bufó, repasando su pulgar sobre una vena, despacio—. Incluso ahora tengo algunas cicatrices, ¿quieres ver? —propuso, emocionado de exhibir sus cicatrices como si fueran heridas de guerra.

—No, gracias. No tengo deseo de ver nada de eso, no seas ridículo.

—Responde.

—¿A qué?

—Te pregunté si tienes las manos lastimadas por culpa del piano. Responde.

—¿De verdad quieres saber? —resopló, desviando la mirada a la ventana.

—Sí, por eso mismo te pregunto, señorito.

—Sí, es por el piano. Luego de mucha práctica, tantos años de trabajo, es lógico que suceda algo como esto —explicó, más relajado por alguna razón que desconocía.

—¿Y por qué te desesperaste cuando viste que tu mano estaba lastimada?

—Porque no puedo permitir, por nada del mundo, que le suceda algo a mis manos. ¿Qué es un pianista sin sus manos? Nada, Gilbert. Mis manos son mi vida. Incluso para tocar el violín.

Quizá fue debido a que estaba muy pendiente de lo que le respondía Roderich, pero no le soltó la mano. Incluso, sin ser consciente de ello, sus pulgares simularon los mentados masajes. Muy delicados, por cierto.

—Cuando era niño... —continuó, agachando un poco la cabeza para mirar la cajuela en la que guardaba Gilbert los discos. No comprendía bien por qué, pero sentía que el ambiente era propicio para contarle algo sobre su infancia. Quizá fue porque sentía que se lo debía, ya que Gilbert le había contado algo sobre su infancia también. Le había confesado que se caía cuando niño, nada menos—. Cuando era niño, no podía jugar a nada.

—Claro, si cuando iba a tu casa me moría de aburrimiento. Por eso nunca iba —comentó Gilbert, y sin darse cuenta sus labios formaron un apenas perceptible puchero.

—No podía jugar. No podía porque mis padres me lo tenían prohibido. Decían que mi destino era ser pianista, y no podía permitir que me dañe ningún dedo desde pequeño, porque sería irremediable [1]. Eso era lo que me decían. Claro que amo la música clásica y siempre he querido ser lo que soy; mis padres lo supieron desde que era muy pequeño y siempre me han apoyado. Aunque... —suspiró; y Gilbert, al ver su rostro, creyó ver una sonrisa melancólica—. Creo que no habría estado mal poder subir a algún árbol a jugar...

Sus manos cobraron vida propia y continuaron sus movimientos, calmando el dolor que le propinó a la de Roderich.

—Les estoy muy agradecido —continuó—. De no ser por su disciplina, ahora mismo no sería ni la mitad de bueno de lo que soy ahora. El siguiente paso es el Symphony Hall [2]

—¿Y eso es lo que realmente quieres? —inquirió Gilbert—. Espera, ¿el qué?

—Claro, es lo que he querido desde niño. Más allá de que no haya tenido una infancia de bárbaro y bestia como la tuya, llenándome de barro y manoseando animales —se burló, volviendo al fin el rostro para verlo a los ojos—, he seguido este camino porque así lo decidí, porque es lo que quiero para mí... ¿No sabes qué es el Symphony Hall?

—Si lo supiera, no preguntaría —replicó resentido al sentirse ignorante.

—Va a haber un concurso de aquí a un tiempo, unos meses, en el Symphony Hall. Es una sala de conciertos, una de las tres mejores acústicas del mundo. Está en Boston. He estado practicando para eso.

—¿Entonces viajarás?

—Dudo que Boston vaya a trasladarse aquí solo porque yo lo desee —ironizó—. Por supuesto que tengo que viajar. Allá me enfrentaré a muchos como yo. He estado practicando con algo bastante complejo... Necesito una muy buena impresión.

—Ya está —declaró Gilbert, mirando nuevamente la mano que sostenía.

—¿Ya está qué?

—Tu mano. No me di cuenta ni yo, pero mientras hablabas estaba haciendo los masajes que necesitabas... —dijo, desviando la mirada—. Por eso digo que ya está, no necesitas nada más. No hace falta ni que vayas al médico.

—Gracias, supongo… —susurró, desviando la mirada también.

—Te prometo… —susurró también, apagando con su voz el agradecimiento de Roderich—. Te prometo que no volveré a hacer eso... —dijo, ya en un tono casi inaudible.

—¿Qué has dicho? No he alcanzado a oírte.

—¡Que te prometo que no volveré a lastimarte las manos si tanto te importan! —berreó, apretando los ojos y soltando, por fin, la mano de Roderich—. ¡E-Es que no quiero que luego vengas y me acuses de haber perdido porque te eché a perder los dedos!

—Gracias, nuevamente —dijo, y esbozó una delicada sonrisa para Gilbert—. Espero cumplas tu promesa.

—Oye —dijo, como si una idea acabara de iluminar su mente. Una idea que, a lo mejor, nunca debió llegar—, ¡¿Eli va a viajar contigo entonces?!

La sonrisa se esfumó y recogió ambas manos sobre sus muslos.

—Desde luego. Es mi esposa y tiene que acompañarme. Irá conmigo. Pensaba decirle al respecto en estos días, pero preferí no hacerlo sino hasta que tenga decidida la pieza que presentaré. Ahora que la mencionas, me has hecho darme cuenta que es una total falta de consideración de mi parte el no contarle. Le diré esta misma noche. Le alegrará mucho saber que viajaremos, estoy convencido.

—Ya… Ya veo… Van a viajar solos…

—Así es. Solos. —Roderich revisó el reloj del coche, y dijo—: Ya es tarde, déjame en casa que Elizabetha debe estar preocupada por mí. Luego deberías llamar a esos amigos tuyos. Vámonos.

Mientras conducía a casa de los Edelstein, su mente estaba ocupada pensando en las implicancias del dichoso viaje. Ya había tenido bastante con la "luna de miel", además de no poder ver a Elizabetha al estar enojada con él, como para tener que soportar otra ausencia más. Y no solo eso: si viajaban juntos, solos nuevamente, eso no haría más que fortalecer la "ilusión" de Elizabetha, y entonces ya todo sería irreversible.

¿Qué tanto podría conseguir en los pocos meses que le quedaban disponibles?

Al menos tenía un consuelo. O más bien, la gratificante sensación de saber que había logrado un avance significativo en cuanto a la confianza que debía generar en Roderich: este se había animado a confesarle sobre su pasado, sus aspiraciones y, sobre todo, sus preocupaciones. Esa tarde, sin proponérselo, aprendió más de lo que nunca imaginó aprendería sobre Roderich. Y en solo unos minutos.

—Ya llegamos, ¿no vas a frenar? —dijo el señorito, sacándolo de sus pensamientos—. Estás pasándote de largo.

—Había olvidado que estabas aquí y casi me paso de largo hasta mi casa —mintió a toda prisa, pisando el freno para detener el auto.

Claro que mentía, ya que si bien se la pasó pensando en todo lo que le había dicho Roderich, no podía dejar de sentir su presencia a su lado, porque además de pensar en lo que implicaba el viaje, pensaba en lo que le había confesado sobre su niñez. Cuando niño, al ver que Roderich iba siempre acompañado de su nana y no le permitían hacer nada, concluyó que era muestra no solo de arrogancia, sino también de cuán mimado lo tenían. Estaba muy equivocado.

Podía incluso decir que le daba algo de lástima. No era capaz de imaginarse a sí mismo enclaustrado en su casa, dedicándose a practicar sin cesar con el piano, o que cuando tenga que salir tenga que ser acompañado por una nana que se encargue de vigilarlo para que no se lastime ni un solo dedo. Antes creía que Roderich era un engreído y aburrido; luego de descubrir la verdad, sentía algo de pena. Pero más que compasión o lástima por pasar una niñez llena de prohibiciones y limitaciones, sentía que lo respetaba. Sí, ya sentía que lo respetaba, no solo porque al haber sido tan travieso (y en realidad seguía siéndolo) no habría podido soportar tanta disciplina; también porque Roderich tenía claro desde muy pequeño qué quería y se esforzaba por conseguirlo. No era que simplemente se dejaba mangonear por sus padres; Roderich comprendía que ellos le exigían tanto y le prohibían muchas cosas por su futuro, y lo comprendía tan bien que no les guardaba resentimiento por no permitirle llevar una infancia como la de cualquier otro chico de su edad.

Platicar con él le hizo darse cuenta de cuánto se había equivocado en algunos aspectos al juzgarlo. Y ni siquiera intentaría convencerse a sí mismo de que le mentía y estaba fingiendo con respecto a eso, porque Roderich no tenía motivo alguno para hacerlo. ¿Qué ganaría el señorito fingiendo ser tan dedicado delante del que se declarara su enemigo desde pequeño? Nada.

Roderich no era tan malo como pensaba. Pero tampoco podía ser bueno. No en la mente de Gilbert.

No, claro que no era bueno. Era pedante, delicado, quisquilloso, sarcástico... En resumen, odioso. Y seguramente había algo mucho peor que aún no descubría. Solo hacía falta escarbar un poco más. Y rápido, porque el tiempo estaba cada vez más en su contra.

No porque Roderich no era tan malo como pensaba iba a desistir, por supuesto que no. Si ya se había trazado la meta de desenmascararlo frente a Elizabetha, iba a seguir con lo planeado; era una decisión tomada y ya había invertido mucho de su tiempo como para echarse para atrás en ese punto.

—¿Quieres pasar?

—¿Qué? —reaccionó Gilbert, nuevamente perdido en sus planes y la determinación que estaba recobrando.

—Te he preguntado si quieres pasar a mi casa. Tómalo como mi forma de agradecerte por lo que hiciste con mi mano. Que en realidad no debería agradecer, dado que fuiste tú quien la lastimó para empezar. Pero bueno, responde.

—P-Pero... Eli va a verme y...

—Le diré que nos encontramos de camino a comer cuando iba con Antonio y Francis. No va a hacerte nada, no voy a permitirlo —le aseguró—. Si te preocupa que siga enojada contigo, no debes temer. Son amigos desde pequeños, dudo que el enfado le dure tanto teniendo en cuenta ese factor. Quizá esté resentida, lo cual no termino de entender porque, a fin de cuentas, no pasó nada y ella estaba sobredimensionando el asunto; pero enfadada, no. Y antes que digas cualquier idiotez: no, no es que crea que le tienes miedo.

—Bien... Voy a pasar entonces... —respondió Gilbert, retirando la llave y desabrochándose el cinturón. Roderich le imitó—. Solo estaré allá un momento...

—Quédate todo el tiempo que te apetezca.

Ambos muchachos descendieron del vehículo para entrar en la propiedad. De camino a la casa, recorriendo el sendero que más temprano recorrieran Antonio y Francis, permanecieron en silencio, porque Gilbert seguía pensando en lo ocurrido y Roderich al parecer no tenía intención de decir palabra alguna y centraba su atención en el acabado del jardín.

—Toma asiento y espera, voy a pedir algo. Volveré en un momento —anunció Roderich, dejando a Gilbert solo en la sala. Este por su parte hizo lo que le dijo, apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas y examinando la mesita del centro. Habían desaparecido los pequeños adornos que tenían. Supuso que los habían trasladado a alguna otra parte.

Gilbert estaba un poco inquieto por tener que esperar sin nada que hacer, además de lo tenso que lo ponía saber que Elizabetha podría aparecer en cualquier momento. Su talón golpeaba incesantemente el suelo, sus dedos tamborileaban sobre sus rodillas, luego se sacaba conejos y giraba cada diez segundos a ver si alguien llegaba.. Al divisar una sombra que se proyectaba por el corredor, pegó la espalda al sofá, expectante de quién aparecería. Pero solo era Roderich, acompañado de un mayordomo.

—Póngalo sobre la mesa, por favor —dirigió él, y su empleado obedeció, depositando una bandeja con una tetera de porcelana, dos pequeñas tazas y un montoncito de galletas colocadas sobre un platito—. Muchas gracias. Puede irse.

—Gracias —se sumó Gilbert, despidiéndose del hombre con una sonrisa de compromiso—. Así que... —Roderich se sentó a su lado, y entonces se percató de que se había cambiado de ropa. Ya no llevaba su suéter azul, sino uno verde con cuello de tortuga [3]—. ¿Te has cambiado?

—Sí. ¿Qué ibas a decir? —dijo, sirviendo el té y entregándole una taza a Gilbert. Este la recibió, mostrándole la misma sonrisa torpe que al empleado.

—¿Eli está aquí?

—No, parece que salió un momento a ver a sus padres aprovechando mi ausencia. No entiendo por qué solo sale cuando no estoy en casa; no me afectaría que se vaya a lo largo del día. Pero va a volver dentro de muy poco, estoy seguro. Es más, me sorprende que aún no esté aquí... Normalmente cuando salgo le aviso a qué hora volveré, porque ella quiere saberlo para esperarme a la hora exacta...

—Ya veo... —refunfuñó, menos molesto de lo que debería—. Oye, ¿a dónde se han llevado las cosas esas que adornaban la mesa? Creo que incluso había más por aquí, decorando los anaqueles...

—Empaquetadas. Vamos a mudarnos a otra casa para hacer nuestra "vida de casados" —rió—. Como si por irnos algo vaya a cambiar...

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Olvídalo, Gilbert; son asuntos míos. ¿Ya llamaste a Antonio o a Francis?

—¡Ah, aún no lo he hecho! —exclamó, sacando su móvil del bolsillo para marcar el número—. Mejor a Francis, que siempre está atento a su móvil. Antonio a veces anda distraído... —Luego de unos instantes, recibió respuesta—. ¡Hola, Francis! ¿Dónde están?

—De camino a tu casa, _mon petit_. Tendremos que coger el transporte público a falta de tu auto. Qué horrible de tu parte dejarnos así, botados —recriminó en fingido resentimiento, y ocultó en su hombro el móvil para reírse con Antonio—. ¿Tú donde estás?

—Con el señorito, en su casa. Pasó algo y al final vine para acá. ¿Están bien ustedes dos?

—¿Y qué haces allá? ¿No que Elizabetha iba a enojarse?

—Sí, es una larga historia, luego te la cuento... Eli no va a enojarse, el señorito dice que va a encargarse de eso. ¿Están bien entonces?

—Muy bien; llegaremos a tu casa en unos veinte minutos, porque Antonio está viendo algunos aparadores y tiene interés en comprarse algo. —Gilbert oyó las quejas de su amigo gritando que era mentira—. Bueno, debo irme, Antonio está haciendo berrinche... Ya lo conoces, es muy pasional y está un poco resentido contigo. Te veremos allá. Recuerda que tenemos tu llave, así que no tienes que darte prisa —dijo, con un tono bastante cantarín, como si le estuviera lanzando una indirecta, y colgó.

—¿Qué te dijeron? —preguntó Roderich.

—Que están bien y que no me preocupe, que tienen forma de llegar... Francis se oía raro... —reflexionó. Viniendo de su amigo, la mínima sospecha estaba justificada. Algo debía estar pensando Francis, y eso no le agradaba.

—Ese hombre siempre suena raro —enfatizó, dándole un sorbo al té—. Bebe o va a enfriarse.

—¿No puedes estar un momento sin andar regañando a la gente? —reclamó, pero de igual modo le dio un sorbo a su tacita—. No soy un niño al que puedes darle órdenes.

—No deberías actuar como tal entonces.

—¡Tú y yo no podemos llevarnos bien ni por un momento! —protestó Gilbert. Dejó la taza sobre la mesa y se puso de pie—. ¡Ni siquiera te he dicho algo y ya estás tú de pesado jodiéndome como si fueras mi mamá!

—Digamos... que es para no perder la costumbre. Tómalo así... Y no me alces la voz, que estás en mi casa.

—Si ese es el problema, me largo de aquí —anunció, dispuesto a dar grandes zancadas para salir de ahí cuanto antes. Pero antes de que pueda dar un paso, Roderich lo frenó, tomándolo por la muñeca.

—¿No ibas a ver a Elizabetha? —dijo, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Ante esa pregunta, vaciló un momento.

—Si tienes que estar presente, prefiero no hacerlo. No te soporto —declaró, zafando su brazo del agarre.

Salió de la casa, pateando todas las piedras que halló a su paso, y abandonó la propiedad no sin antes darle una patada a la reja. Subió a su auto y arrancó, alejándose tan rápido como podía de esa casa.

Ni él mismo entendía ese arranque. Normalmente trataba de devolverle la ofensa o lo que fuera que hiciera Roderich, pero en ese momento simplemente estalló. Su orgullo pudo más; no le importó no poder ver a Elizabetha ni seguir con el plan. ¿Por qué había reaccionado tan violentamente? Quizá porque ya tenía mucho en la cabeza, y Roderich había sido "amable" –en cuanto a que era mucho más tratable que en los tiempos en que de verdad se odiaban–, lo que lo llevó a creer que seguiría comportándose así el resto del tiempo que estuvieran juntos. Pero no: tal como pensaba, seguía siendo el mismo pedante.

Una vez en casa, tiró la puerta al entrar y fue directo a su habitación para lanzarse a la cama. Sobre el colchón, se retorció entre las sábanas y de inmediato se arrepintió de su arrebato. ¡Había perdido su oportunidad de ver a Elizabetha! Sentía que de tanta frustración iba a terminar por desgarrar las almohadas.

Pero tampoco iba a permitir que Roderich lo trate como se le diera la gana, claro que no. Por muchas ganas que tuviera de ver a Elizabetha, no iba a dejarse pisotear. Pero, pensándolo bien, no lo había pisoteado tampoco. Simplemente Gilbert estaba tan "sensible" que no se aguantó la más mínima provocación.

Por otra parte, repasando los hechos, y para su propia sorpresa, el no poder a Elizabetha no le dolía tanto como debería.

—¿Gilbert? —Una voz algo aflautada lo llamaba al otro lado de la puerta—. Ya hemos vuelto, abre. Tardamos menos de lo que pensamos porque al final Antonio decidió rápido.

—Está abierto —respondió, haciéndose un ovillo con las sábanas de modo que apenas sobresalía su cabeza—. Pasen...

—Oye, ¿qué ha pasado? —interrogó Francis, acercándose a la cama y sentándose a su lado. Antonio, que entró tras él, cerró la puerta—. ¿Por qué estás... hecho una pelota... de sábanas...? No te sienta nada bien, déjame decirte.

—¡Francis! —reclamó Antonio, sentándose al otro lado de la cama—. Venga, Gilbert, cuéntanos.

—Hoy iba a poder ver a Eli, pero al final me harté del señorito y me fui. Es un engreído y no le soporto.

—Vamos por partes... —pidió Francis—. ¿Cómo terminaste en casa de Roderich?

—Le apreté la mano de juego, pero es tan llorica que se montó un drama por eso y me dijo que debía llevarlo al médico, así que iba a llevarlo, pero a medio camino vi que no era nada grave y yo mismo le curé. Luego, dizque "como agradecimiento", fuimos a su casa y tomamos té mientras esperábamos a Eli, pero ella no llegó y el señorito estúpido me hartó y me fui.

—¿Por qué te hartó? Es decir, has estado tratándolo ya bastante tiempo y debes soportarlo mejor, tú mismo le dijiste a Francis que ya no era tan horrible como antes. ¿Fue muy grave lo que te dijo?

Gilbert se envolvió más, encogiéndose de hombros entre las sábanas para ocultar aún más su cabeza.

—No sé... me harté y ya... —Suspiró, revolviéndose un poco, incómodo por la pregunta al no poder responderla ni comprender muy bien ni él mismo qué había ocurrido—. Es que no... No fue odioso de camino a su casa, o al menos no mucho... y como no fue odioso, creí que iba a seguir así... Pero ya me di cuenta: no lo soporto.

—¿Vas a desistir entonces?

—Claro que no... —respondió, con mucha menos seguridad de la que le habría gustado—. Estoy harto de esta mierda... Y encima van a viajar en unos meses, y van a mudarse a otra casa y vivirán solos... Todo está jodido... No voy a poder contra todo eso...

—Hey, tranquilo —consoló Francis, colocando su mano sobre lo que supuso debía ser el hombro de Gilbert—. Debiste controlarte mejor y no dejarte llevar.

—Sé que puede ser molesto a veces, pero no es tan malo, Gilbert —dijo Antonio.

—¿Le conoces hasta ese punto? —inquirió este, incorporándose de golpe.

—El punto aquí es otro, _chéri_ , no nos desviemos —se apuró a atajar Francis—. Dime, cuando te enfadaste con Roderich, ¿no pensaste que si lo hacías, ya no verías a Elizabetha? ¿Pensarlo no te frenó ni puso triste?

—Bueno, en realidad... Él mismo, cuando iba a irme, me dijo si no iba a ver a Eli, pero yo le dije que si iba a estar él, prefería irme, porque no le soporto.

—¿Y ahora no estás muy —enfatizó— triste al pensar en la oportunidad que perdiste? Sé sincero, por favor.

—Pues... creí que iba a estar más triste... Pero es porque me consuela que al menos rescaté mi orgullo.

—Claro, Gilbert, claro...

—Tengo hambre —se quejó Antonio, llevándose una mano al vientre—. ¿Comemos algo?

—Lo que quieras, cariño —respondió Francis, acariciándole la mejilla—. Pide algo por teléfono o pregúntale al niño si cocinaron algo.

—Se llama Ludwig —protestó Gilbert.

—Sí, lo siento, se me olvidó —se excusó, haciendo un movimiento con su mano a Antonio para que se dé prisa. Cuando estuvo a solas con Gilbert, continuó—: Hey, ¿seguro estás bien?

—Por supuesto, ni que lo que diga ese señorito imbécil pudiera molestarme de verdad —aseguró, deshaciéndose de las sábanas que lo envolvían.

—Bien... Solo quiero pedirte una cosa. —Gilbert asintió—. Piensa muy bien en todo lo que ha pasado hoy. Incluso en lo que te dije en la tarde. Todo, por favor. No me digas nada ahora, solo quiero que lo pienses.

Francis salió de la habitación sin darle oportunidad alguna de replicar, dejándolo confundido al no comprender bien qué tendría que analizar o sobre qué debía reflexionar de lo que había ocurrido ese día. Pero antes de seguir dándole vueltas a las palabras de Francis, su estómago le recordó con un gruñido que ya era hora de la cena.

.

.

.

.

De no ser porque Gilbert condujo muy deprisa, Roderich estaba seguro de que se habría encontrado en la misma puerta con Elizabetha. Lo vio partir a través de una ventana, y notó que este despotricaba contra todo lo que encontrara a su paso, ya sean piedras, ramas, etc., pateándolas con violencia a modo de desquitar su ira; luego subió a su auto y se perdió de vista en cuestión de segundos. Un par de minutos después oía a Elizabetha llamar al timbre de la casa.

—Me tardé más de lo que pensé —comentó la muchacha entrando a su habitación. Roderich, al verla llegar, también se había dirigido allá y ya se hallaba sentado frente al tocador de la recámara, fingiendo leer un libro—. ¿Qué tal tu tarde?

—Perfectamente aburrida. Aunque debí verlo venir.

—Si suponías que iba a estar así, no debiste aceptar. A mí me tomó por sorpresa, la verdad. —Elizabetha se desanudó el chal que cubría sus hombros y lo guardó en el armario mientras seguía hablando—. Mi madre me dijo que durante mi viaje veía a Antonio pasar por aquí con cierta frecuencia. Aunque solo fue durante el primer año que estuve fuera, según ella.

—Andaba muy pendiente de lo que hacía, según veo.

—Supongo que tiene que ver con los planes que tenía para nosotros. Quizá quería terminar de convencerse de que eres bueno para mí —suspiró, algo resignada, porque a ella tampoco terminaban de convencerle algunos comportamientos de su madre. Cerró las puertas del armario y se dirigió al baño con lentos pasos.

—Seguro, eso justifica su continuo espionaje —ironizó, cerrando el libro de golpe. Depositó la obra sobre el buró y le dedicó una mirada firme a su esposa—. Buenas noches, Elizabetha.

—¿No... —vaciló, deteniendo su camino— piensas quedarte?

—No lo he hecho hasta ahora. No veo por qué hacerlo hoy —respondió, ya de pie. Al ver que agachaba la mirada, decidió suavizarse—: Lo siento, pero ya te he explicado que no me siento preparado. Sé que esto estaba arreglado desde mucho antes, pero incluso ahora me cuesta un poco... Ten en cuenta que nos conocemos desde niños, y eso condiciona bastante mi forma de verte. Ante todo, eres mi amiga —dijo, acercándose hasta ella para colocar una mano sobre su hombro en un torpe consuelo—. Buenas noches. Descansa, que ya me imagino cuánto habrá molestado tu madre.

—No te preocupes, yo entiendo —dijo ella, sonriéndole con cariño. Roderich le acarició la mejilla con sincera ternura al ver cuán comprensiva era—. Pero, antes de que te vayas, podrías contarme qué hiciste hoy. Me gusta saber de ti —declaró, olvidando la idea de ir al baño a ponerse el pijama, y tomó asiento sobre la cama. Cuando vio que su esposo iba a empezar, se acomodó de tal forma que quedó boca abajo y apoyó sus codos sobre el colchón, colocando una almohada bajo su pecho.

—No mucho, en realidad... Primero, como ya sabes, vinieron Francis y Antonio a verme. —Roderich también tomó asiento, y no le criticó a Elizabetha que, al estar echada así, estaba arrugando el vestido. Bastante condescendiente de su parte—. Luego fuimos a comer, pero se nos sumó a medio camino Gilbert–

—¡¿Gilbert?! —exclamó ella, a punto de incorporarse. Roderich la frenó colocando una mano sobre su cabeza, tranquilizándola—. ¿Cómo así que se les unió?

—No me interrumpas —advirtió, serio como un padre—. Ellos estaban con Gilbert, así que decidimos ir todos juntos. Incluso me dijeron que la idea fue suya.

—¿Idea suya? ¿Invitarlos a todos?

—Tanto así, no. Pero sí se ofreció a pagar lo que yo consuma.

—Claro —bufó ella, burlándose—, y mandó a sus secuaces aquí. Qué descaro.

—Quizá no quiso venir porque no quería que lo recibas con un sartenazo por razones absurdas y que, en general, ni te atañen ni te afectan —recriminó, igual de serio y firme—. Tuve oportunidad de platicar con él y, por lo que alcancé a comprender de su forma bruta de hablar, cree que sigues enfadada con él. Lo cual, de ser realmente así, me parece estúpido.

—Pero... Si ese día hizo que te embriagaras y pudo pasarte algo...

—Entonces sí sigues enfadada... —resopló, algo decepcionado—. No, no me embriagó. No me embriagó porque ya soy un adulto y estoy en pleno uso de mis facultades. Y en todo caso, que termine algo ebrio no es razón suficiente para que golpees a Gilbert, porque puedo valerme por mí mismo. Ahora puedo.

—De todos modos peleamos mucho, y antes ya le he golpeado, así que no debe ser muy grave la cosa...

—Te equivocas. Si no ha venido es porque tú se lo pediste. O más bien porque se lo ordenaste. No solo le diste un sartenazo, humillándome frente a él al dejar entrever que necesito que me defiendas incluso ahora que soy adulto, sino que también decidiste por mí y le dijiste que tenía prohibido invitarme a algo. De no ser porque me lo encontraba por casualidad en la calle, seguramente no nos volveríamos a dirigir la palabra.

—P-Pero... —intentó replicar, cada vez más abatida al reparar en sus errores.

—Pero nada. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de cuánto le afecta que lo trates así? ¿No ves que ha cumplido con lo que te prometió? ¿Lo comprendes? Gilbert, el bruto ese, ha hecho caso a lo que le has dicho y no ha vuelto por aquí.

—¿De verdad le afectará mucho?

—¿Siquiera lo preguntas? —volvió a resoplar, y se pasó una mano por el pelo—. Claro que sí. ¿No te has dado cuenta de nada? ¿Acaso eres igual de densa que él?

—Darme cuenta... de qué... —musitó, algo temerosa al ver a Roderich tan serio. Lo conocía bastante como para saber que algo extraño estaba pasando con él y ese asunto se lo estaba tomando demasiado personal.

—No puedo creerlo —susurró, cubriéndose la frente. Luego de tomar una bocanada de aire, porque le costaba bastante decir eso, continuó—: Gilbert ha estado enamorado de ti desde que le conozco. No sé cómo no lo has notado hasta ahora.

—¡No digas tonterías! —rió ella, acomodando la almohada bajo su pecho para poder reír más a gusto—. ¡Claro que no, solo es mi amigo!

—¿Te parece que estoy bromeando? —replicó él—. En fin, a lo que quería llegar es a que no le veo sentido a prohibirle que venga o algo parecido. Yo... Yo no me opongo a que venga ni nos veamos... No me molesta ni afecta. Además, me aburriría mucho.

—¿Tú... de verdad crees que...? —Pese a que intentaba convencerse de que Roderich bromeaba, la idea no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza.

—No lo creo: estoy seguro —sentenció, y a Elizabetha le pareció ver un chispazo, algo en sus ojos que la dejó preocupada, antes de que parpadee y se ponga de pie—. Bueno, ahora sí, que descanses. Te aviso que mañana tengo que salir a arreglar algo. Me va a costar bastante, pero es necesario y estaría mal de mi parte si no lo hago.

—¿A dónde irás?

—No es imprescindible que lo sepas; es asunto mío. Y antes de irme, quiero confirmar que ya has dejado de lado tu resentimiento con Gilbert y estás dispuesta a recibirlo nuevamente en esta casa, con la misma actitud de siempre. Y con eso me refiero a su extraña amistad.

—Bueno, a fin de cuentas no te pasó nada, así que... Está bien. Pero lo que no quiero es que te exponga a algo si vuelve a salir contigo.

—Yo sé bien a qué exponerme, cómo y cuándo. Buenas noches, Elizabetha.

—Buenas noches, Roderich —dijo ella, y se levantó de la cama para ir al baño y arreglarse el pijama, mientras su esposo salía de su habitación para retirarse a dormir a la de al lado.

.

.

.

.

—Así que ayer, mientras ustedes ya estaban listos para dormir, me escabullí un rato y me metí a su habitación. Supe desde que lo vi cuando volvimos que tenía algo que decirme, pero que no se animaba por timidez.

—Me alegra que conozcas tan bien a tu hermano, Gilbert. Sé que es un buen chico. Bueno, ¿qué te dijo?

—Que justo en la tarde, mientras no estábamos, le había llamado su amigo, el chico italiano. Y Ludwig es muy listo y siempre piensa en mí, eh, que no se dude eso... La cosa es que en el último momento, cuando ya estaban a punto de despedirse, recordó que le había dicho que quería que venga a la casa para conocerlo.

—¡No! —chilló Antonio, cubriéndose la boca, muy emocionado. Incluso dejó olvidada la tostada que estaba mordisqueando sobre el plato—. ¡¿Se lo pidió?! Aw, pero si es todo formalito el muchacho, ¡qué ternura me da de solo pensarlo!

—¡Sí, se lo pidió! —exclamó Gilbert, muy orgulloso—. Y el chico, ni corto ni perezoso... bueno, esto no me lo dijo, pero yo estoy seguro que fue así... El punto es que aceptó, y va a venir en un rato. ¿Qué creen que podríamos hacer para que no se sienta tenso ni nada? Quiero que esté cómodo para que se anime a volver.

—Dudo que se tense estando tú presente, _mon amour_ ; si eres como un niño —bromeó Francis, dándole un último sorbo a su jugo—. ¿Qué tal jugar algo? Debes tener de esos juegos de video con muchos mandos.

—Pero Ludwig ya debe estar grande para eso, ¿no? ¿Cuántos años tiene ya?

—Apenas dieciséis.

—Entonces no estaría tan bien lo de los videojuegos —concluyó Antonio.

—Díselo al señor de veinte años que tenemos de amigo, que incluso a esta edad sigue con eso —volvió a bromear Francis, y recogió su plato y el vaso en los que había desayunado para llevarlos al lavadero.

—¡Pues algunos de esos juegos de los que se burlan son geniales! —protestó él, enfurruñado. La verdad, la idea de los videojuegos le había tentado.

—Bueno, lo primero es pensar en la comida. Estoy dispuesto a prepararla ya que soy quien mejor cocina de los tres, ¿de acuerdo? Antonio puede ayudarme y mientras tanto tú, Gilbert, arreglas la sala, educas a tus perros y piensas en lo que podrían hacer.

—Vale...

—Ludwig debe saber de sus gustos, ¿qué tal si le preguntas qué le apetecería? —propuso Antonio.

—Me dijo que le encantan las pastas y que es un poco miedosito... Ah, también que es un poco infantil a veces.

—Entonces no estaría tan mal lo de los videojuegos —cedió Francis luego de ver que sus burlas habían calado algo en su amigo—. Prepararé pasta entonces, y ustedes ya saben qué tienen que hacer. Tu hermano... que se arregle para cuando llegue... —desdeñó, como para que no le acusen de no tomar en cuenta al chico—. Pero no lo quiero en mi cocina.

Así, transcurridas alrededor de tres horas, cuando apenas faltaba un poco para que todo esté instalado y arreglado, el timbre se dejó oír. Gilbert se hallaba en la cocina junto a Antonio y Francis luego de acabar con el aseo, intentando darle una probadita a la salsa que estaba cocinándose, sin prestar atención alguna a quien llamaba. Solo cuando Antonio le dio un codazo y le señaló el pasillo, prestó atención al timbre que volvía a sonar.

—Ya vengo, ¡debe ser nuestro chico!

Gilbert se quitó el delantal que le había obligado a usar Francis cuando lo vio entrar a la cocina, lo colgó en el perchero que tenía al lado de la puerta y abrió.

—Buenas tardes, Gilbert.

Para su sorpresa, no era ningún muchachito. Era Roderich.

.

.

.

 **Continuará**

.

.

.

 **[1]: Cuando era niña, leí un libro llamado "Vamos a calentar el sol", que es secuela de "Mi planta de Naranja-Lima". En el libro el protagonista, Zezé, es forzado por sus padres adoptivos a aprender a tocar el piano, y ahí se narra que no se le permitía jugar, porque no se podía hacer ningún callo ni lastimar sus dedos. Los pianistas en verdad son personas muy disciplinadas y, contrario a la creencia popular, sus manos no son precisamente hermosas; tampoco es que todos los pianistas tengan los dedos muy largos y manos muy grandes, hay algunos muy buenos que no tienen esa característica, pero sí es cierto que luego de muchos años las secuelas de su esfuerzo pueden verse.**

 **[2]: Tal como dice Roderich, el Symphony Hall, ubicado en Boston, está considerado como una de las tres mejores acústicas del mundo en cuanto a salas de conciertos, junto al Musikverein en Austria y el Concertgebouw en Ámsterdam.**

 **Boston... Estados Unidos... ¿Quién va a tener su aparición? :'D**

 **[3]: Sí, Roderich repite la ropa (?)**

 ***Quiero dejar claro algo: Yo AMO a Elizabetha. Es mi personaje femenino favorito y estoy segura de que muchas fans también la quieren mucho. Por eso mismo no la haré una malvada ni una metida en este fic. Va a tener motivos para hacer algunas cosas, pero voy a describirlo para que quede claro que no es una maldita ni nada parecido. No quise hacerla una fangirl de Roderich, sino alguien con quien él podría platicar de vez en cuando a pesar de no terminar de entenderse.**

 **N.A: Siento que he dejado esto medio que en intriga... No me maten (?)**

 **Lamento tener que informarles esto:**

 **Voy a empezar a trabajar y también empezarán mis clases en un tiempo, así que estoy avanzando todo lo que puedo en cuanto a redacción del fic. Estoy tratando de dejar varios capítulos escritos para que no se me venga el mundo encima y no me quede sin capítulos. Por eso, para no tener problemas, pido la comprensión de mis amables lectores (especialmente de quienes son tan gentiles de dejarme reviews) y me esperen, que de ahora en adelante actualizaré mensualmente o un poquito más. Al menos dejo este capítulo que, no sé, me gusta bastante.  
**

 **Gracias a ElisaM2331, mushasha de mi corazón; gise . delgado.58 (tengo que ponerlo así porque si no, FF borra tu nombre D:), gracias por unirte y seguir esta historia n.n; kobatokamijou, gracias también por unirte ahora; Psyx-ITD, te agradezco tus reviews :'); Arrudnim, qué bueno que la historia te esté gustando; helianne . reinlinde (tu nombre también quiere borrarlo FF :c), muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste mi redacción; y a la Fredo Godofredo, que fue quien me introdujo en este hermoso fandom :'D (sí, ella es la culpable. Cualquier queja sobre mi fangirleo, arréglense con ella (?)).**

 **Reitero mi promesa de no abandonar nunca esta historia.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	8. Videojuegos

**Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenece; el autor es Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO OCTAVO**

 **VIDEOJUEGOS [1]**

—Buenas tardes, Gilbert —volvió a saludar Roderich al ver que no recibía respuesta alguna y, lo peor, no le permitía pasar.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —espetó al fin, frunciendo el ceño. No entendía qué pretendía el señorito presentándose en su casa luego de lo que había ocurrido entre ellos. No era que lo considerara algo relevante o grave, ni una pelea realmente seria, pero estaba en su derecho de sospechar de esa repentina visita dado que Roderich nunca se pasaba por su casa, precisamente porque si lo hacía, terminaban como el día anterior, en discusión ¿Qué podía querer?

—Permíteme pasar primero, que este no es un buen lugar para hablar contigo. Ni con nadie.

—¿Qué si me niego?

—Me demostrarías que eres un bestia de lo peor y que es imposible razonar contigo.

—Tu opinión no me importa.

—¿Por qué preguntas por las consecuencias entonces?

—¡Agh! —renegó, haciéndose a un lado para darle espacio—. Pasa de una vez.

Gilbert tomó nuevamente el mandil que había colgado en el perchero y se lo anudó a la cintura, encaminándose a la cocina a través del pasillo. Roderich, que no se ubicaba muy bien luego de tantos años sin visitar esa casa, se limitó a seguirlo en silencio, escrutando todo a su alrededor.

—Francis está preparando algo muy rico y Antonio está con él... —comentó al sentir que le estaba siguiendo. Volvió el rostro y entonces reparó en un detalle—: ¿Qué es eso que traes entre las manos? ¿Qué hay en esa caja?

—Un pastel.

—¿Lo has comprado?

—Pude haberlo preparado yo mismo, pero eso supondría mucho esfuerzo.

—E-Espera... ¡¿Lo has comprado?! Es decir, ¡has gastado dinero! —replicó, patidifuso. Antonio y Francis salieron de la cocina a ver qué ocurría al oír su voz.

—Sí, realicé una transacción, lógicamente. No veo razón para tanta sorpresa.

—¡Que eres el señorito avaro, cómo que no ves razón para mi sorpresa! Espera... ¡Seguro lo has envenenado!

—No digas ridiculeces, por favor —bufó—. Dime en dónde puedo dejarlo, que ya me pesa.

—¡Oh, un pastel! —exclamó Antonio, acercándose a Roderich para tomar la caja entre sus manos—. ¡Será un excelente final para la comida! ¿No te alegra, Gilbert? Ahora todo está completo para cuando llegue nuestro chico.

—¡Debe estar envenenado, no comeremos eso!

—¡Pero si está precioso, Gilbert! —se sumó Francis, destapando la caja que sostenía Antonio— Sería un crimen no aprovecharlo.

—¿Qué chico va a llegar? —inquirió Roderich, estirando los brazos para relajarlos luego de sostener el pastel todo el camino hasta esa casa—. ¿Esperan a alguien? Quizá he sido inoportuno...

—No te preocupes —dijo Antonio, muy risueño, palmeándole la espalda—. Mientras más seamos, mucho mejor. Francis y yo volveremos a la cocina; que Gilbert te cuente en lo que terminamos de cocinar. ¡Va a quedar sabroso, porque le hemos puesto bastante tomate a la salsa!

En un segundo, Antonio y Francis ya habían huido a la cocina con la caja entre las manos, y Gilbert quedó paralizado en medio del pasillo, con Roderich a su lado. Así que, sin más remedio y sin nadie que lo salve, porque los que se hacían llamar sus amigos lo habían abandonado, fulminó con la mirada al señorito y le indicó que avance para platicar al menos en la sala.

—He visto que has arrastrado los pies. Si no estás cómodo, podemos ir a la cocina. No me seduce la idea de quedar oliendo a comida a media cocción, pero, dado que soy yo quien te visita y no tuve la delicadeza de anunciarme, puedo aceptar someterme a esas condiciones.

—Calla y siéntate —dijo, hundiéndose en el sofá—. Igual ya estaban terminando, en un par de minutos seguro ya estarán aquí. ¿A qué has venido?

—¿Quién va a venir? Antonio dijo que ibas a explicarme.

—Señorito curioso.. —murmuró, fundiéndose más con el mueble—. Lud ha invitado a un amigo y por eso Francis ha cocinado. Queremos que esté cómodo. Mira, incluso hemos instalado la consola. —Con el dedo señaló el espacio que había en el estante en el que reposaba el televisor, bajo el cual habían colocado la consola. A los lados de la misma descansaban los mandos a la espera de ser utilizados—. Ojalá le guste jugar.

—Quizá debería irme entonces...

—Déjalo, igual ya estás acá —desdeñó, sumando un movimiento de su mano—. Al menos nos trajiste un pastel y seguro eso pondrá feliz a nuestro invitado. Además, me imagino que te habrá costado caminar hasta mi casa, con lo flojo que eres...

—Venía a disculparme —dijo al fin, luego de pensárselo mucho, ignorando los comentarios de Gilbert. Si lo hacía de sopetón y de una vez por todas, no sería tan difícil para él—. No me pareció adecuado decírtelo por teléfono, y como ayer parecías bastante enojado, decidí traer un presente. Creí que, como eres un bárbaro y bestia, me echarías si llegaba con las manos vacías.

Preso de la sorpresa, lo vio fijamente, boqueando. Cuando recuperó el habla, estalló en risa.

—¡El señorito me ha pedido disculpas! —chilló, con las manos sobre la barriga, partiéndose de la risa—. ¡Eso sí que merece partir un pastel!

—Me marcho —resopló, exasperado. Y estaba en su derecho. Aunque no negaría que vio venir esa reacción—. Buenas tardes. Que disfruten mi regalo.

—¡Oye, no te enojes así! —siguió riendo, pero pegó un estirón y alcanzó su mano para evitar que se vaya—. ¿Sabes cuánto vale que me pidas disculpas? —Roderich desvió la mirada y prefirió guardar silencio y no responder a esa pregunta—. Puedes imaginar que me causa gracia, porque es como un logro. ¡He vencido a tu orgullo! —se jactó, inflando el pecho—. La verdad... —Se rascó la nuca y jugueteó con sus dedos, algo incómodo—. Ayer también me porté mal... Igual te buscaste que te grite, pero, pensándolo bien, quizá no era razón para irme así nada más... ¡Pero tú te portas como si fueras mi mamá!

—Precisamente por eso estoy aquí, pidiéndote disculpas. Y tomaré tus palabras como una disculpa también, ya que es muy difícil que reconozcas que te comportas como un animal.

—¡Yo no he dicho eso!

—Pero sí algo parecido. Y suelta mi mano, que no voy a irme.

—Ah, bien... —La mano de Roderich resbaló de su agarre al aflojarlo, y se frotó la suya contra el pantalón, como si tuviera que limpiársela—. Volveré en un momento, a ver si ya está la comida —dijo, repentinamente incómodo y sintiéndose inadecuado o fuera de lugar.

—Antes de que te vayas, quiero darte lo que seguramente será para ti una buena noticia: Elizabetha dice que no tiene ningún problema con que vuelvas por mi casa. Creo que ya te dije que vamos a mudarnos, así que te aclaro que también podrás verla allá si así lo deseas. No nos iremos muy lejos, de todos modos.

—¿Y-Ya no está molesta conmigo? Entonces, ¿tú hablaste con ella?

—No, ya no está molesta. Ayer platicamos.

—¡Genial! —suspiró con una gran sonrisa, como si de pronto se quitara un enorme peso de encima—. ¡Gracias por decirme, señorito! Ahora sí, ya vengo... —Llegó hasta el pasillo, y antes de abandonar por completo la habitación, asomó la cabeza y dijo a toda prisa, para no oír una posible respuesta—: No eres tan malo, después de todo... —Y huyó raudo a la cocina.

Una vez allá, vio que Antonio se ocupaba de llevar unos platos ya con la pasta servida a la pequeña mesa que había al centro, mientras Francis se encargaba de servirlos. Al sentir su presencia, ambos amigos giraron a verle.

—Vienes en buen momento, mueve esa ensalada —pidió Francis, terminando con el último plato— Seguro ya está llegando nuestro chico y hay que tener todo listo para solo llevarlo a la mesa. ¡Rápido!

—Está bien, está bien... —refunfuñó, tomando unos tenedores muy grandes de color verde para entreverar los ingredientes de su ensalada—. ¿Le has probado la sazón a esto?

—Sí, claro, solo hace falta darle unas vueltitas.

—¿Y Roderich? —preguntó Antonio, deshaciéndose del delantal y colgándolo en el mango del refrigerador—. ¿Le has dejado solo?

—Le dije que ya volvía, que no iba a tardar mucho. —Entonces, sonó el timbre—. ¡Ahora sí debe ser él!

—Deja, yo termino con eso —dijo Francis, quitándole la ensaladera—. Ve y ábrele, que eres el anfitrión de la casa. Y tú, Antonio, avísale al niño que ya llegó su invitado y que se dé prisa.

Gilbert se quitó también el mandil en un solo movimiento, dejándolo en el mismo lugar que Antonio, y corrió a la puerta. No solo porque no quería dejar esperando a su visita, ya que no quería dejarle esa mala impresión siendo la primera vez que lo invitaban, también porque tenía una inmensa curiosidad por saber cómo era el chico. Ludwig era bastante tímido y no le daba demasiada información, apenas se lo dibujaba a grandes rasgos y se negaba a platicarle sobre su relación amical, lo cual llevaba a Gilbert a pensar que en realidad podía tratarse de algo más íntimo. No le importaba que se trate de un chico: mientras Ludwig fuera feliz, él también lo sería. Además, tenía que darle crédito por conseguir que su hermanito salga de su casi perpetua soledad.

Desde niños, cuando los criaba su abuelo, y quizá debido a la ausencia de sus padres en su crianza, Ludwig se volvió algo retraído y no se hacía amigo de nadie. Le bastaba con la compañía de su hermano y procuraba no acercarse a nadie más. Con los años se convirtió en un muchachito bastante disciplinado, ordenado y con un gran sentido de la responsabilidad, pero eso solo entorpeció su vida social: los niños de su edad no se le acercaban porque lucía mucho mayor que ellos con su aire maduro, además de echarles a perder las bromas al decirles siempre que lo que hacían no era correcto. Así, sumido en soledad por su forma de ser, Ludwig fue creciendo sin ningún amigo verdadero más que su hermano Gilbert, que siempre le decía que era asombroso, muy lindo y que lo llenaba de orgullo al ser tan aplicado. Por eso a Gilbert le hizo muy feliz saber que al fin alguien había sido lo suficientemente inteligente para decidirse a acercarse a alguien tan genial como su hermanito. Ese chico iba a recibir todo su cariño, como si también fuera su hermano pequeño.

— _Ciao_ ~ —dijo un muchachito algo más bajito que él. Tenía el pelo lacio castaño, casi rojizo, con un rizo indomable destacando al lado izquierdo de su cabeza y grandes ojos del mismo color—. ¿La casa de mi amigo Ludwig?

—¡C-Claro, es aquí! ¡P-Pasa! —tartamudeó Gilbert, muy sorprendido. Fue imposible que no se dibujara en su rostro una sonrisa muy bobalicona.

—Disculpe, pero... No puedo pasar si se queda ahí —dijo el chico, encogido de hombros por temor a una respuesta negativa.

—Oh, claro, l-lo siento mucho... —respondió, más torpe que nunca. Se hizo a un lado y solo entonces el chico entró a su casa, aún con su sonrisa, aunque esta se volvió un poco tímida—. Yo soy Gilbert, hermano de Ludwig. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—¡Feliciano Vargas, mucho gusto! —respondió. Su sonrisa se ensanchó y sus ojos adquirieron un brillo que a Gilbert le pareció hermoso—. Puede llamarme Feli, si así lo prefiere.

—¿Qué es ese trato? ¡Puedes llamarme Gil y tutearme, si te apetece!

Gilbert estaba dispuesto a envolverlo en un abrazo, el impulso le surgió desde el momento en que lo vio porque le pareció increíblemente lindo, pero los berridos de alguien afuera de su casa llegaron a sus oídos. Le pareció ver que Feliciano se estremeció.

—¿Dónde mierda te metiste? —clamaba un chico bastante parecido a Feliciano. La primera diferencia radicaba en que ese chico tenía el mismo rizo extraño, solo que al lado opuesto del de Feliciano; la segunda, el color era un poco más oscuro; y la tercera, sus ojos eran de cierto tono verdoso—. ¿Aquí es la puta casa? No sé a qué mierda he venido...

—P-Por aquí, Lovi... —susurró el invitado, asomando el rostro por la puerta abierta—. Estoy aquí, ya he entrado mientras te atabas las agujetas...

—¡¿Y no fuiste capaz de esperarme un momento?! —reclamó el que, dedujo Gilbert, debía ser "Lovi" —. ¿Y tú quién eres? —espetó, mirando a Gilbert fijamente, algo colorado.

—¿Qué es este griterío? —dijo Roderich que apareció de la nada, harto de tanto bullicio—. No es de gente venir a gritar a la puerta. Bonito vocabulario el de ese niño.

—¿Quién es niño aquí? —replicó el tal Lovi.

— _Fratello_... —musitó Feliciano, agazapado detrás de Gilbert, algo avergonzado—. Pasemos, vamos...

—Bien... ¿Y quién es este tipo de ojos violetas? —inquirió, curioso—. Tiene pinta de ser mayor.

—En realidad, te llevo alrededor de cinco años, muchachito, así que la diferencia no es tan grande.

—Yo soy Gilbert —respondió bastante tarde—. Aquí vive Ludwig.

—Ah, así que aquí vive el chico patatas... Bien, entraremos.

—Él es Lovino, mi hermano —explicó Feliciano, inclinando la cabeza a modo de disculpa cuando ya su hermano estaba dentro—. Es un poco brusco a veces, pero es muy lindo en el fondo.

—No lo dudo. Es todo un encanto —ironizó Roderich, cruzándose de brazos.

Lovino y Feliciano pasaron hasta la sala, mientras Gilbert cerraba la puerta. Hecho eso, giró sobre sus talones para darle alcance a los hermanitos italianos, y cuando vio a Feli sentado sobre su sofá, otra vez con esa sonrisa encantadora, quedó prendido de él, observándole. Roderich, que no pasó por alto el detalle, le pisó la punta del pie con toda la fuerza que podía.

—¡Oye! —reclamó, frunciendo el ceño y luchando por demostrar que en realidad no le había dolido—. ¿Qué te hice, señorito? Y yo que creí que ya nos estábamos llevando bien...

—¿A mí? Nada. ¿A tu hermano? Mucho —respondió, aún cruzado de brazos—. Parece que te hubieras enamorado como por arte de magia de ese niño.

—N-No es un niño... —murmuró, algo culpable. No solo por la respuesta que estaba dando, sino también por lo que estaba pensando realmente.

—Es increíble. Pederasta.

—¡No soy nada de eso! —replicó, sobresaltado por el calificativo que le daba Roderich.

—Es mucho menor que tú, apenas un adolescente, y le estás mirando como si estuvieras a punto de derramar babas. Y no solo eso: es el invitado de tu hermano. Ya me imagino por qué razón ha traído a un amigo a su casa; debe ser algo serio e importante para él. Y tú, mirándolo como si te murieras por él.

—B-Bueno, pero... ¡Es que míralo, si es súper mono! —se defendió, haciendo un mohín—. Lud tiene suerte y buen gusto... ¿Y a ti te afecta o qué? —preguntó, bastante confundido por la actitud del señorito.

—Es incorrecto. Es todo. Es amigo de tu hermano y tú tienes en mente acercarte a él con ciertas intenciones. No está bien.

—¡Gilbert! —se oyó desde el otro lado del pasillo. Era Antonio que se acercaba a ellos, acompañado de Ludwig que iba muy bien vestido, con una camiseta algo ceñida que remarcaba su buen físico y unos pantalones sencillos. Cuando ambos llegaron con ellos, Gilbert percibió que hasta se había echado perfume—. Mira, le he dejado increíble. ¡¿Puedes creer que iba a ponerse cualquier suéter?! Dios, es que se habría visto formalito y lindo, pero no se luciría nada de su encanto, ¿a que sí? Por eso decidí ayudarle a vestirse. ¡Incluso le convencí de usar colonia!

—¡Ah, pero si mi hermanito se ve lindo con cualquier cosa que se ponga! —exclamó, envolviendo a Ludwig en un abrazo asfixiante—. ¡Ya están aquí las visitas!

—¿Visitas? ¿Plural? —replicó Ludwig, deshaciéndose un poco del abrazo—. Oh, seguro vino... Ese chico me odia... O eso dice.

—¿Y eso por qué? —inquirió Roderich, pero sus ojos seguían fulminando a Gilbert con la clara intención de reprocharle.

—Cree que soy yo quien se acerca a su hermano y por eso me pide que me aleje de él... ¡Cuando en realidad todo es al revés! Yo ni siquiera quería meterme en estos problemas...

—¿Qué chico? —preguntó Antonio, que se quedó pensando en lo bien que había hecho su trabajo de arreglar al hermanito de su amigo—. ¿Hay alguien más? —Y se asomó a la sala, para ver de quién se trataba.

Dos chicos con rizos inversos se presentaron ante sus ojos. Uno parecía nerviosito y el otro refunfuñaba y tenía el ceño muy fruncido. Y por alguna extraña razón, ver a ese chico amargado lo embargó de una ternura irrefrenable. Así que, preso de su impulso, corrió y se postró de rodillas frente a él, que estaba sentado, captando la atención de los hermanos Beilschmidt y Roderich.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. ¿Eres el invitado de Ludwig? —Al menos él sí tuvo la decencia de reparar en ese detalle, pensó Roderich.

—¿Qué te importa, idiota? —respondió, brutal. Antonio no iba a desistir ni con esa respuesta, pero ver cierto sonrojo aparecer en las mejillas del muchachito le convenció de seguir adelante.

—¡Yo soy Antonio Fernández Carriedo! —se presentó, tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas—. ¡Mucho gusto!

—Su nombre es Lovino Vargas —respondió por él el hermano—. Yo soy Feliciano Vargas, el invitado de Ludwig.

—¡Ah, pero si tú también eres muy lindo! —exclamó, más y más sonriente—. ¡Y tan amable y dulce!

Gilbert apretó los dientes y Ludwig se removió, algo inquieto.

—¡¿A él no vas a decirle pederasta?! —chilló Gilbert a Roderich, indignado de lo tranquilo que estaba.

—No. Y no me hagas hablar de esto frente a tu propio hermano, que está involucrado.

—¿A qué se refiere? —dijo Ludwig, sintiéndose perdido por el secreteo.

—¡N-Nada! —se apuró a decir, negando frenéticamente con la cabeza—. Vamos al comedor, diles a los hermanitos que pasemos para que comamos. Francis ya debe tenerlo todo preparado. ¡Antonio! —vociferó al verlo arrodillado entre ambos chicos, convencido de que le estaba diciendo esas palabras bonitas con las que lograba hasta el ligue que más imposible parecía—. ¡A la cocina, ahora! Y tú, señorito, vienes conmigo, que no vas a estar de adorno. Para algo tienes que ser útil.

La muñeca de Roderich fue capturada por la mano de Gilbert, y este lo arrastró hasta la cocina para que le ayude a servir la mesa. Le gustó que tuviera el detalle de llevarle un pastel y disculparse, pero tampoco iba a permitir que se quede sin hacer nada. Quería hacerlo padecer un poco luego de haberle hecho estallar la tarde anterior. Así que depositó sobre sus manos la ensaladera, y él por su parte tomó dos platos de pasta y juntos se dirigieron al comedor.

Era una habitación no muy grande, pintada en verde aceituna, con una mesa ovalada al centro con capacidad para ocho personas, cubierta con un mantel de encaje blanco y algunos detalles plateados en los bordes. A la derecha había una repisa de dos cuerpos en la que colocaban la vajilla más fina, la cual utilizaban solo en aniversarios, cumpleaños, Navidad o Año Nuevo. A la izquierda, otra repisa, pero en ella habían colocado precisamente cuadros con las fotos de dichos eventos. Muy antiguas. Incluso parecían una familia feliz y muy unida.

Gilbert dejó los platos frente a los hermanos italianos.

—¡Pasta~! —exclamó muy feliz Feliciano—. ¡Muchas gracias!

Roderich depositó la ensaladera al centro de la mesa y volvió a fulminar a Gilbert, que ya se disponía a tocarlo o abrazarlo. Este, al sentirse amenazado y culpable, salió corriendo del comedor. Al quedar solo –aunque en realidad lo acompañaban esos "niños"–, se dio la libertad de examinar las fotografías que tenía a su disposición. La que más llamó su atención mostraba a Gilbert de pequeño, unos seis o siete años, con esa mirada desafiante y atrevida, acompañado de sus padres que cargaban en brazos a Ludwig, y su abuelo, todos frente a un gran pastel. Destacaban mucho los ojos de Gilbert en todas las fotografías, pero más que sus ojos, llamaba su atención esa sonrisa que no desaparecía por nada: siempre segura, siempre jactanciosa, siempre pícara. Tan suya... Cuando oyó los pasos de alguien que se acercaba, devolvió el cuadro a su sitio y se giró, dispuesto a salir y ayudar un poco más. Era Ludwig, que se sentaba a la mesa al lado de Feliciano.

—¿Dónde estabas, señorito? —inquirió Gilbert, sosteniendo otro plato—. Antonio no sé dónde se ha metido, pero me ha abandonado en el peor momento.

—Seguro está echándose perfume. Lo hace siempre que quiere ligarse a alguien.

—Eso estaba pensando... ¿Cómo sabes?

—Lleva esos platos y yo llevo otros dos, que Ludwig ya se sentó junto a los niños.

—Suenas como una mamá... —comentó Gilbert, algo extrañado de la situación, porque él mismo estaba actuando como un papá.

—Francis ya debe estar yendo a sentarse, porque seguro ha visto a los niños con el plato ya servido. Date prisa y lleva eso. En venganza, serán ellos quienes repartan mi pastel.

—Oye, señorito —frenó Gilbert con su voz, porque ya tenía las manos ocupadas sosteniendo los platos—. Escucha bien, porque no lo voy a repetir: Gracias por... por... por servir la mesa. —Roderich parpadeó, algo sorprendido—. Igual y aunque no estuvieras aquí me las habría arreglado muy bien, porque tenía conmigo a Francis y Antonio; tu presencia no era imprescindible —se apuró a aclarar, como restándole importancia a lo que acababa de decir—. Pero igual... ¡Ya te lo dije y se acabó! Ahora lleva eso a la mesa... ¡Pero bueno, parece que no tengo amigos, me han dejado solo contigo!

—Parece incluso una confabulación —dijo, ocultando una sonrisa con la palma de su mano. Estaba contento—. Lleva eso antes de que se enfríe, Gilbert —ordenó, ocultando el rostro para que no pueda verlo—. Enseguida te alcanzo.

—Igual tengo que volver, somos siete y con lo que llevemos, serán seis, faltaría uno —explicó, saliendo de la cocina—. Y no sé qué te ha dado a ti, que no quieres ni mirarme... Estás raro...

Roderich alcanzó a verlo salir, y al fin descubrió su rostro. Se acercó al lavadero y se enjuagó las manos para luego darse un par de palmaditas en la cara. Hecho eso, tomó los platos que tenía que llevar al comedor. Precisamente cuando estaba saliendo, casi se da de bruces contra Gilbert, que volvía por el plato que faltaba.

—¡Casi me echas todo encima! —chilló, revisando desesperado su ropa en busca de alguna mancha—. ¡Fíjate, señorito!

—No soy torpe como para hacer eso. Y de haber ocurrido, habría sido culpa tuya por aparecer intempestivamente.

—¡Pero si estoy en mi casa, y se suponía que ya estabas de camino!

—No vamos a discutir por ridiculeces ahora, Gilbert, Vamos a servir esto y nos sentamos a comer. ¿Ya están todos sentados?

—Sí. Y estarías feliz de no estar allá... ¡Antonio está derritiéndose por el hermanito de Feli!

—¿Feli?

—Él me dijo que podía llamarle así.

—Ajá. Y tú muy presto adoptaste ese mote.

—¡Pero es para que entre en confianza! Igual es solo un apodo... Lud... Están sentados juntos... Y Feli es bastante dulce con él...

—Después de todo, sí fue mala idea venir. Tendré que presenciar el descarado coqueteo de un pederasta y los mismos de un par de adolescentes. Nada más hace falta que tú y Francis entren en plan romántico para terminar de convertir este almuerzo en algo espeluznante.

—¡F-Francis es solo mi amigo! —aclaró, negando frenéticamente con la cabeza y las manos—. Es cierto que a veces se pasa un poco de la raya y sus manos–

—No necesito oír de eso, por Dios —cortó Roderich—. Toma ese plato y vamos de una vez.

Para evitarse alguna posible continuación de las explicaciones de Gilbert, Roderich se adelantó al comedor y rápidamente depositó los platos frente a quienes faltaban: Francis y él. Tal como le había comentado, Ludwig y Feliciano estaban sentados juntos, mientras que Lovino, como un chambelán, se hallaba al lado de su hermano. Antonio se ubicó al lado del chico y no se cansaba de intentar hacerle plática, sin importarle que aparentemente estaba ignorándole. Francis, al lado de Antonio, se aburría a morir. Le quedaban dos sitios disponibles, pero no sabía por cuál decidirse.

—¡Gilbert! —exclamó Francis, que lo vio entrar con el último plato— ¡Siéntate conmigo! —pidió, con una expresión bastante infantil, casi dramática, de ruego—. ¡Antonio me ha abandonado por irse a por ese chico!

Roderich se convenció a sí mismo de que esa era la mejor opción, ya que no tendría que oír cualquier lloriqueo de Francis. Así, dejó la silla que quedaba al lado del francés y tomó asiento en la siguiente, de modo que Gilbert quedaba sentado entre ellos dos. Sentarse junto a Gilbert era algo inevitable.

Creyó que iba a tener que poner orden constantemente y enseñarles que era de mala educación hablar con la boca llena o hacer majaderías en la mesa, pero no fue así. Más allá del continuo cortejo de Antonio a Lovino, los cariños mal disimulados de Feliciano y los nervios de Ludwig, todo estuvo bastante tranquilo y el almuerzo transcurrió con normalidad. Cuando terminaron y vio que ninguno tenía intención de levantar los platos, se plantó en su sitio y se cruzó de brazos, fulminando a Francis y Antonio.

—Levanten esto —les ordenó—. Y traigan mi obsequio de una vez.

—¡Ah, pero Lovi no quiere que me aleje de él! —lloriqueó Antonio, sosteniendo una mano del muchacho—. ¿Verdad?

—Suelta mi mano, _stronzo_. _Vaffanculo_ [2].

—¡Suficiente! —dijo Roderich, poniéndose de pie—. Niño, ve a la sala de inmediato. No hay pastel para ti por tener esa boca tan sucia. Y ustedes —A Antonio y Francis—, a la cocina, con todos estos platos. Quiero ver servido mi pastel ahora mismo.

Lovino quedó pasmado unos momentos, con los ojos muy abiertos observando a Roderich. Pese a que quiso replicar, sintió que ese hombre que le ordenaba emanaba cierto aire de autoridad, por lo que, con la cara encendida, rechinando los dientes e inflando las mejillas, arrastró los pies con dirección a la sala. Todos alcanzaron a oír las maldiciones que soltaba. Roderich volvió a tomar asiento y se acomodó el pelo con una mano.

Tal como dijo, todos comieron pastel menos Lovino, que fue confinado a la sala pese a lo mucho que apeló Antonio por él.

—¡Pero si no ha dicho gran cosa! —abogaba, con un pucherito adorable que hacía que Francis le consuele con un abrazo—. Además, me lo ha dicho a mí, y no me he ofendido...

—Ofende mi oído al decir tales bajezas —replicó Roderich, dándole un último bocado al postre.

—B-Bueno, basta de esto... —intervino Gilbert, tratando de calmar las aguas. El señorito parecía bastante firme en su decisión, después de todo—. Feli podría estar sintiéndose incómodo... ¡Ya es hora de ir a jugar! Mientras Antonio y Francis arreglan esto, nosotros podemos ir escogiendo qué jugaremos.

—¿Jugar? —preguntó Feliciano, que abrazaba de la cintura a un Ludwig rojo como un tomate que intentaba zafarse con cuidado—. ¿Podemos?

—¡Claro que sí! —respondió Gilbert, inflando el pecho—. Vamos donde está tu hermano, que allá tenemos la consola. ¿Qué preferirías? ¿Algo de coches?

—Le gusta el fútbol —respondió Ludwig, cediendo a los mimos—. Probemos con algo así.

—¡Ah, fútbol, fútbol! —celebró el chico, abrazando con más fuerza a Ludwig por sugerirlo. Parecía un gato al hacerle tantos cariños. Gilbert se limitaba a verlos, entre envidioso y enternecido, además de feliz por su hermanito. Roderich, que los seguía de cerca, veía la escena con aire crítico. Le parecía demasiado arrumaco para estar en público.

Ya en la sala, Gilbert le ofreció a Feliciano que se siente en medio del sofá más amplio, para que pueda tener mayor comodidad y visión de la pantalla; Ludwig se sentó junto a él –al instante Feliciano volvió a abrazarlo–. Francis y Antonio regresaron de la cocina luego de terminar con el aseo, y de inmediato el primero aseguró su sitio en el sofá, argumentando que su cuerpo era muy delicado como para soportar la dureza del suelo. Lovino, que seguía enfurruñado luego del regaño, tuvo que soportar que Antonio se lance a su lado, dispuesto a seguir con su cortejo. Al final, Gilbert y Roderich quedaron de pie, sin lugar que ocupar.

—¡Ustedes se aseguraron los lugares y ahora ya no tenemos dónde sentarnos! —reclamó Gilbert, acusando con su dedo a sus amigos—. El señorito va a hacer un drama por tener que estar en el piso... —se quejó, abatido, imaginando que la tarde estaba a punto de echarse a perder.

—¡Qué exagerado! —dijo Francis, acomodándose más en la mullida superficie—. Si no le va a pasar nada por sentarse un rato en el piso. ¿O a ti es a quien le preocupa su bienestar? —inquirió, muy malicioso.

—¡Ah, ya lo tengo! —exclamó, ignorando las palabras malintencionadas de su amigo. Salió corriendo y volvió en un minuto, sosteniendo bajo el brazo una almohada enorme, casi del tamaño de un taburete. La colocó en el suelo, justo frente al sofá, le dio dos palmaditas para ablandarlo, y dijo—: Listo, señorito. Siéntate encima y ya no estarás incómodo. Acomódate y luego me siento yo al lado.

Tanto Francis como Antonio quedaron mudos. Jamás creyeron que sus burlas tuvieran verdadero sustento.

El mismo Roderich vaciló un instante, pero recuperó la compostura en un santiamén. Inclinó levemente la cabeza a modo de agradecimiento y se sentó. No era precisamente cómodo, al menos no tanto como el sofá, pero sí bastante mejor que el suelo, definitivamente.

—¿Has visto eso? —cuchicheó Francis a Antonio—. ¿Puedes creerlo?

—¡Me he quedado helado! —respondió él, con expresiones faciales bastante enfáticas—. ¿Platicamos de esto más tarde?

—Eso ni lo dudes.

—¿Qué tanto están diciendo? —dijo Gilbert, acomodándose al lado de Roderich.

—Que Antonio y yo preferimos verlos jugar a ustedes. De todos modos no creo que tengas suficientes mandos.

—Pues... La PS3 podría tener los suficientes para todos nosotros, pero no he comprado tantos... ¿De verdad no quieren jugar?

—No, cariño, descuida. En este caso no participaremos de la acción.

—Bueno, como quieran... Entonces, ¿cuántos somos? Lud, Feli, yo... ¿Lovino?

—Juega con nosotros, _fratello_ —pidió Feliciano, tirando un poco de su brazo—. Si juegas, seguro ganamos.

—Está bien... Solo para demostrarle a este —dijo muy despectivo, mirando a Ludwig— que somos mejores.

—¡Yo quiero ver jugar a Lovi! —exclamó Antonio.

—Bien, bien, entonces vamos cuatro —contó Gilbert—. Señorito, ¿tú vas a jugar?

—Claro que no. Nunca he jugado con eso.

—¡Ah, pero si no es tan difícil! —replicó—. Vas a ver que es genial. Mira, coge esto. —Le dio un mando, y luego les entregó los demás a los hermanos italianos y al suyo—. Solo sostenlo y yo te explico qué hace cada botón. Eh, como él no sabe, irá para nosotros, ¡el equipo alemán! ¡No cuenta como ventaja! Además, ustedes sí saben, ¿no? —Feliciano asintió—. Estupendo.

Antonio amablemente se puso de pie para tener listo el videojuego y los mandos, y luego volvió a su sitio junto a Lovino, que se tensó al sentir que se le pegaba más y más, casi abrazándolo. Gilbert mientras tanto fue enseñándole a Roderich qué función cumplía cada botón bajo la atenta y crítica mirada de Francis. Listos todos, inició el partido.

—¡Rápido, Lud, pásamela!

—¡Eso intento, pero me han marcado!

—¡Ah, si Lovino es excelente en este juego! Seguro eres muy bueno también en la cancha real.

—¡ _Fratello_ , dispara!

—¡ _GOL_! —exclamó Lovino, incorporándose del sofá en un brinco y dando un puñetazo al aire, preso de la emoción—. ¡Chúpate esa, chico patatas! ¿Quién es mejor ahora, eh?

—¡Ha sido suerte! —replicó Gilbert, algo mosqueado—. Ahora nos recuperamos. Y tú, señorito, ¡tienes que presionarlos para que no nos quiten la pelota! ¡Márcalos!

Desafortunadamente para Gilbert, fue imposible ganarle al equipo de Feliciano. Era sorprendente la capacidad de los hermanos para manejar los movimientos de su jugador, su habilidad en la cancha era más que envidiable, y ni qué decir de sus reacciones. Incluso él quedó impresionado, ya que a primera vista se le hacían un poco perezosos y tranquilos. Parecía que en el campo se transformaban en otros.

Francis, que no dejó de observarles ni por un instante, también quedó sorprendido. Pero no por la destreza de los chicos italianos, sino de un gran detalle, que seguramente también notó Antonio a pesar de estar ocupado diciéndole cosas a Lovino: pese a su derrota, no le echó la culpa a Roderich. Esa habría sido la reacción natural de Gilbert al saberse derrotado. Claro, podía adjudicarle ese comportamiento a que, en general, Roderich no había jugado mal; captaba instrucciones rápido, aunque era algo apático para obedecer a Gilbert, pero lo compensaba con la enorme velocidad de sus dedos, seguramente debido a su habilidad con el piano. Pero, incluso así, con lo infantil que era su amigo, no podía dejar de pensar en lo bien que se estaba tomando el asunto de perder en el fútbol.

—Mierda, hemos perdido... —se lamentaba, rascándose la nuca—. ¿Qué tal una revancha? Mira que el señorito hasta parecía inspirado y no jugó nada mal. —Francis quedó perplejo con ese comentario.

—Lo siento mucho, pero mi hermano y yo ya tenemos que irnos; solo pedimos permiso hasta estas horas —se disculpó Feliciano, acariciando el brazo de Ludwig que estaba tenso como una tabla —. Podríamos volver otro día.

—¡Seguro, seguro! Cuando quieras venir, puedes hacerlo. ¡Eres muy buen chico!

—¡No quiero que Lovi se vaya! —lloriqueó Antonio, apresando al muchacho entre sus brazos—. ¿Me darás al menos alguna forma de comunicarme contigo?

—¡No! ¡Vete a la mierda! —respondió él, luchando por liberarse de esos brazos opresores.

—Pederasta... —murmuró Roderich, divertido con la situación al resultarle familiar.

—Si ya tienes que irte, te acompañamos —dijo Gilbert, poniéndose de pie. Estiró el cuerpo y flexionó la espalda, para que su cuerpo no quede resentido luego de haber permanecido un rato en una postura no muy cómoda—. ¿Quieres que te llevemos a casa?

—¡Yo puedo llevarlos! —propuso Antonio.

—Pero si tú ni siquiera tienes auto —objetó Francis.

—Bueno, pero puedo acompañarlos hasta su casa... Podríamos conseguir un taxi.

—Yo también me marcho —dijo Roderich, que se incorporó del suelo y se sacudió la ropa—. Me he tardado bastante aquí.

Gilbert y los demás avanzaron hasta la puerta, aún discutiendo sobre quién llevaba a quién. Una vez en el dintel, a un paso de salir, Feliciano tomó la mano de Ludwig y le dio un beso en la mejilla para luego estrecharlo en un abrazo necesitado, como si quisiera dejarle en claro que iba a extrañarlo.

— _Ciao_ , Ludwig —dijo, negándose a soltarle del todo antes de irse—. Nos vemos pronto.

—Deberías ir con él hasta su casa —regañó Gilbert, dándole un codazo a su hermanito—. Mira que en realidad ni quiere separarse de ti...

Lovino le dio un pisotón a Antonio que lo dejó sentido y triste, por lo que lo dejó alejarse de él. Feliciano, al verlo, se acercó a él y le susurró al oído el número de teléfono de su hermano, feliz de hacerle ese favor. Por mucho que su hermano se empeñara en rechazarlo, él sabía que en el fondo todo ese cortejo no le era indiferente y, en realidad, le agradaba, sobre todo por lo insistente que era Antonio. Francis, que vio todo aquello y supuso qué había hecho Feliciano, sonrió contento por la suerte de su amigo. Tendría que hablar seriamente con él en caso termine liado con el chico; no le gustaría que tenga problemas por su edad.

—Bien, entonces Ludwig se va con Feli y Lovino... —Ludwig quiso protestar, pero la mirada de ilusión que le echó Feliciano lo detuvo y aceptó la "sugerencia" de su hermano—. Francis y Antonio se quedan aquí conmigo —enumeró—, y... Señorito, te llevo a tu casa.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó Francis sin poder contenerse. Eso ya era el colmo. Tendría que hablar muy seriamente con Antonio sobre el comportamiento de su amigo a lo largo de ese día.

—Q-Qué sucede... —dijo Gilbert, sintiéndose repentinamente incómodo, como si estuvieran acusándole de haber cometido un terrible error—. Nada más es un favor, porque ayudó hoy y... Y... ¡Y ustedes me abandonaron en la cocina!

—Es porque quiere ver a Elizabetha —intervino Roderich, mirando a la nada—. Solo que no quería decirles.

Él, que no se había detenido a pensar siquiera en que tendría esa oportunidad al acompañarlo, se apresuró a asentir.

—Bien... Vámonos, señorito...

Ludwig finalmente fue caminando junto a Feliciano y Lovino en busca de un taxi, y Gilbert le dio permiso para tardarse si deseaba pasar un rato en casa de los Vargas. Antonio y Francis entraron a la casa sin dejar de lanzarle miradas sospechosas, y él y Roderich subieron al auto en medio de un silencio espeso y tedioso.

—No tienes que hacer esto —dijo al fin Roderich, ya con el cinturón de seguridad puesto—. Mi casa no queda precisamente lejos. Quizá debiste acompañar a tu hermano.

—Ya dije por qué te estoy llevando. Además, quiero que Lud pase tiempo a solas con Feli.

—No estarán solos; está ese niño soez.

—Tal vez puedan pasar tiempo a solas cuando lleguen a su casa. Por eso le di permiso de quedarse hasta tarde —dijo con una sonrisa pícara, y arrancó.

—No puedo creerlo —replicó indignado—. Qué clase de hermano tiene ese muchacho.

—Descuida, él no haría lo que estamos pensando. Es muy respetuoso y seguro ni se atrevería. Pobre Feli, todo lo que tendrá que hacer para lograr un avance con él...

—Valdrá la pena entonces.

—¿Tú crees? Si es persistente, me alegrará mucho. Ya me agrada bastante por acercarse a Lud.

—O quizá porque te parece atractivo y prácticamente te lo comías con los ojos.

—¡E-Eso no es cierto! Pasa que es lindo, y a mí me gusta todo lo que es lindo.

—No pienso discutir sobre eso.

—Ah, es que tú no puedes decir si alguien te gusta o no porque... Pues... Está Eli y...

—Eso no tiene nada que ver.

—¿Entonces?

—Olvídalo. De todos modos ya estamos llegando.

El auto frenó y Roderich de inmediato se deshizo del cinturón. Sin embargo, en lugar de bajar, tomó aire y se animó a preguntar:

—Gilbert–

—Oye —le cortó este, algo nervioso—, creo que... Hoy no voy a verla.

—¿Qué?

—Que no voy a pasar. Hoy no. Quizá otro día.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió, algo confundido. Según creía, Gilbert debía estar muerto de ganas de ver a Elizabetha.

—Dejémoslo así. Ha sido un buen día y quizá si entro se eche a perder. No quiero eso.

—Tampoco yo lo he pasado mal —confesó—. Aunque el asunto del fútbol no termina de agradarme.

—¡Es porque el encargado de todo fui yo, qué esperabas! —exclamó, orgullosísimo. De pronto ya no era solo una derrota de Roderich (al pedirle disculpas), sino dos si sumaba esa última afirmación—. Bueno, nos vemos entonces...

—Nos vemos, Gilbert —respondió con una tenue sonrisa, y bajó del auto—. Te avisaré del lugar al que nos mudaremos en estos días. Podría llamarte.

—Si... Si quieres pasar por mi casa, puedes hacerlo —dijo, cosa rara, algo cohibido—. No me molestaría...

—Bien. Voy a pensarlo.

Gilbert se detuvo un momento antes de arrancar, y contempló a Roderich que, curiosamente, se negaba a entrar a la propiedad de su familia, como si estuvieran ambos esperando a que el otro se anime a irse. La idea le causó gracia, por lo que no pudo evitar reírse un poco. Una risa limpia, no aquella que surgía cuando se sentía torpe o vulnerable.

Roderich lo vio reír, y tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no hacer lo mismo. Elevó una mano en el aire y la agitó para despedirse, instándolo a que se marche de una vez por todas. Gilbert vio ese gesto y, aún riendo, arrancó con dirección a su casa.

A través del espejo retrovisor vio a Roderich que seguía de pie, observándole. Y a lo lejos le pareció ver una tímida sonrisa.

.

.

.

 **Continuará**

.

.

.

 **[1]: La razón del título es un poco obvia, pero advierto que quizá use posteriormente una canción con ese mismo nombre (en inglés) como título.**

 **[2]: Stronzo quiere decir algo como "bastardo", pero mucho más fuerte, como "GRAN bastardo". Vaffanculo es el equivalente a "que te den por culo" XD. Ay, el tsundere XD**

 **N.A: EN ESTE CAPÍTULO HEMOS LOGRADO UN PUTO GRAN AVANCE :'D –baila en la silla– sííí :'D**

 **Bueno, estamos avanzando despacio, pero seguro. AMO A ESTOS DOS TORPES.**

 **Quise que aparezca Lovi, porque Italia no es Italia si no incluimos a ambas: norte y sur. Les dejo un poquito de a mi me gusta el Frain (?)  
**

 **Lamento mucho la demora, pero de verdad, DE VERDAD, no tengo tiempo para nada. No sé cuándo volveré... Pero, como ven, no desaparecí. Prometo continuar u.u**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**


	9. Bajar la guardia

**Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenece; el autor es Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO NOVENO**

 **BAJAR LA GUARDIA**

.

—Ah, entiendo... Sí, de todos modos ya lo sabía... Es que creí que vendrías... —dijo Gilbert, repasando con el dedo el borde del teléfono, con una pizca de decepción (que no era consciente que sentía, y en el caso de hacerlo, no reconocería ni aunque lo sometieran a tortura). Francis y Antonio alzaron las cejas, patidifusos—. Como ese día dijiste que ibas a pensártelo... No, no es que quiera que vengas tampoco —replicó, con el ceño fruncido, y su dedo se detuvo de golpe—; es que ya me había resignado, así que me daba igual tu visita, no me afectaría... Ajá, exacto, ¿ahora qué hago con toda esta resignación? —Gilbert dejó escapar una risa, y Francis y Antonio se tomaron de las manos, bastante preocupados—. ¿La llevo luego a tu nueva casa? —Volvió a reír—. Y no, no puedo, porque fíjate que tengo geniales y muy estupendos planes... Sí, con mis amigos. ¿Que a dónde iremos? ¡Al estadio! Hoy jugará nuestro equipo favorito y no nos lo perdemos por nada... Sí, te llamé para corroborar que no vendrías, porque no íbamos a estar. ¡Sí, claro, es por eso!

—Me alegra que el mismo Roderich le lance salvavidas —resopló Francis, frotándose las sienes—. Aunque ni él mismo debe darse cuenta de nada, o eso espero. ¿Tú crees que Gilbert no se da cuenta de la forma en la que está hablándole?

—Creo que ni se entera, porque si no, no se comportaría así. Yo no sé de dónde surgió tanta confianza. Si hasta parecen amigos...

—Tampoco lo sé, _cher_ , créeme. Pero tenemos claro que es desde ese día que vinieron esos chicos, ¿no?

—Bueno, sí, porque incluso se ofreció a llevarlo a su casa. ¡Estaba ocupado con Lovi, pero alcancé a oírlo y casi pego el grito en el cielo! Tú no te contuviste, ¿no? —rió Antonio, volviendo a mirar a Gilbert que seguía charlando al teléfono.

—No pude hacerlo. Tú estuviste entretenido con ese chico, pero yo sí estaba pendiente de todo lo que ocurría. _Dieu_ , si los hubieras visto con más atención...

—Pero vi lo más importante, y estarás de acuerdo conmigo: le puso un cojín grandote en el piso para que esté cómodo, y luego lo de llevarlo a su casa... ¡Si vive aquí nada más!

—Vamos despacio. Es cierto lo del cojín, y también quedé impresionado, pero alcancé a oír de él algo bastante razonable: si Roderich no se sentaba en algo decente, iba a convertirse en una reina del drama y echaría a perder la tarde. Creo que eso justifica bastante bien lo que hizo.

—De acuerdo.

—Lo que sí me sorprendió luego de eso fue que no le recriminó al perder.

—Ah, venga, no podemos quitarle mérito a Roderich. Para no haber jugado nunca, lo hizo estupendo. ¿Viste sus dedos? Solo cometió un par de errores por flojo, pero, _joder_... Qué veloces son sus dedos.

—Es muy hábil con ellos, me imagino... —rió, muy pícaro.

—¡ _Qué guarro_! —recriminó, riendo también—. Pero no nos desviemos. No me di cuenta de eso porque Lovi estaba cediendo un poco.

—Pues sí, a pesar de que perdieron, no le echó la culpa, y esa habría sido la reacción más lógica. Y finalmente lo del coche... ¿Qué necesidad había de llevarlo?

—Oye, ¿recuerdas que los dejamos solos un rato mientras Gil le explicaba quién nos visitaba? Pues desde ese momento estaban llevándose bien, porque la noche anterior le decía imbécil y muchas cosas más. Algo tuvo que decirle Roderich para que ahora estén tan bien.

—No había reparado en ese detalle —reflexionó un instante Francis con el índice en la quijada—. Sí, tuvo que ocurrir algo en ese momento. ¿Crees que tenga que ver con ese pastel? Es decir, ¿para qué lo trajo?

—Definitivamente no fue para tenerlo de postre luego del almuerzo con Feli y Lovi, porque creyó que era inoportuno al saber que iban a venir visitas, obviamente no sabía que iban a venir.

—¡Roderich se disculpó! —concluyó Francis, y chasqueó los dedos, como si se le hubiera iluminado la mente—. ¿Para qué alguien trae un pastel? ¡Para disculparse, claro!

—Bueno, se me hace difícil imaginar a Roderich disculpándose, la verdad. Pero de haber sido así, con lo orgulloso que es Gilbert y teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que lo humillaba Roderich con sus palabras, tenía motivo de sobra para estar contento.

—Exacto, cariño: motivo para estar contento, no para llevarse bien con él. Es más, de haber sido así como imaginamos, que hubo una disculpa de por medio, Gilbert se lo habría echado en cara toda la tarde.

—Bueno, entonces... Entonces o pasó algo más, o eso ha sido una reacción. Pero el día de la visita fue definitivo —afirmó Antonio—. Quizá tiene que ver con eso que nos dijo la otra noche, cuando estaba hecho una bolita con las sábanas. ¿Recuerdas que no supo explicarse?

—Ahora que lo dices... Dijo algo de que fue odioso, pero no tanto como otras veces, y por eso se enojó, porque esperaba que siga así.

—Entonces el pastel y la disculpa lo arreglaron todo. Oye, espera... ¿Entonces Gilbert estaba decepcionado?

—¿De qué?

—Pues si dijo que esperaba que siga así, no tan odioso como siempre, concluyo que se enojó porque Roderich le decepcionó. Entonces, ese día que discutieron ya estaban llevándose más o menos.

—No hay que aventurarnos con esa conclusión tampoco —carraspeó Francis, sinceramente preocupado por esa posibilidad—. Igual, seguro Roderich no hizo gran cosa y Gilbert, como un niño, se resintió. Además, tenemos otro punto a tomar en cuenta: Roderich dijo que Gilbert lo acompañaba para ver a Elizabetha. Esa me parece una muy buena razón —dijo, para intentar restarle credibilidad a la idea que estaba barajando junto a Antonio.

—Bueno, ¿qué hacemos entonces? Si le preguntamos directamente, ya está visto que se traba y al final no responde nada. Hay que ir despacio.

—Quisiera poder verlos...

—Oh, espera, voy a ver —dijo Gilbert, que al fin, luego de quién sabe cuántos minutos, se separó un poco de la bocina (la cual cubrió con la mano) para dirigirse a sus amigos—: Hey, chicos, quiero preguntarles... —Al fijar su vista en ellos, se dio cuenta de que estaban sosteniendo una conversación—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada, _mon petit_ , descuida, son cosas nuestras, luego te contamos —respondió Francis, acariciándole el brazo a Antonio, porque suponía que debía estar algo tenso con el tema de Gilbert—. ¿Qué ibas a decirnos?

—El señorito está algo raro... Le dije que íbamos al estadio, y me respondió que a él no le va mucho el fútbol, pero que le dejó un poco intrigado desde el día que jugamos a la PS3.

—¿Y eso... qué? —dijo Antonio, arqueando una ceja.

—Que hace rato le ha estado dando vueltas y vueltas al tema, y yo esperaba que me diga de frente por qué insistía con el tema del fútbol si no le gustaba. Al final se me ocurrió preguntarle si quería ir con nosotros. Todo un honor para él ir conmigo, claro —rió—. Pero entonces recordé que esto es cosa de nosotros tres, como los geniales amigos que somos. Así que, ¿les importa que venga con nosotros? Le he dicho que voy a interceder con ustedes para que le dejen acompañarnos, pero que iba a tener que portarse bien —volvió a reír, ocultando la bocina, aún cubierta por su mano, contra su pecho—. Y que nos compre algo de comer y unas cervezas, ¿qué tal?

Antonio y Francis se miraron a los ojos con la boca entreabierta.

—¿Nos das un segundo, por favor? —pidió Francis, tomando a Antonio por el hombro para llevárselo a un rincón de la habitación. Gilbert parpadeó, confundido pero no les dijo nada y volvió a llevarse la bocina a la boca para seguir platicando—. Esta es nuestra oportunidad.

—Para observarlos, ¿verdad? Oye, Roderich está... No es normal ese comportamiento. Y te lo digo yo.

—Yo también tengo mis sospechas, no te creas —bromeó, dándole una palmadita en la espalda—. Y creo que vamos a concluir la misma cosa.

—Mira que darle vueltas y vueltas a ese tema —rió Antonio, abrazando a Francis por los hombros—. Debe darle gracias a la vida que Gilbert sea tan despistado. —Ambos volvieron a donde estaban sentados con una sonrisa cómplice dibujada en el rostro—. Esto va a ser entretenido de ver. De todos modos le dijiste a Gilbert que íbamos a ayudarle, ¿no?

—Así es, _mon amour_ —respondió, y carraspeó para llamar la atención de Gilbert—. _Mon petit_ , dile que está bien, que por nosotros no hay ningún problema. ¡Y que nos ayudará a pagar las cervezas, eh!

—Señorito —dijo él al teléfono—, que está bien, ¡vas a tener el privilegio de ir con nosotros! Eso no lo logra cualquiera, que conste.

—Como digas, Gilbert, como digas —desdeñó Roderich—. ¿A qué hora nos veremos?

—Bueno, creo que pasaremos por ti en un par de horas, para llegar a tiempo y que podamos ubicarnos bien. Ah, por cierto, voy a llevar algo para ti, a ver si te queda... Yo creo que sí, porque eres todo flacucho.

—¿Flacucho? —replicó, extrañado. No solo por que Gilbert le hable de su contextura, sino porque no podía imaginar qué podría darle que implique hacer cálculos sobre eso. Pero como no podía quedarse sin responderle nada, dijo—: Tu masa muscular no es para nada envidiable, por si no lo sabes.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no soy flacucho como tú! —berreó, y eso, en cierta forma, calmó e hizo reír a Antonio y Francis.

—Lo eres.

—¡No es cierto! Tú eres flacucho, me consta desde esa vez que te abracé cuando íbamos a beber y cuando te ayudé a llegar a casa. Eres muy delgado, señorito. —Antonio y Francis volvieron a tensarse.

—No he negado que soy delgado, he dicho que tú también lo eres.

—Como sea... Pasamos por ti en una hora u hora y media. Ponte algo delgado, que seguro vamos a tener calor... Como una camiseta sin mangas. Nos vemos, señorito. —Y colgó para evitarse cualquier respuesta.

—Esto hay que verlo —sentenció Francis, dedicándole una última mirada cómplice a Antonio antes de ponerse de pie y dirigirse a la habitación que ocupaba para prepararse para su salida.

.

.

.

.

—¿Vas a salir hoy?

—Así es, me han invitado esos tres. —Mentira—. No estoy seguro de cuánto tardaré.

—Entiendo. De todos modos este lugar aún no está habitable —rió Elizabetha, pateando suavemente una caja que había tirada en el piso—. Hoy me ayudarán los de mudanza, así que está bien que salgas; te aburrirías aquí con el ruido de las direcciones que tengo que darles... Además, luego tienen que hacer la limpieza...

—¿Te gustaría que llame cuando esté regresando? —preguntó, conciliador y amable por tanta comprensión de su esposa.

—¡Claro! Si vas a llamar, no importa cuánto te demores. De todos modos estaré toda la tarde en casa, así que estaré pendiente.

—No me opondría a que salgas un rato. También terminarás por aburrirte de estar aquí —dijo, examinándose frente al espejo del recibidor.

Gilbert le había dicho que use una camiseta, y ahí había surgido su problema: no tenía casi ninguna –si no es que ninguna–, ya que estaba habituado a usar siempre camisas. Por suerte, mientras daba vueltas en su habitación mirando de reojo las maletas, de las cuales la mayoría seguían sin ser desempacadas porque no tenía intención de tocarlas, que para eso estaba la gente de servicio, le pareció ver que de entre la ropa de Elizabetha sobresalía algo parecido a una. La tomó con ambas manos y tiró con todas sus fuerzas –que en realidad es poca– hasta que salió del montículo bajo el que estaba. Afortunadamente no estaba arrugada, porque no pensaba plancharla, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a salir con algo que luzca mal. Aunque de igual forma seguramente se las habría arreglado para conseguir que alguien la planche por él.

Siendo una de las pocas veces que vestía una camiseta, llamaba la atención. Elizabetha se le quedó viendo con extrañeza desde que salió de la habitación, él mismo se sintió extraño en cuanto se revisó frente al espejo del baño, y en ese momento, mientras observaba su facha frente al espejo del recibidor, también. Era de color blanco entero con algunos detalles azules en los bordes de las cortas mangas y el cuello; le quedaba algo holgada, un poco por debajo de las caderas, pero al menos se sentía bastante fresco usándola.

—Volveré más tarde entonces. Nos vemos —anunció, tomando sus llaves.

La casa a la que se habían mudado no tenía la hermosa entrada de jardines que tenía la propiedad de su familia, además de ser de dimensiones mucho más reducidas, así que ahora cuando llegaba a la puerta enrejada, no hacía más que dar un par de pasos para alcanzar la puerta principal. Era más sencilla, pero igualmente elegante. Aunque le hacían falta ultimar algunos detalles en cuanto a decoración, pero no era gran cosa.

—Cuida que no toquen mi piano ni ninguna de mis cosas sin cuidado alguno, por favor.

—Descuida —rió, agitando una mano desde el otro lado de la habitación—. No olvides llamar.

Roderich cerró la puerta tras él y entonces recordó que Gilbert y sus amigos habían quedado de pasar por él, solo que no le habían especificado una hora, simplemente dijeron que estarían por allá en una hora u hora media. Si ya había salido, no iba a volver a entrar a su casa a esperar, así que decidió aguardar a su llegada en la pequeña mecedora que tenía al lado de la puerta. Unos diez minutos después, perdido en la contemplación de las pequeñas macetas que decoraban su alrededor, el potente sonido de un claxon le hizo dar un respingo.

—¡Eh, señorito! —llamaba Gilbert a todo pulmón mientras seguía dándole al claxon—. ¡Señorito!

—¡No hagas tanto ruido! —regañó, asomándose a la entrada para salir—. No estoy sordo.

—¿Eli está en casa? —preguntó, señalándole a Antonio, quien estaba sentado en el asiento trasero, que le abra.

—Sí, ahora está en casa —respondió, subiendo al auto y cerrando la puerta—. Seguramente en un rato estará trabajando con los de mudanza.

—B-Bien... Estará cansada luego de eso, ¿no? —murmuró, algo decaído. Antonio y Francis se miraron de reojo, conmovidos al suponer el motivo de su tristeza.

—Supongo que sí... —suspiró Roderich, mirando hacia la ventana—. Aunque solo debe dirigirlos. No va a cargar nada, no te preocupes.

—Si no nos vamos ahora, no podremos ubicarnos —se quejó Antonio, cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Oh, cierto! Señorito, ponte esto. —Abrió la cajuela y rebuscó entre los discos que tenía apilados y los demás implementos que guardaba del auto, hasta que extrajo una camiseta blanca con rayas azules verticales, idéntica a la que estaba usando—. Tenemos que estar todos parejos. Antonio, Francis, ustedes también pónganselas de una vez, que cuando estemos allá ya no habrá tiempo.

—A mí ni siquiera me gusta el diseño de esta cosa —reclamó Francis, meneando la camiseta que le había dado Gilbert—. No quiero ponérmela.

—Yo tampoco —se sumó Antonio.

—¡Pero si es nuestro equipo favorito!

—¿Qué se supone que representa esto? —inquirió Roderich.

—¿Nuestro? Dis-cul-pa, pero ese equipo no es mi favorito —aclaró Francis, algo ofendido—. Te acompañamos porque somos tus amigos, pero de ahí a que sea nuestro equipo favorito hay un gran —enfatizó— trecho.

—Aunque el estadio no está nada mal —acotó Antonio—. Es enorme.

—¡Pues allá vamos! —exclamó resentido, con un mohín—. Precisamente allá van a jugar.

—Insisto, ¿qué se supone que representa esto? —repitió Roderich, algo enfadado al haber sido ignorado.

—Es la camiseta del Hertha [1] —resopló Antonio, mirando agobiado la camiseta. Finalmente se animó a ponérsela. Se lo pedía su amigo, después de todo.

—¿Qué es el Hertha?

—¡No! ¡No preguntes eso! —lloriqueó Antonio, tirando del brazo de Roderich. Este se tensó por la sorpresa.

—Hertha Berliner Sport Club —recitó Gilbert, con el pecho henchido de orgullo—. Fue fundado el año de 1892–

—¡Ninguno quiere volver a oír esa historia! —renegó Francis, y se dirigió a Roderich—: Es el equipo favorito de Gilbert, el más tradicional de Berlín. Para que te hagas una idea de lo mal que están aquí en fútbol, ese es el único que está en la primera división de la Bundesliga —susurró a su oído.

—¡Te he oído! —reclamó Gilbert, y puso en marcha el coche al ver que al menos Antonio ya tenía puesta la camiseta.

—Bueno, bueno, calma, chicos. ¿Contra qué equipo va a jugar, Gilbert? —intervino Antonio.

—Con el Bayern Münich.

— _Dieu_ … ¿En serio quieres ir a ver eso?

—¿Por qué no? —replicó él con un puchero, aferrado a su fanatismo.

—No sé tú, pero a mí no me gustaría ver que humillen a mi equipo favorito... —murmuró Antonio, removiéndose inquieto al imaginarse la reacción de Gilbert.

—¡C-Claro que no van a humillarlos! —replicó con el ceño fruncido, aferrando el volante—. Hoy van a ganar y sumarán puntos. Ya lo van a ver.

—¿Contra el Bayern Münich? Ya, claro. Eso quiero verlo —se burló Francis—. Y para que veas que de verdad somos amigos, me pondré esto, que ni me sienta bien. Qué mal gusto...

—Digan lo que quieran, que ya ellos van a demostrar su valía en la cancha —sentenció, aún ofendido, y aceleró.

De camino al estadio se sumieron en un silencio incómodo debido a su reciente discusión. En realidad el asunto no debía ser demasiado grave; todo se debía a que Gilbert se tomaba muy a pecho el tema de su equipo. Ya antes Antonio y Francis le habían hecho alguna que otra broma y ya sabían cómo reaccionaba, pero no por eso dejaba de sorprenderles. Al menos ya sabían cómo lidiar con él: solo hacía falta ser un poco consentidores y asentir a todo cuanto dijera, darle la razón y unirse a sus gritos durante el juego.

El problema sería lograr que Roderich se les una, porque bastaba que uno de ellos no esté contagiado de su euforia para hacer rabiar Gilbert, o como mínimo echarle a perder el ánimo.

Cuando llegaron, todos tenían puestas las camisetas excepto Roderich.

—¿No vas a usarla, señorito? —preguntó Gilbert, haciéndose cargo de los boletos con el encargado—. Al menos la has traído para ponértela adentro, ¿no?

Antonio y Francis, que al lado del resto de los fanáticos del Hertha parecían estar todos uniformados, lo fulminaron y con la mirada le exigieron que obedezca, tal como hicieron ellos.

—Voy a ponérmela ahora, porque la brisa podría sentarme mal —se justificó, desenvolviendo la prenda que había enrollado entre sus manos—. Estoy muy habituado a los suéteres delgados.

—Ah, sí, todas las veces que te he visto usabas uno. Las contadas veces que te vi en verano usabas camisa de manga larga. Se me hace raro verte ahora en camiseta.

—Y a nosotros también —aseguró Francis.

Los cuatro avanzaron por el corredor rumbo a las graderías, junto a los demás fanáticos tanto del Hertha como del rival. Se sentía mucha confianza por parte de los primeros al ser locales. Cuando llegaron al final y pudieron apreciar las verdaderas dimensiones del estadio, la cancha impecable y las multitudes que ya iban ocupando sus lugares, quedaron un momento en pasmo.

—Este lugar en verdad es enorme… —murmuró Roderich, sinceramente sorprendido—. Incluso hermoso...

—Así es. Aquí se han jugado muchas finales. No sé cómo no has venido antes. ¿Ni siquiera para los Juegos Olímpicos?

—No. Me la paso ocupado ensayando.

—Bueno, siéntense ya —dijo Francis, acomodándose la camiseta con desagrado—. No se queden parados que incomodan a los demás.

El partido transcurrió con "normalidad", al menos lo que duró el primer tiempo. El equipo local tenía algunas oportunidades de acercarse a la portería enemiga, y cuando lograban rematar, Gilbert se ponía de pie con las manos hechas puños y el corazón detenido, dispuesto a gritar. Al ver que no se concretaba el gol, daba un puñetazo al aire y se dejaba caer en la butaca. Francis le daba una palmadita en la espalda y una sonrisa de consuelo, muerto de miedo por que el partido termine en goleada, mientras Antonio veía el juego con una mano en la quijada. Roderich por su parte permanecía sentado, cruzado de brazos. No terminaba de entender cómo ver a un grupo de hombres correr tras una pelota les podía causar tanta emoción.

Todo iba bien. Hasta que, una vez que volvieron a la cancha luego del descanso, un tiro de esquina definió el partido.

Roderich, que gracias a Gilbert comprendía algo al respecto, al ver lo que acababa de ocurrir y que gran parte de la concurrencia estallaba en vivas, se abrazaban y brincaban sobre sus lugares, volvió el rostro. Gilbert tenía la boca abierta, con la vista clavada en la cancha. Sus ojos se desviaron un segundo y se encontraron con los de Francis, quien de inmediato colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo. Antonio, que estaba sentado al lado de Francis, se puso de pie y empezó a clamar porras por el Hertha.

Sin tener mucha idea de qué hacer, imitó a Francis y con su mano acarició el hombro de Gilbert. Este de inmediato se giró a verlo.

—No juegan nada mal. Es decir, incluso a mí, que no sé de fútbol, me han llegado comentarios sobre lo bueno que es ese tal Bayern. Para ser honesto, de este equipo, el Hertha, nunca había oído nada, de lo cual concluí que no destacaban en lo absoluto. Pero ahora que veo que han dado la lucha e incluso han sido capaces de enfrentarlos, me doy cuenta de que estaba equivocado. Hay que ser muy bueno para resistir a un enemigo semejante a pesar de no ser tan reconocidos.

Antonio frenó de golpe sus vivas al sentir que Francis tiraba de su camiseta para que alcance a oír lo que dijo Roderich. Ambos amigos quedaron con la boca aún más abierta que la de Gilbert.

De pronto ya no había bullicio. Se habían sumido en un silencio angustiante, como si se hubieran traslado a una dimensión paralela en la que los barristas vitoreaban, pero sin emitir sonido alguno. Tres personas a la espera de la reacción de Gilbert.

—¿D-De verdad, señorito?

Roderich asintió suavemente. Hasta ese momento, Gilbert no se había percatado de lo profundo que era el tono de sus ojos; tanto, que destacaba a pesar de los anteojos. También, que el lunar que tenía estaba justo debajo de la comisura de sus labios. Pequeño y oscuro como una gota de tinta.

—Creo que solo deben entrenar más. Sin práctica no se consigue nada.

Gilbert parpadeó y, aún fijos sus ojos en Roderich, su mejor sonrisa fue dibujándose en su rostro. Todo estaba en orden nuevamente.

—¡Es cierto! —dijo, y se puso de pie—. Es solo una derrota.

El encuentro continuó y, pese a que el rival consiguió anotar por segunda vez, Gilbert ya no estaba tan afectado. Finalmente, el árbitro hizo sonar el silbato y el encuentro terminó. Antonio y Francis, que seguían con el alma en vilo preocupados por el estado de ánimo de su amigo, se levantaron de sus asientos dispuestos a salir de ahí cuanto antes, así tuvieran que arrastrarlo. Al ver que todo había acabado, Roderich también se puso de pie. Sin embargo, al hacerlo, accidentalmente empujó con su espalda a un barrista que corría por la gradería superior.

—Lo lamen-

—¿Qué te pasa, idiota? —berreó el sujeto, a quien debido al accidente se le cayó un vaso de soda—. Fíjate... Imbécil —remató, barriéndolo con la mirada.

—Hey, hey, ¿qué sucede? —intervino Antonio, quien se interpuso entre el tipo y Roderich, anticipándose a un posible pleito—. Ha sido un accidente.

—¡¿Accidente?! ¡Es tan torpe que casi me tira la soda encima!

En un brinco, movido por los gritos, Gilbert se puso de pie. Francis, intimidado, se refugió detrás de él.

—¡Te he dicho que ha sido casualidad! —replicó Antonio, acercando peligrosamente su rostro al del sujeto, dispuesto a liarse a golpes. Su expresión, habitualmente dulce, se tornó en una oscura que le heló la sangre a Francis—. ¡Y no te permito que le hables así!

—¿Por qué tan a la defensiva? —provocó en respuesta, pegando su frente a la de Antonio. Desvió su mirada retadora para enfocarse en Roderich, y dijo—: ¿Acaso eres su princ-

—¡Oye! —exclamó Gilbert, con el ceño muy fruncido, y estiró el brazo para tomarle por las solapas, tan fuera de sí como Antonio—. ¡Atreve-

—Hagan el favor de callarse. Todos —cortó Roderich. Se acomodó los anteojos, cruzó ambos brazos sobre su pecho e irguió la espalda. Se veía más gallardo que nunca, incluso a pesar de llevar esa simple camiseta. Clavó sus ojos en los del barrista, y este se estremeció—. Estuve a punto de disculparme por ese pequeño accidente, pero ahora veo que me habría equivocado completamente. Para empezar, fue usted quien chocó conmigo al estar corriendo como un animal salvaje. ¿Debo recordarle que eso no está permitido? Y no soy torpe, eso ha quedado claro nada más con ver su comportamiento. Es un bestia cualquiera. —Francis y Gilbert quedaron mudos. El barrista también. Apartó a Antonio y Gilbert, que seguían pegados al tipo con intenciones de golpearlo y se abrió camino, dispuesto a irse—. Con permiso.

Cuando Roderich doblaba la esquina, los cuatro salieron de su pasmo. Francis suspiró, feliz de que el peligro haya pasado; Gilbert y aquel tipo se miraron a los ojos, incrédulos. Antonio en cambio se echó a reír.

—¡Aún tiene ese carácter! —dijo, rascándose la nuca—. Debí suponerlo...

Gilbert, que estaba a punto de preguntar al respecto, se vio silenciado por Francis que lo tomó por los hombros con ambas manos, encaminándolo rumbo a la salida. En un descuido, este le mandó una mirada de reproche a Antonio.

Una vez fuera del recinto, hallaron a Roderich apoyado en el auto; se había deshecho de la camiseta y la había doblado con cuidado. Al divisarlos, se incorporó y se aproximó a la puerta del coche, a la espera de que abran.

—¿Qué ha sido todo eso? —inquirió Gilbert, intrigado por la reacción de Antonio. Y al ir repasando mentalmente lo ocurrido, la pregunta también abarcaba su propio comportamiento. Colocó la llave y vio que Antonio se introducía en el auto y de inmediato estiraba el brazo para quitar el seguro, de forma que Roderich pueda abrir. Este lo vio un instante y desvió la mirada en el acto.

—Espabila, Gilbert —dijo Francis, chasqueando los dedos al ver que su amigo parecía distraído con algo. Al reparar a dónde estaba mirando, continuó—: ¡Casi nos metemos en un pleito! Afortunadamente no pasó nada~, ¿verdad?

—¡Tú te escondiste detrás de Gilbert! —reclamó sonriente Antonio—. Según tú, la cosa no era contigo.

—De veras, ¿qué fue todo eso? —repitió Gilbert, casi en un murmullo al ser plenamente consciente de lo que había hecho.

—Un torpe que creyó que podía meterse conmigo y dos torpes que creyeron que no sé defenderme solo. No veo el caso de hablar sobre eso —resopló Roderich, algo incómodo. Gilbert logró cruzar una mirada con él a través del espejo retrovisor, pero lo esquivó tras sostenerla por un instante. Algo desconcertado por todo lo que había ocurrido, puso en marcha el coche.

—Yo tampoco, _cher_ , en serio. Ya pasó.

—Estuvo entretenido el partido... No jugaron mal —reconoció Antonio.

—Me imagino que con eso te refieres a que al menos no terminó en goleada —dijo Francis, y junto a Antonio empezaron a reír.

Gilbert fulminó a sus amigos, pero ellos continuaron con sus bromas. Siguió reclamando un poco más, pero poco a poco fue perdiendo el ímpetu y quedó en silencio.

En su mente no dejaba de dar vueltas lo último que les había ocurrido. Y de rato en rato, ocupaba unos segundos en ver a través del espejo. Roderich tenía la cabeza apoyada en la puerta y el viento le revolvía los cabellos suavemente, los cuales procuraba devolver a su lugar con sus largos dedos. Aquellos que había tratado hacía no mucho. Y a veces, descubría a Roderich observándole de soslayo. Sus ojos violetas se prendían de los suyos (¿o era al revés?) hasta que finalmente uno terminaba por enfocar su atención en otra cosa.

.

.

.

Cuando el auto estuvo frente a la nueva casa de Roderich, Gilbert se sintió flaquear. En el momento en que detuvo el auto, vio a Elizabetha fuera de la casa, ordenando las macetas que decoraban la fachada.

Ahí estaba. Lo que tanto había estado esperando.

Francis y Antonio bajaron pronto a saludarla, mientras él, aún indeciso, avanzó con torpes pasos. Sus típicas risas se hicieron presentes.

Roderich se acercó despacio a la puerta mientras Elizabetha recibía los saludos de ambos muchachos, bastante efusivos debido al tiempo que llevaban sin verse, y no pudo evitar reparar en Gilbert.

—¿Te ocurre algo?

—¿Eh?

—Pareces nervioso... —Pese a que no quería, se aventuró a preguntar—: ¿Es por Elizabetha?

Gilbert dio un pequeño respingo y volvió completamente el rostro para verlo a la cara.

—¿Quién está nervioso? —rió—. Qué cosas dices, Señorito. Estoy cansado, que es diferente.

—¿Cuando estás cansado te tiemblan las rodillas?

—¿Gilbert? —dijo de pronto ella, aproximándose a él. Era una sorpresa encontrárselo, pero le agradaba. Le agradaba porque finalmente, luego de la plática que tuvo con Roderich, comprendió que su resentimiento para con él no tenía razón de ser. Eran amigos, después de todo.

El corazón le martillaba el pecho hasta un punto en que era doloroso.

—¡No hice nada malo! —exclamó, mirándola muy firme directamente a los ojos. Todos quedaron en silencio, observándole como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza. Ni Francis ni Antonio comprendían a qué se debía esa reacción.

—¿Q-Qué dices, torpe? —rió ella, palmeándole el brazo—. No te estoy acusando de nada.

—L-Lo digo por... Bueno, olvídalo —respondió él, también sorprendido por lo que acababa de decir. En realidad no lo habían movido los nervios que le generaba la presencia de Elizabetha, poder verla después de mucho, sino la necesidad de explicar que, en efecto, no había hecho nada malo. Como si sus nervios no fueran producto de su amor, sino de un miedo que sentía secretamente—. ¡No soy torpe! —rió en respuesta, dándole un pequeño empujón, del cual recibió como respuesta una sonrisa traviesa. Una de las que caracterizara a la pequeña Elizabetha cuando hacía alguna diablura.

—¿Terminaron de ordenar todo? —intervino Roderich. Solo a Francis le pareció notar que estaba algo incómodo.

—Oh, sí, ya han terminado. La sala está en completo orden.

—Perfecto. No quiero ver cajas cruzarse en mi camino.

—Ahora que todo está en su lugar, ¿quieres visitarnos mañana? —propuso ella, desafiándolo con la mirada—. Podrías venir a tomar algo.

—Clar-

—No es posible, cariño —intervino Francis, rodeando el cuello de Gilbert antes de que pueda responder—. Aún no se lo hemos dicho, pero teníamos pensado Antonio y yo tener una salida de mejores amigos. Tú sabes, cosa de nosotros. Quizá haya otra ocasión más adelante.

—Pero ustedes-

—Era una sorpresa, _mon petit_. Por eso no te dijimos nada. Ahora, si nos disculpan, debemos marcharnos.

—¿En serio? —replicó él, sorprendido por los supuestos "planes" que tenían para el día siguiente.

—Por supuesto, no podemos dejar solo a tu hermanito por mucho tiempo —se sumó Antonio—. Fue un gusto volver a verte, Elizabetha. Espero vuelva a repetirse.

—Lo mismo digo, cariño. Nos veremos luego.

Antonio y Francis arrastraron a Gilbert hasta el auto y prácticamente lo forzaron a sentarse al volante. Una vez dentro los tres y ya en movimiento, ambos muchachos, ubicados en el asiento posterior, nuevamente hicieron uso de sus miradas para comunicarse: Antonio exigía respuestas, porque se sentía un poco confundido a pesar de haber accedido, mientras Francis le pedía paciencia, ya tendrían tiempo para platicar a solas.

—¿A dónde se supone que iremos mañana? —inquirió Gilbert con el ceño fruncido, ya en el garaje de su casa—. No sé qué bicho les ha picado a ustedes dos, pero hoy ha estado todo raro. Muy raro.

—¿Estás enojado porque no te dejamos quedarte con Elizabetha? —dijo Antonio, algo afligido, y colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

—No era prudente —intervino Francis—. Estaba presente Roderich, y no estás de muy buen humor luego del juego, ¿no te parece? Habrían discutido y Elizabetha habría terminado poniéndose de parte de él, obviamente, y tendrías el mismo problema del principio.

—¡Claro, claro! —Antonio asintió frenéticamente a pesar de saber que esas no eran las verdaderas razones de Francis. Podía percibir su mentira.

—Además —continuó—, te recuerdo que tu interés debería estar centrado en Roderich. Una vez te hayas librado de él, tendrás todo el tiempo del mundo para reparar el roto corazón de la pobre Elizabetha.

—Bueno... —resopló él, y extrajo la llave. Resolvió no pensar en eso porque, en realidad, no tenía deseo alguno, al menos en ese momento, de idear alguna forma de proseguir con el plan. Verla le había alterado. Eso y lo que había ocurrido esa tarde, porque seguía dándole vueltas en la cabeza—. Entonces, ¿igual saldremos mañana?

—Decide a dónde iremos y nosotros obedecemos —declaró Francis—. Ten presente que apenas nos queda una semana, pronto tendremos que marcharnos, así que decide bien.

—Estaba pensando que el fin de semana antes de marcharnos podríamos irnos de campamento, ¿qué tal? —propuso Antonio—. Es algo que he querido hacer con ustedes desde hace mucho.

—¡No estaría mal! —respondió Gilbert, repuesto un poco su ánimo y ya más concentrado en la conversación—. Pero ahora no se me ocurre ningún lugar...

—¿Qué tal el Tiergarten? [2] Es enorme —enfatizó Antonio— y podríamos hacer un picnic o algo parecido. ¡Podemos llevar a Ludwig e incluso invitar a Feli y Lovi!

—También a Roderich —acotó Francis mientras se limpiaba las uñas con despreocupación—. Solo será una tarde.

—Y Eli podría–

—No —cortó—. Concéntrate en Roderich. ¿Realmente te ha afectado tanto verla? —resopló, algo frustrado. Antonio volvió a verlo, sorprendido de su manera de responderle.

—Ya, déjalo, está cansado —pidió Antonio, dándole un codazo—. Y ambos también lo estamos, ha sido un día agitado. Entremos de una vez y cenemos algo. Antes de dormir invitamos a todos.

—Me adelanto... Aseguren las puertas antes de entrar —dijo Gilbert, y bajó del auto. Francis y Antonio lo vieron adentrarse en la casa con una mano en el bolsillo.

Una vez solos, Antonio volvió a tirarle un codazo justo en las costillas, lo que provocó que diera un respingo y se retuerza de dolor.

—Ahora sí, me explicas ya mismo qué ha sido ese teatro que te montaste frente a Elizabetha. Ninguno de los motivos que dijiste son ciertos, te los inventaste en el momento.

—¡Ay, pero no hace falta la violencia!

—¡Se supone que íbamos a ayudarle, y lo primero que haces es alejarlo de ella! —regañó, palmeándole el hombro—. Ya, habla. Venga.

—Bueno, cariño, verás... —Antes de continuar, el recuerdo le llegó como un rayo—. Oye, para empezar, soy yo quien está en posición de regañar. ¿Qué fue eso en el estadio?

—No sé de qué hablas —refunfuñó Antonio, hundiéndose en el asiento con un puchero—. No me cambies de tema. Estábamos-

—Nada de cambio de tema. Desde hace mucho tengo pendiente esto. Me explicas ahora mismo. Porque, se supone —enfatizó, meneando la cabeza sobre su eje—, ya está superado. Ambos sabemos cómo ocurrió todo y definitivamente es un capítulo cerrado.

—Completamente —sentenció Antonio, clavando sus ojos en los de Francis para asegurarle que le estaba diciendo la verdad—. No se trata de eso... Es simplemente que me enoja que el tipo se ponga tan prepotente cuando todo fue su culpa. ¿Qué no lo viste? Y estuvo a punto de-

—¿De golpearlo? _Cher_ , lo dudo. Roderich siempre fue blanco de burlas, ¿no lo recuerdas? Y cada vez que estaba en un apuro, sabía librarse bien de todo con esa lengua suya. Eso, y ese amigo raro... Un rubio... Ya ni recuerdo su nombre. El punto es, que me dejó preocupado lo que hiciste. Lucías realmente furioso... Incluso pusiste esa cara...

—¿Cuál?

—La que me asusta, esa que no me gusta que pongas nunca. Pero, volviendo al tema, me dejó pensando esa preocupación que mostraste. O esa ira. Por una parte, porque no es posible, o no me gustaría, que volvamos al pasado; y por otra, porque estaba presente Gilbert.

—¿Sobre todo por Gilbert?

—¡Por supuesto! De no haber estado él, no te estaría preguntando con tanta urgencia.

—¿Crees que hicimos mal? Ya sabes... Por no decirle...

—Créeme, no era el momento. Incluso ahora no sé cuándo será el momento apropiado...

—En algún momento va a enterarse.

—Pero definitivamente no puede ser ahora. No.

—¿Y por qué? Es decir, comprendo que tiene que ver con que ahora estamos aquí y él se está acercando a Roderich, pero...

—Tiene que ver con todo, cariño. —Francis resopló y se acomodó el pelo detrás de las orejas—. Estoy pensando que no lo quiero con Elizabetha.

—¿Pero no se supone que es lo que realmente quiere?

—Si realmente fuera así, habría intentado algo mucho antes de que todo llegue a este punto, con ella casada. Puedo entender que haya tenido miedo de expresarle lo que siente por miedo a acabar con su amistad, también que nunca se presentó la oportunidad o más probablemente que nunca haya terminado de aceptar que lo que sentía por ella era algo que trascendía lo amical. En realidad tengo la teoría de que lo que realmente siente por ella es un amor infantil que se niega a superar. Porque, siendo sinceros, ¿has sabido de alguien con quien haya intentado algo? Es él mismo quien se restringe con razones absurdas, pero ambos sabemos que en el fondo es porque piensa en Elizabetha.

—Pensándolo bien, es lindo eso.

—Pero ella nunca lo ha visto ni lo verá como algo más. Ella es idéntica a él, pero su objeto de amor es Roderich. Desde niña se empecinó en que estaba enamorada de él y siempre esperó que le corresponda. Te pregunto: ¿sucedió?

—No... Pero igual lo que siente ella es lindo... ¿No crees que Roderich podría corresponderle?

— _Mon amour_ , ¿en serio?. ¡Tú lo conoces mejor que yo! La trata como a una hermanita y nada más. Es imposible que la vea con otros ojos. Se fue por no sé cuántos años y ni por eso la extrañó, ¿o sí? No quiero ni imaginarme cómo conviven... _Dieu_.

—De acuerdo, sí, nunca va a corresponderle. Y ella está tan ciega que jamás va a corresponderle a Gilbert, ¿verdad?

—Incluso si llegaran a divorciarse, no hay posibilidad. Ella no es tan infantil como él, creo que el amor que siente por Roderich es un poco más maduro y, en consecuencia, más difícil de olvidar. Pero Gilbert... Tengo la certeza de que si se acercara a alguien, sin pensar en nada romántico, porque de lo contrario se reprimiría por Elizabetha, podría enamorarse. Pero enamorarse de verdad, un sentimiento maduro y verdadero.

—Ha estado como perdido desde que volvimos, ¿no? ¿Lo has notado?

—Claro que sí. Y ya voy imaginándome lo que está pasando en esa cabecita.

—Oye, ¿y qué piensas de Roderich?

Francis parpadeó un segundo y le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Ese diagnóstico me lo reservo. ¿Por qué, te interesa? —añadió, chocando su hombro con el de su amigo.

— _Gilipollas_ —rió Antonio, devolviéndole el empujón—. No es eso. Solo... me da curiosidad... ¿Pero ahora qué haremos? Él quiere que le ayudemos...

—Y seguiremos haciéndolo. Le hará bien distraerse y alejarse de Elizabetha. En todo caso, incluso luego de irnos podemos mantener contacto con él por teléfono o internet. Quiero que nos mantengamos comunicados para saber en qué termina todo esto. Quizá con un poco de esfuerzo incluso podamos darnos una escapada para visitarlo.

—No le diremos nada de lo que acabamos de conversar, ¿verdad?

—No, claro que no. Ese cabeza dura no entiende razones. Ya he intentado hacerle recapacitar. Le he mandado más de una indirecta sobre lo que está por pasar, pero no ha pillado ninguna...

—¿Qué podría pasar? —inquirió suspicaz Antonio con los ojos entrecerrados. Francis no estaba siendo del todo claro con él, y no quería darse el trabajo de imaginarlo por sí mismo—. Venga, dime.

—Todo a su tiempo, amor. Todo a su tiempo. Ahora ya es tarde y debemos entrar antes de que piense que estamos mancillando su auto —rió, y le guiñó un ojo a Antonio.

— _¡Guarro!_ —rió en respuesta él, dándole otro empujón—. De todos modos vas a contarme. Yo lo sé.

Francis bajó del auto y le extendió la mano para ayudarle.

—De prisa. Tenemos que llamar a nuestros invitados y ver qué llevaremos.

.

.

.

Al llegar a casa, Roderich fue inmediatamente a su habitación para volver a cobijarse en la seguridad de sus camisas. No había estado tan mal lo de usar una camiseta, pero definitivamente prefería las prendas que usaba diariamente. Ya cambiado, se dirigió al comedor para comer algo sencillo antes de irse a la cama. No tenía muchos deseos de platicar, pero sabía que sería imposible evitar la plática con Elizabetha.

Era su amiga y sabía cómo tratarla. No era que no la soportaba, simplemente procuraba mantener un trato hasta cierto punto distante, de modo que no genere en ella la expectativa de que en algún momento podría albergar los mismos sentimientos.

—¿Qué tal estuvo tu tarde? —inició ella al tenerlo al extremo opuesto de la mesa—. Luces algo cansado...

—No es nada. Me abrumó un poco el ruido del resto de la concurrencia.

—Ya veo... ¿Estuvo interesante?

—Tanto como podría estarlo ver correr a un montón de hombres tras un balón —suspiró—. Pero no estuvo mal... Hubo algo que me agradó... —Su mente se perdió en los recuerdos al punto de dibujarle una delicada sonrisa. Elizabetha, algo sorprendida, dejó de comer para observarle.

—¿Qué fue... lo que te agradó?

—Olvídalo. —La pregunta de Elizabetha lo devolvió a la realidad, por lo que sacudió suavemente la cabeza, con la intención de despejar ciertos pensamientos—. Gracias por la comida. Me agrada que tengamos espacio para mantener a algunas personas de servicio...

—No te imagino haciéndote cargo de eso —rió ella, limpiándose la comisura de los labios con la servilleta.

—Jamás lo haría —declaró él, poniéndose de pie—. Me iré a descansar. Buenas noches. —Antes de abandonar el comedor, recordó un detalle importante—: Por cierto, Elizabetha, desde esta semana me dedicaré de lleno a mis estudios y al piano. No puedo dejar pasar el próximo examen, de lo contrario perderé más tiempo. Solo saldré un par de ocasiones para relajarme un poco; mi concentración estará puesta en mis libros y partituras. Te lo digo para que te encargues de que nadie me perturbe cuando me encierre en mis habitaciones. Si deseo algo, seré yo quien se acerque a pedirlo.

—Descuida, yo me ocupo —aseguró ella con una enorme sonrisa.

Antes de acostarse, mientras se aseaba en el baño, alcanzó a oír el teléfono que sonaba. Le restó importancia porque sabía que la misma Elizabetha o alguien más se ocuparía de atender. Sin embargo, al salir del baño, ya con el pijama puesto, casi se da de bruces con su esposa.

—Pudimos haber chocado. No vuelvas a hacer eso.

—Es que te llaman. Es para ti. Es Gilbert.

Algo extrañado, se acercó al teléfono que habían colocado en el descansillo rumbo a las habitaciones de cada uno. Tomó el auricular, aún receloso, y respondió:

—¿Buenas noches?

—Ah, Señorito, soy yo...

—¿Qué se te ofrece? —Roderich, que giró el rostro y se encontró con Elizabetha que se hallaba apoyada en la pared, a su lado, frunció un poco el ceño para dejarle claro que le parecía de muy mala educación quedarse a escuchar conversaciones. Ella pareció comprender, porque, algo afligida, lo dejó solo.

—No sé si escuchaste hace rato... Cuando estuvimos por allá...

—¿Te ocurre algo, Gilbert? —Debía preguntar, porque desde hacía mucho tenía la impresión de que algo había afectado a Gilbert. Él no se comportaba así.

—¡C-Claro que no! —Risa nerviosa. Roderich tuvo claro que sí pasaba algo—. El punto es que mañana iremos al Tiergarten con los chicos; haremos un picnic. Vienen Ludwig, Feli y Lovi también... Cosa de chicos...

—Comprendo.

—Bueno... Llamaba... Llamaba para...

—¿Para? —apuró. Ansioso. Expectante.

—¡P-Para saber si quieres acompañarnos! —berreó al fin, sintiéndose tremendamente incómodo—. Tenemos mucha comida y seguro nos va a sobrar, así que-

—De acuerdo —respondió, evitándose escuchar la retahíla de excusas que le daría Gilbert. Volvió a respirar—. Puedo ir. ¿A qué hora debería estar listo?

—Pasaremos por ti a las nueve, Señorito. Intenta llevar algo de beber. Quizá luego de estar allá pasemos a mi casa para jugar otra vez, como aquel día.

—No me parece mala idea... —Apoyó su cuerpo sobre la pared y un suspiró escapó de sus labios.

—¿Señorito? —Extrañadísimo. No solo por el suspiro, sino porque este provocó una extraña pulsación en él—. ¿Pasa algo?

—Es producto del sueño. Estaba a punto de acostarme —fingió un pequeño bostezo, pero tomó el teléfono con ambas manos y lo llevó con él hasta su habitación. La de Elizabetha, que estaba al lado, tenía la luz apagada, así que ya debía estar durmiendo—. ¿Qué debería llevar? —dijo, sumergiéndose bajo las sábanas.

—Bueno, Feli y su hermano llevarán comida, eso es seguro... —Él, que también estaba recostado en su cama, giró el cuerpo para ver a través de la ventana—. Francis, Antonio y yo ponemos la canasta, el transporte, el mantel y más comida, como frutas o algo por el estilo... No estaría mal que lleves algo de beber, como dije.

—Tomaré todos los refrescos que encuentre en la nevera entonces. Me encargaré de llevar tantas bebidas que no hará falta que lleves ni una sola cerveza.

—¡Qué bobería! —rió Gilbert. Ese comentario le hizo mucha gracia—. ¿Por la noche te pones bromista o qué?

—Quizá suene como una broma, pero es una crítica velada.

—Oye, es... Esto... Esto es...

—¿Qué sucede?

—Es que... Todo esto... Es raro...

Roderich parpadeó, descolocado.

—¿Qué es raro?

—Que podamos hablar sin discutir... —Volvió a girar sobre la cama y apretó fuerte la almohada. Tenía el ceño y los labios fruncidos, como si se empeñara en comprender qué estaba ocurriendo. Llevaba haciéndose esa pregunta desde la tarde—. Es decir, hasta hace poco nos llevábamos como perro y gato... Tampoco es que ahora nos llevemos bien, pero definitivamente no es tanto el rechazo como antes.

—Es que yo nunca-

—Oh, espera. Dame un segundo —cortó Gilbert al oír que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Colocó el teléfono en la cama y cubrió la bocina con la almohada.

—¿Aún no duermes? —Era Antonio, descalzo y en pijama, con una almohada bajo el brazo—. ¿Hay algo que te preocupa?

—¿Qué debería preocuparme? —refunfuñó él, hosco como nunca había sido con uno de sus mejores amigos—. Estaba a punto de dormir hasta que tocaste.

—Vale, vale, lo siento. Te dejo dormir.

De vuelta a la cama, terminó de apagar la lámpara y deslizó la cortina para dejar su habitación en completa penumbra.

—¿Señorito?

—¿Sí?

—Creí que ya te habías dormido —sonrió con el rostro apretado contra la almohada, aspirando su aroma, y se giró abruptamente para quedar boca arriba, contemplando el techo—. Era Antonio.

—Oh... Ya veo.

—¿Qué ibas a decirme?

—Que ya es hora de dormir, porque de lo contrario no seremos capaces de despertar a tiempo. Buenas noches, Gilbert.

—O-Oye-

—Descansa.

Aún boca arriba, y ya sumida su habitación en completo silencio, se detuvo a pensar en la conversación que había iniciado. Tal como le había dicho, todo lo que estaba ocurriendo era extraño. Muy raro. Porque jamás habría sido capaz de imaginarse llamando por teléfono a Roderich para invitarlo a una de las reuniones que organizaba con sus amigos; es más, la sola idea de llamarle ya habría rayado en lo absurdo.

Pero así estaban sucediendo las cosas. Con cada día que pasaba sentía que cada vez sentía menos rechazo por él. Llegó incluso al punto de ¿defenderlo?

No había podido dejar de pensar en eso todo lo que quedó del día. Cuando vio a aquel sujeto ponerse tan agresivo, reaccionó y de inmediato quiso interponerse, pero Antonio se le adelantó y desde ese incidente su humor se estropeó. La única respuesta que tenía era que fue a partir de ese incidente. No tenía claro por qué le había echado a perder la tarde, quizá fue la derrota y que además se sume una discusión, pero simplemente no podía dejar de pensar una y otra vez en eso. Ni siquiera por tener frente a él a Elizabetha fue capaz de olvidarlo.

En ese momento le habría gustado poder platicar con Francis, porque de alguna forma él le guiaba y le ayudaba a despejar sus ideas. Pero desafortunadamente a esa hora ya debía estar más que dormido.

Rodó sobre la cama y quedó boca abajo. Tomó las sábanas y se volvió un ovillo con ellas. Ya tendría la mañana del día siguiente para pedir ayuda a su amigo.

Su mirada cayó en el teléfono que acababa de colgar.

"Señorito", resopló.

Y cayó rendido.

.

.

.

.

 **Continuará**

.

.

.

.

[1]: El Hertha es un equipo de fútbol que de verdad existe. Los datos que dan Francis y Gilbert son legítimos. Bueno, tampoco juegan mal, pero no son tremendos como el Bayern (?) Además, su estadio es el más grande de Berlín: el Olympiastadion.

[2]: El Tiergarten (jardín de animales) es un parque ENORME ubicado al centro de Berlín. Es el pulmón de la ciudad. Ya me explayaré un poco más en el siguiente capítulo.

N.A: OH, DIOS; ME HE TARDADO UNA VIDA EN ACTUALIZAR —corre en círculos—. Pero la verdad es que no he tenido tiempo para nada. En compensación les dejo este capítulo que es el más largo.

Siento que su relación va avanzando firme y seguro (?)

No sé qué les parezca mi regreso XD cualquier duda, pueden en dejármela en un review ;D lamento si no he respondido los que me han dejado últimamente, pero la verdad ya no recuerdo a quién alcancé a contestar y a quién no.

Infinitas gracias a esas personas que se dan el trabajo de dejar un review. Infinitas gracias a esas personas que le tienen fe a este fic, porque, como dije, tengan por seguro que NUNCA lo abandonaré.

Espero volver pronto.

Gracias por leer.


	10. ¿Cómplices?

**Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenece; el autor es Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO DÉCIMO**

 **¿CÓMPLICES?**

.

—¿Has estado esperando mucho rato?

—No realmente. Me invitaron un refresco, así que mal no lo he pasado. De todos modos, creo que me voy acostumbrando a tus retrasos —bromeó con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Él, por su parte, prefirió desviar la mirada.

—Lo lamento, en todo caso.

—No te disculpes. Podría esperar mucho rato más por ti. Tú lo vales completamente.

Ahí estaba. Otra vez le evadía la mirada cuando le dedicaba ese tipo de palabras.

Había algo en él que le atraía. No, eran muchas cosas. Su cabello, sus ojos, su altivez, su buen gusto. Era, en suma, guapísimo. Pero además, tenía un encanto particular: era muy distinto a él. Lucía tan tranquilo y apacible que sentía que, contrario a su naturaleza, podía pasarse horas contemplándolo sin ningún problema. Eso, y besarlo. Besarlo era algo que le encantaba hacer. No le importaba que no tenga iniciativa, porque cuando intentaba hacerlo, no oponía resistencia y participaba. Al besarlo sentía que al fin lo tenía completamente a su merced.

Era lindo. Lindo con las mejillas ligeramente encendidas y los párpados apretados. Conocía cada detalle de su expresión porque con gran cautela abría los ojos en medio del beso para observarlo. No podía resistirse a hacerlo porque le parecía bellísimo.

Sus manos empezaban en sus hombros y juguetonamente descendían hasta alcanzar su cintura para, con cuidado y delicadeza, luchando por no dejarse llevar, acercarlo un poco más a su cuerpo. Entonces el beso dejaba de ser algo puramente carnal y sus manos devolvían el camino, pero ya no se detenían en sus hombros, sino que escalaban hasta su rostro. Lo tomaba entre sus dedos y estos se deslizaban por sus suaves mejillas, alcanzaban su cabello... ¡Qué cabello! No era cabello, era una creación divina y perfecta.

—¿Puedo... besarte? —casi rogó cuando estuvieron ya muy lejos de la casa, tomados de la mano. Le gustaba llevarlo de la mano por pequeños tramos hasta que se agotaba, y entonces alcanzaban algún taxi y se perdían por la ciudad.

Sus ojos se encontraron. Vio cierta vacilación y decidió que iba a tomarlo como un sí.

—Te quiero...

* * *

—¡Pero bueno, hasta qué hora piensan dormir!

Su cuerpo entero se remeció del susto. Abrió los ojos de golpe y se sentó sobre la cama de un tirón.

—¡Se supone que íbamos a salir temprano, y miren qué hora ya es! ¡Ni piensen que voy a encargarme de todo!

Parpadeó con fuerza y con ambas manos se frotó el rostro, preocupado, y no necesariamente por lo que decía su amigo.

—¡Gilbert! ¡Antonio! ¡Es increíble que hasta el niño esté levantado y colabore más que ustedes! _Mon dieu!_

Tal como le había advertido Roderich, ocurrió.

Por la mañana, aferrado a la almohada con una devoción preocupante, estuvo a punto de caer de la cama debido al tremendo empujón que recibió.

—¡Levántate de una vez, que no vamos a hacer todo solos!

Se aferró a las sábanas y abrió los ojos abruptamente, intentando hallar al responsable de tremendo susto. Una cabellera rubia se podía reconocer a pesar de la borrosa visión matutina que tenía. Se talló los ojos dos veces, parpadeó, y al fin ordenó sus pensamientos.

—¡Por qué ha sido eso! ¡Qué no sabes que es muy malo despertar a alguien a gritos! Si me duele la cabeza más tarde será todo tu culpa... —rezongó, acariciándose las sienes.

—¡No estoy de empleado aquí! Si quieres hacer el picnic, levántate de una vez, que no me vas a dejar con todo a mí solo.

—¡Pero si todo fue idea de ustedes! —replicó él, deshaciéndose de las sábanas.

—Me dijiste que querías que te ayudemos y eso estoy haciendo. ¿No quieres ver hoy a Roderich? —dijo Francis, muy cuidadoso de las palabras que estaba usando.

Gilbert volvió a parpadear, ya completamente despierto, y se detuvo a pensar en lo que dijo Francis.

Ciertamente, les había pedido que le ayuden, pero ¿querer ver a Roderich?

—¿Eh? —fue lo único que atinó a decir.

—¿Ya se ha despertado? —Desde otra habitación llegó la voz de Antonio. Francis se giró sonriente al ver que ya estaba vestido—. ¿En qué quieres que te ayude?

—Cariño, revisa lo que puse en la canasta y si crees que hace falta algo, añádelo. —Antonio asintió. Se pasó una mano por el pelo y antes de irse, clavó sus ojos en Gilbert.

—Ya oíste. Arriba, vamos —apuró Francis chasqueando los dedos—. No quiero oír luego alguna queja sobre qué pusimos y qué no. Además, ya deben estar por llegar Feliciano y Lovino.

—¿De verdad ya es tan tarde?

—He estado intentando despertarte desde hace media hora, por lo menos —regañó, pero tomó asiento en la cama a su lado y despejó los cabellos que cubrían su rostro—. Ahora báñate, arréglate y ve de inmediato a la cocina, que aún faltan un par de cosas por coordinar.

Examinó su rostro descuidado, con las marcas que le dejó la almohada, y le provocó cierta ternura. Al reparar en sus ojos, descubrió que una duda, algún pendiente le tenía pensativo y esa debía ser la razón de tan pesado sueño. Veía esa necesidad de consejo y sabía de qué trataba esta.

—Francis-

—Debo regresar. —No era el momento. Evitaría esa plática, al menos un poco—. Apenas te quedan algo de quince minutos, así que vuela a la ducha, _mon petit_. Ponte muy guapo. Ahora más que nunca es necesario. Tienes que estar casi tan guapo como yo.

Gilbert no comprendió a qué se refería, y antes de alcanzar a hacerle una de las tantas preguntas que tenía pendientes, Francis abandonó la habitación.

Una vez solo, su vista recayó en el reloj que tenía sobre una repisa, y con espanto comprobó que, tal como decía su amigo, ya era bastante tarde. Saltó de la cama y corrió rumbo a la ducha para asearse.

.

.

—Bien. Entonces, tenemos: frutas, sándwiches, el mantel, la sombrilla está enrollada por allá... ¿Vamos a llevar sillas plegables? Porque si es así, les advierto que no tengo muchas.

—Si llevamos un mantel más, dudo que haga falta —opinó Antonio, que estaba echándose un poco de bloqueador.

—Lud, ve y trae uno. Están guardados en el armario de mi habitación, en el último cajón —señaló Gilbert.

—De todos modos no estaría mal llevar un par de sillas. Quizá alguien se niegue a sentarse en el pasto a pesar de tener el mantel —opinó Francis. Definitivamente tenía a alguien en mente.

—Sí... Mejor incluyo un par —decidió Gilbert con la imagen de cierta persona en la cabeza—. ¿Falta algo?

—Yo ya llevo el bloqueador por si alguien quiere echarse un poco.

—No sé cómo eres moreno si lo usas.

—Oh, ahora que lo pienso —recordó Antonio—. ¿No vamos a llevar ninguna bebida?

—Descuida, de eso va a encargarse el señorito —aseguró Gilbert mientras contaba mentalmente las frutas que había. Tenían muchas manzanas, algunos duraznos y unas cuantas naranjas.

—Feliciano me comentó que tenía intención de traer un pastel. Quería traer algo de gelato, pero le hice entender que iba a terminar por echarse a perder a falta de frío —explicó Ludwig, que volvía con el mantel doblado entre las manos.

—¿Al final confirmó Lovi si venía o no? —inquirió Antonio, tomando a Ludwig por los hombros.

—Él ni siquiera me habla... Al menos no lo hace si no es para insultarme... —suspiró agotado—. Y Feliciano no me dijo nada al respecto... Pero supongo que vendrá. Según él, yo acoso a su hermano. Vendrá a cuidarlo...

—Listo. —Gilbert cerró la canasta con el mantel que le había dado Ludwig ya dentro—. Solo resta esperar a los demás. Ustedes recíbanlos, yo iré a dejar todo esto en la maletera de una vez.

—¿Eres consciente de que no cabremos todos en tu auto? —señaló de pronto Francis con un plan en mente—. Es decir, con trabajo entrábamos los cuatro. Y por si estás a punto de replicar, no estoy criticando nada. Solo me preocupa que vayamos cómodos.

Antonio frunció el ceño, confundido. Podía esperar que Francis se preocupe por algo así, no era eso lo que lo confundía, sino la forma en que lo decía. Había algo detrás de sus palabras. Podía notarlo. Ludwig por su parte repasaba mentalmente la lista de cosas que ya tenían listas para estar completamente seguro de que no faltaba nada.

—Es cierto... No lo había pensado. ¿Qué sugieres? —refunfuñó, rascándose la nuca.

—Sé que muy difícilmente me permitirás manejar tu auto, apenas puedo hacerlo si estás tú a mi lado, así que sugiero que tomemos todos un taxi.

—¿Todos en taxi? Pero el problema sería el mismo, no cabríamos —señaló Antonio.

—No, _cher_ , no todos, por supuesto. Gilbert, ¿Roderich vendrá para acá?

—No, anoche llamé y acordamos que pasaría por su casa. Fue en ese momento que le dije que lleve bebidas.

—Oh, ya veo~... Pues ya lo tengo: Antonio, Ludwig, Feliciano, Lovino, si viene, y yo vamos todos en un taxi. Podemos pedir uno por teléfono. Ludwig puede cargar a Feliciano y estoy más que seguro de que Antonio cargará a Lovino con todo el gusto del mundo. A cambio, el equipaje lo llevarás tú. Recoges a Roderich con todo y lo que preparó para nuestra reunión y parten para el Tiergarten. Solo tendremos que estar pendientes de nuestros teléfonos para ubicarnos exactamente y no tener problemas para encontrarnos.

Con esa explicación, comprendió todo.

—Bien, te lo encargo entonces, Gilbert —dijo Francis tomando el teléfono sin esperar respuesta alguna de su amigo—. Si lo pido ahora seguro llega a tiempo. —El timbre se dejó oír y ya definitivamente Gilbert no pudo replicar nada, se quedó con la boca entreabierta sin saber qué decir—. De todos modos, _cher_ —continuó, esta vez dirigiéndose a Antonio—, ve a abrir y mira en la calle a ver si por obra de algún milagro pasa alguno y partimos de una vez.

Tal como le pidió, abrió la puerta y se encontró con los hermanos italianos. En su rostro se dibujó una enorme sonrisa y, dispuesto a abrazarlos, se arrojó a ellos. Lovino lo esquivó pero Feliciano lo recibió con cariño y la misma sonrisa, sumando sus manos que repasaban su espalda.

—¡Siento que ha pasado una eternidad sin verlos!

—Qué exagerado... —murmuró Lovino, fulminando a ambos con su mirada, lo que hizo que se soltaran—. Aquí está lo que pidieron —continuó, extendiendo el brazo toscamente para mostrarle una caja que estaba metida en una bolsa. Mi _fratello_ lo compró para ustedes.

—¡Ah, qué maravilla! ¡Lovino me entrega un pastel! —celebró Antonio, y volvió a la carga en su intento de abrazarlo. El chico estuvo a punto de evadirlo nuevamente, pero Antonio alcanzó a tomar el borde de su camisa, del cual tiró para acercarlo a sus brazos. Lovino, que no lo sintió como un jaloneo sino como un intento descarado de ver debajo de su ropa, se sonrojó hasta las orejas y quedó paralizado un segundo, el cual fue aprovechado para capturarlo.

—¡Suéltame, _stronzo di merda_! —berreó frenético, pataleando para escapar. Francis, al oír los gritos, se acercó.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo... aquí?

Lovino continuó con sus alaridos y Feliciano corrió a refugiarse detrás de Francis. Este vio, a través de la puerta aún abierta, que había un vehículo a punto de partir, por lo que se echó a correr. Feliciano, asustado aún, empezó a lloriquear el nombre de Ludwig.

—¡Listo, ya no necesitamos llamar a un taxi! —anunció Francis al entrar nuevamente a la casa—. Estos dos chicos llegaron en uno y el conductor está dispuesto a llevarnos a todos. ¡Chicos, es hora de irnos!

—Francis, espe–

— _Mon amour_ , tenemos afán —cortó él, empecinado en negarle la oportunidad de plantearle sus dudas mientras señalaba a Feliciano y Ludwig que suban de una vez. Antonio, aún luchando por que Lovino le permita abrazarlo, los veía desde el umbral de la puerta—. No te olvides de meter todo lo que preparamos en tu auto. Te llamaré en cuanto estemos llegando y te daré nuestra ubicación exacta.

Nuevamente sin opción a réplica alguna, la puerta se cerró frente a él con un golpe seco para luego sumirlo en el silencio.

¿Por qué Francis lo evitó de forma tan evidente? Quizá no era muy avispado, pero estaba claro que su "mejor amigo" no tenía la misma disposición a hablar como sí la tenía en días anteriores. Se le hacía sumamente extraño ese cambio, porque antes más bien era su amigo quien mostraba interés en ayudarle a aclarar sus sentimientos. Sus consejos siempre le resultaban enigmáticos, pero al menos apreciaba su preocupación y sabía que, aunque no lo entendiera en ese momento, las palabras de Francis estaban cargadas de sentido y nunca decía nada en vano.

¿Por qué lo abandonaba cuando su mente estaba hecha un lío como nunca antes? No era justo.

Blackie se acercó a su plato a revisar si quedaba algo, y al ver que no había nada, soltó un ladrido. Aster y Berlitz dormían en una esquina sin darle importancia a lo que hacía su compañero.

—Hola, amigo —saludó Gilbert, acuclillándose para poder acariciarle la coronilla—. Parece que con la prisa que traía Francis, no le dejó a Lud darte de comer. Pero descuida, tu asombroso amo lo soluciona en un instante.

De la repisa más alta extrajo una bolsa con alimento para perros y lanzó un silbido para llamar la atención de todos sus perros. Estos acudieron al instante meneando la cola al reconocer ese sonido como característico cuando de sus alimentos se trataba. Gilbert repartió porciones equitativas y se quedó contemplándolos un instante, otra vez de cuclillas.

—Si ustedes hablaran, seguro me ayudarían —resopló, fastidiado de no poder lidiar con sus pensamientos. Empezaba a sentirse estúpido al no saber qué hacer con ellos—. Pero no es el caso, así que... Al menos sé que me escuchan y me entienden.

Al ponerse de pie y estirar las piernas, vio la hora en el reloj y comprobó con horror que apenas le quedaban diez minutos para tener listo todo y partir en busca de Roderich. Definitivamente no quería sumarse más problemas, así que, tras una última caricia a sus perros, se echó a correr, llaves en una mano y canasta en la otra, rumbo a su auto.

.

.

La verdad del asunto, y solo lo supo hasta que estuvo frente a su puerta, era que no quería hacerlo esperar. Ver a Roderich nuevamente sentado en la mecedora, aguardando por él, lo inquietó, incluso se sintió algo culpable. Logró estacionarse sin el menor ruido y se permitió observarlo unos segundos antes de tocar el claxon de forma salvaje. Los ojos violetas se habían perdido en la contemplación de una de las flores de una maceta y sus manos (¡siempre esas manos!) yacían sobre su regazo.

—¡S-Señorito! —exclamó a todo pulmón como una forma de sacarlos a ambos de su pasmo—. ¡Oye, señorito!

Los ojos rojos de Gilbert y los violetas de Roderich quedaron prendidos los unos de los otros.

Los segundos en silencio que tardaron en observarse les parecieron una hora entera.

—Creí que luego de lo ocurrido ayer te había quedado claro que no hace falta tanto bullicio. Debo ser la persona con mejor oído que conozcas —dijo Roderich, poniéndose de pie y rompiendo el contacto visual. Se revisó las mangas de la blanca camisa y sacudió su pantalón en busca de arrugas inexistentes. Al levantar la vista, no vio a nadie más que Gilbert en el auto—. ¿Y los demás?

—Me abandonaron —respondió, sumando una sonrisa burlona. Roderich frunció el ceño y a Gilbert, que ya lo conocía un poco mejor, le pareció notar cierta tensión en su mandíbula; sin embargo, se convenció a sí mismo al instante que debían ser ideas suyas por lo paranoico que andaba—. Nah, es broma. Se fueron en taxi porque, claro, no cabíamos todos en mi auto. Francis me dijo que venga por ti y lleve toda la comida y la sombrilla. Por cierto, ¿tienes los refrescos?

—Están al lado de la mecedora. Ten la gentileza de llevarlos al menos. Yo no pienso cargarlos.

Gilbert hizo los ojos en blanco, pero de igual forma bajó del auto y se acercó a Roderich para tomar la bolsa blanca en la que estaban las bebidas que le había pedido. Este, en el momento en que vio que se acercaba, se le adelantó y se dirigió al auto, dispuesto a subir de una vez por todas. Así que mientras Gilbert se ocupaba de acomodar todo en tan reducido espacio, el Señorito ya se hallaba ubicado en el asiento de copiloto.

Al cerrar la cajuela, sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse a través del espejo retrovisor.

—Bien, nos vamos —anunció, y cerró la puerta de un tirón. Se colocó el cinturón y tomó el volante, reacio a volver el rostro y encontrarse con Roderich—. Abróchate el cinturón, Señorito.

—Ya está hecho, Gilbert. Por cierto...

Por alguna razón, se estremeció al pensar que Roderich tuviera algo que decirle.

Iba a hablar, pero vaciló y prefirió decir otra cosa.

—Espero no toparme con ninguna cerveza una vez nos encontremos allá.

Gilbert recordó cómo respirar.

—A-Ah... ¡C-Claro! Ayer casi quedamos en eso... Además, e-están yendo con nosotros menores, entre ellos Lud... así que el alcohol no se permite...

—Vaya, ahora resulta que respetas eso. Creí que el pobre muchacho al que tienes por hermano sobrevivía únicamente a punta de licores. ¿O quizá sea que no le darás de beber únicamente porque estaremos en público?

—¡Pues claro que no! Le he propuesto muchas veces que beba, pero él no quiere porque dice que "no está en edad", así que yo lo respeto. Y en todo caso, voy a poder beber el fin de semana: me iré de campamento con mis amigos. Ellos me lo han dicho.

—Comprendo. Tu hermano es un muchacho responsable. Completamente opuesto a ti.

Durante un par de minutos, sintió —porque seguía negándose a mirarlo directo a los ojos— que Roderich lo observaba de soslayo cada tanto.

¿Quizá el Señorito...?

Quería morderse la lengua, frenarse a tiempo, pero no pudo reprimirse. Iba a arriesgarse.

—¿Q-Quieres... —Roderich, ante el cambio de tema, volvió completamente el rostro para observarlo. Al fin, ambos se vieron a los ojos— Quieres ir con nosotros?

Verlo parpadear muchas veces le confirmó la confusión que causaron sus palabras en él.

—¿Un... campamento? Es decir, ¿con carpa y ese tipo de cosas?

Ante la duda, Gilbert torció los labios. Nunca lo diría, pero esa no era la respuesta que esperaba, y eso lo decepcionaba. El Señorito debería sentirse honrado y halagado de que alguien como él lo invite, que le proponga participar de actividades que, hasta ese día, solo había realizado con sus amigos de casi toda la vida. ¿Cómo se atrevía siquiera a pensarlo?

Enarcó una ceja, aún molesto, y giró el rostro para concentrarse en la carretera. Decidió no decir nada, porque ya tenía bastante con su orgullo lidiando con lo que acababa de hacer. ¿Cómo fue capaz? Era absurdo por donde lo viera.

Tomó el volante con fuerza y se propuso ignorar todo lo que no fuera el camino.

Transcurrieron alrededor de diez minutos en los que se aferró a su silencio, el cual ya comenzaba a ponerlo tenso y le hacía sentirse incómodo. Ser hablador era parte de él, más si se trataba de hablar de sí mismo, y si bien a lo largo de su vida no había platicado demasiado con Roderich, ya se había establecido entre ellos una especie de ¿complicidad? que le impulsaba a dar pie a una conversación.

¿Pero qué acababa de pensar?

¿Entre ellos existía algo como una "complicidad"? ¿Desde cuándo?

—¿Estás seguro de que tus amigos no se opondrán a que me una a ustedes?

—¿Eh?

—No deseo incomodar a nadie y, en el proceso, sentirme incómodo yo. Por eso es que te hago esa pregunta.

—N-No te he oído... ¿Qué dijiste?

—Me gustaría saber si ya les has comentado sobre esto a esos amigos tuyos. ¿Ellos saben que me estás proponiendo acompañarlos al campamento?

Claro que no lo sabían. La iniciativa fue enteramente suya.

Para empezar, ¿se lo había pedido como parte del plan que había ideado para separarlo de Elizabetha?

Gilbert boqueó, sin saber qué contestar. Su orgullo le impedía decir la verdad, pero, ahora que el Señorito lo mencionaba, ¿no se molestarían Francis y Antonio? Una cosa era ayudarle con su plan y otra muy distinta que lo lleve con ellos a algo tan íntimo como un campamento. Además, estaba su forma de reaccionar cuando de Roderich se trataba; parecían ocultar algo y a menudo se tensaban, lo cual no terminaba de agradarle...

Para salvarlo, justo cuando los ojos de Roderich lo apremiaban a la espera de respuestas, su teléfono sonó. La pantalla de este le anunciaba el nombre de su salvador: Antonio.

—Hey, Gilbert, ¿ya estás llegando? Nosotros ya nos hemos ubicado y solo faltan ustedes dos. ¿Pasó algo? ¿Por qué tardan? ¿Hay tráfico? Creo que debieron tomar la rut-

—No, no es eso. Estamos a dos pasos. Descuida —cortó Gilbert antes de que su amigo dé inicio a un discurso inacabable—. Cuando esté entrando, te llamo. —Vislumbró la entrada, por lo que le dio un giro al volante y aceleró para ingresar lo más pronto posible—. Mira, ya entro. Te llamo en un momento.

—Bueno, en todo caso estamos cerca de la zona de pesca. Creo que con eso ya puedes encontrarnos más fácil.

Una vez dentro, condujo con cautela hasta alcanzar la zona que Antonio le había señalado y se estacionó. Estaba dispuesto a bajar cuanto antes y cargar de una vez por todas con la canasta hasta llegar con sus amigos, incluso si era necesario hacerlo solo —porque, desde luego, Roderich no iba a mover un dedo—, hasta que su voz lo frenó.

—Antes de ir con ellos, me gustaría que des respuesta a mi pregunta.

—Claro que lo saben —respondió, y quizá para convencerlo a él y a sí mismo de que decía la verdad, decidió encararlo—. Lo platicamos anoche. Igual si no quieres ir-

—Iré. —A Gilbert le pareció que lo había dicho con mucha prisa—. Solo... debo advertirles unas cuantas cosas.

Antonio, que estaba merodeando por ahí a la espera de su llegada, divisó su auto, por lo que elevó ambos brazos en el aire y empezó a dar brinquitos para que lo noten.

Quiso convencerse de que lo que le ponía nuevamente de buen humor era ver a su amigo haciendo eso.

—¿Vas a ponerte exigente, Señorito? ¡Si de por sí ya es un gran privilegio dejarte venir con nosotros! —bromeó, y con el ánimo renovado, bajó del auto y corrió hacia la maletera—. Ya aceptaste, así que tú ve cómo vas a apañártelas.

Extrajo todo lo que habían preparado, y oportunamente Antonio le dio alcance para ayudarle con el equipaje. Pudo ver que Francis se hallaba frente al agua, con Feliciano abrazando a su hermano y Lovino que los fulminaba a ambos. Francis pegó un grito para que Antonio se dé prisa y se ocupe de controlar a los hermanos italianos, por lo que este se adelantó, así que Gilbert quedó solo con una canasta en la mano. Roderich, que también había bajado, se quedó contemplándolo un momento.

—Voy a ensuciarme.

—¿En serio? —respondió, creyendo que se refería a ese mismo momento.

—Tendré que llevar mi propia carpa y muchas bolsas de dormir para descansar de forma más o menos decente.

—Mira —Cerró la maletera con un golpe seco y apoyó ambas manos sobre esta. Exhaló con fuerza, porque sentía una mezcla de alegría y cansancio. Debía ser cosa de la falta de sueño—, puedes llevar lo que prefieras. Para que no tener que escucharte quejándote por todo, lleva absolutamente todo lo que quieras —aseguró, y le dedicó una de sus sardónicas sonrisas—. Ahora vamos, que nos están esperando.

Roderich desvió la mirada, pero asintió. A Gilbert le pareció que le había dado otro de sus arranques de petulancia, por lo que lo tomó por la muñeca para tirar de él y llevarlo hasta donde se hallaban sus amigos.

No pasó por alto que a Francis se le borró la sonrisa en cuanto los vio así.

—¡Mira que han tardado! —reclamó Antonio en fingido resentimiento, chocando su hombro con el de Gilbert. Al notar que aún estaban tomados de la muñeca, frunció el ceño—. ¿Pasó algo?

—Tendamos de una vez el mantel, que ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo —sugirió Francis, y bastó una de sus miradas para que Gilbert se dé cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y suelte a Roderich—. Feliciano, ayúdame a colocar esto.

—¡Han traído muchas cosas ricas! —exclamó el chico, y su hermano, refunfuñando maldiciones, decidió acercarse a ayudar también a pesar de que nadie se lo había pedido.

—Yo creo que podrías liarte con cualquiera, querido, pero no con alguien con mal gusto —comentó Antonio, que entre la broma, miraba disimuladamente a Roderich como si buscara algo—. ¿No crees, Gilbert?

—Yo lo creo capaz. Francis se mete con cualquiera... Si sabes a lo que me refiero —espetó Gilbert, sumándose a la broma. Su hermano, avergonzado por esos comentarios, se puso colorado.

—¿Qué concepto tienen de mí? —dijo Francis dramáticamente con una mano en el pecho—. Esto demuestra que Antonio me conoce mejor.

—¿Lud? —Gilbert notó el sonrojo adorable de su hermano—. Descuida, Francis no es un pederasta como Antonio. No le hará nada a Feli.

—¡Hermano! —exclamó el muchacho, rojo como un semáforo.

—¡Yo no soy un pederasta! —recriminó Antonio entre risas—. ¿Cuándo me he metido con un menor de edad?

—¿Qué has estado haciéndole a Lovino entonces?

—¡Oye! —reclamó el aludido, más rojo (si acaso es posible) que Ludwig—. ¡Yo no tengo nada que ver con este idiota!

Feliciano se echó a reír en lugar de defenderlo, y esto contagió a todos los demás. Si bien Roderich no rió, sí esbozó una ligera sonrisa y curvó las cejas. Antonio, que seguía observándolo de a ratos, se topó con su mirada, y comprendió que era una recriminación velada y amistosa, por lo que no pudo evitar sonreírle de vuelta.

Gilbert rió hasta que vio aquello.

No pudo evitar mirarlos a ambos algo incómodo todo lo que restó de su salida.

.

.

.

Cuando ya oscurecía y no hacían más que permanecer tendidos sobre el pasto —Roderich sentado sobre una de las sillas plegables que habían tenido el tino de llevar—, decidieron que era hora de volver. Francis y Antonio se ocuparon de devolver a los hermanos italianos, como buenos adultos, y luego volvieron a casa de su amigo para quedarse con Ludwig, mientras que Gilbert se ocupaba de dejar a Roderich en la suya.

—El Tiergarten es un lugar con mucha historia... —comentó Roderich mientras era conducido hasta su casa—. Quizá debimos recorrerlo un poco más en lugar de permanecer tendidos en la hierba.

—Nosotros nos tendimos en la hierba, tú te la pasaste en esa silla —aclaró Gilbert—. ¿Qué te habría gustado ver?

—La Columna de la Victoria.[1]

—¡Ah, a mí también! ¡No la veo hace muchísimo! Representa tres victorias importantes...

—La primera, por la que la construyeron, fue en alianza con el Imperio Austriaco.

—Pero a los diez años ya estaban en guerra, ambos en contra —rió Gilbert.

—Supongo que cuando dos imperios poderosos se encuentran, solo existen esas dos posibilidades: o se enfrentan, debido a su orgullo y en aras de preservar lo que tienen; o se unen, y entonces hacen algo realmente grande.

—¿Te dije que yo admiro mucho a los prusianos?

—No, no lo dijiste... Pero ahora creo que podría intuirlo fácilmente. Eres muy belicoso, después de todo.

—¡No es por eso! —volvió a reír, y su risa contagió a Roderich un poco, ya que se animó a sonreírle—. ¡Señorito! Me parecen muy valientes y aguerridos.

—Y belicosos —añadió.

—¡Que no! ¡Me gusta su temple y fortaleza!

—Como digas, Gilbert —suspiró, aún sonriente. Tratar con Gilbert le hacía pensar en un niño terco. Y divertido.

—¿Pasamos por ti el viernes, entonces?

—¿Nos iremos por tres días? —respondió casi por reflejo, porque la pregunta le había pillado desprevenido.

—Bueno, siempre puedes devolverte antes, pero tendrías que hacerlo por tus propios medios —refunfuñó, ofendido.

—No, no es eso —se apuró a aclarar, más preocupado de lo que su perfecta indiferencia ante todo le permitía usualmente— ¿Tendremos que dividirnos como hoy? —Roderich se quitó el cinturón cuando se estacionaron—. Seguramente llevaremos muchas más cosas, por lo que el equipaje será aún mayor.

—Me imagino que vas a llevarte la mitad de tu armario —bromeó Gilbert y se quitó el cinturón también—. Pues... sí vamos a llevar más cosas, así que quizá lo mejor sea que alquilemos un coche...

—Lo digo porque yo tengo uno en la cochera. No es enorme, pero cabríamos perfectamente, incluso con las maletas. No creo necesario aclarar que quien conducirá seré yo.

—Como si yo condujera mal... —resopló.

—No pienso discutir eso.

—Como sea... —Se rascó la nuca y apoyó una mano en el volante—. Nos vemos el viernes entonces.

—No me has dicho a dónde iremos.

—Que sea sorpresa —dijo, y le guiñó un ojo. Roderich volvió el rostro y se apresuró a bajar, negándose a mirarlo.

—Nos vemos, entonces... —alcanzó a decir, mirando a la nada en lugar de, como sería lógico, meterse de una vez por todas.

—¡Prepárate entonces, Señorito!

Antes de arrancar, se despidió agitando la mano y, tal como había ocurrido la otra vez, vio a través del espejo retrovisor que Roderich seguía de pie donde lo había dejado.

Una vez en la cochera de su casa, intentó quitarse el cinturón de seguridad, y vio con sorpresa que lo llevaba desabrochado.

¿En qué momento se lo había quitado?

Cuando dejó a Roderich.

Un corrientazo azotó su columna. Como si de una repentina revelación se tratara, a su mente llegaron los recuerdos de todo lo que hizo esa tarde, desde tomarlo por la muñeca, bromear con él, sonreírle e incluso guiñarle un ojo. Además, la plena seguridad de que si se había quitado el cinturón se debía a que estaba dispuesto a bajar y seguir acompañándolo.

¿Qué era todo eso?

Atribulado, decidió abandonar su coche y meterse a su cuarto, ducharse o comer algo. Lo que sea con tal de distraerse antes de meditar seriamente sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Si la noche anterior estaba hecho un lío, ahora lo estaba aún más.

—¡Maldito Señorito!

.

.

.

 **Continuará**

.

.

.

 **[1]: Voy a poner textualmente lo que se dice de ella:**

 **"La columna comenzó a construirse con motivo de conmemorar la victoria de Prusia en alianza con el Imperio austríaco contra Dinamarca en la _Guerra de los Ducados_ del año 1864.**

 **Tras finalizar su construcción se inaugura en 1874, Prusia había obtenido nuevas victorias en la Guerra de las Siete Semanas contra el Imperio Austriaco en 1866 y la Guerra Franco-prusiana contra el Imperio de Napoleón III. De esta forma la columna pasó a conmemorar también estas otras dos victorias.**

 **Inicialmente erigida frente al edificio del Reichstag (Parlamento Alemán), en medio de la Königsplatz (ahora la Plaza de la República), la columna fue trasladada a su ubicación actual. Durante la Alemania Nazi siguiendo con los trabajos preliminares para la remodelación de Berlín, conservándose en pie tras el final de la Batalla de Berlín en el marco de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Al terminar dicho conflicto, Francia quiso dinamitar el monumento, pero no pudo por el veto anglonorteamericano. Eso sí, los franceses quitaron los relieves que reflejaban su derrota."**

 **N.A: Bueno, este capítulo está un poco más corto, pero prometo dar lo mejor de mí para el siguiente, sobre todo porque será importante.**

 **Quiero mantener algo a raya los pensamientos de Gilbert por ahora, es decir, no hay un enorme avance en comparación con el capítulo anterior, porque como verán, mi Prusia anda angustiado. Pobre.**

 **El título del capítulo no solo se refiere a ese pensamiento de Gilbert. Tiene que ver con otra cosa que se entenderá más adelante.**

 **Cualquier duda, pueden dejarme un review ;D ahora mismo me ocupo de responder a quienes fueron tan amables de comentar el capítulo anterior.**

 **Por cierto, estoy escribiendo un fic UsUk. Si a alguien le gusta la pareja, puede darse una vuelta ;D**

 **Nos leemos... pronto. Eso espero.**


	11. Sind wir freunde? (Parte 1)

**N.A: Capítulo importante. Igual que el siguiente.**

 **Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenece; el autor es Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO DÉCIMO PRIMERO**

 **SIND WIR FREUNDE? (Parte I)**

.

Habían transcurrido algunos días desde la última vez que la vio, y sabía que si eso se prolongaba aún más, tendría que soportar que la visite en su nueva casa. Cosa que realmente quería evitar. Roderich no lucía muy contento cuando su madre estaba rondando por ahí. No comprendía por qué, pero su esposo no parecía tener buenas relaciones con ella. No era grosero, de ningún modo, pero su trato no pasaba de algo casi diplomático.

Así que allí estaba, de regreso en la casa paterna. Los empleados la trataban con familiaridad y cariño. Casi con devoción. Y ella no podía evitar pensar que esas sonrisas serviles eran una muestra de agradecimiento; porque sabía, claro que sabía, que sin ese matrimonio ellos ya no tendrían empleo.

—¿Mi madre? —preguntó una vez dentro al empleado que la dirigía a la sala—. ¿Está en casa?

—Sí, señora. Vendrá en un momento —respondió este. Hizo una reverencia y dejó a Elizabetha sola.

Tomó asiento sobre el sofá y repasó con la mirada la decoración del lugar. No había variado en lo absoluto, y eso le trajo cierta nostalgia. Vivía tranquila en su nueva casa; le hacía muy feliz tener a su lado a Roderich; pero, de algún modo, sentía que no pasaba de eso, una casa, y, por el contrario, ahora por fin se hallaba en su hogar.

—Querida —saludó su madre desde la puerta, y se acercó con los brazos extendidos para darle un abrazo. Elizabetha le dio alcance y respondió a su saludo con un beso en la mejilla para luego volver a donde se encontraba. Su madre tomó asiento frente a ella—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Solo quería verte un momento, sabes que suelo visitarte... ¿Y mi padre?

—Trabajando, como siempre. Parece que ahora se lleva mejor que nunca con el padre de Roderich y son aún más íntimos.

—Comprendo... Me habría gustado verlo— dijo, y no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro. Ese era un aspecto que no le agradaba de sus padres. Si bien tuvo una infancia tranquila, siempre resintió que no pasaran tanto tiempo con ella.

Pensándolo bien, si sus días de infancia eran tan gratos de recordar, se debía a que contaba con la presencia de dos personas que la hacían reír y pasarlo en grande...

—¿Y cómo está él? —disparó la señora Héderváry. Su hija parpadeó un par de veces, sacudida por la pregunta.

Sabía a quién se refería. Aún no lo tenía claro, pero sentía que su madre preguntaba por Roderich con cierta malicia en sus palabras.

—Bien... Solo... —Era su madre, después de todo. Si iba a recurrir a alguien, debía ser a ella, ¿no? —. Solo que... Últimamente sale mucho... Apenas la otra semana me dijo que iba a dedicarse a estudiar para dar el examen de ingreso, que no quería ser interrumpido, y ahora mismo está pensando qué llevará a su salida...

—¿A dónde irá?

—De campamento con unos amigos míos.

—Y si son amigos tuyos, ¿por qué no te incluyen? —Su madre frunció el ceño ligeramente, como si eso le hubiera fastidiado, pero intentó disimularlo.

—Pues... Porque es cosa de chicos —respondió ella, como si fuera algo demasiado obvio—. No puedo ir si todos los que van son hombres...

—Tu esposo nunca tuvo muchos amigos, ¿verdad? Y si conseguía alguno, se apegaba únicamente a este... ¿Cuántos irán?

—Incluyéndolo a él, son cuatro... —Su expresión le había dejado preocupada. Especialmente porque su madre solía ser muy aguda. Además, estaba ese tono que usaba cuando hablaba de Roderich... ¿Qué le pasaba? —. ¿Por qué tantas preguntas?

—Prohíbele que vaya. Como su esposa, estás en posición de hacerlo. Entérate: estoy completamente en contra de que salga con ellos.

—Pero... él siempre ha sido muy independiente, y si yo le digo eso-

—¿Tienes miedo de que se enoje contigo? —concluyó ella, y volvió a fruncir el ceño—. De todas las visitas que me has hecho, no recuerdo ni una sola en la que me hayas platicado de algo que hayas hecho con él como pareja. Ahora resulta que va a perderse por ahí con tres tipos, ¿y tú temes que se enoje? ¡Quien está en posición de enojarse eres tú!

—¡Madre, no hables así de él! —replicó Elizabetha, incrédula. Cada palabra de su madre le parecía cargada de veneno—. E-Él... Hemos hablado al respecto. Lo conozco desde niña y por eso aún... aún es extraño esto... Pero es muy amable y siempre cuida de mí. Además, le cuesta adaptarse al cambio. Está la nueva casa y-

—Pues no hace ni el intento de verte como algo más. —Se puso de pie, garbo y elegancia, y la vio con cierto desprecio que en el fondo no era más que decepción. Su duro carácter la obligaba a hacerlo lucir como algo más profundo y cruel—. Y otra cosa: tu padre y los de él quieren nietos. Así que deja de justificarlo y ve pensando qué harás al respecto.

Con el mismo aire digno, abandonó la sala despacio y sin volverse a mirar a su hija, que había quedado en shock.

Permaneció sentada un rato, consciente sin embargo de que su madre la había dejado sola sin piedad alguna. Pero, pensándolo bien, no podía negar que tenía razón. Al menos en parte. Su amor por Roderich y no querer enemistarse o discutir con él hacían que nunca le cuestione ningún aspecto de su comportamiento. No era desconsiderado, pero su trato distaba bastante de lo que ella deseaba en el fondo. Intentaba decirle, en pequeñas ocasiones e insinuándolo, que quería que su relación sea un poco más íntima, pero él evadía el tema o le dejaba en claro que solo la veía como a su amiga de infancia.

Trataba con todas sus fuerzas no generar conflictos con él y, por el contrario, servirle de ayuda y demostrarle que podía confiar en ella para que poco a poco se dé cuenta de que era más que una amiga, una compañera, que estaba ahí para él incondicionalmente, pero a veces sentía que no iba a poder callar más su tristeza y frustración por no conseguirlo. No quería imponerse a él ni obligarle a nada como sugería su madre, porque sentía que eso no funcionaría con él. Era muy orgulloso.

No podía seguir los "consejos" de su madre. Eso significaría perder cualquier oportunidad. Pero, ¿qué hacer entonces con los deseos de sus padres?

Quizá la solución era luchar un poco más.

.

.

.

Se negaba rotundamente a darle la razón a ese testarudo. Era casi un desafío para él. Iba a empacar solo lo justo y necesario.

Pero, pensándolo mejor... ¿No iba a necesitar más de la maleta que ya tenía lista? ¿Iba a poder sobrevivir solo con eso? Estaba a punto de enfrentarse a la naturaleza, después de todo.

Con su índice dio un par de golpecitos a su quijada, pensando y pensando. Tenía ropa interior, al menos cuatro camisas, sus implementos de higiene, tres pantalones, tres pijamas, una bolsa de dormir que llevaría fuera de la maleta, una toalla grande, un mantel, protector solar, crema humectante (porque el polvo y la suciedad terminarían por irritarle la piel y no estaba dispuesto a estresarse por eso... Pura precaución), muchos pañuelos desechables y, finalmente, una sombrilla.

Sí. Bastaría solo eso para sobrevivir.

Cerró la enorme maleta, le echó el seguro y tiró del asidero para arrastrarla hasta la cochera. Cuando Gilbert le dijo que se irían de campamento, pensó que se irían por todo el fin de semana, de viernes a domingo, pero, según le explicó por teléfono, Francis y Antonio preferían ir la noche del viernes para poder ver el amanecer juntos. La idea no le parecía tan mal, el amanecer le parecía precioso, después de todo, y no permanecía despierto para verlo únicamente porque terminaría agotado y eso le impediría practicar con el piano.

En el momento en que estaba cerrando la maletera, oyó la puerta abrirse. Sabía de quién se trataba y ya podía sentir que algo malo estaba a punto de ocurrir. No estaba tranquilo luego de que Elizabetha visite a su madre, porque sabía que ella le llenaba la cabeza de ideas. Era su amiga y la apreciaba, sabía que era una mujer de carácter y eso le agradaba, por eso mismo le decepcionaba que muchas veces se deje manipular por su madre. ¿Por qué no podía ser con ella como era con Gilbert?

—¿Estás en casa? —preguntó en voz alta cuando él ya estaba entrando por el comedor—. Ya he regresado. Me tarde poco porque no pude ver a mi padre...

—Buenas noches —saludó, y apoyó su cuerpo en el marco de la puerta, cruzado de brazos. Notó cierto desconcierto en su rostro, así que se atrevió a preguntar—: ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

—No, nada importante, en realidad —se apuró a contestar con una sonrisa fingida y torpe—. La plática de siempre, sobre cómo estamos, si nos falta algo... Ese tipo de cosas. Ya la conoces.

—Y es precisamente por eso que pregunto —replicó. Su mirada se tornó afilada.

—¿Ya has cenado? —Roderich asintió, pero sin variar su expresión. Le molestaba porque era evidente que había cambiado de tema adrede—. No comí nada en casa de mi madre, así que ahora mismo tengo hambre.

—No iba a cenar, pero puedo acompañarte si así lo deseas. Solo recuerda que saldré en un momento.

Elizabetha dio un pequeño respingo al oír eso, pero intentó disimular y fingir naturalidad. La conversación con su madre y la orden que le había dado seguía preocupándola y que Roderich le diga eso no hacía más que angustiarla. Temía que llegue el momento en que se vaya.

Una vez que su cena estuvo servida, gracias a uno de los hombres que tenían a su servicio, tomaron asiento, uno a cada extremo de la mesa.

El silencio era apenas roto por el sonido de los cubiertos.

Roderich decidió que no iba a cenar porque, según suponía, Gilbert y sus amigos llevarían bastante comida para abastecerse todo el fin de semana. No quería manejar con el estómago lleno y comer una vez estuvieran allá era la mejor opción.

—No me gusta repetir lo que dije, pero voy a hacerlo porque no me parece bien irme dejándote con esa cara de angustia —resopló, acomodándose el flequillo con una mano. No quería ser duro con ella, nunca era su intención, pero en ocasiones como esa, se veía obligado a serlo porque de lo contrario, ella no le diría nada. Parecía tenerle un respeto único—: ¿te dijo algo tu madre?

—¿Podemos salir juntos cuando regreses? —se atrevió a decir, luego de pasarse todo ese rato cobrando valor. No iba a obedecer cabalmente a su madre, pero sí iba a luchar más por que la vea con otros ojos—. Sé que tienes que estudiar y que en realidad nos vemos todos los días, pero... es diferente, ¿entiendes? Además, si he de ser sincera, a veces me aburro aquí sin nada que hacer... Aunque, claro, eso no es tu culpa.

Roderich desvió la mirada al reloj que colgaba de uno de los anaqueles que había en el comedor. Si no se marchaba en diez minutos, se haría aún más noche.

Cerró los ojos

—De acuerdo. Puedo entender que te aburras aquí, ya que no tienes nada que hacer. ¿A dónde te gustaría ir?

Elizabetha sonrió de oreja a oreja, muerta de alegría.

—¡A donde prefieras! No me imp–

—No —cortó él—. Se supone que si me lo estás proponiendo tú, es porque ya tienes algo en mente. Aunque siempre cabe la posibilidad de que me lo hayas pedido en un impulso... En todo caso, por mí está bien, sea cual sea el lugar al que decidas que vayamos. —Se puso de pie despacio, dedicándole una amistosa sonrisa. Siendo sincero, sentía que esa salida sería una forma de retribuirle ser tan comprensiva. Elizabetha era una gran amiga para él...—. Aprovecha mi ausencia para pensarlo bien. Procura que sea algo que te guste a ti y deja de pensar en satisfacerme a mí —recriminó suavemente.

—Ya he terminado de comer —se apuró a decir, poniéndose de pie también—. Te acompaño hasta la cochera.

Roderich tomó de la nevera un par de botellas de agua y sus llaves de un pequeño perchero que habían colocado al lado de la entrada. Elizabetha lo siguió en silencio, y él asumió que desde ya estaba pensando en dónde tendría lugar su cita. Desde pequeños, según recordaba, le hacía mucha ilusión que acepte hacer algo con ella.

Hizo un repaso mental de todo lo que estaba llevando y, ya satisfecho, convencido de que no le haría falta nada, hizo abrir la puerta de la cochera para poder salir. Tomó la manija, dispuesto a subir de una vez por todas; sin embargo, antes de poder entrar al auto, Elizabetha tomó su mano y lo detuvo. Al reparar en sus ojos, reconoció en estos la determinación —casi terquedad— que la caracterizara cuando era una niña.

—¿Ocurre algo? —dijo, impasible.

En lugar de responderle, tragó con fuerza y se arrojó a sus brazos.

—Te dije que no me gusta repetir lo que digo.

—¿No puedo abrazar a... mi esposo? —respondió ella, aferrando sus manos al cuerpo de Roderich.

—Sabes perfectamente que no me refiero a eso —replicó él, y cedió a corresponderle el abrazo. Colocó una mano en su espalda y la otra en su cabeza, dándole pequeñas palmaditas—. Si te preocupa mi integridad física, puedo asegurarte que soy un adulto en pleno uso de mis facultades y esos bárbaros están a años luz de poder ocasionarme algún daño.

—No... No es eso... —dijo, algo extrañada. La verdad, esa ya no era una preocupación para ella porque, al fin y al cabo, ya había salido con "esos tres" antes. Era otra cosa la causante de su preocupación—. Creo que solo quise hacer esto...

—Debo irme —carraspeó, dándole una última palmadita. Ella se resignó a soltarlo—. Seré yo quien conduzca y no quiero hacerlo tan noche; además, aún tengo que ir por ellos. Voy a pedirte que vigiles–

—El piano —completó ella con una sonrisa—. Ya lo sé. Estará tal cual lo dejaste cuando regreses.

Le dedicó una última mirada, tan extrañado como ella por ese arrebato de abrazarlo, y finalmente subió al auto.

.

.

.

—Si acaso te preguntas si estoy molesto o no, de una vez te digo que no, no lo estoy —dijo, meneando su índice mientras metía de forma apresurada unas camisetas en su bolso. Tenía un cigarrillo en la boca y debido al ajetreo del momento, se veía obligado a colocar algunos mechones de pelo detrás de su oreja—. No tendría porqué. _Cher_ , recuerda que lo conocemos casi tanto como a ti. Hace años que tratamos con él.

—Pero...

—Sé que estás pensando que usualmente hacemos estas cosas solo entre los tres, pero no tengo ningún problema con pasar el fin de semana con Roderich. Bueno, tampoco es que me encante la idea, pero, de todos modos, ya está hecho. —Francis detuvo sus movimientos y giró a verlo, muy sonriente—. Ya le pediste que venga con nosotros y no puedes echarte para atrás.

—¡Sobre eso–!

—Yo sé, Gilbert. Yo sé que es parte "del plan" —cortó, haciendo comillas con los dedos—, así que no me expliques nada. Prácticamente te has pasado la semana entera diciéndome eso.

—¡Pues porque así es!

—Yo no te cuestiono nada, cariño —dijo, y tomó una de las mejillas de su amigo para apretarla—. Ahora, deja de ser un niño terco y ve a colocar todo esto en la puerta, que nuestro amigo ya debe estar por llegar. En realidad, me sorprende que aún no esté aquí.

—¡No somos amigos! —replicó él, pero igual tomó las bolsas, tanto las suyas como las de Francis, entre sus manos.

—Como digas —resopló, y se sacudió el pelo de la nuca—. Espérame en la puerta; yo iré a buscar a Antonio, que ya está tardando bastante.

—Francis —atajó, antes de que este se vaya—. Tú... has estado esquivo conmigo últimamente...

—Son ideas tuyas, _cher_.

—Antes hablabas más conmigo, especialmente sobre el Señorito, y ahora... Ahora me evitas —casi recriminó con el ceño fruncido, no por enojo, sino porque se sentía confundido.

—Sucede, _mon amour_ —Francis se acercó a él y acarició su mejilla—, que me gusta que pienses por ti mismo. Si lo piensas bien, es lo único que te he pedido desde que decidí involucrarme en este plan tuyo. Considero que ya te he dado muchas pistas. Ya es momento de que descubras lo que tienes frente a ti con tus propios ojos. Lo necesitas, porque hay cosas que son demasiado obvias, pero aún no puedes o no quieres verlas.

—N-No te entiendo...

—Sería muy fácil para ti si te explico todo. —Recorrió su mandíbula con sus dedos y finalmente lo soltó, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo—. Confío en que pronto entiendas. Ya hice bastante por ti.

Decidió dejarlo solo porque de ese modo, su mente se encargaría de ir procesando todo y se pondría a pensar de una vez por todas. Era eso lo que quería. Gilbert no podía esperar que le dé absolutamente todas las respuestas. Francis sentía que solo así su amigo podría aprender sobre sí mismo. Lo necesitaba.

Cuando entró en la habitación que compartía con Antonio, vio que este se hallaba sentado sobre la cama, con el maletín al lado. Sostenía el móvil con una mano, parecía estar revisando algo, mientras con la otra se ocupaba de desordenarse el pelo.

—¿Cariño? —dijo, y dio unos pequeños golpes a la puerta con sus nudillos—. Ya debe estar viniendo por nosotros.

Al reparar en su presencia, Antonio se dejó caer sobre el colchón, dando un largo suspiro.

—Siento que es mala idea...

—¿Por qué lo dices? —Depositó el cigarrillo en el cenicero y tomó asiento a su lado en la cama. De inmediato su mano se encargo de arreglar el desastre que era su cabello y al igual que él, dejó escapar un suspiro, porque sabía a dónde quería llevar la conversación.

—Lo sabes mejor que yo —recriminó, clavando sus ojos verdes en los azules de Francis—. Dijiste que no era el momento y lo acepté. Ya ha pasado muchísimo tiempo y te advertí –

—Claro que lo sé —respondió él—. Ya hemos hablado al respecto. Pero quiero que entiendas que siento que estamos muy cerca. Tendremos que volver luego de este fin de semana y no quiero irme sin...

—¿Sin qué? —espetó, incorporándose. Tomó a Francis por los hombros y lo sacudió levemente—. No has sido claro conmigo y he tratado de entenderlo; he logrado intuir un par de cosas, pero, te juro... —Frunció el ceño y apretó los ojos—. Te juro que necesito que me digas. Tengo mis sospechas, pero no me gustan y por eso quiero que seas directo conmigo. No se trata de mí —suspiró, relajando sus facciones y acariciando los hombros de su amigo—. Cariño, deja de pensar en mí. Puedes decir que estás haciendo todo esto por ayudar a Gilbert, pero desde el momento en que nos involucramos supe que iba a pesar más en ti tu amistad conmigo. Lo supe desde que empezaste con tus bromas y esas preguntas sobre por qué me comportaba de una u otra forma.

—Antonio...

—Te juro que estoy muy bien. Al final siento que revertiste todo el supuesto "plan" de Gilbert para aparentemente terminar por ayudarle, pero lo único que has hecho ha sido intentar protegerme a mí.

—A veces me pregunto por qué no dejo de flirtear con todos y me quedo contigo —confesó con una sonrisa, y se animó a acariciar el rostro de Antonio. Sus dedos recorrieron suavemente su frente, peinándole el flequillo, sus párpados y sus mejillas. Estuvo a punto de llegar a su cuello, pero se frenó a tiempo, cerrando su mano en un puño.

—Porque sabes que funciona perfectamente sin tener que ponerle un título, y el sentimiento no cambia ni cambiará. —Repitió los movimientos de Francis, perdido en esos ojos azules que tan bien conocía. Sonrió aún más ampliamente—. Puede gustarme cualquiera mañana —Francis murmuró "Lovino", sonriente como él—, puedo decirte que me he enamorado de alguien... Pero siempre voy a estar contigo. Siempre volveremos. Lo que siento por ti, al igual que lo que sientes por mí, va más allá de eso. Y creo que esa será la razón de que nadie nunca vaya a aguantarme —dijo en fingido regaño—. Van a tener que aceptarme contigo incluido...

—A mí siempre me aceptan. —Fanfarrón—. Por eso sigues aquí, conmigo, pese a todo... —Acercó su nariz a la de Antonio, respirando su aliento.

—Alguien me prefirió a mí y no a ti —replicó él, igual de fanfarrón—. Creo que es por eso que lo odias...

—No lo odio —rió, y ya no eran sus narices sino sus labios los que se rozaban—. Al menos no por eso... Si lo odio, es porque estabas realmente enamorado de él...

—¿Incluso ahora te sientes así? —Harto del juego, depositó un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios de Francis. Su vista se intercalaba entre esos labios y esos ojos que lo acechaban. Volvió a reír.

—Claro que no. No me queda bien ser resentido. Me envejece.

Sabía que les quedaban apenas un par de minutos porque Gilbert iba a cansarse de esperar y no tardaría en ir a buscarlos; así que, perdido en los ojos verdes de Antonio, decidió sellar lo que para él equivalía a una reconciliación. Había pasado muchos años con esa espina en el pecho, y ahora que le oía decir eso, sentía que volvía a estar tranquilo. No era como si no lo hubieran hecho antes —en realidad lo hacían muy a menudo—, pero en ese momento, le sabía a más. Casi a promesa.

—Hey, hey, aún nos queda este fin de semana... —suspiró Francis, alejando a Antonio un par de centímetros antes de que termine con el cerebro fundido—. Piensa en lo que podemos hacer ahora. —Tiró un poco del cabello de su amigo, masajeándolo al mismo tiempo, y antes de intentar alejarse, le mordió suavemente el labio—. Tenemos que ayudar al cabezota que tenemos por mejor amigo.

—Yo le quiero mucho, ¿sabes? —Antes de que Francis se aleje, tomó su rostro y le dio otro beso—. Es muy puro, aunque ni él mismo se entera. Quiere de una forma distinta a la nuestra. A veces creo que nosotros lo corrompemos y somos mala influencia para él.

—Para nada. Hemos pasado por mucho y ni por eso ha cambiado un ápice. Me extraña más bien que él no haya influido positivamente en nosotros —respondió, acomodándose el pelo, algo sofocado.

—Quizá lo ha hecho y nosotros, ni cuenta... Me gustaría que sea feliz.

—Y es precisamente por eso que estamos aquí —aseguró, y con su pulgar repasó los labios de Antonio, asegurándose de borrar toda evidencia—. Ahora, es momento de irnos.

—No es como si él no supiera lo que hacemos cuando estamos solos —dijo, muy seguro de la razón por la que Francis acababa de hacer eso.

—Pero sabe que esto pasa solo en dos casos: cuando estamos muy eufóricos o cuando algo grave ha pasado entre nosotros.

Francis se puso de pie y extendió una mano para que Antonio la tome. Cuando salieron de la habitación, estuvieron a punto de darse de bruces con Gilbert que, tal como suponían, ya estaba yendo a buscarlos.

—He oído un auto estacionarse afuera. Debe ser el Señorito —dijo, y pese a ser tan despistado, sintió cierta variación en el ambiente. Los conocía desde hacía muchísimos años, y de alguna forma eso hizo que, al menos con ellos, pueda ser más perceptivo—. ¿Ha pasado algo?

—Sí, Gilbert —empezó Francis, frunciendo el ceño para fingir seriedad—. ¿Por qué no le has hecho pasar?

—Aún no me he fijado si es él... ¡Además, no voy a cargar todo yo solo!

—Tranquilo, Gilbert —intervino Antonio—. Ve a abrir mientras nosotros juntamos todo. ¿Ya te despediste de Ludwig? ¿Le dijiste lo que hará el fin de semana? Mira que va a estar solo...

—Él es muy responsable y puede hacerse cargo de todo.

—Sugiérele que aproveche y se traiga a Feliciano.

—¡Puedo oírlos! —gritó el chico desde el segundo piso.

Los tres amigos no pudieron aguantar la risa.

.

.

.

—Así que... —empezó Antonio, bastante incómodo con el silencio que reinaba en el auto. Era muy bueno con la conversación, pero en ese momento sentía que algo no andaba muy bien. Una especie de presentimiento no lo dejaba tranquilo, y con ese peso en su pecho, no podía ser el parlanchín de siempre—. Francis, ¿cuándo volvemos?

—La semana entrante, _mon amour_.

Francis se había asegurado, casi a la fuerza de que Antonio se siente a su lado en la parte trasera y Gilbert, por supuesto, esté al lado de Roderich.

—Excelentes noticias —ironizó Roderich. Francis intentó encontrarse con sus ojos a través del espejo retrovisor, pero descubrió que tenía la mirada clavada en el horizonte.

—Me pregunto a qué se debe tanta alegría con nuestra partida —suspiró melodramático—. ¿Será que estamos interrumpiendo algo y quieres estar a solas con...?

—No sé a qué te refieras, pero, como siempre, haces gala de tu poco entendimiento sobre mi persona. No alegra que se marchen ni tampoco me entristece. Me resulta indiferente.

Gilbert, que contemplaba el mutuo ataque, intentaba comprender a qué se debía ese rencor que parecían sentir. Según recordaba, Francis y el Señorito nunca fueron demasiado cercanos como para llegar a generar sentimientos tan profundos.

Por otra parte, le molestaba no tener el control del auto. Con Roderich al volante, la velocidad a la que iban le resultaba insoportable.

—¿Qué tal si ponemos algo de música? —propuso Antonio con una sonrisa. Conociéndolos, era mejor cortar por lo sano. Ambos eran demasiado venenosos cuando se empeñaban en ello.

—¡La última vez que te permití tocar algo en este reproductor, pusiste algo horrible! —frenó en un brinco Gilbert, e intentó aflojarse el cinturón de seguridad. Aún resonaba en su cabeza esa canción de Madonna...

—Yo pondré algo. Y no hagas caso, _mon amour_ , esa canción no era horrible —defendió Francis, acariciándole una mejilla a Antonio. Luego, se estiró para llegar al reproductor—. Pondré algo de radio para ser justos.

Gilbert, que quién sabe por qué motivos esa noche se sentía iluminado e intuitivo como nunca, creyó ver en sus muestras de afecto algo más. Algo diferente.

—¿Por qué ustedes dos están tan cariñosos hoy? —inquirió con una ceja curvada. Sabía de sus jugueteos y manoseos, pero siempre habían sido solo eso: juegos, en cambio, desde su punto de vista, esa noche ocurría algo extraño.

—Quizá por fin van a reconocer que están enamorados el uno del otro y van a dejar de andar con sus típicos pretextos sobre su supuesta amistad que no engañan a nadie y que, al fin y al cabo, solo les sirven como justificación para su continua y constante infidelidad, para tener la licencia de andar con cualquier otra persona y en paralelo seguir con sus descarados flirteos entre ellos.

Francis se detuvo en seco con los dedos sobre los botones. Antonio clavó sus ojos en la nuca de Roderich. Gilbert, con los ojos muy abiertos, quedó con ambas manos sobre el cinturón que ceñía su pecho.

—¿Q-Qué dices, Señorito? —rio Gilbert. Como siempre—. ¿De qué estás hablando?

—P-Prende la radio, Francis —apuró Antonio para salir del paso. Repuesto de la sorpresa, desvió la mirada a la ventana. Quería esquivar a toda costa a todos.

—Cierra la boca... —amenazó Francis a su oído en un susurro. Pudo ver que, en contra de la reacción que esperaba, Roderich esbozó una sonrisa—. Tú no sabes nada...

—¿En serio? —respondió este, también en un susurro. Su comentario mordaz era el comienzo de las hostilidades, pero la batalla era entre ellos dos, y nadie más tenía porqué enterarse.

—¿Aún sigues molesto por eso? —se burló Francis, toqueteando los botones para fingir que buscaba alguna estación—. ¿No crees que ya ha pasado bastante?

—¿Molesto, yo? —Francis pudo ver que, esta vez, la sonrisa en su rostro era plena. No pudo evitar reparar en lo guapo que se veía así—. No tenía ni tengo porqué. Me atrevería a decir que me libre de algo. Una molestia.

—Lo sabía... —respondió, apretando los dientes. Esa sospecha siempre estuvo en su mente y era esa una de las principales razones para que no lo soporte— Tú...

—No me corresponde explicarte nada, para eso está tu fiel "amigo" —ironizó nuevamente, pero decidió evadir la mirada de Francis un momento, porque todo ese asunto...

—Nunca fuiste sincero...

—Pregúntale a él qué tan sincero puedo llegar a ser —remató, decidido y orgulloso. Sus ojos violetas decidieron enfrentarlo para asegurarse su victoria—. Estoy seguro de lo mucho que le gusta hablar sobre cuán diferentes somos en cuanto a eso.

—A diferencia de como ocurrió contigo, siempre es sincero conmigo. Nosotros, incluso Gilbert, no nos ocultamos nada.

—¿Ah, no? Me encantaría que me expliques entonces por qué Gilbert parece no estar enterado de esto.

Francis se quedó con los labios entreabiertos y sintió vencido. Ese era un puñal del que se había valido Roderich para ganarle. Un puñal terrible porque, en realidad, lo que decía era cierto.

Cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la boca, un pensamiento llegó a su mente. La clave absoluta que daba respuesta y solución a todo lo que habían atravesado, no desde que llegaron él y Antonio a Alemania para visitar a Gilbert, sino al conflicto que tuvo lugar hace ya varios años y los había llevado hasta ese punto a ambos.

—¿Por qué no se lo has contado tú, _cher_? Oportunidades no te han faltado... Has tenido muchísimas desde que se volvieron "amigos". No me digas que es porque me corresponde a mí o a Antonio decírselo, porque sabes, claro que sabes, que eso le enemistaría con nosotros de forma casi irreparable.

Roderich mantuvo el aire digno que le caracterizaba, pero al oír todo ello, un escalofrío lo recorrió. Francis no pasó por alto su reacción.

—¿Será acaso que... lo que ocurre es que decírselo no te conviene?

—¡Déjala ahí! —chilló Antonio, sacudiendo el brazo de Francis— ¡Esa canción te gusta muchísimo! ¿Por qué casi cambias otra vez de estación?

—Eso mismo iba a preguntar... —se sumó Gilbert, más y más intrigado. Si bien no alcanzó a oír nada, sí tenía claro que algo habían estado diciéndose Francis y Roderich, y eso no le gustaba para nada.

Sin embargo, al pensar en las ocasiones en que vio a Roderich y Antonio hablar, su malestar era diferente. En ese instante sentía cierta angustia, como si alguien corriera peligro; con Antonio, por el contrario, se sentía inquieto y fuera de lugar.

— _Hey, sister, go, sister soul, sister, flow, sister…_

—¡No de nuevo, por favor! —reclamó Gilbert, tapándose las orejas. El asunto de Roderich y Francis dejó de importarle en ese momento.

— _Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir?_ [1]— canturreó Francis, tomando la quijada de Antonio para que lo mire a los ojos. Este estalló en risa. Desvió la mirada en dirección al espejo retrovisor y descubrió a Roderich perforándolo con la mirada, y esto solo hizo que se deleite aún más, satisfecho y más seguro que nunca de su victoria. Al final, todo lo que había concluido era cierto. Ahora, todo dependía de esa noche.

—¡Venga, si hace unos años la cantabas con nosotros! —recriminó Antonio, zafándose del agarre de su amigo para empeñarse en hacer que Gilbert quite sus manos de sus orejas—. ¡Cantabas con nosotros la parte del rap!

—¡Eso es mentira!

—¡Vamos! —animó sacudiéndolo por los hombros.

— _We independent men_ [2] _, some mistake us for whores!_ _(Somos hombres independientes, algunos nos confunden con prostitutas)_ —empezó Francis, sacudiendo a Gilbert al igual que Antonio.

— _I'm saying, why spend mine?_ _(Digo, ¿por qué gastar lo mío?)_ —coreó Antonio, y con un movimiento de su mano, que imitaba un micrófono, le dio el pase a su amigo

— _When I can spend yours!_ _(¡Cuando puedo gastar lo tuyo!)_ —completó Francis, muerto de la risa.

—¡Recuerdas que le gustaba una de las tipas que cantaba! —exclamó Antonio, como si el recuerdo le hubiera llegado como un rayo.

—Claro que me acuerdo. Parece que Gilbert siempre ha tenido debilidad por las personas de cabello color chocolate...

—¡A qué viene todo esto! —berreó, incapaz de comprender qué rumbo estaba tomando toda esa situación.

Primero, Francis parecía estar intimidando al Señorito, lo cual lo había dejado algo preocupado (ni él mismo podía creer que era realmente ese su sentir: preocupación. ¡Por él!), y luego hacían como que no había pasado nada y Francis parecía más feliz que nunca.

Simplemente no lo entendía, y eso no le gustaba. De alguna forma, inusitadamente intuitivo, comprendió que estaba siendo excluido de algo.

—Comprueba el mapa, porque creo que ya estamos a unos metros —ordenó Roderich aún con la mirada al frente, extendiendo su mano para señarle el móvil que había guardado en la gaveta del coche.

Al ver que Roderich iba a señalarle algo, Gilbert aproximó su mano también, por lo que, accidentalmente, ambas chocaron.

Roderich volvió el rostro, sorprendido. Sus gafas habían resbalado hasta el puente de su nariz, así que Gilbert pudo verlo directo a los ojos. Ojos que se abrieron aún más al sentir unos dedos que envolvían los suyos.

No dijo nada, quizá preso de la sorpresa, quizá porque no quería llamar la atención de los dos sujetos que tenía en el asiento posterior, pero así fue.

—¡N-No te has cuidado los dedos! —señaló Gilbert casi en un susurro. Él tampoco tuvo muy claro por qué decidió no hablar más fuerte. Es más, ni él mismo sabía por qué había tomado su mano, lo que acababa de decir no pasaba de un pretexto.

—Lo siento... —alcanzó a decir antes de que Gilbert lo suelte. Devolvió la mirada al frente y, tal como sospechaba, se presentó ante sus ojos la pequeña cabaña en la que pasarían el fin de semana.

Una vez estacionados, los cuatro se dieron a la labor de desempacar todo de la maletera. El dueño de la cabaña, un viejo conocido de Francis, había accedido a prestársela como un favor que le debía. Si bien la idea era acampar, Francis no quería imaginar qué ocurriría si los atacaba algún animal, la lluvia o algún viento muy fuerte; así que acamparían tal como habían planeado y solo usarían la cabaña de ser necesario.

—Lo mejor sería meter toda la comida en la casa para que no vaya a estropearse. Roderich puede ocuparse de eso —comandó Antonio—, mientras nosotros nos haremos cargo de armar las carpas.

—Gilbert, ayuda a la dama a cargar todo. Dudo que pueda solo con tanto peso —comentó Francis, empeñado en seguir fastidiando a Roderich.

—Creo haber visto una dama por aquí. Llevaba el cabello rubio y largo... Pero descarto esa idea. Era muy velluda y su olor era bastante desagradable para tratarse de una —replicó Roderich, y se metió en la casa, negándole una oportunidad a su adversario de responderle.

Francis frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, mientras Antonio intentaba consolarlo mientras aguantaba la risa.

—No hace falta que me ayudes —dijo, ya en la casa. Colocó una maleta sobre la mesa de la rústica cocina y procedió a abrirla para vaciar su contenido. Tal como le habían pedido, Gilbert entró detrás de él cargando un par de maletas—. Ayúdalos a ellos. No soy tan delicado como creen, mucho menos inútil.

—Oye, yo no creo eso... —murmuró, con los ojos clavados en la maleta que, tal como había hecho Roderich, depositó en la mesa. Ambos se hallaban uno al lado del otro, desempaquetando todo—. No me parece bien que estén discutiendo... tú y Francis... Yo te dije que vengas, después de todo.

—Lo dices como si no fuera lo mismo que venimos haciendo desde que nos conocemos —sonrió Roderich, y detuvo sus movimientos un momento para hablar con él mirándolo a los ojos—. Creo que ya estoy acostumbrado.

—Supongo que ahora sé cómo se sentía Eli —bromeó él, mirándolo a los ojos también.

Esperaba que al Señorito le haga gracia su broma, esperaba ver una sonrisa o el intento de disimular una, pero, por el contrario, Roderich giró el rostro y volvió a concentrarse en su tarea de ordenar los alimentos.

—Supongo que sí —dijo al fin. Terminó con la maleta que tenía frente a él y, en lo que Gilbert consideró un arrebato, lo empujó un poco y comenzó a desempacar la otra.

—¡O-Oye, yo estaba haciéndola! —reclamó, devolviéndole el empujón, pero sin medir su fuerza. Estuvo a punto de derribarlo, pero este se aferró a la mesa y en respuesta le dedicó una mirada que a sus ojos no pasaba de resentida y un ceño fruncido.

—Te dije que vayas a ayudar a tus amigos.

—Y ya dije que no.

—No, no dijiste eso.

—¡Como sea! —estalló, empeñado en seguir ahí con la maleta.

—Quiero que te vayas.

No le alzó la voz, ni siquiera sonó como uno de sus típicos regaños, así que no tenía nada que ver con el modo de decirlo; pero, de alguna forma, lo que dijo le dolió.

Roderich continuó con el trabajo, haciendo a un lado de un pequeño empujón las manos de Gilbert.

—¡Pues yo no quiero, así que aquí me quedo! —volvió a la carga, y para fastidiarle aún más, le arrebató de las manos las botellas que acababa de tomar.

—Gilbert Beilschmidt —advirtió Roderich, mirándolo a los ojos. Él, que no estaba dispuesto a ceder, lo miró también, pero al hacerlo, descubrió en estos algo que no encajaba.

El Señorito debería estar enojado. No tenía porqué parecer herido o triste.

—¡Gilbert!

—Tus amigos están llamándote.

—¡Gilbert! —volvió a dejarse oír, y este, sin más alternativa, salió de la casa.

—¿Por qué tardabas tanto? —inquirió ingenuamente Antonio, dándole una sacudida a una de las dos carpas que acababan de armar.

—¿Para qué me llamaban?

—Queríamos que vieras lo bien que ha quedado esto. Es bastante resistente y ya cubrimos el interior, así que el frío no será problema.

—Espera, ¿por qué son dos carpas?

—Porque no tenemos más —apuntó Francis, alzando una ceja—. Tu nuevo amigo no trajo ninguna, sabe Dios por qué, y tú tampoco trajiste ninguna.

—¡Yo creí que tenían más!

—¡Para qué íbamos a tener más, si somos los dos quienes viajamos! Al menos Roderich trajo su bolsa de dormir. Aunque si duerme solo con eso va a morir de frío...

—Podríamos apañárnoslas... A lo mejor si–

—Nada de eso —cortó Francis a Antonio—. Tú vas a dormir conmigo y eso no está sujeto a discusión. Son nuestras carpas, después de todo.

—¡¿Y yo qué?!

—Bueno, dadas las circunstancias, es evidente: o duermes en la misma carpa con la princesa, o la mandas a dormir a la cabaña.

En ese momento, Roderich salió de la casa.

.

.

.

 **Continuará**

.

.

.

 **[1]: Esa frase, que en este caso viene de la canción "Lady Marmalade", significa "¿Quiere dormir conmigo esta noche, señor?"**

 **[2]: Otro fragmento de la misma canción. En realidad dice "women", pero tratándose de ellos, le cambiaron la letra (?)  
**

 **Bueno, siento que lo he dejado en suspenso :0 recuerden que este capítulo tiene dos partes, así que la conclusión vendrá en la siguiente. No quiero decir que el fic va a terminar, sino que, como este cap es capital, era necesario partirlo en dos.**

 **Lamento la demora en la actualización... Lo cierto es que iba a tardar muchísimo más en actualizar, pero finalmente lo hice cuando me vinieron las ganas de seguir el UsUk que también escribo XD aunque al revisar este cap avanzado que tenía, no me resistí y lo seguí. Espero haya sido de su agrado. Me gusta que ya voy dejando más pistas sobre lo que ocurre... Me gustaría leer sus conclusiones al respecto.**

 **Espero que no les moleste lo que ocurre aquí a algún fan del Spamano. Tengan en cuenta que Antonio igual debe irse y lo que siente por Lovino es un gusto, desmedido, sí, pero no es algo tan intenso... Además, la ONU puede ir por él (?) #BewareAntonio**

— **Que no se note que me gusta muuuucho el Frain—**

 **Comentarios y sugerencias siempre son bienvenidos.**

 **Gracias por su apoyo y, como siempre digo:**

 **No pienso abandonar nunca el fic. Aunque me tome muucho tiempo, lo acabaré.**

 **Por cierto, estoy viendo que va a ser bien largo. Nada más pónganse a pensar en todos los problemas que aún faltan por resolver... Uff, pobres bbs.**

 **Nuevamente, gracias por todo.**


	12. Sind wir freunde? (Parte 2)

**Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenece; el autor es Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO DÉCIMO SEGUNDO**

 **SIND WIR FREUNDE? (Parte II)**

.

—Muñeca, le estábamos hablando a él. Será él quien decida qué hará, no tú.

Gilbert vio a Francis disparar esa respuesta a Roderich y solo pudo concluir con un resoplido que, sea cual sea el asunto que tenían pendiente, no tenía pinta de acabar pronto, lo cual lo incomodaba. Esos ataques lo tenían nervioso.

Claro. Era eso. Las opciones que le había dado Francis no tenía nada que ver.

Una mano comprensiva de Antonio, quien sabía —o al menos suponía— cómo debía estar sintiéndose, se colocó sobre su hombro, pero en lugar de relajarlo, le hizo dar un respingo.

—Dado que estoy involucrado en esto, es bastante evidente que tengo derecho a, cuando menos, opinar, si no es que decidir.

—No, no tienes derecho porque, uno —Francis elevó un dedo, enumerando—: las carpas son mías —Antonio estuvo a punto de protestar, pero la fulminante mirada de su amigo lo detuvo, a la vez que elevaba otro dedo— y dos: la cabaña me la prestaron a mí, y yo decido quién se queda ahí y quién no.

Roderich rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos, incrédulo de lo infantil del comportamiento de Francis.

—En tus buenos tiempos, sabías discutir. Ahora no puedo tomar tus palabras más que como berrinches de niño. —Gilbert dio un paso al frente, dispuesto a negociar con ambos porque, claro, el problema no era fácil de solucionar; de forma vaga comprendía cómo se sentía el Señorito, obviamente no estaba nada contento con lo que le estaban proponiendo; pero se congeló apenas había hecho el primer movimiento al oír lo que dijo Roderich a continuación—: Pero, como sé comportarme como el huésped que en este caso soy, les permito decidir. Sería absurdo discutir al respecto y no haría otra cosa que rebajarme a tu nivel.

A Antonio le pareció oír cierta vacilación, apenas perceptible, en la voz de Roderich al final de su oración, además de que su mirada violeta se perdió en el cielo. Era su forma de defenderse, lo sabía. ¿Pero de qué?

—Decide, Gilbert.

Francis, cruzado de brazos también, apuró a Gilbert. Pese a haber estado discutiendo con Roderich, tenía cierto brillo en los ojos y los labios ligeramente curvados en un intento de reprimir una sonrisa.

La solución en ese punto era sencilla, porque ahora todo dependía de él. Si deseaba, podía tener la carpa para él solo, dormiría tranquilo y podría también platicar con sus amigos. Si mandaba al Señorito a la cabaña —que era lo que su sentido común le estaba gritando que haga— el campamento sería tal como era cuando solo lo hacían los tres.

Pero no. No se sentía capaz de responder. Su frente, húmeda de sudor, se fruncía más y más al ver la urgencia de Francis por una respuesta. En ese momento no se sentía capaz de mirar a Roderich tampoco.

—Pero esta noche íbamos a desvelarnos para ver las estrellas y el amanecer, ¿cierto? Entonces, cuando amanezca ya vemos eso —intervino sonriente Antonio, y solo entonces Gilbert descubrió que estaba conteniendo la respiración—. Además, seguro para ese entonces estaremos tan cansados que no vamos a querer ni levantarnos.

—¡C-Claro, ya lo pensaremos luego! —rio estruendosamente Gilbert—. ¿Qué hora es?

—Ya es más de medianoche. Ninguno está cansado, ¿verdad? —preguntó Antonio, tumbándose en la hierba, pero a los pocos segundos se incorporó—. Oh, está un poco húmedo, vamos a necesitar un mantel o las bolsas de dormir para no pescar un resfrío.

—¿Cuántas tenemos, Francis?

—Antonio y yo trajimos un par. Roderich, según vimos, trajo una también. —Al oír su nombre y no un apodo absurdo, volvió el rostro, relajando sus facciones. Si así iba a ser, podía bajar un poco su guardia—. Metimos las tres en una carpa.

—Bien, supongo que sacaré un par de manteles que tengo por ahí. El Señorito y yo podemos poner eso para que estemos cómodos, ustedes pueden cocinar algo para pasar la noche. Podríamos encender la fogata.

Francis se limitó a asentir y junto a Antonio ingresó a la cabaña para escoger lo que iba a cocinar. No pensaba hacer una gran cena, pero sabía que a pesar de eso, Gilbert le había encargado eso porque sabía que haga lo que haga, sabría delicioso.

—Bien, Señorito —dijo, acuclillado frente a la carpa, extrayendo de esta las bolsas de dormir—. Toma esto y extiéndelo para aprovecharlo al máximo. Ah, pero primero voy a revisar que no haya piedras. Sería incómodo. Yo quitaré las piedras y bichos, tú sacude las bolsas para que se estiren.

Sin más que un pequeño movimiento de su cabeza como asentimiento, el cual seguramente Gilbert no notó debido a que se quedó en el piso, palpándolo en busca de cualquier cosa que pueda incomodarles, hizo exactamente lo que le habían encargado. Una vez que terminó con las de Antonio y Francis, descubrió que la suya era bastante más amplia que la de ellos, tanto que sus brazos extendidos no alcanzaban sus dimensiones.

—Listo —resopló, limpiándose las palmas de las manos—. Había muchas piedras... Me viste limpiar, ¿verdad? Extiéndelas justo en el área que limpié. Ah, pero no olvides ponerlas en círculo, para que podamos rodear la fogata.

Roderich tomó las bolsas de dormir de Antonio y Francis y las colocó frente a una carpa, una al lado de la otra, como si estuvieran en la playa y estas fueran toallas; la suya, frente a estas, a aproximadamente un metro de distancia.

—Creo... Sospecho —carraspeó un poco— que, al ser la mía bastante amplia, podríamos compartirla. Esos amigos tuyos llevan consigo esa insignificancia que apenas puede albergar un cuerpo, no logro comprender cómo... —se apuró a explicar, pero antes de que pueda continuar, su mirada recayó en Gilbert, que lo observaba inmóvil—. Comprendería que no desees hacerlo, pero al menos–

—No, no... Me parece bien —murmuró, pateando el pasto, manos en los bolsillos—. Supongo que como ya hiciste esto, puedes... sentarte... Siéntate. Yo traeré algunos troncos y haré fuego. —Antes de dar más de dos pasos, se forzó a sí mismo a explicarse—: ¡No traje ningún mantel, así que–!

—Date prisa —interrumpió Roderich, y le dio la espalda para que no pueda ver la pequeña sonrisa que se iba formando en la comisura de sus labios—. No demores.

Pese a que quiso sonar autoritario como siempre, a oídos de Gilbert —aunque quiso negarse a la idea— sonó como una madre preocupada.

.

.

.

—Normalmente no cenamos tan tarde, ¡me moría de hambre! —gruñó Antonio. Tomó un trozo de carne de su plato y se deleitó con su sabor—. ¡Está delicioso!

—Puedes servirte más si lo deseas, cariño. Resulta que tenemos más que suficiente para este fin de semana. Debemos aprovechar la carne. También tenemos muchas frutas.

—¿Trajiste vino? —inquirió, alegre como un cachorrito ante la posibilidad—. ¡Dime que sí!

— _Cher_ , recuerda cuál es la razón por la que aún estamos despiertos. No tendría sentido desvelarnos si para cuando llegue el amanecer vamos a estar ebrios. Nos lo perderíamos.

—Comprendo... Entonces, la noche de mañana–

—La de hoy, querrás decir —corrigió Roderich, luchando con su comida. Tenía unos cubiertos descartables que, desde su punto de vista, recibían ese nombre por ser completamente inútiles. El cuchillo no podía cortar su trozo de carne y el tenedor estaba a punto de partirse. Además, habituado a comer frente a una mesa, tener que hacerlo sentado en el piso suponía todo un reto para él—. Ya es más de la una, casi las dos, así que ya es sábado.

—Bueno, siempre podemos beber la noche del sábado y la noche del domingo —bromeó Gilbert, que ya comía con las manos y se limpiaba los labios con el dorso de su manga—. ¡Incluso la tarde del sábado!

—¡No es mala idea! —secundó Antonio—. ¿Qué beberemos ahora, entonces?

—Tenemos algunos refrescos y–

—¡Cerveza!

—¿Qué acabo de decir? —regañó Francis, pero no pudo evitar reír. A diferencia de sus amigos, mantenía la compostura y nunca perdía la elegancia a pesar de sentirse tan incómodo con su posición como Roderich.

—Señorito, ¿no te gusta la carne? —inquirió y, sin detenerse a pensarlo, apoyó la mano que no estaba utilizando para comer en la espalda de Roderich—. ¡Apenas has comido las patatas y la ensalada! También hay salchichas, por si te apetecen.

—Las circunstancias me impiden hacerlo.

—Si quieres, puedo traerte algo donde apoyarte para que puedas comer. Cuando entramos en la cabaña, vi un trozo de madera que, supongo, iban a utilizar para una repisa o algo así.

—Te lo agradecería mucho —respondió, asintiendo levemente.

—¡Trae los refrescos! ¡Y unas cervezas!

Transcurridos unos minutos, Antonio estuvo devuelta y, tal como le había pedido Gilbert, cargaba a duras penas cuatro botellas de refresco contra su pecho y un par de latas de cerveza en la mano. Rápidamente dejó las bebidas al lado de Francis y extendió la madera para que Roderich la tome, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo. Gilbert frunció el ceño ante eso, pero volvió a sonreír en segundos al ver las cervezas. Presto a tomar una, estiró el brazo, pero este recibió un zape de parte de Francis.

—¡Aún no! Es muy temprano. Podrías tomarlas más tarde. Te sabrá mejor luego de la espera —dijo, y a cambio le ofreció un refresco de naranja.

Refunfuñando, Gilbert tomó la botella y la colocó a un lado. En lugar de tomar asiento de nuevo, permaneció con el brazo extendido, como si esperara algo.

—¿ _Cher?_

—Oh, dame una para el Señorito. ¿De qué sabor prefieres?

Francis enmudeció. Antonio se paralizó un instante, su sonrisa congelada como si fuera forzada, pero al recuperarse sonrió aún más ampliamente, mientras le tendía una botella con refresco de limón.

—Le encanta el _Almdudler_ [1] —comentó Antonio, aún sonriente. Gilbert tomó la botella y casi se la arrebató, sin poder evitar fruncir el ceño levemente. Roderich prefirió empeñarse en cortar su carne, ya con más facilidad.

—Pues, bien —carraspeó Francis—. ¿Qué prefieren hacer mientras esperamos?

—¡Podemos cantar! Siempre lo hacíamos cuando veníamos, ¿recuerdan? Cantábamos sin pista.

—Y cantábamos esas canciones tenebrosas de Gilbert...

—¡Oye! —recriminó este, haciendo a un lado el plato vacío. Tomó un pañuelo que tenía guardado en el bolsillo y procuró asearse lo más que podía; luego dio un largo sorbo a su refresco y torció los labios, disconforme al no tratarse de cerveza—. Piensen que no van a verme en quién sabe cuánto tiempo, ¡complázcanme cantando algo que me guste! Además, les recuerdo que tuve que aguantar no una, sino dos veces, sus ridículas canciones. ¡En mi propio auto!

—Bien, Gilbert, está bien. Pero yo creo que si las cantamos sin pista, no van a sonar tan bien. Al menos tus canciones no. ¿Qué tal si prendes ese teléfono tuyo y lo usamos de fondo? —propuso Antonio mientras destapaba una botella de refresco de cola.

—¿Prometen cantar? Porque no pienso usar la batería si no lo harán.

—Yo lo haré. Francis también lo hará, eventualmente. Pero promete que tú también cantarás algo que nosotros queramos.

—Mientras no sea del tipo que ya me hiciste escuchar... puedo manejarlo —afirmó, convencido y feliz de salirse con la suya.

Roderich terminó de comer mientras los tres amigos se ocupaban de buscar la canción. Al igual que Gilbert, hizo a un lado el plato y dio un largo sorbo a su bebida, saboreándola todo lo que podía. Aún algo incómodo, recogió ambas piernas contra su pecho y se dedicó a observarlos. Entonces, el recuerdo le llegó abruptamente.

—No me digas que piensas escuchar esa música espantosa que no pasa de gritos, alaridos que, me atrevería a decir, rayan en lo–

Claro que recordaba ese día. Estaban ambos en la tienda de discos, se habían encontrado por casualidad y Gilbert tuvo la brillante idea de colocarse detrás de él y ponerle los audífonos con el volumen más alto. En un principio, con la sorpresa, creyó que había escogido esa canción precisamente para asustarlo, pero al ver cuánto le ofendía lo que decía, tuvo claro que, en realidad, el grupo y el género le gustaban a Gilbert. No era solo parte de la broma.

Antes de que pueda terminar su oración, un sonido electrónico se dejó oír. Roderich frunció el ceño, desconcertado: eso estaba bastante lejos de parecerse siquiera a lo que Gilbert le hizo oír aquel día. Sin embargo, transcurridos apenas unos segundos, un sonido que, desde su punto de vista, era típico del metal se dejó oír.

Para cuando enfocó su mirada en él, lo encontró dando pequeños brincos.

— _Du, du hast, du hast mich_ …[2]

Cuando descubrió que la letra, al menos hasta ese momento, no pasaba de la constante repetición de esa pequeña línea, desistió de oírla, al menos no con tanta atención. Era un músico después de todo, y aunque aparentaba tener bastantes prejuicios sobre ese género, al punto de fingir despreciarlo, lo cierto era que analizaba cualquier canción que escuchaba y solo entonces emitía un verdadero juicio. Pese a lo redundante que le parecía, supo reconocer que el ritmo era contagioso y, además, le resultaba curiosa la incorporación del teclado. En su opinión, la canción sería bastante plana sin este.

Así que, en lugar de prestar total atención a los sonidos, se ocupó de observarlo saltar y, en cierto momento, sacudir la cabeza. Gilbert parecía completamente imbuido en la música.

— _Du, du hast, du hast mich. Du hast mich gefragt, du hast mich gefragt, du hast mich gefragt und ich hab nichts gesagt._

—¿Eso es un... juego de palabras? [3] —comentó Roderich, porque en realidad no buscaba una respuesta. Al menos tenían cierto ingenio en su lírica.

— _Willst du bis der tod euch scheidet true ihr sein für alle tage?_

— _Nein!_ —exclamó Antonio, ya más contagiado, saltando también.

— _Willst du bis der tod euch scheidet true ihr sein für alle tage?_

— _Nein_... —se sumó más débilmente Francis.

Roderich solo los contemplaba. Una vez que Francis dijo aquello, Gilbert pidió silencio con las manos, como si a la vez les pidiera calma —cosa que no hacía falta, el único realmente emocionado era él—. Entonces cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar.

Los largos y pálidos dedos de Gilbert pretendieron imitar en el aire los movimientos del tecladista. Roderich supo de inmediato que en realidad no tenía la más remota idea de cómo tocar uno, se movía apenas por intuición. O más bien pasión. Pero no le importó que estuviera equivocado. Roderich comprendió en ese momento que, lejos de ser un bárbaro, Gilbert era un hombre que amaba intensamente la música, tanto como él. No el mismo tipo, pero la intensidad del sentimiento era la misma.

Luego de que terminara el sonido del teclado, con el cual simpatizó al menos un poco, el estribillo volvió a hacerse oír, aunque de forma un poco más tenebrosa debido a que la música cesó y apenas se oía la —pensaba— masculina voz del cantante junto con un eco. No era su tipo de voz ideal, la consideraba demasiado ruda y, acaso, que ni siquiera cantaba, pero prestó atención de igual forma. Debía reconocer que al menos eran "curiosos".

Gilbert continuó agitando la cabeza, y en cierto punto no pudo evitar alzar los brazos, completamente inconsciente de que estaba siendo observado.

— _Willst du bis zum tod der scheide sie lieben auch in schlechten tagen?_ _Nein!_ —casi gritó, y la forma en que se movía, pensó Roderich, le causaría un dolor de cabeza más tarde—. _Willst du bis der tod euch scheidet true ihr sein…Nein!_

Gilbert terminó de cantar con ambos brazos completamente estirados, al igual que sus dedos, con las palmas de las manos señalando a Antonio, quien al menos demostraba más emoción, y finalmente volvió a imitar el golpeteo de las teclas. Cuando la canción culminó, resopló exhausto. Pasó una mano por su frente, deshaciéndose de las pequeñísimas gotas de sudor que se habían formado. Con la botella de refresco en la mano, se dejó caer al lado de Roderich. Este, sin darse cuenta, no había dejado de mirarlo, por lo que al encontrarse con los ojos rojos de Gilbert, dio un pequeño respingo.

—¿Qué tal eso, Señorito? —jadeó, dándole otro sorbo al refresco—. Lo amaste, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué?

—Es decir, ¡vamos! ¿Cómo podrías no amarlo?

—No… Yo–

—¡Dime cuánto lo amaste! —rio, dándole un codazo.

—No es muy de mi estilo —intervino Antonio, aún de pie al lado de Francis—, pero no puedo negar que es bastante buena.

Roderich parpadeó un par de veces y al fin comprendió a qué se referían. Sin embargo, antes de que pueda decir algo, fue interrumpido por la maliciosa voz de Francis.

—Se refieren a la canción. ¿De qué pensabas que te estaban hablando?

—¡Bien! Aún tenemos un rato más, así que podemos cantar un par más que me gusten —continuó Gilbert, incapaz de detectar esa hostilidad por parte de su amigo debido a la euforia que le causó la música.

—¡Luego pondremos algo para nosotros! —recordó Antonio. Tomó la botella y también dio un par de sorbos.

—Solo no pongas esa cosa del caníbal... —casi rogó Francis—. Recuerda que acabamos de comer... [4]

.

.

.

Transcurridas un par de horas en las que Roderich se sintió ignorado al estar Gilbert perdido en vivir su música, al punto de no solo saltar sino que incluso, de una patada, estuvo a punto de extinguir el fuego debido a la gran cantidad de tierra que cayó sobre la fogata. Este finalmente se dejó caer sobre la bolsa de dormir, mirando al cielo. Tenía un brazo cubriéndole la frente y una mano sobre el estómago, la cual subía y bajaba a medida que respiraba. Roderich, un poco más cuidadoso con las miradas que le echaba, vio por el rabillo del ojo la respiración errática de Gilbert, su abdomen plano y delgado subiendo y bajando, su cuello ligeramente húmedo y una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, de modo que todos sus dientes brillaban a la luz de las estrellas.

—Creo… —jadeó, incorporándose para quedar sentado— que he gastado mucha energía. ¡Necesito cerveza! ¿Qué hora es?

—Dentro de poco serán las cinco, _cher_ —respondió Francis, tendiéndole una lata.

—Estoy cansado. —Un bostezo escapó de sus labios y con ambas manos empezó a tallarse los ojos—. Bien, soy justo. ¿Qué quieren escuchar?

—Espera, voy a buscar la pista en mi móvil —dijo Antonio mientras daba pequeños toques en la pantalla de este. Una vez que encontró lo que buscaba, una sonrisa melancólica surcó su rostro—. Creo que todos la conocemos, así que podremos cantarla. Incluso Roderich.

Sentados todos, quizá movidos por el frío, Antonio y Francis se acercaron un poco más, no solo al fuego, sino entre ellos, chocando hombro con hombro. Gilbert por su parte no lo dudo un segundo y también se acercó al fuego, acción que Roderich imitó y, sin proponérselo, sus cuerpos también terminaron tan cerca como los de sus amigos, debido principalmente a que debían compartir la misma bolsa de dormir.

—Oh, espera. Dame un Segundo —pidió Gilbert. Roderich resintió su ausencia porque al dejarlo se hizo aún más presente el frío de la madrugada. Sin embargo, ya estaba de regreso un minuto después, cargando con el una enorme frazada. Volvió al lugar en que estaba y cubrió con la prenda no solo su espalda, sino también la de Roderich—. ¡Está empezando a hacer mucho frío! Deberían traerse una también.

Francis perforó con la mirada a su "enemigo", pero este parecía estar ausente, contemplando el fuego.

—Bueno, comienzo entonces —dijo Antonio, algo incómodo por la demora.

Todos reconocieron la melodía en cuanto oyeron el acordeón.

— _Vor der kaserne, vor de grossen tor, stand eine laterne und steht sie noch dabor…_

— _So woll'n wir uns wieder se'n, bei der laterne wollen wir steh'n…_

— _Wie einst, Lili Marleen…_ [5]—completó en un murmullo Gilbert, agachando la cabeza.

—¡¿Por qué tienes que elegir canciones que nos deprimen, Antonio?! —recriminó Francis, dándole un golpe en el hombro pese a que también había estado cantando.

—¡Pero si todos la sabemos, podemos cantar!

—¡Pero no este tipo de canciones! _Dieu..._

—Está bien —intervino Roderich—. La canción es... nostálgica. Y triste. Una canción más lenta como esta es pertinente luego de haber escuchado algo tan... "poderoso" como el grupo anterior.

Gilbert no dijo nada. Se limitó a terminar la lata de cerveza que estaba bamboleando entre sus dedos.

Pese a su inicial renuencia, para el final de la canción los cuatro la entonaban. Francis terminó con ambos codos sobre sus rodillas y la mirada en el fuego; Antonio cogía pequeños trozos de pasto, los examinaba y luego los rompía aún más; Gilbert se hundió un poco en la sábana y Roderich se frotaba las manos y cada diez segundos se acomodaba los lentes.

—Quizá aún podemos cantar otra cosa —sugirió Antonio, consciente de que su decisión había apagado los ánimos—. Quizá Roderich tiene alguna idea.

—Tranquilo, cariño —consoló Francis con pequeñas palmadas en la cabeza, como si se tratara de un cachorro.—. Todos sabemos que tenías buenas intenciones.

—Bueno, al Señorito no le gustan las canciones que se cantan sino esas que son de puros instrumentos, ¿no? —continuó la conversación Gilbert, dirigiéndose a Roderich.

—Por lo general, sí... —respondió este, tratando de no pensar en la forma en que Gilbert acababa de describir las sinfonías.

—De todos modos ya no falta mucho para las seis, así que tenemos que estar atentos —apuntó Francis y, tal como había hecho Gilbert, se metió en la carpa en busca de una sábana que los cubra a él y a Antonio.

Los cuatro, incapaces de moverse debido al cansancio, permanecieron alrededor del fuego que ya se estaba extinguiendo, el cual avivaban echando una que otra rama. Para cuando estaban a punto de ser las seis, todos se abrazaban a sí mismos y Gilbert y Antonio cabeceaban adormilados, luchando por mantenerse despiertos. Cuando estaban a punto de rendirse y hundirse en el sueño, Francis exclamó y Roderich dio un pequeño golpe en la costilla de Gilbert:

—¡Ya está claro!

El cielo celeste, puro, se hizo a un lado para dar paso al sol. Las nubes, hasta ese momento grises y azuladas, se tiñeron pronto dorado y la naturaleza que los rodeaba se puso en movimiento: pájaros cantando, crujir de ramas y algunos animales correteando por entre el pasto y los árboles.

Gilbert, ya un poco más despierto, volvió el rostro en dirección a quien le había despertado. Al verlo, no pudo evitar detenerse a observarlo.

—Es precioso… —murmuró Roderich, perdido en la contemplación del cielo.

—Sí...

—Estoy planteándome seriamente hacer esto más a menudo cuando vuelva a casa —bromeó en un murmullo, y también volvió el rostro—. Quizá no eres tan bárbaro como pensaba —confesó al reparar en que lo estaba mirando. No pudo reprimir una pequeña sonrisa. Quizá estaba delirando debido al sueño—. Tienes gusto por algo tan bello como el amanecer y amas intensamente la música...

—A veces... —empezó Gilbert en un arrebato de sinceridad. Quizá también estaba delirando por la falta de sueño—. A veces puedes dejar de ser un niño mimado y un maldito aristócrata y... ser así...

—¿Cómo? —inquirió Roderich, frunciendo un poco el ceño pero sin perder su sonrisa. Sabía que, a diferencia de como ocurría normalmente, esas palabras no eran un ataque.

—Así... Sencillo. Directo. Amable. Franco. ¿Lindo?

—¿Debería sentirme halagado? —casi rio. Su sonrisa dejó ver sus dientes y cerró los ojos como si se sintiera satisfecho. Esa expresión le recordó a Gilbert los momentos en que tocaba el piano. Era muy parecida.

—Puedes tomarlo así —continuó, también sonriente—. El punto es —enfatizó, fingiendo seriedad— que... pues...

—¿Qué? —apuró, dándole un pequeño empujón con su hombro.

—Si te comportaras así, podríamos ser amigos. Verdaderos amigos. Como Francis, Antonio y yo. Mira —se apuró a aclarar, temiendo que Roderich se ría de semejante comparación—, claro que no sería lo mismo, pero ellos se irán y, pues, Lud es genial, mis perros son asombrosos, pero... Bueno, pensándolo bien, no voy a tener mucho tiempo para salir ahora que tengo que prepararme para el examen de ingreso...

Roderich volvió a reír por los pensamientos dispersos de Gilbert.

—Creo que puedo ayudarte con eso. El examen de ingreso. Yo también tengo que rendirlo, así que... no me parece una idea tan descabellada. Podría visitarte, de modo que estudiaríamos juntos. Nunca he tenido en baja estima tu intelecto, después de todo.

—¿Estás seguro? Quizá te sentirías mejor si yo–

—Está bien. Si mi memoria no me falla y la suerte aún te acompaña, la biblioteca de tu casa es perfecta para estos fines. Además, mi nuevo domicilio es bastante más pequeño. Por otra parte, con el piano cerca de mí sería incapaz de concentrarme. Me regaño a mí mismo a menudo debido a que descuido mis lecturas por mi empeño en ensayar con él.

Gilbert permaneció en silencio unos instantes. Roderich creyó que se había quedado dormido.

—¡Bien, es un trato entonces! —exclamó, y con su brazo rodeó los hombros de Roderich, sacudiéndolo alegremente.

—¡Cuidado! —advirtió, luchando por no reír— ¡Podrías tirar mis anteojos!

Pese a su regaño, este ya no dijo nada. Luego de dar un gran bostezo, se tumbó sobre la bolsa de dormir y ya no se movió más. Muerto de cansancio, él también se olvidó de dónde estaba y de cómo debía comportarse. Cayó al lado de Gilbert, no sin antes ingeniárselas para cubrir a ambos con la enorme colcha.

Sobre el suelo, tibio por la frazada y los rayos del sol que los cobijaban, tuvo uno de los sueños más placenteros de su vida.

.

.

.

.

Para cuando abrió los ojos, aún se hallaba bajo la frazada, muy a gusto con el calor que le proporcionaba. Se estiró como un gato, con una sonrisa de satisfacción pintada en su rostro, y entonces abrió los ojos. Frente a él estaba Gilbert, despierto también.

—Eres un Señorito dormilón.

Algo avergonzado, procuró arreglar un poco su cabello, el cual caía en varias direcciones sobre su frente.

—¿Qué hora es? ¿Hemos dormido mucho?

—Alrededor de las cuatro. Tú has dormido un montón. Yo me desperté hace rato.

—¿Estabas mirándome?

—¡C-Claro que no! Solo estaba intentando dormir un poco más, y como tú estabas durmiendo, pensé, a lo mejor mirando a alguien dormir me contagia un poco el sueño...

—Entonces sí estabas mirándome. —¿Por qué permitía que Gilbert le haga sonreír tanto?

—No. No te estaba mirando a ti, sino a alguien que duerme.

—Claro. Comprendo, Gilbert —respondió sarcástico—. ¿Dónde están tus amigos?

—Antonio y Francis fueron a conseguir más leña y a ver el riachuelo que hay cerca. Supongo que deben estar bañándose.

—¿Y por qué no estás con ellos?

—Me hice el dormido —dijo, y le guiñó un ojo, como si lo hiciera cómplice de su travesura—. Pero iré a bañarme en cuanto regresen.

—¿Esa es la única forma de asearse aquí?

—Bueno, creo que hay una tina en la cabaña, pero no la usamos porque es más fácil en el río. Igual puedes entrar y usarla, si quieres.

—Creo que optaré por eso. No estoy dispuesto a exponerme de esa forma en un río.

—¡Gilbert!

Ambos reconocieron de inmediato la voz de Antonio. Pronto se dejaron oír sus pisadas. Bajo sus pies crujían algunas ramas y hojas.

—Voy a poner la tina, así que levántate de una vez. Luego iré al río, Señorito. ¡Arriba, arriba! —apuró, pero le dejó quedarse recostado. Él por su parte, una vez de pie, estiró todo su cuerpo y corrió rumbo a la cabaña—. ¡No te duermas de nuevo!

.

.

.

Pronto se hizo de noche. Una vez que terminaron de asearse, volvieron a ocuparse de sus alimentos y de encender una buena fogata. Cuando todo estuvo listo, o eso pensó Roderich, tomó asiento en el mismo lugar que ocupó la noche —madrugada— anterior. Sin embargo transcurridos un par de minutos, aún no se acercaba ninguno.

Luego de quince minutos de espera, al fin los tres amigos aparecieron. Roderich no había vuelto a ver a Gilbert desde su plática sobre la tina, por lo que al verlo no pudo evitar reparar en sus ropas. Llevaba una camisa blanca de mangas cortas, pero, a diferencia de otras ocasiones, no la llevaba por fuera sino dentro del pantalón; era un poco holgada, así que, sumada a los pantalones negros, resaltaban su vientre plano y abdomen angosto.

—¡Prepárate, Señorito! —exclamó al notar que lo miraba—. Te aseguro que esto será divertido.

Distraído con su ropa, no notó que Gilbert y sus amigos tenían entre sus brazos varias botellas de lo que suponía, partiendo de lo que acababa de decirle, era alcohol.

Francis se ocupó de servir la cena, Antonio colocó un vaso al lado de cada uno y Gilbert dejó las botellas al medio, a una distancia prudente de la fogata.

—¿Con cuál empezamos? Dijo este, dirigiéndose a Francis—. Tratemos de acabar una mientras comemos.

—Trae el vino blanco, _cher_ —pidió su amigo con cierta malicia. Una vez la botella estuvo entre sus manos, se apuró a descorcharla—. Bien, todos tomen su copa; seré yo quien les sirva.

No muy convencido, pero tentado debido a que se trataba de un vino blanco, Roderich cedió y estiró el brazo también, dispuesto a que le sirvan. Antes de que el contenido de la botella sea vertido en su pequeño vaso —el que, por cierto, consideraba indigno de una bebida como esa—, reconoció esa sonrisa. No creía a Francis capaz de hacerle daño, pero definitivamente se traía algo entre manos.

—¡Brindemos! —exclamó Antonio—. ¡Por nosotros!

—¡Por nosotros! —secundaron los demás, y bebieron el contenido del vaso de un solo trago.

A medida que comían, Francis se encargó de suministrarles tanto vino que pronto empezaron a actuar de forma torpe. Hicieron a un lado el plato ya vacío y empezaron a bailar de forma descoordinada y cada vez que uno pisaba al otro, estallaban en una carcajada estruendosa. Roderich no participaba de aquello pero tampoco se negaba a recibir el vino cuando se lo ofrecían. Una vez que la tercera botella estuvo vacía, Gilbert rápidamente tomó otra y continuó repartiendo la bebida.

—¡Disculpen! —se excusó Gilbert en un grito, botella en mano— ¡Debo... ir... al baño!

Antonio y Francis lo ignoraron y continuaron bailando al ritmo de una música imaginaria. Al principio no hacían más que dar brincos torpes, pero luego, de alguna forma quedaron uno frente al otro. Francis colocó su mano en la espalda de Antonio, a lo que este no pudo reprimir una carcajada.

—¿En serio vamos a bailar?

— _Évidemment, mon amour_ —respondió, y su otra mano tomó la de Antonio.

— _Capullo_ —recriminó, aún sonriente.

— _Quand il me prend dans ses bras, Il me parle tout bras, je vois la vie en rose..._ —susurró, apoyando su quijada en el hombro de Antonio mientras los mecía suavemente—. _Il me dit does mots d'amour, des mots de tous les jours, et ça me fait quelque chose..._ _Il est entré dans mon cœur une part de bonheur don't je connais la cause... C'est lui por moi, Moi por lui dans la vie. Il me l'a dit, l'a juré por la vie... Et dès que je l'aperçois alors je sens en moi mon cœur qui bat._

 _[Cuando él me toma en sus brazos y me habla bajito, veo la vida en rosa. Él me dice palabras de amor, palabras de todos los días, y eso me hace sentir algo. Él hace entrar en mi corazón una parte de felicidad de la que yo conozco la causa. Él es para mí, yo soy para él, para toda la vida. Me lo ha dicho, me lo juró por la vida. Tan pronto lo vi, entonces sentí en mí mi corazón que latía]_

—N-No entiendo completamente lo que dices... —confesó—. Pero sé cuál es el mensaje con solo oír tu voz. —Su mano libre acarició la cintura de Francis y sus labios se hicieron camino hasta su mejilla—. _Je t'aime_ —chapurreó en su mejor intento de francés.

— _Lo sé_ —respondió, abrazándolo con fuerza— Yo lo sé.

—¡Whoah! ¡Me voy cinco minutos y pasan estas cosas! —exclamó Gilbert, tambaleándose y dándole sorbos a la botella que tenía en la mano hasta terminarla. Al volver el rostro, descubrió a Roderich sentado observándolos, su vaso vacío en una mano y en la otra una botella de vino blanco. Era una de sus debilidades, después de todo—. ¡Hey, hey!, ¿qué haces? —recriminó, arrebatándole la botella—. Yo juraba que no te gustaba la bebida...

—No me gusta, pero esta no es cualquier bebida —respondió, y por la forma como hablaba intuyó rápidamente que ya estaba bastante ebrio pese a que intentaba aparentar lo contrario. Gilbert, divertido por esa faceta de Roderich, tomó una de sus manos y lo obligó a ponerse de pie—. E-Espera...

—¡Arriba! —exclamó divertido. Una vez de pie estuvo a punto de caer, por lo que, haciendo a un lado la botella que sostenía, tuvo que tomarlo de la cintura con un brazo. Roderich, aturdido, colocó ambas manos sobre los hombros de Gilbert—. ¿Acaso no recuerdas qué pasó la otra vez que te embriagaste? Estabas conmigo y–

—Y Elizabetha te dio un sartenazo por "hacerme daño" —sonrió. Gilbert clavó su mirada en su rostro y ya no pudo apartarla más—. ¿Te dije que hablé con ella? Puedes verla si quieres... Sé cuánto quieres verla... No creas que no lo sé... —terminó en un susurro, y a medida que decía aquello, la sonrisa se esfumó. Su aliento tibio golpeó la quijada de Gilbert y sus ojos se perdieron en algún punto del suelo.

Gilbert dio un largo trago al vino que acababa de arrebatarle a Roderich y soltó la botella. Con las dos manos libres envolvió su cintura y, tal como había visto hacer a Francis, empezó a mecerse, imaginando una melodía.

—En realidad... creo que ya no–

—¿Vamos a imitar a esos dos? —interrumpió Roderich con el ceño fruncido—. Dudo que tengas... idea... de cómo bailar...

—Déjame intentar.

Un susurro. Un susurro que depositó en la oreja de Roderich antes apoyar su mandíbula en el hombro de este y continuar con el vaivén de sus cuerpos. Pese a estar tan ebrio como él, de todos modos el Señorito parecía ser el encargado de guiarlos, al menos dentro de lo posible en su estado, porque en lo único que parecían estar concentrados era en la suave voz de Francis cantando esa famosísima canción. No tenían idea de dónde estaban, solo seguían el movimiento, hasta que un pie de Roderich tropezó con algo y se frenó a tiempo antes de caer.

—¡Estuvo cerca! —rio, separándose un poco de Gilbert para poder ver qué había pasado. Estuvieron a solo un paso más de derribar la carpa—. Creo que ya...

—Ya fue... suficiente por hoy... —completó Gilbert, mirando al piso.

—Debo... dormir un poco... —Sus dedos recorrieron su cabello, se acuclilló y sus manos intentaron torpemente deshacerse de la bragueta de la entrada. Su torpeza le causó gracia.

—D-Deja, te ayudo —propuso Gilbert, e hizo a un lado a Roderich. Luego de forzar un poco el cierre, finalmente cedió. El Señorito pronto se sumergió en el pequeño espacio.

—Buenas noches...

Estaba a punto de acostarse, coger alguna cobija y dormir para a la mañana siguiente pretender que nada de eso había pasado; ya tenía bastante y se sentía más que satisfecho; pero antes de conseguirlo, sintió un tirón en su muñeca que lo hizo caer.

Cuado abrió los ojos, descubrió que Gilbert se hallaba encima de él, con sus piernas a ambos lados de su cuerpo y sus manos cerca de su rostro. Antes de que pueda procesar qué estaba ocurriendo, esas manos tomaron las suyas e intentaron colocarlas por encima de su cabeza.

Parpadeó dos veces y recobró el aliento. Antes de que Gilbert logre su propósito, empezó a forcejear con él con todas las fuerzas que reunió. Sabía que no tenía sentido, él era mucho más fuerte pero, de igual forma, tenía que hacerlo.

—¡Gilbert! —exclamó, una mezcla de emociones en su interior, pero especialmente miedo—. ¡Tú estás–!

Luego de pelear con Roderich y sentir sus uñas clavarse en sus palmas y el dorso de sus manos, además de las sacudidas de su cuerpo, desistió. Soltó sus manos un segundo y se lanzó en busca de su boca. Ahora sus manos no intentaban someterlo sino, por el contrario, acariciar la piel de su rostro. Piel perfecta, sin mácula alguna, nunca opacada por el sudor. Piel de porcelana cuya textura ya había imaginado antes, aunque se empeñara en negarlo.

Al principio intentó rechazarlo, pelear tal como había hecho con sus manos, pero en cuanto sintió la humedad de su lengua contra sus labios, cometió el error de exhalar, lo cual fue aprovechado para introducirse en su boca. Hecho eso, no pudo hacer más que fundirse en él. Sus manos, antes rebeldes, buscaron desesperadamente sentir el cuerpo que tenía arriba del suyo, palpando sus costillas por encima de la camisa.

Gilbert se separó un momento por falta de aire, pero lo único que hizo fue contemplar el desastre que estaba causando y que no podía detener.

—N-No está bien... —dijo Roderich antes de que Gilbert se lance a la carga una vez más. Tenía la mirada perdida, las manos aún aferradas a su cintura y los labios rojos y húmedos—. N-No está bien... —casi gimoteó, y Gilbert creyó comprender la dimensión de lo que estaba haciendo. En su rostro leyó que estaba afectado aunque no quería verse vulnerable.

—Yo–

—Tú... a ella... Estás ebrio... —continuó, y por fin soltó su cintura—. Ella...

—¿Ella? —preguntó él, pasándose una mano por el pelo—. ¿Quién?

—Tú... —se detuvo un momento y sus manos formaron puños—. A ella. Es a ella. No a mí... —volvió a gimotear. Gilbert, preocupado, tomó con cuidado su quijada y lo obligó a mirarlo. Tenía sus bonitos ojos violetas empañados, vidriosos.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Intentó depositar un beso directamente en sus labios, pero Roderich lo esquivó y apenas pudo dárselo en la comisura de estos.

—Haces esto porque estás ebrio. N-No sé qué ocurre contigo, pero–

—S-Sí, estoy ebrio... O, bueno, lo estaba hasta hace unos minutos, pero esto–

—No está bien.

Gilbert meditó un momento, y una sola idea cruzó su pensamiento.

—¿Está mal... porque estás casado? ¿Es eso?

—No... —inhaló con fuerza y recobró su serenidad. Si ese era el momento, no iba a dejar el asunto a medias—. No es eso lo que realmente importa. Tú estás enamorado de ella. Estás aquí solo porque estás ebrio. Lo he sabido siempre, incluso desde que somos niños...

Roderich vio que Gilbert le daba la espalda y avanzaba con dirección a la salida de la carpa.

Es lo mejor, pensó. Un nudo se formó en su garganta. Es lo mejor para todos, incluso para él. Es lo mejor, aunque ahora no lo parezca y solo sienta su corazón retorcerse.

Antes de que intente volver a su primer plan, acostarse, cobijarse y olvidarlo todo, volvió a ser derribado, ya no toscamente. Los labios de Gilbert buscaron los suyos y luego se perdieron en su cuello, aspirando su aroma. Aunque nunca lo dijera, era algo que admiraba e incluso envidiaba. Luego, sus dedos se perdieron entre las hebras de Roderich, palpando todo como si estuviera descubriendo, por fin, aquello por lo que tanta curiosidad sentía.

—No está bien... —susurró para sí mismo como una forma de frenar todo a punta de autocontrol. Sin embargo, sus dedos se crisparon al sentir la lengua de Gilbert sobre su manzana de Adán y el camino de saliva que iba dejando rumbo a su clavícula. Perdido en la sensación, solo atinó a deshacerse de los botones de su camisa para facilitarle el acceso.

—Lo sé... —respondió, y con sus pulgares peinó las cejas de Roderich, acarició sus mejillas y depositó un pequeño beso en el lunar que tenía bajo su labio—. Lo sé. —Un beso más, esta vez en la frente, y Roderich se animó, por fin, a tocar también su rostro.

Piel pálida, blanquísima, labios finos, mejillas afeitadas, suaves, párpados empeñados en ocultar una parte de sus ojos. Esos ojos. Ojos que lo marcaron desde que los vio por primera vez.

Roderich recorrió con sus manos sus hombros, sus brazos, sus caderas, y deshizo el camino con rumbo a su cuello para desbaratar los botones uno por uno con mucha parsimonia, siendo atravesado por la mirada densa, oscura, expectante de Gilbert, quien cada tanto, quizá un poco por la desesperación que sentía pero intentaba controlar inútilmente, se inclinaba para repartir besos sobre su barbilla y sacudía sus caderas. Hecho eso, se tomó la libertad de recorrer su pecho con las palmas de sus manos, además de su abdomen delgado y plano. Gilbert hizo lo mismo, poniendo especial énfasis en hundir sus manos en su torso, causándole algunas cosquillas.

Cada uno tuvo un momento para contemplar al otro. La lengua de Gilbert se enrolló en su pecho y se apresuró a llegar a su ombligo para luego regresar a su cuello, fascinado con los sonidos que lograba sacarle y con el aroma de su cabello. Roderich delineó los labios de Gilbert con sus dedos y lengua, al igual que su oreja, hombros, pecho, ombligo y costilla a costilla.

Continuó repitiendo que lo que hacía no estaba bien, pero ya no en voz alta. Su conciencia hablaba, pero él ya no era capaz de escucharla. La voz se extinguió cuando, en un arrebato, finalmente se deshizo del cinturón de ambos y su mano se fundió entre la tela y sus pieles.

Gilbert gruñó al sentirlos a ambos, una fricción mágica que casi lo vuelve loco. Balanceó su cuerpo en busca de más contacto, ya sea con la hombría de Roderich o con esa mano que se cernía sobre ambos, y en su desesperación se ocupó de devorarle la boca. Cuando estuvo a punto de desfallecer, separó sus labios y pegó sus frentes, clavando su mirada rojiza en la violeta de él.

—Roderich...

Se sintió morir al oír que jadeaba su nombre. Una mezcla de gratitud, deseo y ternura.

Se aferró a él, hundiendo los dedos en la piel de su espalda cuando llegaron al momento culminante, porque la presencia de Gilbert era lo único seguro que tenía en ese momento.

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, como si luego de muchísimo tiempo, una vida entera, al fin hubiera hallado la paz que tanto buscaba.

Restregó su rostro contra la mejilla de Gilbert en un gesto de amor puro, y luego depositó un delicado beso en el lóbulo de su oreja. Él, al comprender el sentimiento detrás de esas caricias, le devolvió el abrazo con aún más fuerza, tomó una manta y los cubrió a ambos. Roderich se acurrucó contra él, cobijado por el calor que desprendía su pecho.

La voz de su interior quiso volver a pronunciarse, pero él procuró acallarla.

El suave latido del corazón de Gilbert era lo único que llenaba sus oídos y mente.

.

.

.

 **Continuará**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[1]: Almdudler es una bebida típica de Austria. Es un refresco sin alcohol hecho a basa de edulcorante y limonada de hierbas. Es la bebida más consumida en Austria, solo superada por Coca Cola.**

 **[2] y [3]: Creo que todos conocemos la canción XD ¡Vamos, es "Du Hast" de Rammstein! Está contenida en mi disco favorito:** _ **Sehnsucht**_ **.**

 **La letra consiste en un juego de palabras porque Till, el vocalista, al momento de pronunciar "hast"(tienes) lo hace sonar como "haβt"(odias). En toda la canción se juega con la idea clásica del matrimonio, se burlan de los votos nupciales tales como "¿Prometes amarla hasta que la muerte los separe?"** — **indirectas directas al Rode—**

 **[4]: Se refiere a "Mein Teil", también de Rammstein. Pertenece al disco** _ **Reise, Reise**_ **. La canción está inspirada en un hecho real.**

 **[5]: OK, ES MUCHA MALDAD ESA REFERENCIA.**

" **Frente al cuartel, delante del portón, había una farola, y aún se ubica allí. Allí volveremos a encontrarnos, bajo la farola estaremos. Como antes, Lili Marleen"**

 **Sí, sigo esperando a DeValier.**

 ***Bueno, no puse como cita la canción de Francis, pero también es súper conocida: "La Vie en Rose".**

 **N.A: OMG.** **OKAY, IT'S HAPPENING. EVERYBODY STAY CALM. STAY FUCKING CALM!** **(?)**

 **Ok, no sé qué puedo decirles...**

 **Nada aparte de: yo nunca escribo porno. Nunca haría lemon con todo súper explícito... So, sorry por quienes esperaban algo más fuerte (?)**

 **Espero, de veras, que el capítulo les guste. Yo siento que por fin llegamos a ese punto de quiebre entre este par de giles, mis bbs :') Pero, obviamente, el final del fic aún está lejos de llegar. Como les dije en el cap anterior, nada más hace falta hacer un cálculo de todos los problemas que aún falta afrontar... Dios.**

 **Por cierto, Rode siente "debilidad" por el vino blanco porque Austria produce MUCHO vino blanco y vinos dulces.**

 **¡Muchísimas gracias por seguir pendientes de este fic! Tengo palabra y prometo seguir. Este capítulo me ha inspirado mucho.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	13. Un sueño

**Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenece; el autor es Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO DÉCIMOTERCERO**

 **UN SUEÑO  
**

.

Sentía un dolor punzante en la cabeza y los pies helados. Recogió sus rodillas hasta la altura de su cintura en busca de calor y se descubrió desnudo. Abrió los ojos abruptamente y se halló solo. Tanteó entre la sábana, aún sin acostumbrarse a la luz que se filtraba por las aberturas de la bragueta de la tienda de dormir, y al encontrar su camisa, se apresuró a ponérsela, al igual que sus pantalones. Se pasó una mano por el pelo, se talló los ojos y buscó luego sus zapatos. Una vez calzado, salió de ese pequeño espacio. La luz de la mañana le golpeó el rostro, forzándolo a entrecerrar los ojos. Ya adaptado, volvió a abrirlos y, nuevamente, se halló solo.

Extrañado, dio una vuelta alrededor, pero con lo único con lo que se encontró fue con la carpa de Francis y Antonio completamente cerrada, además de haberse esfumado el desastre que habían causado la noche anterior: no se tropezó con ninguna botella ni algún plato vacío.

La noche anterior...

—¿Francis? —llamó a través de la tela de la carpa—. ¿Estás ahí?

Cierta ansiedad empezaba a agitarlo.

—N-No se habrán marchado...

Corrió rumbo a la cabaña y llamó un par de veces. Al no obtener respuesta, se adentró en esta. Nada. Al menos le quedó claro que no se habían marchado al ver que la comida seguía guardada allí.

La noche anterior...

Con el corazón inquieto, decidió que sería buena idea echar un vistazo al río. A lo mejor se hallaban ahí, bañándose o recogiendo agua. Aunque no lo aceptara, lo cierto es que se sentía bastante nervioso ante la idea de quedarse solo en medio del bosque. No tenía cómo volver ni cómo comunicarse con ellos ya que no tenía idea de dónde había dejado su teléfono móvil; además, ¿qué motivo tendrían para hacerle esa jugada?

Todo el nerviosismo que había acumulado en su cuerpo se redujo a una sola sensación una vez que se halló frente al cauce del río.

Frenó en seco. Sintió su estómago terriblemente pesado, al igual que su cuerpo, como si pesara lo mismo que un millón de ladrillos. Perdió el aliento y, por supuesto, fue incapaz de moverse.

—Buenos días —saludó Roderich impasible. Su mirada barrió a Gilbert y luego volvió a concentrarse en la contemplación el río. Se hallaba sentado sobre una especie de toalla, sus brazos yacían sobre sus rodillas, tenía los pies desnudos y sus dedos apenas rozaban el agua clara.

—¿Sabes qué hora es? —dijo por decir algo, cualquier cosa, para poner a trabajar su mente. Su primer pensamiento coherente fue—: ¿Lo de ayer fue un... sueño?

Roderich apretó la mandíbula.

—Son aproximadamente tres de la tarde. Y no, no fue un sueño —respondió, siempre impasible—. Aunque sé que te gustaría que así sea.

—N–No he dicho nada de eso —replicó Gilbert, y a medida que lo hacía, se iba poniendo furioso. ¿Con qué derecho se atrevía a afirmar algo así? ¿Acaso tenía idea de cómo se sentía?— ¿Por qué–?

—Lo intuyo y lo adivino. —Roderich tomó una pequeña roca y la arrojó al agua—. Así que no te preocupes. Nada pasó. Todo sigue perfectamente igual.

—¿Dónde están Francis y Antonio? —espetó, y cierto dolor empezó a punzarle el pecho. No era la angustia de antes, era algo completamente diferente que le recordó de alguna forma a Elizabetha.

—Deben seguir en su tienda. Cuando desperté, creí oír un ronquido.

—Los despertaré y nos iremos ahora, ¿me has oído? —siseó. Dio un giro y se encaminó rumbo a las carpas, levantando todo el polvo que podía a su paso debido a sus furiosas pisadas.

Roderich no volvió el rostro en ningún momento. Sumergió ambas manos en el agua, se frotó el rostro con estas y se convenció a sí mismo de que las gotas que resbalaban por sus mejillas eran solo eso: agua y nada más.

.

.

.

—Honestamente, creí que se habían marchado —comentó Gilbert, ya de mejor humor, mientras ayudaba a Francis a empaquetar toda la comida que habían llevado—. Me acerqué a tu tienda y no oí nada.

—Bueno, luego de hacer ciertas cosas, uno queda más cansado de lo normal... —dijo Francis, con ese tono que Gilbert sabía perfectamente qué significado tenía—. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué pasó anoche?

—Nada —se apuró a contestar. Francis detectó en el acto que algo estaba ocultándole. Su mirada esquiva lo decía todo—. ¿O sea que... Antonio y tú...?

—Así es. Lo mismo que Roderich y tú —susurró, dándole un codazo.

Gilbert pegó un brinco y soltó lo que tenía entre las manos.

—¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Claro que no! —exclamó, casi con asco.

—Gilbert, _cher_ , no intentes engañarme. Puede que haya estado muy ocupado, pero veía qué estaba ocurriendo. Antonio y yo nos acostamos mucho rato después de que ustedes lo hicieran. Vi que te quedaste con él toda la noche. ¿Qué pasó?

Torció los labios, incómodo como nunca lo había estado en su vida.

—Yo... m-me... Me tiré al Señorito —resopló, frotándose la nuca, apretando los ojos—. Pero es todo, fue un error. Nunca volverá a pasar.

—Bueno, ya sabes que quiero detalles, ¿verdad? ¿Te lo tiraste? Es decir, ¿tú estabas arri–?

—¡Francis! —recriminó con cierto rubor en las mejillas—. No voy a entrar en detalle. Fue una idiotez de borracho. Es más, ni me acuerdo —sentenció, muy convencido.

—No te creo, y es por muchos motivos. Pero, para ilustrarte, te diré solo uno: esa fue tu primera vez. La primera vez nunca —enfatizó— se olvida, _mon ami_.

Gilbert volvió el rostro, incrédulo y algo indignado. Boqueó como un pez fuera del agua y no alcanzó a decir palabra. Su piel pálida brillaba de tan roja que estaba.

—Ahora, dada tu inexperiencia en esos ámbitos, porque siempre le guardaste una fidelidad de hierro a la linda Elizabetha, será mejor que me cuentes si no quieres que empiece a especular. Si fue tu primera vez... ¿de verdad te lo tiraste tú? ¿A lo mejor fue él quien–?

—¡Oye! —exclamó, dándole un empujón, incapaz de soportarlo más—. No hay mucho que contar... —suspiró, derrotado—. Fue bastante aburrido en realidad. Sí, lo fue. No sentí nada. Es muy frígido —se apuró a aclarar, meneando frenéticamente la cabeza.

—Claro, claro. Yo te creo, Gilbert. Pero bueno, puedes contarme. Extiéndete en todos los detalles que quieras.

—Pues... estábamos borrachos. El Señorito casi se cae, así que lo ayudé a entrar a la tienda. De pronto, ya estábamos besándonos.

—¿Y él aceptó besarte así nada más? ¿No opuso resistencia?

—Hmm... —El recuerdo le llegó como un rayo. Tragó saliva—. No sé, pero estaba cooperando. Yo estaba encima de él y después... Después...

—¿Después? —apuró Francis.

—Pues, nos besamos más... E–El pecho y el torso... Él me besó y tocó mucho el torso... Yo a él... el cuello y el pecho... —Francis se deleitaba con el rubor de su amigo—. Y al final él... Él... Su mano...

—Gilbert —recriminó debido a su timidez.

—Su mano... nos bajó el cierre y... a los dos... Ya sabes. —Gilbert sumó a su "explicación" un movimiento de su mano, ascendente y descendente, que desató una carcajada en Francis.

— _Mon Dieu!_ —siguió riendo con ambas manos sujetando su abdomen—. ¡Qué ternura!

—Cállate... Y eso fue todo. Nos arropamos y nos quedamos dormidos.

— _Mon amour_ , no te enojes. Ya sabes cómo soy. Bueno, al final, digamos, ninguno se tiró a ninguno. Solo se mast–

—¡CÁLLATE!

—¡Es la verdad! Siempre soy sincero en estos asuntos, ¿o no? No podías esperar menos de mí. —Gilbert resopló y, a manera de cortar el tema, retomó su trabajo de empaquetar las cosas—. Pero bueno, ahora solo quiero una cosa de parte tuya en nombre de nuestra amistad.

—¿Qué es?

—Quiero que seas totalmente sincero y respondas con la verdad a todas las preguntas que te voy a hacer. Promételo.

Chasqueó la lengua fastidiado, pero sabía que debido a su amistad, no podría negarse a lo que le pedía. Movió ligeramente la cabeza a modo de asentimiento.

—¿Te gustó?

Francis sabía perfectamente que era un tema espinoso y que definitivamente, si dependiera únicamente de Gilbert, ese episodio quedaría en completa reserva, pero no podía detenerse. Era absolutamente necesario interrogarlo o de lo contrario todos sus esfuerzos serían en vano. Así que aguardó con calma, leyendo cada uno de sus movimientos, por mínimos que fueran, en busca de algún indicio que le hiciera pensar que estaba intentando mentirle.

—Bueno, es algo corporal, ¿no? Pudo ser él o cualquiera e igual me habría sentido bien haciéndolo.

—Pero, a partir de lo que me cuentas, si empezaron besándose, fueron los besos los que te excitaron o empezaron a excitarlos, a ti y a él, ya que fue lo que desencadenó que sigan tocándose. No fue que él empezara a tocarte y eso nublara tu juicio para que las cosas lleguen hasta ese punto. —Tomó aire y se acomodó el pelo, algo estresado por lo difícil de la conversación—. Sé que no me estás mintiendo, Gilbert, pero lo que me cuentas es lo que estás tratando de hacerte creer. Si quieres mi sincera opinión, yo creo que sí te gustó, y no tiene nada que ver que sea solo sexo. Te gustó porque fue él.

—P–Pero... Yo nunca he sentido nada por él...

—Déjame hacerte un par de preguntas más, por favor. ¿Qué sentiste cuando terminaste?

—La verdad... Como feliz. Algo así. Él se veía muy feliz... Incluso me sonrió... Era una sonrisa rara... Parecía tranquilo, en paz. Nos abrazamos...

— _Dieu..._ —suspiró Francis, entre conmovido y preocupado, con una mano en el pecho, justo sobre el corazón—. Lo mismo nos pasa a Antonio y a mí cuando–

—No necesito detalles de eso —atajó a tiempo Gilbert.

—Lo siento. Ahora, esta pregunta es importante y quiero que entiendas que si no eres sincero, no podré ayudarte. Ahora estás hecho un lío, me di cuenta cuando me encontraste que tenías un humor espantoso, así que, si quieres que te ayude, por favor, responde: ¿pensaste en algún momento en Elizabetha? De la forma que sea, ¿pensaste en ella?

Gilbert enmudeció y se le secó la garganta. ¿Debía explicarle todo a Francis, todo lo que había platicado con Roderich?

—En realidad, quien no dejaba de hablar de ella era el Señorito...

—¿Qué decía?

—Primero, que si quería podía ir a verla o algo así, no recuerdo bien porque en ese momento estaba borracho. Cuando empezamos a... besarnos... estaba lúcido... Él me detuvo y me dijo que lo que estábamos haciendo estaba mal.

—Tú insististe en continuar, imagino.

—Primero hablamos. Insistía diciendo algo sobre "Ella" esto, "Ella" lo otro, y al final me echó en cara que si estaba ahí con él era solo porque estaba borracho y que en realidad estoy enamorado de Eli, que siempre lo ha sabido.

—Bueno, no es que seas bueno para ocultarlo, _cher_... Y, sobre eso, ¿es cierto? ¿Estás enamorado de ella?

—Nunca me he planteado eso seriamente —respondió, rascándose la nuca—. Solo pensaba y pienso que no deberían estar juntos, ni como amigos. Nunca me ha gustado verlo con ella.

—¿Por qué empezaste este "plan", entonces?

—Porque el Señorito la hace infeliz, porque sé que él no se la merece. Eli se veía más feliz cuando era soltera.

—Yo creo —empezó Francis, y delicadamente rodeó los hombros de Gilbert para guiarlo al sofá de la cabaña— que tú la quieres muchísimo y te acostumbraste a su presencia, al punto de quererla solo para ti. Es innegable que de niño estabas enamorado de ella, terriblemente enamorado, pero con los años, de alguna forma, te resignaste a solo ser su amigo, gran parte de eso gracias al larguísimo viaje que dio, y he ahí por qué siempre quieres protegerla. Aún tienes sentimientos especiales por ella, de eso no me cabe duda, pero no es amor. ¿Te imaginas una vida de pareja con ella? ¿Te imaginas ocupando el lugar de Roderich?

—No...

—¿Has imaginado besarla? ¿Tocarla?

—Bastantes veces —rio, muy bobo, algo apenado.

—¿Te gusta Roderich? Elizabetha te gusta física y emocionalmente, eso lo tengo claro, pero, ¿qué hay de Roderich?

Permaneció en silencio un rato, mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla. Más que dudar, estaba buscando una respuesta sincera en su interior.

—No es porque sea guapo como ustedes dicen, pero, ahora que lo he tratado... No es tan borde, ¿entiendes? No es tan pedante como pensaba...

—¿Alguna vez deseaste besarlo?

—Nunca hasta anoche...

—Entonces... ¿Anoche lo besaste porque realmente deseabas hacerlo?

—Sí —resopló, abatido, y dejó caer la cabeza en el respaldo del mueble—. Sí... Sí, quería...

—¿Qué sientes cuando lo ves?

—Enojo —respondió en el acto, incorporándose.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque está casado con Eli y... y... Y ahora me confunde...

—Espera, ¿estás molesto con él ahora mismo porque se acostaron? No, no, la cuestión aquí es otra —se corrigió Francis, cobrando ánimo debido a la preocupación—. ¿Han hablado sobre lo que pasó?

—A-Algo así...

—Gilbert Beilschmidt. ¿Qué. Le. Has. Dicho?

—¿Yo? Nada. Él dijo que podía tomarme lo que pasó anoche como un sueño y que seguro eso era lo que quería, que todo seguía igual que antes, así que me fui y lo dejé ahí. También le dije que ya nos íbamos. Que se joda.

—Te dolió lo que dijo, ¿verdad?

—N–No... Me molestó que asumiera que me conoce lo suficiente como para adivinar qué siento o cómo prefiero que sean las cosas. ¡Yo no le alcancé a decir nada para que se ponga en ese plan!

—No es que sea fácil platicar contigo, para ser honesto, _cher_... A lo mejor, como forma de defenderse de lo que imaginó sería tu rechazo, se adelantó a tus posibles palabras, ¿no crees?

—¿Y a él qué le va a importar si lo rechazo? Si todo el tiempo se la pasaba diciendo que estaba mal y pensaba en Eli. Lo que quería era hacerme sentir que lo que pasó no le importa una mierda y que le va y le viene cómo sigan las cosas.

—¿Por qué siguió con lo que empezaron a pesar de que te detuviste un instante entonces? De haber querido, te habría frenado.

—¿Qué quieres decir...?

Alguien llamó a la puerta y Francis se incorporó en un solo movimiento.

—¿Ya terminan con eso? —La voz de Antonio se dejó oír desde afuera—. Yo ya tengo guardadas las tiendas y lo demás.

—Tienes toda la tarde para pensarlo bien —susurró finalmente Francis, acariciándole la quijada—. Suerte.

.

.

.

No se dirigieron palabra alguna cuando volvieron a verse. Francis y Antonio rápidamente se apoderaron de los asientos posteriores, por lo que tuvo que resignarse a ocupar el del copiloto. Roderich tomó el volante con ambas manos, muy firmemente, y alrededor de las cinco de la tarde partieron de regreso. Antonio tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Francis, mientras que este se ocupaba de acariciarle el cabello y observar los rostros de sus compañeros de viaje a través del espejo retrovisor. Gilbert tenía la mirada clavada en la ventana, apoyado su rostro en su muñeca, mientras Roderich parecía tener todos sus sentidos enfocados en la carretera, absolutamente indiferente de lo que hacían los demás.

Transcurrió alrededor de media hora; ya habían dejado atrás el bosque y se vislumbraban algunos locales bordeando la carretera. Al ver que Gilbert se había quedado dormido, Francis decidió actuar.

—Roderich —llamó suavemente. No quería jugar con su suerte en ese momento; una negativa de parte de Roderich no estaba contemplada en sus planes—. ¿No estás cansado? Aún nos queda mucho rato antes de llegar. ¿No prefieres descansar?

Este curvó una ceja, escéptico.

—Un poco, ciertamente. ¿A qué se debe la preocupación?

—Como podrás ver, hay muchos restaurantes por aquí. Podríamos detenernos a beber o comer algo antes de continuar el viaje. Incluso podríamos detenernos a dormir un rato en el coche.

—No es mala idea —intervino un adormilado Antonio—. Desde hace un rato tengo hambre, pero no quería decir nada.

—Gilbert se ve cansado también, ¿no te parece? —apuntó Francis, dispuesto a probar su reacción. Roderich desvió un momento su atención y descubrió a Gilbert dormido, muy tranquilo. Parpadeó un par de veces y tomó aire—. Estoy seguro de que se durmió con hambre.

—¿Qué sugieres entonces?

—El restaurante _Old Paul's_ queda a unos metros. Tienen bebidas, comida y un confiable estacionamiento.

—De acuerdo... —suspiró—. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaremos ahí? No quiero llegar de madrugada porque tendré más sueño.

—Apenas una hora, calculo, a no ser que decidamos dormir un poco en el auto. ¿Qué te parece?

Roderich ya no contestó. Permaneció en silencio hasta que a cierta distancia divisó un cartel rojo con luces de neón en el que se leía _Old Paul's_ , una mezcla de rojo y amarillo en letras redondas. Hábilmente se estacionó a un lado y al fin soltó el volante.

—Listo.

Antonio espabiló y Francis lo ayudó a bajar del auto. Roderich abandonó el vehículo también, no sin antes extraer la llave y asegurarse de que todas las ventanas estén muy bien cerradas. Antes de que diera un paso más, un movimiento de mano de Antonio le indicó que quería que haga algo: despertar a Gilbert.

—Despierta —dijo, zarandeándolo un poco. Gilbert masculló algo entre sueños, pero, en lugar de levantarse, se acurrucó aún más contra el asiento. Indignado por el resultado que obtenía, lo sacudió con más fuerza—. Gilbert Beilschmidt, despierta o te dejaré encerrado y morirás asfixiado.

—¿Qué...? —Tragó con fuerza y estiró su cuerpo como un gato. Se talló los ojos y al volver el rostro en dirección a la voz que le hablaba, frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué quieres?

Con la vista más clara, se percató de la vacilación en el rostro de Roderich.

—Que te levantes —respondió al fin—. Tus amigos creyeron que era buena idea detenernos a comer algo y descansar un poco antes de continuar el viaje. Es por eso que decidimos detenernos. Para poder asegurar mi auto como corresponde, es necesario que salgas, de lo contrario, pondremos en peligro tu vida. Levántate. Tus amigos ya están adentro y deben estar ordenando.

—Vale —resopló, y en un salto dejó el vehículo. Sin ninguna delicadeza, trotó con rumbo al restaurante en lugar de esperar a Roderich.

Una vez dentro, descubrió que sus amigos se hallaban frente a una mesa, cada uno con una cerveza y lo que parecía la carta frente a ellos.

—¡Hey! —saludó Antonio, feliz de verlo—. ¿Estabas muy cansado? Parecías tener un sueño muy pesado.

—Algo así... ¿Qué van a comer?

—Hay carne guisada, pastas, salchichas, papas hervidas... Creo que pediré una ensalada. No quiero lastimar más a mi estómago —comentó Antonio, torciendo los labios. Hizo a un lado la carta y dio un trago a su cerveza. Gilbert, juguetón, dispuesto a olvidarse de su mala disposición por el asunto del Señorito, se la arrebató antes de que alcance a dejarla en la mesa—. ¡Oye! —rio, nada ofendido.

—¡Es por tu estómago! —explicó, y de un solo trago se bebió casi la totalidad del contenido—. ¡Salud!

—¿Por qué brindamos? —preguntó Francis, también con su cerveza en la mano.

La silla que se hallaba al lado de Gilbert fue removida, provocándoles a todos un susto. El causante, Roderich, tomó asiento en esta y delicadamente tomó la carta que había dejado Antonio.

—Por ustedes dos. ¡Por ser los mejores amigos que jamás tendré y porque sé que puedo confiar en ustedes para lo que sea! ¡Por su sinceridad conmigo! —exclamó, sacudiendo la lata, eufórico. Francis no pasó por alto la pequeña sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro de Roderich.

—Salud, _mon amour_.

— _¡Salud!_

El mesero se acercó a ellos y apuntó sus pedidos. Gilbert se decidió por la carne con papas hervidas y guisantes; Francis, al igual que Antonio, prefirió una ensalada y Roderich se limitó a pedir un refresco de limón y algún pastelillo o bizcocho que tuvieran a su disposición. Luego de diez minutos, el hombre estaba de regreso cargando a duras penas todo lo que le habían solicitado.

—Ah, tráiganos más cervezas —pidió Gilbert, inclemente con su cuerpo.

—Me alegra que sea Roderich el que maneje —comentó Antonio—. Sería un problema que tengamos que manejar nosotros. A este paso, con la cerveza...

—No bebo porque creo que ya tuve bastante el día de ayer. Sería un abuso seguir bebiendo; prefiero cuidar mi salud y garganta.

Gilbert, que ya estaba destapando otra lata, rodó los ojos y dio un largo trago.

La comida se desarrolló con tranquilidad. Los tres amigos bromeaban y recordaban algunos momentos de infancia, nostálgicos debido a su inminente despedida. Sumidos en su dilatada conversación, llena de risas, codazos, guiños y brindis, no se percataron de que ya llevaban alrededor de dos horas en el local. El mesero, debido a la cantidad de cosas que pedían, entre cervezas y piqueos, se veía obligado a regresar constantemente a su mesa.

El ánimo de Gilbert estaba en su tope. Atrás habían quedado sus preocupaciones de la tarde. Sin embargo, mientras estaba destapando otra lata, sintió un retorcijón en el estómago. Francis y Antonio, quienes decidieron sumarse y beber con él finalmente, no se percataron de que su amigo salió disparado rumbo al baño. Roderich por su parte, algo cansado de estar rodeado de gente ebria, decidió que lo mejor para él sería salir de ahí, no sin antes cancelar la cuenta. Seguramente iban a terminar tan ebrios que apenas podrían levantarse, y definitivamente no quería estar cerca de ellos en un momento tan bochornoso.

Gilbert corrió al inodoro, asustado de tener que devolver el estómago. Se pasó una mano por el pelo y se sentó sobre este, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que estaba perfectamente bien y no iba a vomitar. Control mental. Una vez que dejó de sentir las náuseas, se aproximó al lavadero, se empapó la cara y enjuagó la boca. Ya no sentía las arcadas de antes, pero el gusto de la cerveza aún presente en su boca le sabía a amenaza.

Salió del baño y supuso que se había tardado muchísimo más de lo que pensaba, porque al reparar en sus amigos, descubrió con cierto desagrado que se estaban besando sin pudor alguno. Decidido a acabar con su malestar, compró dos botellas de agua y pagó al mesero, quien le aseguró que ya todo había sido cancelado, incluso con propina, y que se sentía tremendamente aliviado de no tener que acercarse más a esa mesa.

Ofendido al saber que, obviamente, quien había pagado había sido Roderich, tomó las botellas de agua y se dirigió al auto, seguro de que se encontraría allí. Antes de que pueda tomar la manija, la voz de Francis lo detuvo:

—¿Ya hiciste lo que te dije? —exclamó mareado, con la voz rasposa.

—No sé de qué–

—¡Dile cómo te sientes! —recriminó, golpeando una lata de cerveza contra la mesa—. ¡Lo mismo pasó con Elizabetha! ¡Si le hubieras dicho algo, quizá sí habría salido contigo!

—¡YO NO QUIERO–!

—¡Claro que quieres! ¡Deja de mentirte a ti mismo! ¡Actúa!

Incapaz de articular alguna respuesta que no lo deje tan mal parado, simplemente abrió la puerta y salió del local. La noche estrellada lo recibió, al igual que la brisa helada. Destapó una de las botellas y bebió su contenido, consciente de cuánto lo necesitaba.

Permaneció en el mismo lugar unos minutos, indeciso sobre qué hacer. Al salir del restaurante, en lo único en lo que pensaba era en recriminarle a Roderich haber pagado la cuenta, decirle que no porque fuera un maldito aristócrata tenía que hacer eso, quizá le aventaría un par de billetes a la cara o algo por el estilo. Muy dramático. Pero las palabras de Francis lo dejaron desprotegido, desnudo.

¿Qué habría pasado si le hubiera confesado a Elizabetha los confusos sentimientos que ella le despertaba? ¿Habría tenido alguna oportunidad con ella en serio? Pero, por otra parte, ¿cómo sería su relación de pareja? Definitivamente sería algo extraño, como amigos que se besan y se toman de la mano. Siempre imaginó que algún día la besaría, pero, planteándolo como lo había hecho Francis... No era como lo imaginaba. No era como lo idealizaba. Por supuesto que la adoraba y estaría dispuesto a todo con tal de protegerla, la cuidaría hasta la muerte de ser necesario, pero, como esposa o novia...

Luego de hablar con Francis le quedó la impresión de que los sentimientos que por tantos años lo atormentaran no pasaban de un capricho. El capricho de tenerla para él, que nadie la aleje de su lado, porque era, junto a Ludwig, lo único maravilloso que tenía en medio de la soledad de su infancia. Y sin embargo, estaba convencido de que era la mujer a la que más había amado y amaría en toda su vida.

Terminó el contenido de la botella, más sereno y con el estómago tranquilo. Su búsqueda de un tacho de basura lo llevó al estacionamiento, lugar en el que descubrió a Roderich. Se hallaba apoyado contra la puerta del conductor, con ambos brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y los lentes se le resbalaban por el puente de la nariz.

—"Nada pasó. Todo sigue perfectamente igual." —recitó, y pronto Roderich volvió el rostro en dirección a él, algo asustado al creerse en completa soledad—. Eso dijiste, ¿verdad?

—Así es —dijo, luego de unos segundos, pillado por la sorpresa. Al ver su rostro, un nudo se formó en su garganta—. ¿A qué se debe la cita?

—Nada. —Gilbert guardó una mano en el bolsillo, pateó despacio una piedra imaginaria y clavó la mirada en el cielo—. Supongo que volvemos a donde empezamos.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—A partir de ahora, si te dirijo la palabra, será únicamente cuando vaya a tu casa a ver a Eli. No habrá necesidad de más trato entre nosotros. Será como antes. Serás el aristócrata estirado, afeminado y arrogante que siempre he odiado. Ya no estudiaremos juntos como habíamos acordado; si nos encontramos en la calle, no platicaremos; tampoco saldremos juntos. Volveremos a ser los mismos extraños de antes.

A cada palabra que decía, se sumaba en paso en dirección a Roderich.

—Es lo que querías, ¿no? —continuó, y hablaba de forma tan fría que el pecho de Roderich se remeció—. Pues ahí lo tienes. Ah, y gracias, nuevamente, por amistarme con Eli. No tienes idea de cuánto la extraño.

No lo vio venir. Jamás lo habría imaginado porque, según los patrones de su comportamiento, la violencia era algo a lo que se negaba rotundamente. Pero ahí estaba, el ardor en la mejilla por la palma de la mano que se acababa de estampar en su piel.

No dijo nada. Simplemente se quedó con el brazo extendido luego de dar el golpe. Tenía la mandíbula apretada y el ceño fruncidísimo. Herido. Dio la vuelta con intenciones de encerrarse en el auto, incapaz de soportar la situación, pero antes de poder hacerlo, Gilbert tomó su brazo y lo frenó toscamente.

—¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?! —recriminó, fuera de sí, zarandeándolo con toda la fuerza que poseía.

—Gilbert, suéltame —pidió, algo asustado de su reacción. Lo único en lo que pensaba era en meterse al auto y atrincherarse ahí. Su mano libre se colocó sobre la que lo aprisionaba en un vano intento por liberarse—. Basta...

—¿Qué basta? ¿Basta de qué? ¡Tú quisiste que vuelva a ser como antes!

—¡Nunca te habías comportado así! —replicó, tan fuera de sí como Gilbert—. ¡Ya, déjame! —continuó gritando, y en un intento desesperado por liberarse, le dio una patada. Gilbert aflojó su agarre y Roderich aprovechó su descuido para huir. Sin embargo, antes de que pueda subir al auto como tenía planeado, fue capturado con ambos brazos. De espaldas al vehículo, no tenía forma de escapar.

Creyó que lo golpearía. Le parecía justo, después de todo, él lo había hecho. Sin embargo, lo único que hizo fue quedar en silencio, contemplándolo. Él no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo.

—Tú... querías que fuera un sueño, ¿no? —empezó Roderich, incapaz de apartar la vista del rostro de Gilbert—. Eso hice, te dije que lo tomes así, pero reaccionas de esta forma...

—¡Dije lo primero que me vino a la cabeza! ¡Dios, acababa de despertarme! —exclamó indignado, sin soltarlo.

—Eso no quita que sea tu verdadero deseo. Lo de ayer fue... una "idiotez de borracho". Te escuché decirle eso a Francis en la tarde.

Gilbert sintió una punzada de culpa y dolor en el pecho al ver, otra vez, esos bonitos ojos violetas algo opacos.

—Eso fue porque–

—No me importa. Sé cómo pasaron las cosas. Desde ayer te lo dije y por eso quise detener lo que sea que hicimos. Tú amas a Elizabetha. Siempre lo he sabido. Fue un error en toda regla, y es más culpa mía porque estaba consciente y sabía qué ocurría... —Tomó aire y por fin desvió la mirada—. Lo lamento. Solo... olvídalo. Por favor. Ve y busca a Elizabetha todo lo que quieras, puedes verla, salir con ella... Eres libre.

—No la amo.

Roderich volvió a enfocar su atención en él, incrédulo de lo que acababa de oír.

—No la amo —repitió, más y más convencido de lo que decía—. No la amo. Me di cuenta de que es un capricho. Si lo hice, fue cuando era pequeño. Ya no. No más. Ya fue suficiente.

No estaba seguro de qué hacía, solo sabía que debía hacerlo sin importar qué. Sus manos se ciñeron sobre las caderas de Roderich y lo elevaron del suelo. Lo estampó completamente contra el auto y se arrojó violentamente contra su boca, incapaz de contener el deseo que sentía de volver a probar la textura de sus labios. Roderich, por puro instinto, envolvió con brazos y piernas el cuerpo de Gilbert.

—¿Sigues ebrio? —jadeó en medio de la pausa que se tomó para respirar. Necesitaba saberlo, estar seguro, porque su corazón no soportaría otra conversación como la de la mañana. Tomó el rostro de Gilbert con sus largos dedos y enfocó su vista en la suya para que vea la desesperación en sus ojos, como una súplica, incapaz de seguir ocultando sus sentimientos.

—No, no lo estoy... —susurró él—. ¿No es un sueño, no?

—No, creo que no —susurró también, y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Decidió que estaba bien robarle un beso, y así lo hizo. Se empeñó en tironear de su labio inferior y su lengua atrevida se animó a recorrer sus labios—. ¿Ya te sientes despierto?

Gilbert solo asintió, sonriente como él, y volvió a besarlo, más y más profundo. Le impulsaba el ánimo sentir las manos de Roderich deshacerse entre su cabello, tan desesperado como él de sentir más. Esas mismas manos empezaron a recorrer su espalda y él, emocionado, hundió más su cuerpo contra el de Roderich, logrando sacarle un pequeño jadeo.

—Adentro... —alcanzó a susurrar con el poco juicio que le quedaba, pegada su frente a la de Gilbert.

Con una mano torpe y temblorosa, tomó la manija y abrió la puerta. Contrario a lo que pensó que haría, no lo soltó. Cargado como lo tenía, los sumergió a ambos en el vehículo. Gilbert terminó sentado el asiento posterior y Roderich, tras cerrar la puerta, lo volvió a rodear con sus piernas. Sus manos prolijas no cesaban en su empeño de despeinarlo o acariciar sus mejillas. Él por su parte se sentía incapaz de soltar su cintura, como si temiera que de un momento a otro todo pudiera acabar.

Los besos continuaron, a veces frenéticos, choques de dientes y mordidas, a veces calmos, con pausas y suspiros. Roderich supo que no habría marcha atrás y que, a partir de ese punto, no podría simplemente fingir que no había ocurrido nada cuando una mano de Gilbert tomó la suya y la dirigió a su entrepierna, por encima del pantalón.

Se vieron a los ojos y ambos leyeron en su mirada cuánto miedo estaban conteniendo, como si aún no terminaran de creer que realmente estaban ahí, en el auto de Roderich, besándose y tocándose. Miedo de estar cometiendo un error terrible e irreparable. Miedo por lo intenso que era todo, al punto de no poder frenarlo una vez iniciado. Miedo de saber que todo eso no era más que la confirmación de sentimientos que se habían empeñado en callar y fingir que no existían. Miedo de saber que, desde ese momento, serían incapaces de estar separados.

Todo estaba en sus manos.

—Por favor...

Rogó. Nunca lo había hecho. Nunca le había oído hacerlo. Le estaba rogando a él que culmine lo que empezaron. Le rogaba porque lo necesitaba, sus ojos se lo decían. Gilbert necesitaba que lo haga como nunca antes necesitó algo en la vida.

A modo de convencerlo, le robó un beso, justo sobre el lunar que decoraba su rostro. Pequeño, dulce. Casi inocente. Cariñoso.

Roderich, jadeante, le devolvió el beso al menos mil veces más intensamente. Su brazo libre apretó en un abrazo necesitado a Gilbert. Suspiró contra su oreja, le dio otro beso allí y recibió en respuesta un jadeo.

Entonces, su mano apretó sobre la tela.

El cuerpo de Gilbert se sacudió en un espasmo. Pegó su frente a la de Roderich y en silencio pidió que continúe. Así lo hizo. Sus dedos recorrieron de arriba abajo la enhiesta forma que iba cobrando a medida que seguía con sus caricias. Cuando Gilbert lo tomó por la nuca para besarlo de forma brutal, supo qué quería.

Sus dedos hábiles se deshicieron del botón y el cierre en un santiamén. Su mano se coló por la ropa interior y pronto se encontró con la dureza de Gilbert, caliente y palpitante. La tomó entre sus dedos, tirando un poco de ella para liberarla por completo, y continuó con su movimiento ascendente. Incapaz de contener sus impulsos, se inclinó despacio y se atrevió a depositar un beso en la punta, succionando un poco. Sus ojos violetas se enfocaron en captar toda reacción de Gilbert: este tiró la cabeza hacia el respaldo, sumido en la sensación, y dejó escapar un gran gemido.

Antes de que pueda intentarlo de nuevo, Gilbert lo tomó por los hombros y lo forzó a besarlo, a la vez que torpemente luchaba contra el botón y el cierre de Roderich. Cuando por fin ganó esa batalla, imitó los movimientos de este, solo que mucho más rápidamente, casi frenético, dejando a Roderich sin aliento y con el cerebro fundido.

En el momento del clímax, incapaces de articular palabra, se fundieron en un abrazo, como si la vida se les estuviera escapando y su supervivencia dependiera de estar juntos. Una vez que sus respiraciones se normalizaron, Gilbert se dejó caer sobre el asiento, dio una palmada en el reducido espacio que había a su lado y Roderich comprendió que era una invitación.

—Espera, estamos sucios —respondió sonriente, y se inclinó hasta alcanzar el cajón delantero para conseguir unos pañuelos. Primero se ocupó de limpiar el desastre que había en su camisa, al menos disimularlo, y luego se ocupó de su hombría. Gilbert, que no había dejado de observar sus movimientos, se incorporó un poco para poder besarlo y volver a tomar su mano.

—¿Vas a limpiarme? —dijo, radiante y emocionado ante la expectativa.

—¿No te cansas? —replicó este, pero de todos modos se hizo a la tarea de deshacerse de toda evidencia en su cuerpo. Él, al sentirlo nuevamente, no pudo evitar soltar algunos gemidos.

Una vez aseados, o al menos todo lo que podían, Roderich movió la palanca del asiento y lo convirtió en una suerte de colchón. Hecho eso, se recostó al lado de Gilbert, frente a frente. Este de inmediato lo acogió entre sus brazos.

—Realmente... sí, lo eres... —dijo, y con su dedo delineó su nariz.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Jodidamente atractivo. Pareces un príncipe. Es casi injusto —respondió, y con sus dedos recorrió la piel de Roderich, sus mejillas y su cuello, causándole pequeñas cosquillas que desembocaron en su risa—. Hasta cuando te ríes... Creo que nunca me ha gustado tanto la sonrisa de alguien...

—¿Debería sentirme halagado? —bromeó, y depositó un beso en su quijada.

—Por supuesto. Soy yo quien lo dice, después de todo. ¿Acaso dudas de mi buen gusto?

—No, claro que no... —masculló, algo adormecido, acurrucándose aún más contra Gilbert.

—¿Mañana o cuando lleguemos vamos a fingir que fue un sueño? —dijo este, acomodando el cabello de Roderich

—Creo, honestamente... que ya no podría...

—¿Qué no podrías?

—Estar sin ti —confesó, y escondió el rostro en su pecho—. No luego de todo esto...

Gilbert sintió su pecho inflarse con una sensación desconocida, pero que solo podía identificar de una forma.

—Perdóname.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió preocupado, abandonando su escondite.

—No puedo asegurarte nada ahora, pero creo, y lo más probable es que así sea, que... —Roderich lo apresuró con los ojos—. Creo que... te quiero. No lo tengo claro porque aún estoy algo confundido, ¿sabes? —se apuró a aclarar—. Todo esto ha pasado muy rápido...

Los ojos de Roderich volvieron a opacarse como la noche anterior, lo que hizo que Gilbert se alarme. Tomó entre sus manos su rostro, forzándolo a mirarlo y con la tácita pregunta en sus ojos.

—No es nada —respondió, y una vaga sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro—. Es que... Si tuvieras una idea, una mínima idea de cuánto... cuánto tiempo...

—¿Q-Qué pasa? —preguntó, algo asustado de que sus palabras hayan sido malinterpretadas.

—Tú y yo tenemos algo en común... —suspiró, aún indeciso sobre si debería decirle aquello o no—. Te he amado desde que somos niños, prácticamente desde que te conocí.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio. Uno porque aguardaba alguna reacción a lo que acababa de decir; el otro, porque se sentía incapaz de asimilar lo que había dicho.

—N-No es posible... ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

—Ahora no preguntes nada —susurró contra su oreja—. Podremos hablar cuando vaya a tu casa. ¿O acaso ya no vamos a reunirnos para estudiar?

—Hasta hace veinte minutos o más, ya no —rio, repartiendo algunos besos en la sien de Roderich—. Pero ahora sí. Quiero que vayas a mi casa.

—Me parece un poco increíble tu forma de comportarte. Algunas veces, cuando tenía quince años aproximadamente, llegué a imaginarme cómo te comportarías con la persona que te atrae. Mi referente siempre fue Elizabetha, y con ella seguías comportándote como de costumbre, así que pensaba que seguirías siendo un bárbaro, un tosco, pero no es así. Eres atento, incluso delicado conmigo. Claro, dentro de lo que cabe hablando de ti. Me sorprende mucho. Solo eres brusco cuando... hacemos ese tipo de cosas...

—¿Te molesta?

—Más bien, me alegra y tranquiliza. Si siempre fueras tosco, acabarías conmigo, probablemente. Aunque de igual modo, me gustan ambos lados. Siempre has sido así, después de todo.

Antes de que Gilbert pueda hacerle alguna broma en doble sentido al respecto, oyó los gritos de Antonio y Francis que se acercaban, completamente ebrios.

—¿Vienes el martes?

—Mañana mismo —aseguró, dándole un último beso antes de incorporarse y fingirse dormidos, cada uno por su lado en el asiento de copiloto y el de conductor.

Para cuando Antonio y Francis llamaron a la puerta, Roderich fingió enojo y abrió las puertas para que entren. Ambos, como si se tratara de cuerpos muertos, cayeron pesadamente y no se volvieron a mover más.

—Supongo que tendremos que dormir un poco y luego continuar... —suspiró Roderich.

—¿Quieres entrar? —dijo Gilbert, señalando con su pulgar el restaurante—. El baño es un lugar sumamente agradable y cómodo para ciertos fines.

Roderich dejó escapar una carcajada, algo indignado con su descaro, pero no se negó a tomar la mano que le ofrecía.

El camino se les hizo eterno porque, a cada paso que daban, frenaban un momento para besarse. Finalmente, Gilbert se arrodilló en el suelo y sin previo aviso, cargó a Roderich a su espalda y se echó a correr rumbo al restaurante.

O más exactamente, rumbo al baño.

A Roderich nunca le importó menos hallarse en un lugar tan indigno.

.

.

.

 **Continuará**

.

.

.

 **N.A: Bueno, qué puedo decir... YA ACLARARON SUS SENTIMIENTOS, LA PTMR, SOY FELIZ. Ahora, obviamente, se viene su etapa fluff :')**

 **Bueno, sobre el cap, me parece una pregunta válida la siguiente: Mercu, ¿por qué Gilbert anda tan urgido y quiere meterle mano a su Señorito a toda hora?**

 **Pues, quizá no lo recuerden, pero en una nota de autor aclaré que Gilbert es casto. Ambos son jóvenes aún, alrededor de veinte años, así que, sumado al hecho de que nunca ha tenido relaciones, pues Gil está bastante vigoroso y curioso de estas cosas (?)**

 **Otra pregunta que puede surgir a partir de esto que aclaro: Mercu, ¿por qué explicas esto?**

 **Porque no es que vaya a llenar de sexo el fic XD pero sí va a pasar a menudo que Gilbert tenga ganitas (?) Quizá solo lo insinúe y no lo describa todo como pasó ahora —ahora sí era necesario— porque no contribuiría con la trama, así que, pecadorxs, ni se emocionen (?)**

 **Recuerden que ahora estamos en la calma y falta mucho pan por rebanar en el fic (Sí, sé que muchxs lectorxs quieren saber sobre lo de Antonio y eso ya se viene pronto).**

 **A modo de que conozcan un poco más de la elaboración del fic, quería comentarles algo: hay canciones que me ayudan a escribir los capítulos. En el caso de este, fueron principalmente Video Games de Lana del Rey (que siempre me ayuda) y Abrázame Muy Fuerte del Juanga XD Yo siento que es una canción que, en general, le cae demasiado bien al fic.**

 **Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo. Sus reviews fueron muy halagadores en el capítulo anterior :'D espero que este cap también les guste.**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto! Ando muy inspirada. Ojalá se refleje en la historia.**


	14. (I)Responsabilidades

**Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenece; el autor es Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO DÉCIMOCUARTO**

 **(I)RESPONSABILIDADES**

.

—¿Realmente están dormidos?

—Eso parece... —susurró, dándole unos golpecitos a la ventana del coche.

—¡No golpees el vidrio, vas a despertarlos! —regañó en un murmullo, sacudiéndolo y golpeándolo en el pecho.

Gilbert echó una última mirada al interior del auto, como para cerciorarse de que con eso último no hayan despertado. Solo Francis se removió un poco, quizá en busca de calor, y se apegó aún más a Antonio, abrazándolo hasta que su nariz se perdió en el cabello de su nuca. Entonces, ya seguro de que permanecerían así todo lo que restaba de la noche y madrugada, giró sobre sus talones de golpe y tomó de un solo movimiento las muñecas de Roderich, que seguía zarandeándolo. Una vez preso, se inclinó para callarlo con un beso.

—Están dormidos —susurró con una sonrisa una vez que se separaron. Lo tomó por los hombros y lo obligó a dar media vuelta. Al oír que empezaba a protestar, dijo—: Shhh, serás tú quien los despierte con tu pataleta, Señorito. —Y empezó a empujarlo, forzándolo a andar.

—¿A dónde vamos? —inquirió este, pero no se detuvo. Las manos de Gilbert empezaron a recorrer sus brazos, estremeciéndolo—. Por Dios, acabamos de volver del baño... —completó en un tono indescifrable.

—¿E-Está mal que quiera... besarte un poco más? —cuestionó, y detuvo sus movimientos abruptamente—. Es decir, en el baño no te veías cómodo, cosa que entiendo porque, pues, siempre has sido un estirado, y por eso dije que nos vayamos, pero la verdad es que todavía quería–

—Gilbert —amenazó Roderich con los ojos apretados y el ceño fruncido. Y las mejillas muy rojas. Pero eso él no podía verlo debido a que le estaba dando la espalda—. Solo... cállate.

Para su sorpresa, Roderich reemprendió la marcha sin decir palabra, espalda recta y paso firme. Al reaccionar, corrió a alcanzarlo y, claro, esa actitud le devolvió la confianza.

Pese a que fingía tener mucha seguridad, lo cierto es que la conversación de la tarde con Francis lo había dejado preocupado. En efecto, tal como decía su amigo, su experiencia en asuntos amorosos y sexuales era prácticamente nula, consecuencia de la casi perpetua fidelidad que mantuvo hacia Elizabetha. El asunto con Roderich iba tan deprisa que no podía evitar temer un poco, en primer lugar, precisamente debido a eso: lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ellos se desenvolvía de forma acelerada, pero porque él mismo imponía ese ritmo. En el calor del momento, una vez que empezaban con los besos o caricias, se sentía absolutamente incapaz de detenerse. Su mente se nublaba, su cerebro se fundía. Apenas hacía unas horas había aceptado que tenía sentimientos por él y ya lo había arrinconado en el auto y en el baño del restaurante, atacando sin piedad alguna su boca y cuello. Pero, por supuesto, en los pequeños momentos de cordura que tenía se cuestionaba su desempeño como "amante". Y ahí radicaba la otra cuestión, motivo principal de sus preocupaciones: ¿Roderich estaría satisfecho con su desempeño? ¿Le gustaba su forma de besar? ¿Se habría sentido tan bien como se sintió él con lo que hicieron en el auto?

Naturalmente, Gilbert jamás le preguntaría eso de frente. Su orgullo no se lo permitía. Pero tampoco quería ni estaba dispuesto a quedarse con la duda. Al menos pequeños gestos como el que acababa de tener Roderich le hacían pensar que, tal como esperaba, él realmente disfrutaba su compañía, porque si no, ¿por qué seguía caminando? Había leído su intención de buscar algún espacio apartado a la perfección.

Envolvió su cintura con sus brazos y de inmediato se perdió en su cuello, aspirando su aroma, que ahora se figuraba debía estar impregnado del suyo propio, rozando la piel con sus labios, como si solo quisiera estremecerlo y tentarlo.

Y obtuvo lo que quería: un pequeño suspiro de Roderich. Solo con eso sintió su ánimo completamente renovado.

Si bien ya podía admitir que el "Señorito" realmente le gustaba tal como era, no negaría que ciertos aspectos nuevos que iba revelándole sobre su persona empezaban a gustarle también y los recibía con los brazos abiertos. Entre esos, su iniciativa.

Roderich dio media vuelta lentamente, y una vez que su mirada se encontró con la de Gilbert, esta descendió hasta caer en sus labios. Sus largos dedos los recorrieron en toda su extensión, hasta que finalmente se decidió a tocarlos con los propios. Sus manos tomaron lugar sobre sus hombros y a medida que profundizaban el beso, se enredaron entre sus cabellos.

—E-Espera... —susurró, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Gilbert concluyó que en realidad intentaba ver a través de sus anteojos empañados—. Aquí... no... Podrían vernos...

Más que gustarle, que también lo hacía, le causaba gracia e incluso ternura el falso pudor de Roderich. Se preocupaba por cuestiones como ser descubiertos o no hacer ese tipo de cosas al aire libre, como si lo considerara incorrecto o indecente, pero cuando cumplía su deseo y se hallaban a escondidas, parecía convertirse en otro. Uno mucho más atrevido. Esa especie de contradicción en él le generaba un sentimiento extraño, le henchía el pecho, le hacía sonreír y desear apretarlo contra sus brazos, pero sobre todo, hacía que tenga ganas de pellizcar sus mejillas.

—Vamos entonces —respondió sonriente. Valiéndose de su superioridad en cuanto a fuerza, lo tomó entre sus brazos para cargar todo su peso, como si de una princesa se tratara—. Creo que el fondo del estacionamiento es muy oscuro, Señorito —susurró a su oído, y ver el sonrojo que le provocó le hizo reír.

—S-Silencio —volvió a regañar, pataleando un poco. Lo habría hecho con más fuerza de no ser porque temía caer al suelo—. ¡Bájame!

—No es problema. No pesas —respondió, y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla.

—No me refiero a eso. No se trata de si peso o no, quiero que me bajes. Hazlo. Ahora.

Pensó que tendría que dar más pelea, pero a los pocos segundos, sus pies ya se hallaban nuevamente en el suelo. Estaba a punto de darle una de sus respuestas sarcásticas al respecto, como si le hubiera obedecido, pero al notar que todo a su alrededor era mucho más oscuro, comprendió qué ocurría. Pronto sintió las manos de Gilbert recorriendo su espalda y nuca y sus labios deslizándose por su cuello.

Ante eso, no pudo hacer nada más que rendirse.

Sus manos imitaron sus movimientos, mucho más despacio y menos ansiosamente. Cuando sintió los dientes de Gilbert apretar contra su carne, no pudo reprimir un jadeo, pero al recordar que no podía permitir que le deje ninguna marca, se alejó de él abruptamente.

—No... —jadeó, porque ya estaba algo entrado en el asunto de los besos y también lamentaba frenarlo—. No hagas eso...

—¿T-Te lastimé? Porque si es así–

—No, no me lastimaste —sonrió delicadamente, y tomó el rostro de Gilbert con ternura entre sus manos.

Ya se lo había dicho y lo había pensado, pero seguía maravillándose por eso; incluso se preguntaba cómo era posible que el "bárbaro" de Gilbert sea capaz de ser tan dulce y cuidadoso. Siempre sospechó que debajo de esa actitud tosca debía hallarse un alma tierna, podría decirse que esa idea siempre estuvo presente en él gracias a pequeñas actitudes y comportamientos o gestos que vio y le hicieron pensar eso, pero era completamente diferente tener esa confirmación y más aún, vivirla, experimentarla. Sentirla.

Conmovido, porque de alguna forma esa mezcla de torpeza, rusticidad, ¿ingenuidad? y ternura le recordaban a un niño, depositó un beso intenso pero no lujurioso en sus labios. Gilbert era como un niño grande. No porque le parezca inmaduro, sino por lo que de momento iba mostrándole de su corazón. Y eso le gustaba, muchísimo. Más de lo mucho que ya le gustaba desde antes.

—Creo que no me importaría que me lastimes... —susurró a su oído, dispuesto a no quedarse atrás en su juego. Si Gilbert creía que era el único capaz de sonrojar al otro, estaba completamente equivocado.

Ante eso, quedó sin palabras por un instante, completamente rojo gracias a su imaginación que ya volaba alto. Para su buena fortuna, Roderich no lo alcanzó anotar, al menos no claramente debido a la oscuridad que los envolvía. Entonces, cuando no se le ocurría qué responder y buscaba en su mente alguna forma de replicar, le llegó el recuerdo:

—¿Cómo es eso de que estás enamorado de mí desde niños?

—No pienso contarte.

—¡¿Por qué?! —Roderich se habría reído de haber podido ver su expresión en todo su esplendor.

—Eso solo contribuiría en inflar tu ya hinchado ego. Así que no.

—¿Estás insinuando que el hecho de que tú estés enamorado de mí desde niño es razón para aumentar mi ego? —Roderich asintió. Gilbert lo supo porque le pareció ver el reflejo de la noche en sus lentes que se movían. Resopló y se echó a reír—. ¿Y yo soy el vanidoso? ¡Mírate!

—Yo sé lo que valgo, que es diferente.

—Espera, ¿debería sentirme honrado de que te guste entonces? —replicó, un poco más indignado.

—Has sido tú quien lo ha puesto en palabras.

Gilbert boqueó, incrédulo e indignado. No sabía si reír o enojarse.

—En ningún momento he dicho o he insinuado que no me merezcas... —completó en un murmullo luego de una larga pausa, con las mejillas ligeramente teñidas de rosa. Sabía que si dejaba el asunto tal como estaba, iba a desatar una pelea—. Es por eso que te he escogido y ahora he aceptado tus sentimientos... —continuó de forma casi inaudible.

—¿Qué te gusta de mí, entonces? —inquirió sonriente al oírle decir eso. Tomó su cintura con ambas manos y lo atrajo a su cuerpo para envolverlo en un abrazo.

—No voy a responder ese tipo de preguntas en el sucio estacionamiento de un restaurante al paso y escondidos como si fuéramos unos forajidos —respondió él, abrazándolo con fuerza. Dio un beso a su hombro y depositó su quijada sobre este.

—Pero... si tú mismo quisiste que nos escondamos... porque sabes qué es lo que quiero hacer... y no te parece bien que los demás nos vean... —Cada pausa era un beso en el cuello. Sus manos empezaron su lento descenso desde la cintura de Roderich hasta donde la suerte y el pudor de este lo permitan. Con suerte, pensaba Gilbert, llegarían a su meta.

Pensó que no lo lograría. Centímetro a centímetro, mientras más se acercaba, veía venir el regaño y la pataleta. Pero no. Cuando logró su objetivo y sus manos vacilantes se hallaban sobre este, se quedó ahí, inseguro sobre si debía seguir o no. Al no obtener ninguna negativa y más bien uno que otro jadeo, se lanzó a tocar con total desparpajo. Motivado por el resultado, estuvo a punto de impulsar las caderas de Roderich valiéndose de la posición en que se hallaban sus manos de modo que su entrepierna choque con la de este, pero entonces, nuevamente, fue detenido.

—¿Qué p-pasa? —resopló, algo frustrado. Se pasó ambas manos por el pelo y luego colocó ambas sobre sus caderas, en jarras.

—Debemos dormir, al menos un poco. Ya es muy tarde y debemos volver temprano o como mínimo debería empezar a conducir desde ahora. Se supone que ya tendríamos que estar allá, pero gracias a las ideas de tus amigos nos detuvimos y perdimos mucho tiempo.

—Pues... si no nos hubiéramos detenido, tú y yo... Nada... Ya sabes... —explicó, ya más tranquilo.

Roderich volvió a abrazarlo. Era plenamente consciente de que lo que decía era completamente cierto, y por supuesto, no se arrepentía de haber accedido a detenerse en el restaurante. No era su intención decirlo de esa forma, solo que primaba en él la necesidad de ser responsable.

—Lo sé, y está bien. Está muy bien —respondió, rodeando el cuello de Gilbert con sus brazos—. Además, aún tendremos tiempo cuando vaya a tu casa, ¿recuerdas? Vamos a estudiar mucho.

—Claro, vamos a pasárnosla estudiando —rio él—. Tenlo por seguro.

—Gilbert Beilschmidt, he dicho estudiar —regañó, intentando reprimir su sonrisa, porque sabía que Gilbert no iba a darle descanso—. Quiero que ambos pasemos el examen.

—Así será, Señorito —aseguró, y le dio un pequeño beso en la nariz—. Te lo prometo.

—¿Platicamos sobre qué universidad escogeremos cuando esté en tu casa?

—Hecho. —Acunó el rostro de Roderich bajo su mandíbula y contra su pecho, y al sentirlo tan cerca de su corazón que estaba más alborotado que nunca, intentó reprimirse, pero no pudo—: Te quiero...

—Yo te amo... —suspiró, bajito y muy despacio, como una declaración catártica, incapaz de contener la felicidad que albergaba en su interior, pero, sobre todo, incapaz aún de creer que en verdad estaba ahí con él, correspondiendo los sentimientos que por tantos años callara.

Gilbert sintió los dedos de Roderich apretar su carne, y él hizo lo mismo. Cuando se separaron, en medio de la oscuridad que los protegía, su mano buscó la del otro y se echaron a andar. Ya frente al auto, al reparar en las graciosas muecas de Francis y Antonio mientras dormían, se echaron a reír. Luego, cada uno tomó el asiento que le correspondía, Roderich al volante y Gilbert de copiloto.

—Conduciré hasta que sienta algo de sueño. Tú puedes dormir. Descansa.

—Aún nos falta un poco, así que, si tienes sueño, me avisas y yo te relevo. ¿Entendiste, Señorito? —exigió mientras acariciaba la mano de Roderich que se hallaba sobre la palanca de cambios. Este asintió con una sonrisa—. Hasta más tarde.

No arrancó al instante. Solo encendió el motor y esperó a que Gilbert esté completamente dormido. Le gustaba verlo así, tan tranquilo y feliz, pero lo que más le gustaba era saber que la razón de su felicidad en ese momento era él.

¿Por cuánto habían pasado para finalmente llegar a ese punto?

No tenía sentido pensar en eso. Lo sabía. A partir de ese punto, decidió, todo sería un mirar para adelante y nunca volver al pasado.

Y con ese pensamiento, por fin puso el coche en marcha.

.

.

.

Llegaron a casa de Gilbert cuando el sol ya despuntaba en el cielo. Sus tres pasajeros ya habían despertado y lucían terribles: tenían el cabello alborotado, el aliento amargo y un dolor de cabeza terrible, por lo que tuvo que soportar su mal humor. En realidad, prefería que Francis esté mascullando maldiciones a que esté buscándole pelea. Gilbert no tenía dolor de cabeza, pero procuraba mantenerse en silencio, el cual interpretó como la impotencia de querer acercarse a él y tocarlo o algo por el estilo y no poder debido a que sus amigos se hallaban presentes en el auto.

Una vez frente a la puerta, Francis pareció dejar de lado sus rencillas y junto a Antonio se acercó a él para despedirse con un fuerte abrazo. Correspondió al abrazo no con mucha convicción, como si lo hiciera por compromiso —en realidad así era— y los dejó ir. Ambos de inmediato se metieron a la casa para descansar y recuperarse de la resaca, mientras Gilbert se quedó para sacar del coche todo lo que le pertenecía y había llevado al campamento.

—¿Vienes más tarde, entonces? —dijo Gilbert, manos en los bolsillos, no sin antes echar un vistazo a sus espaldas, como si temiera que alguno de sus amigos aparezca súbitamente. No sabía si debía hacer algo o no.

—Te dije que así sería —respondió Roderich cruzado de brazos, sintiéndose tan inadecuado como él. Estaban en plena calle y no quería cometer una imprudencia.

—Pues... Hasta más tarde —dijo finalmente, y sin más, se metió a la casa.

Roderich no lo admitiría, pero se sintió ligeramente decepcionado.

De vuelta en el coche, se tomó unos segundos para tranquilizar su respiración. Luego de todo lo vivido, lo menos que quería hacer era regresar a "casa". Pero tenía que ser de ese modo, lo sabía y no podía hacer más que resignarse; así que pisó el acelerador y se dirigió a allá.

Apenas tocó el timbre, fue recibido.

La enorme sonrisa de Elizabetha se sintió como una bofetada.

—¡R-Roderich! —exclamó ella, feliz solo con verlo—. ¿Cómo ha ido todo? Ah, discúlpame, soy una torpe —rio coqueta, ligeramente sonrojada—. ¡Pasa, pasa!

—Olvídalo, no es problema —respondió, ingresando a la casa. Todo era tan igual, tal como lo conocía; quizá un poco más ordenado ya sin las cajas regadas por todos lados; pero le parecía un lugar tan extraño y se sentía tan ajeno... —. ¿Qué has estado haciendo?

—Ven, siéntate y toma algo —repuso ella, guiándolo al comedor. Una vez que logró que se sentara, depositó frente a él un plato con galletas y una taza de té—. Quería conseguir strudel de manzana, pero a esta hora no iba a encontrarlo y si lo conservaba desde ayer, no iba a estar fresco y no iba a gustarte.

—Muchas gracias, Elizabetha —suspiró, incapaz de mirarla.

—¿Qué hiciste en todo el fin de semana? —Tomó asiento a su lado, colocó ambos codos sobre la mesa y apoyó su quijada sobre sus manos para poder contemplarlo, como si para ella Roderich representara la suma perfección.

—Creo que yo pregunté eso primero.

—Oh, bueno, aquí terminé de acomodarlo todo. Vinieron algunos empleados y se ocuparon de poner todo en el lugar que corresponde. Y no te preocupes, tu piano está intacto—volvió a reír—. Yo misma me encargué de eso. Me pasé todo el rato en la habitación mientras estuvieron aquí, pero al menos así no me quedó ninguna duda al respecto. ¿Y tú?

—Francis cocinó, cantaron, bebieron un poco. No fue gran cosa.

—¿Solo eso hicieron en todo el fin de semana? —repuso ella, igual de sonriente. Ingenua—. Pensé que al menos ahora ibas a relajarte un poco. Pero no importa. Ya estás aquí.

Luego de unos minutos en los que terminó de beber el té y dio apenas unos mordiscos a las galletas, Roderich decidió prestarle real atención a su esposa al sentir su incesante mirada.

—¿Pasa algo?

—N-No... No es nada...

Al mirarla con más atención, le pareció notar algo.

—¿Te has comprado un vestido?

Ella enrojeció de golpe y agachó la cabeza un poco. Se había acostumbrado a usarlos desde muchacha, en un primer momento por imposición de su madre y luego porque les había cogido gusto, así que ya contaba con una cantidad considerable de ellos. Sin embargo, el que llevaba puesto en esos momentos era nuevo. Roderich no prestaba demasiada atención a lo que vestía, pero definitivamente recordaba los colores o algunos detalles generales, y ese no lo recordaba. Era blanco, tenía algunas pequeñas flores bordadas en la parte del pecho y elástico a la altura de la cintura. Para cubrir sus hombros, Elizabetha llevaba además un holgado cardigan verde, como los que usaba él.

Luego de callar como si la acabaran de regañar, la muchacha reunió valor y se animó a hablar:

—Bueno, es que... yo te pedí algo... antes de que te vayas... ¿Recuerdas? Y pensé que estaría bien usar algo para la ocasión...

Roderich apretó los ojos, enojado consigo mismo por ser tan descuidado como para no recordar algo tan importante como su promesa.

—¿Estás molesto?

—Dios, Elizabetha, claro que no. No has hecho nada malo —respondió él, indignado con ella por esa actitud tan sumisa.

—Es que a ti no te gusta gastar y quizá lo consideres un desperdicio...

—Elizabetha —dijo muy serio, y ella calló en el acto para escucharlo—. No tienes por qué compartir mi forma de pensar. Si bien yo no compro ropa a menudo, eso no significa que tú también debas hacerlo. Tu dinero es tu dinero y mi dinero es mi dinero. Tú sabrás cómo lo administras; jamás he pretendido inmiscuirme en tu forma de hacerlo, así como tampoco tú lo has hecho... y espero siga siendo así —acotó—. Y no, no estoy molesto.

—Mi mamá no piensa igual y lo sabes...

—No estoy hablando con tu madre, que ya sabes cómo nos llevamos, sino contigo. Los acuerdos los tomamos los dos, porque con quien vivo es contigo, no con ella. Y si te dice algo, repítele lo que acabo de decir. Aprende a enfrentarla —pidió, tomando sus manos entre las suyas. Quizá no la amaba, pero definitivamente se preocupaba por ella y las decisiones que tomaba en su vida.

—No es fácil —suspiró ella, algo abatida. No quería ni imaginarse qué diría Roderich si le decía que su madre ya estaba exigiéndole nietos—. Pero, bueno, cambiando de tema... ¿Vamos a–?

—Por supuesto. Hice una promesa y voy a cumplirla —respondió tan seguro como podía, aunque en su mente solo tenía a Gilbert y lo que habían pactado al despedirse—. ¿Ya pensaste en qué quieres hacer?

—He pensado que podríamos hacer muchas cosas a la vez —respondió ella, con el ánimo completamente repuesto—. Primero podríamos ir a la plaza y almorzar por allá, luego podríamos caminar por los alrededores, llegar a la Fuente de Neptuno, tomar un café, luego ir al cine y venir para acá.

—¿Algo más?

—No, eso sería todo —dijo ella triunfante, porque sabía que no iba a negarse.

—Bien, de acuerdo. Saldremos en un par de horas, porque aún es temprano. Descansaré un rato... Te avisaré cuando esté listo.

Antes de esperar una respuesta por parte de ella, salió del comedor y prácticamente se echó a correr rumbo a su habitación.

.

.

.

Luego de un merecido descanso y una rica comida, cortesía de Francis, anunciaron que ya debían marcharse. Con las maletas listas, los tres amigos se dirigieron al vestíbulo. Francis y Antonio le dieron un abrazo a Ludwig, no demasiado afectuoso, y acariciaron a sus perros mientras les decían que eran unos excelentes guardianes, además de pedirles que cuiden de su testarudo amo.

—¿Cuándo creen que puedan volver?

—No es algo seguro, _cher_. Al menos ahora tenemos tu número y podremos llamarte para avisarte cualquier cosa.

—Igual ya acordamos que a la menor oportunidad, vamos a darnos una escapada para verte —aseguró con un guiño Antonio.

—Exacto. Espero que nuestra visita haya sido de ayuda... y sabes a qué me refiero —completó en un susurro, clavando sus ojos azules en los rojos de Gilbert—. Espero también que ahora seas más abierto a tus sentimientos y más sincero, cariño. Te hará muy bien.

—¿Dónde van a quedarse? —dijo Gilbert, evadiendo el tema. No le avergonzaba, pero de momento quería mantener lo más secretamente posible el asunto de Roderich.

—Hay un pequeño hotel a un par de calles del campus; es fácil ubicarlo porque casi todos los estudiantes alquilan una habitación por lo cómodo que es el precio. Francis y yo compartimos una, así que cuando quieras puedes pasarte por allá. Sabes que serás bienvenido.

Su intención era llevarlos él mismo a tomar el tren, pero ellos se negaron. Aún tristes por la despedida, se tardaron al menos quince minutos más en abrazarse y asegurarse que estarían en contacto —especialmente Francis—. Finalmente, para no prolongar más el asunto. Gilbert les dio una palmada amistosa y ambos se echaron a andar.

A lo mejor los visitaría muy pronto.

Algo en su interior le decía, casi le aseguraba, que así sería.

.

.

.

Quiso evadir el asunto, pero sabía que sería muchísimo peor no decir nada.

Tomó el auricular y marcó el número. Luego de sonar cuatro veces, respondió.

—¿Diga?

—Gilbert, buenas tardes...

—¿S-Señorito? ¿Pasó algo?

—No, solo... No podré ir en la tarde hoy...

—¿Y eso por qué? —Quiso encubrir la decepción que lo embargaba, pero para Roderich fue casi palpable—. Q-Quiero decir... Bien, supongo... Igual tengo otras cosas que hacer.

—Gilbert, basta —recriminó él, porque, aunque Gilbert no lo notara, en realidad a quien más le pesaba era a él—. No puedo hablar demasiado... Lo lamento mucho... —suspiró, incapaz de mantener su careta de indiferencia—. Te prometo que iré mañana sin falta.

—¿Con quién hablas? —dijo de pronto Elizabetha.

—Hablamos luego —farfulló Roderich, deseando en su interior que Gilbert haya alcanzado a entenderle, y colgó el teléfono—. Con nadie. Era Gilbert...

—¿Y por qué te llamó?

—Hemos dejado de lado nuestras viejas rencillas y decidimos que no estaría mal estudiar juntos. Dado que vamos a dar el examen en fechas similares, no es una idea tan descabellada. Él cuenta con una buena biblioteca y jamás he subestimado su inteligencia, así que –

—Entonces, ¿vas a estar fuera por las tardes?

—Podría decirse que sí...

—N-No importa —dijo ella con una falsa sonrisa muy evidente—. Creo que así no va a distraerte el piano...

—Eso mismo pensé yo.

—¿Nos vamos?

Roderich se limitó a asentir. Elizabetha tomó su brazo y, emocionada ante la idea de tener una cita con él, lo guió hasta la puerta para finalmente partir.

.

.

.

Ludwig alimentaba a sus perros mientras veía a su hermano ir de aquí para allá, sacando libro tras otro del estante para finalmente volver a encerrarse en su habitación. Le parecía absurdo que se dé el trabajo de hacerlo; siempre le había sugerido que traslade el librero a su recámara, ya que era él quien más uso le daba, pero Gilbert se había negado en todas las formas posibles. Su principal argumento era que algún día Ludwig también iba a utilizarla, y entonces tendría que darse el trabajo de trasladarlo de nuevo, cosa que no estaba dispuesto a hacer.

Luego de que Aster, Blackie y Berlitz dejaron el plato limpio, se animó a acercarse a donde se hallaba su hermano. Dio un par de golpes a la puerta como forma de anunciarse, y finalmente ingresó. Se hallaba sentado frente a su escritorio con la nariz sumergida en un libro, o eso aparentaba, porque a los pocos minutos de observarlo —Ludwig era una persona muy paciente a diferencia de él— ya estaba tomando otro de los muchos que lo rodeaban.

—Hermano, ¿te ocurre algo?

Este volvió el rostro sorprendido, porque, claro, ni siquiera le había sentido entrar.

—No es nada, Lud. ¡Estoy estudiando mucho!

—Bueno, si necesitas algo, sabes que estaré en mi habitación...

—No te preocupes —respondió, pellizcándole las mejillas—. ¡Cualquier cosa, avísame también!

Gilbert volvió a hundir la nariz en el libro que tenía entre las manos, pero alcanzó a oír los pasos de Ludwig que se alejaba. Una vez que estuvo completamente seguro de que ya se hallaba en el otro extremo de la casa, soltó el libro y tiró la espalda para atrás, no sin antes dejar escapar un largo suspiro.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo luego de esa llamada. Ludwig lo acompañó durante el almuerzo y luego de eso olvidó absolutamente todo. En realidad, lo que pasaba era que no quería "pensar", así que decidió que lo mejor para ocupar su mente sería estudiar. Tomó un libro tras otro: apenas sentía que empezaba a aburrirse y a tomar conciencia de su alrededor, corría a conseguir uno que lo distraiga y del que aprenda algo nuevo. Esa tarde, las operaciones matemáticas fueron sus principales aliadas, ya que ocupaban mucha de su concentración para ser resueltas.

Por supuesto, en lo que no quería pensar era en Roderich.

Cierto golpeteo en la ventana le hizo darse cuenta de que había empezado a llover fuertemente. Cuando volvió el rostro y reparó en el reloj, pegó un brinco: llevaba más de siete horas encerrado leyendo. Nunca fue mal estudiante, pero tampoco llegaba a esos excesos. Incluso se había saltado la cena. Quizá su hermano le había llamado y él lo había ignorado. Seguramente por eso se había acercado a verlo.

Ya más consciente de su entorno, descubrió que la espalda le dolía un poco y su estómago pedía alimento, así que decidió abandonar su recámara. Llegó a trote a la cocina y tomó la bolsa del pan, jamón que guardaba en el refrigerador, un poco de tomate y la botella de jugo de frutas. Cuando estaba terminando de preparar su sándwich y ya tenía servida su bebida, oyó el timbre.

—¡Yo atiendo, Lud! —anunció chasqueando la lengua.

Pensó que prácticamente iba a ladrarle a quien estuviera al otro lado de la puerta; pensó que se trataba de un inoportuno mensajero con algún paquete o algo por el estilo. Pero no. Lo que vio lo dejó mudo e incapaz de reaccionar.

Un ladrido de Aster y una lamida de Blackie en su mano lo hicieron despertar de su pasmo. Eso y oírlo regañarlo. Otra vez.

—¿No piensas dejarme pasar?

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Este no es lugar para explicarte... Me estoy empapando, Gilbert —recriminó, porque, tal como decía, tenía el cabello hecho un caos y el cardigan pegado a su cuerpo, al igual que su camisa.

Berlitz se acercó a él, cariñoso, y empezó a ladrar también. Gilbert se hizo a un lado para que pueda ingresar. Antes de que pueda recibir otro reclamo y sin poder contenerse, se lanzó a abrazarlo. Sus perros parecían celebrar la escena.

—Vamos a secarte —dijo, acariciando y secando su mejilla—. Si no, vas a enfermarte.

Lo guió hasta su recámara de la mano, sin detenerse a pensar en el riesgo que corrían de ser vistos por Ludwig. Una vez dentro, Roderich tomó asiento sobre su cama y Gilbert, que extrajo un par de toallas de su armario, prácticamente se las arrojó a la cara. Accidentalmente, claro.

—¿Quieres ducharte? Porque hay agua tibia y yo podría prestarte un cambio de ropa.

—Solo me he mojado la espalda, el pecho y el cabello... Creo que no hará falta. Te agradecería que me prestes una camisa, de ser posible, mientras la mía seca.

—C-Claro... Aunque no tengo las camisas que usas... Tengo camisetas.

—Creo que eso será suficiente.

Gilbert volvió a rebuscar entre su armario y pronto extrajo una camiseta con unas líneas negras que normalmente usaba como pijama debido a que era afranelada y muy ancha. Roderich, que ya se había colgado la toalla a los hombros, permaneció unos segundos observándolo, como si estuviera cuestionando algo.

—¿Qué? —espetó extrañado.

—Voy a cambiarme. Date vuelta.

—Como si no te hubiera visto así —resopló entre risas—. ¿Crees que voy a quedarme mirando?

—No lo creo, estoy convencido. Ahora, date vuelta o dime dónde está el baño.

—Puedes cambiarte, el que se va soy yo —replicó, más molesto de lo que realmente estaba. En realidad, lo que dijo Roderich no le había molestado. El verdadero motivo de su enojo residía en que aún estaba resentido por haberlo plantado.

—Gilbert —frenó, temeroso de haberlo ofendido.

—Voy a encender la lavadora —explicó, igual de firme—. Cámbiate de una vez.

Regresó en apenas un minuto, pero, como para dejarle en claro a Roderich que quizá lo había recibido con los brazos abiertos pero seguía enojado, decidió anunciarse. Tomó el cardigan y la camisa y sin decir palabra, volvió al cuarto de lavado. Con ambas prendas listas y puestas a secar, volvió a su habitación. Roderich seguía sobre su cama, solo que se había quitado los zapatos y con ambas manos se secaba el pelo.

—A qué viniste, entonces —dijo, y tomó asiento nuevamente frente al escritorio.

—Tuve un compromiso ineludible, Gilbert. No fue adrede y lo sabes.

—Eso no responde mi pregunta.

—Ahora eres agudo.

—Siempre lo he sido.

—Me disculpé contigo por teléfono.

—¿Entonces qué haces aquí?

—Supongo que tengo promesas que mantener —casi exclamó, harto de la situación. Su interior le decía que mantenga la compostura, pero, de todos modos, siempre le había resultado difícil hacerlo cuando de él se trataba—. Y deseos de verte también.

—Tú–

—No he terminado. —Tomó aire e hizo a un lado la toalla. No tenía forma de saberlo, pero lo cierto es que la forma que había adquirido su cabello era más que cómica—. Tú... me confundes. Vine aquí porque me pareció correcto cumplir con mi palabra a pesar de que ya te había explicado todo por teléfono, y cuando llegué me recibiste... así, afectuosamente, me atrevería a decir, y me abrazaste, tomaste mi... ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Ven acá —continuó riendo, y extendió una mano para invitarlo aún más, mientras que con la otra empezó a buscar algo en uno de sus cajones. Roderich, ceño fruncido y brazos cruzados, accedió a acercarse.

—No me gusta repetir las cosas, pero voy a hacerlo: ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —dijo, negándose a tomar su mano. Comprendió qué ocurría en cuanto la otra mano de Gilbert volvió a aparecer—. Eso es antihigiénico. No pienso usarlo.

—¡Solo voy a peinarte! —volvió a reír. Se puso de pie y tomó a Roderich por la cintura para forzarlo a sentarse sobre el escritorio.

—Quiero saber cómo me veo en este momento. No soy tu bufón para que te rías de mí.

—Cuando termine —respondió Gilbert, y le dio un rápido beso en los labios. Roderich desvió la mirada, refunfuñando, pero se dejó hacer. La idea de usar un peine ajeno no terminaba de agradarle, pero tampoco era como si pensara que Gilbert tenía alguna enfermedad cutánea o algo por el estilo—. Para que no desconfíes, simplemente voy a ponerlo todo para atrás.

—Hay... algo... de lo que tengo que hablar contigo.

—Listo —dijo él, restándole importancia a lo que acababa de decirle—. Creo que has quedado como cuando eras chico, cuando teníamos como quince.

—Gilbert —volvió a intentar, y sacudió la cabeza para devolver a su cabello el orden que tenía—. No vine solo a disculparme y a verte. Quiero hablar contigo.

—¿Q-Qué pasa, Señorito?

Gilbert podía ser testarudo y denso, pero no era tonto. La mirada angustiada de Roderich decía todo. Claro, él también se había detenido a pensar en eso, pero no se había atrevido a decírselo, no aún. Era demasiado feliz como para reparar en el daño que estaba causando.

—Es por Eli, ¿cierto? —continuó con un suspiro. Sin saber bien qué hacer, se rascó la nuca y tomó asiento.

—En realidad, hoy no pude venir en la tarde porque le había prometido que la acompañaría...

—¿Qué ibas a decirme?

Roderich agachó la mirada y se pasó una mano por el pelo, acomodándolo al mismo tiempo.

—A quien le corresponde decirle todo es a mí. Sobre eso, no tienes por qué preocuparte.

—¿En serio esperas que me lave las manos?

—Sí. Y es algo que no está sujeto a discusión.

—No me refiero a que yo se lo vaya a decir, ¡pero al menos tengo que estar presente cuando eso pase! —exclamó indignado—. No puedo creerlo...

—N-No te preocupes ahora... Venía a decirte que esperemos un poco...

—No entiendo...

—Quiero decir que no puedo hablar con ella mañana, ni pasado, ni esta semana y probablemente tampoco la siguiente... Digo que lo más prudente sería esperar... al menos un poco...

—¿Esperar a qué? Roderich, no te entiendo. —Supo que estaba enojado porque le había llamado por su nombre. Sabía que solo lo hacía en situaciones muy puntuales.

—Sería una noticia demasiado impactante como para recibirla ahora. Si se lo insinúo de a pocos y le planteo un posible rompimiento de nuestro enlace con pequeñas pistas, no será tan chocante para ella. —Oyó a Gilbert resoplar y él también lo hizo—. Nos acabamos de casar... Lo que menos quiero es lastimarla.

—¿No crees que la lastimarás más si no le decimos y pasa más tiempo?

—No. Si ella se acostumbra a mi trato displicente se dará cuenta–

—¿De qué?

—De que cualquier intento de que... corresponda a sus sentimientos... es en vano. Gilbert, yo la conozco–

—¡Yo también! ¡Y aunque no lo creas, me he pasado gran parte de la tarde pensando en todo y en lo que le estamos haciendo! La única forma que tenía de no preocuparme era ponerme a estudiar...

Ambos quedaron en silencio un momento. Roderich finalmente se animó a mirarlo a la cara. Tragó con fuerza y aferró ambas manos al borde del escritorio antes de responder, porque al oír aquello sintió que sus fuerzas se iban.

—¿Estás arrepentido?

Gilbert calló un momento, ceño fruncido y la evidente huella de sus sentimientos heridos reflejada en sus ojos.

—No... Y no sé cómo siquiera preguntas algo como eso...

Roderich parpadeó varias veces y desvió la mirada; luego fingió acomodarse los lentes, todo con tal de no mirarlo.

—¿Crees que tarde mucho en secar mi ropa? Ya dije lo que tenía que decir y debo marcharme.

—Roderich.

—Si no es así, de todos modos, pensaba venir mañana, así que puedo recogerla entonces. —Bajó de un brinco del escritorio para abandonar la habitación, pero Gilbert lo detuvo antes de que alcance a dar dos pasos y volvió a sentarlo, esta vez sobre su regazo.

—Señorito, no me hagas enojar.

—Entonces respeta mis decisiones.

—No son tus decisiones si yo tengo que ver —explicó en un único e insólito intento de ser conciliador.

—El que está casado con ella soy yo —remató, herido. Más que molestarle el hecho de que Gilbert no acepte lo que proponía, le lastimaba pensar en la posibilidad de que aún sienta algo por ella. La idea rondaba su mente debido a que, aunque no quería pensar más a fondo en ello, la declaración de Gilbert le resultaba bastante repentina.

Lo hizo a un lado abruptamente, casi como un empujón, y se puso de pie sin decir palabra. Salió de la habitación y él, que no se esperaba esa reacción, quedó inmóvil en medio de esta. Un minuto más tarde, lo vio regresar con las manos vacías.

—No ha secado.

Roderich comprendió el mensaje implícito. Inhaló con fuerza, miró un instante al techo y se dispuso a salir.

Gilbert se dejó caer nuevamente en la silla y prefirió darle la espalda a la puerta. Tras oír cerrarse la de su habitación y luego la de la entrada, dejó escapar un enorme suspiro y hundió la cara en el libro que estaba leyendo, bastante agotado.

Un ladrido de Aster, seguido de otro de Blackie y Berlitz, le hizo reaccionar cuando estaba a punto de caer dormido. Caminó hasta el pasillo tallándose los ojos y avisó en voz alta a su hermano que él echaría un vistazo. Se acercó despacio, receloso, porque sus perros le estaban avisando que alguien estaba cerca, pero nadie había llamado a la puerta. Le pareció distinguir una silueta a través del vidrio labrado que decoraba la parte superior, así que, con cierto cuidado y curiosidad, finalmente abrió la puerta.

—Iba a pedirte un paraguas porque sigue lloviendo...

Silencio.

—Pensé que sería descortés de mi parte empapar tu camiseta...

Gilbert continuó sin decir nada a pesar de que la incomodidad de Roderich era evidente.

—Recibí una llamada —enfatizó, como para no decir de quién se trataba pero a él le quede claro a quién se refería— porque ya es tarde. Sabe que estoy aquí. Le dije que iba a quedarme a cenar y... a dormir. Le pareció extraño, pero no dijo más... Le dije que no se repetiría y con eso quedó tranquila... Déjame pasar. —Para cuando terminó, ya tiritaba de frío.

Su expresión le recordó a Gilbert la de un cachorrito. Uno apaleado, desconfiado, a punto de morder.

Roderich ingresó refunfuñando al ver que Gilbert apenas dio un paso a un lado. En cuanto estuvo de vuelta en el descansillo, tomó su mano y lo forzó a regresar a la habitación.

—Ya tenemos bastante con nuestro problema como para tener que lidiar también con tu hermano. Él menos que nadie debe enterarse. Eso te lo encargo a ti. —Al no obtener ninguna respuesta, apretó la mano que aún sostenía—. No es de gente no ofrecerme siquiera algo de beber. —Nada. Empezaba a preocuparse sinceramente. ¿Un Gilbert silencioso? Eso era inconcebible—. Mientras preparas té o algo, buscaré algún libro que podamos ir avanzando. No voy a quedarme a perder el tiempo... Deprisa, ve y sírvenos algo —apuró, girándolo para empujarlo y enviarlo fuera de la habitación.

Una vez solo, empezó a curiosear entre lo que había en el escritorio. Descubrió que había estado estudiando aritmética y física, y también que había pasado muchas horas ocupado en eso, ya que alrededor de los libros encontró muchas hojas con operaciones resueltas, además de virutas de borrador y lápiz. Al oír que la puerta volvía a abrirse, giró el rostro. Gilbert cargaba el vaso con jugo de frutas que había dejado olvidado en la cocina y el sándwich terminado. Cuando Roderich estuvo a punto de extender la mano, le dio un mordisco y un sorbo a cada uno.

—No he cenado —se limitó a explicar, y volvió a sentarse en la cama—. Si quieres algo, prepáratelo.

—Creo que comprendes que en nuestra situación no puedo exhibirme ni andar libremente por tu casa, mucho menos tu cocina.

Se encogió de hombros y dio otro bocado a su comida.

—Bien —resopló Roderich, y apoyó su cuerpo en el escritorio—. Bien. No hay problema.

—Discúlpate.

—¿Qué?

—Ya me oíste. —Y de otro bocado, terminó el sándwich—. Tú sabes por qué estás aquí. Sabes que hiciste mal.

Sabía que era cierto. Si bien Elizabetha sí le llamó, él permaneció cerca de la puerta, algo arrepentido de su comportamiento. ¿Cómo era posible que discutan de esa forma apenas unas horas luego de haber admitido lo que sentían? Peor aún, cuando más unidos debían estar. No, lo peor era que el motivo de su discusión era absurdo. Y él era el principal culpable.

Frunció los labios, dejó atrás el escritorio y se acercó a él con calma. Gilbert aparentemente ya estaba dejando de lado su mal humor porque al reparar en su expresión, le pareció ver el atisbo de una sonrisa.

No esperó a que le diga nada, porque ver la cara de Roderich fue suficiente. Tomó sus manos entre las suyas y lo volvió a sentar sobre su regazo. Cogió el vaso con refresco y lo forzó a beberlo, sin importarle su mueca de fastidio.

—Qué princesa eres, de verdad —rio, envolviendo su cintura con sus brazos.

—No me llames de esa forma. Me desagrada completamente.

—No te comportes como una entonces.

—¿Sigues... molesto?

—Sí, muy molesto —aseguró, y Roderich se estremeció al sentir los ojos rojos de Gilbert prenderse de los suyos—. Estoy demasiado molesto.

Por supuesto, eso no era cierto. La sonrisa de Gilbert ya era irreprimible al ver que sus palabras habían asustado un poco a Roderich. Valiéndose de su posición, tomó impulso y lo depositó en la cama. Gilbert quedó encima de él, con sus rostros a la misma altura.

—Vas a tener que hacer méritos estos días, Señorito. Pero no me enojo mucho nada más porque sé que si estabas afuera es porque en el fondo querías disculparte. Tu cara me lo dijo todo. ¡Te hubieras visto! —rio, y con sus dedos empezó a peinar los cabellos de Roderich, que debido a la lluvia estaban nuevamente algo húmedos.

Al oírle decir eso, volvió a respirar con tranquilidad. Se apoyó sobre su codo y con su mano libre atrajo lo que restaba de distancia el rostro de Gilbert para darle un beso. Al separarse, volvió a oírlo reír.

—Se lo diremos los dos —se rindió finalmente en un suspiro, perdidos sus ojos en los de Gilbert. En ese momento comprendió que estaba perdido: estaba irremediablemente enamorado de él.

—Cuando estés listo —respondió Gilbert, y volvió a besarlo.

Roderich solo asintió despacio y envolvió su cuello con ambos brazos, a la par que sentía los de Gilbert recorrer su cintura hasta perderse en su espalda.

.

.

.

—Me sorprende que vengas, querida, pero eso no significa que me moleste o incomode. Sin embargo, no puedes culparme por sospechar que tu visita se debe a que algo especial ha ocurrido.

—Hoy he hecho lo que me pediste: salí con él. Podría decirse que fue una tarde agradable. Caminamos por el centro, almorzamos, fuimos al cine, tomamos un café... Fue muy atento y amable siempre —explicó con una sonrisa, aferrando ambas manos a sus rodillas.

—Excelente. Me parece estupendo. Aunque no entiendo... ¿Por qué no estás ahora con él entonces?

—Oh, llegamos a casa y me dijo que había olvidado que tenía que hacer algo urgente.

—¿Y eso sería...?

—Me recordó que Gilbert le había llamado en la tarde porque tenían algo pendiente, algo muy personal para él, así que debía ir para su casa lo más pronto posible. No me dio muchos detalles porque era cosa de ellos... Pero bueno, como salió, decidí venir para contarte.

—¿Gilbert...?

—Sí, nuestro amigo de infancia, el de–

—No es que no lo recuerde: me extraña. Últimamente se han vuelto cercanos, ¿verdad? Solían llevarse muy mal...

—Bueno, en sus propias palabras, "han dejado de lado sus viejas rencillas". A mí me parece bien porque los quiero mucho a los dos, aunque Gilbert sea un bruto y siempre ande peleando con nosotros —rio ella, ya más relajada. Su madre y sus pretensiones usualmente la ponían tensa—. Además, el pleitista siempre fue Gilbert. Roderich no le hacía nada.

Sin embargo, su madre ni siquiera sonrió. Parecía tener la mirada clavada en algún punto invisible de la mesilla de la sala, como si estuviera sopesando la información que acababa de recibir.

—Habrá que solucionar eso —concluyó, y Elizabetha parpadeó desconcertada—. Cariño, haz caso a lo que te dije y procura que lo que ocurrió hoy se repita muy a menudo. Yo me haré cargo del resto.

—No entiendo...

—Tú hazme caso. Sé amable con él, atenta, una buena esposa, que vea en ti alguien en quien pueda apoyarse, alguien en quien confiar. Procura venir a contarme todo cuanto ocurra entre ustedes.

—De acuerdo...

—Bien, ya es tarde. Pide a un empelado que te lleve en auto; me parece que está lloviendo. Descansa y no olvides acatar mis consejos.

La señora Héderváry se puso de pie, dio un último abrazo a su hija y mandó llamar a uno de sus trabajadores para que se encargue de transportarla. Elizabetha, ya en el coche, solo tenía en la cabeza un propósito: ganarse a Roderich.

.

.

.

 **Continuará**

.

.

.

 **N.A: ¿Mercu está actualizando rápido?** **What the fuck is going on?**

 **Gente, este fic se va al hiatus u.u**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OK NO XD Puedo tardar, pero siempre volveré. Ya vieron que esta vez no tardé casi nada (?)**

 **Bien, este capítulo me ha salido más largo de lo que esperaba... Quiero que entiendan que estas son escenas fluff porque, obviamente, ahora tienen las hormonas alborotadas y todo lo ven color de rosa; pero el conflicto está ahí, y no son niños como para hacerse los locos y pasarse por encima a la linda Eli (?) Son conscientes de lo que tienen que hacer, pero están demasiado contentos como para angustiarse ahora; o sea, está mal, pero no podemos culparlos ;-; Sobre todo Rode, como habrán notado. También hay que entender que ese tipo de cosas no se confiesan así nada más, como uno le cuenta a un amigo que ya no quiere helado de fresa sino de chocolate (?) Ay, qué complicado.**

 **Sí, sí, ya se va notando: no les voy a dar respiro. PROBLEMAS IN COMING, GENTE.**

 **Que comience la cuenta regresiva antes de que su burbujita explote.**

 **Oh, lo olvidaba: MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A LAS LINDAS PERSONAS QUE ME HAN ESTADO DEJANDO REVIEWS :'D Gracias a Angieliette, PauliAnsworth, MileShrud7 que se unió en el último cap y fue tan amable de comentar todo :'D helianne. reinlinde** **, Lisuko098, Noir. symphonie, EspejoNight28738, y America5.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	15. Presentimiento

**Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenece; el autor es Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO DECIMOQUINTO**

 **PRESENTIMIENTO**

.

—¿Me has dado tu número?

Roderich se incorporó despacio, apoyando su codo sobre el mullido sofá, y volvió el rostro para mostrarle a Gilbert con su expresión cuánto le extrañaba su pregunta.

—¿A qué viene eso?

Gilbert clavó la mirada en el techo para esquivarlo, pero sus brazos envolvieron con más fuerza su cintura para acercarlo a su pecho.

—Las veces que has llamado ha sido al teléfono de la casa. Como dijiste que esperemos, pensé que sería mejor... Ya sabes...

—Lo siento. Pensé que lo tenías...

Roderich dejó a un lado el libro que leía y se pasó ambas manos por la cara.

Sabía perfectamente que Gilbert se refería al asunto de Elizabetha. Habían pasado ya alrededor de tres semanas desde que acordaron no decirle nada al respecto, y desde ese entonces, pese a que seguían viéndose para repasar algunos libros, no habían vuelto a hablar sobre eso seriamente. De alguna forma, el tema parecía haberse vuelto tabú entre ellos y la sola mención de su nombre los ponía tensos e incómodos, como si quebrara el agradable ambiente que se había formado. Además, debido a lo espinoso del tema, no se habían tomado el trabajo de planear cuál sería su estrategia para que todo aquello que venía ocurriendo entre ellos no levante la más mínima sospecha o suspicacia.

—Te lo daré ahora mismo —anunció Roderich, extrayendo de su bolsillo su teléfono—. Es mejor porque–

—Es mejor comunicarnos directamente... No por el teléfono de casa... —completó Gilbert, sacando el suyo también.

Recostados sobre el sofá como estaban, uno detrás de otro, abrazados, fingían leer. Roderich le regañaba a menudo su falta de concentración, la cual era una constante todos los días que estaba en su casa, pero a veces no podía resistirse y se dejaba llevar por la espiral que era Gilbert. Pese a que en verdad quería empeñarse en estudiar, bastaba que este roce sus dedos con los suyos o se acerque para empujar sus anteojos que ya resbalaban por el puente de su nariz para que pierda toda voluntad y no piense más que en sentarse en su regazo, abrazarlo y desconectarse del mundo todo el tiempo que le sea posible.

—¡Guardado! —exclamó Gilbert, y metió en un segundo el móvil nuevamente en su bolsillo trasero. Al hacerlo, como quien no quiere la cosa, acercó su rostro al cuello de Roderich para iniciar un camino de besos que se vio frenado por un quejido de este.

—No... —regañó, pero ya una de sus manos se hallaba en la nuca de Gilbert. En un rápido movimiento, este se colocó encima de él—. Oye...

—Solo... es un beso... —jadeó, cerrando los ojos, a la par que cumplía lo dicho. Roderich se dejó ir por un instante, como siempre, hasta que su mente difusa, quién sabe cómo, alcanzó a oír algo en el pasillo. Al intentar empujarlo un poco, Gilbert replicó—: ¿Qué pasa?

—T-Tu hermano... Está andando por aquí... Escucha. —Con su índice, señaló la puerta. Gilbert comprendió a qué se refería, porque en el acto se separó de él y se sentó con propiedad en el sofá.

Permanecieron tranquilos unos minutos al tener la mente despejada, pero Gilbert, al ya no oír nada, intentó volver a la carga.

—Quiero decirte algo —frenó Roderich, colocando una mano en su pecho—. Es importante.

—¿Qué es?

—Quizá no lo recuerdes, no te culparía si así fuera porque ha pasado ya mucho tiempo desde que te lo dije, pero... ¿Recuerdas que te conté sobre el Symphony Hall? Es una sala de conciertos que está en Boston, una de las mejores del mundo... Te dije que habría un concurso.

—¡Ah, claro! No lo recuerdo muy nítidamente, pero sí, creo que mencionaste algo sobre eso. ¿Qué tiene?

—Ocurre que falta muy poco para que llegue el momento... del concurso. —Cruzó ambas manos sobre su regazo y tragó con fuerza—. Tengo que dedicarme a ensayar... más. Creo que comprendes a qué me refiero. Tengo dos opciones para mi presentación y–

—¿Quieres decir que... ya no vas a venir?

Roderich volvió a tragar con fuerza al ver la expresión de Gilbert.

—Quería decírtelo antes, pero–

Pero decírselo le costaba muchísimo, porque dejar de verse era aún más doloroso para él que para Gilbert, y de eso no le cabía la más mínima duda.

—Está bien —resopló, rascándose la nuca—. Igual me lo dijiste hace tiempo.

—Gilbert–

—¡Está bien! —exclamó, negándose a mirarlo. Roderich permaneció en silencio unos buenos minutos, hasta que Gilbert, incapaz de soportarlo y quizá también algo culpable, volvió a hablar—: Está bien... Sé que es importante.

—Voy a llamarte —cedió él también, acariciando con sus dedos los nudillos de Gilbert—. Si tengo algún momento libre, tal vez pueda darme una vuelta por aquí–

—¡Claro que no, Señorito! —replicó al instante Gilbert, fingiendo seriedad—. Aunque no lo creas, recuerdo que me dijiste que esto del piano es uno de tus sueños, y no quiero que por mi culpa lo eches a perder. Así que dedícate a eso y ya... ya luego veremos cómo hacemos.

El ruido afuera de la habitación volvió a hacerse presente. Roderich se inclinó despacio para darle un último beso, un beso de despedida y agradecimiento, y Gilbert lo acompañó hasta la puerta.

.

.

.

.

Le prometió que no habría ningún problema, que entendía cómo se sentía y que esperaría todo el tiempo que sea necesario, pero con cada día que pasaba, cumplir con su promesa le costaba cada vez más. Si bien los tres primeros días recibió las llamadas religiosamente puntuales, el cuarto día se pasó la tarde encadenado al teléfono y al móvil sin obtener nada. Para el final de la semana, Roderich le llamó disculpándose y explicándole que si no había cumplido con lo dicho se debía a que en cierto punto del ensayo se sumía tanto en su progreso que para cuando volvía a notar lo que ocurría a su alrededor, ya era muy entrada la noche. Roderich le contó que incluso había ignorado a Elizabetha cuando le avisaba qué hora era y que ya debía acostarse o perjudicaría su salud.

Así, sin llamadas y sin acostumbrarse a su ausencia, transcurrieron tres semanas. Ni él mismo era capaz de comprender cómo había lidiado tan bien con ese forzado distanciamiento. Pero, por supuesto, también tenía sus límites. Ni ese fin de semana ni el anterior había recibido su llamada: Roderich apenas le envió un mensaje de texto, nuevamente disculpándose y explicando el porqué de su ausencia. Gilbert no lo culpaba ni le recriminaba nada; sabía perfectamente, desde que tuvieron esa conversación, que Roderich era alguien sumamente aplicado, que amaba con el alma tocar el piano, y quizá ese era uno de los aspectos que más le gustaba de él, aunque no se había percatado sino hasta entonces; Gilbert entendía que Roderich estaba esforzándose y dando lo mejor de sí, sabía que pedirle que se tome una tarde para visitarlo sería demasiado egoísta de su parte. Debía haber una solución, porque a pesar de todo, quería verlo, al menos un rato.

—Si Mahoma no va a la montaña...

Arrojó a la cama el libro que intentaba leer sin obtener ningún resultado, tomó su chaqueta del perchero y sin siquiera advertirle algo a Ludwig, salió de la casa y se echó a correr calle arriba. Su mente estaba tan alborotada que ni siquiera se planteó la opción de usar el auto. Una vez frente a la puerta, contemplando las macetas que decoraban la entrada mientras normalizaba su respiración para no lucir tan desesperado, se pasó ambos manos por el pelo a manera de ponerlo en orden —porque debía estar hecho un caos, ni siquiera se había mirado al espejo antes lanzarse a la carrera rumbo a esa casa— y se dio un par de palmadas en las mejillas, hasta que el sonido de la cerradura capturó su atención.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —dijo ella, más en broma que como un reclamo, porque apenas vio de quién se trataba, cruzó ambos brazos sobre su pecho y su tierna y traviesa sonrisa se pintó sobre su rostro.

Gilbert se quedó sin palabras por un instante.

—P-Pasaba a sa-saludar...

—Uhm... ¿Y esa novedad? ¡Si hace milenios que no pasas por aquí! —continuó ella, conteniendo la risa, muy enterada de que Gilbert estaba nervioso, aunque no sabía por qué—. No quiero que entres.

—¡¿Eh?! —bufó, muy confundido—. ¡¿Por qué?!

—Porque no.

—¡Pues igual voy a entrar!

—¡Eso quiero verlo!

Sin detenerse a pensarlo, hizo a un lado a Elizabetha y se abrió camino rumbo al interior de la casa, pero al hacerlo, ella se aferró a su brazo y tiró de él para impedírselo. De pronto se hallaban en medio del pasillo, frente al comedor, aún jaloneándose las mangas hasta el extremo de estar a punto de rasgarlas.

Solo se detuvieron cuando les pareció oír que alguien carraspeaba.

—¿Qué está pasando?

Quedaron inmóviles: Elizabetha tenía sus uñas clavadas en la muñeca de Gilbert y este, sus dedos entrelazados con los de ella en un intento de frenar sus ataques. Ambos se soltaron en el acto, como si la sola mirada de Roderich fuera sinónimo de reproche y que lo que sea que hayan estado haciendo estuviera prohibido. Como cuando ambos cometían una travesura y la madre de Elizabetha aparecía en medio del jardín.

—¡Le dije que no podía entrar! —se apuró a "explicar" ella, señalando a Gilbert con su índice acusador.

—S-Señorito–

—Oí que mucho ruido y no podía concentrarme, así que salí —continuó Roderich, con la mirada clavada en Gilbert—. Como sea, ahora mismo estoy muy ocupado; así que, si me permiten... Platiquen cuanto gusten.

Antes de que alcance a decirle algo, el Señorito dio un paso y se desvaneció. Elizabetha se frotaba la muñeca y los dedos como modo de calmar el dolor que debió causarle Gilbert, mientras él, aún incapaz de procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir, permaneció en silencio sin hacer caso al dolor en su brazo y en sus mangas arrugadas.

—Oye, ¿quieres café? ¿Té? Ya estás aquí, estamos casi en la cocina, así que... No me cuesta nada.

—Ah, claro...

Elizabetha encendió la cafetera y tomó dos tazas pequeñas de la repisa, mientras Gilbert, aún algo desconcertado, tomó asiento frente a la mesa, con ambas manos entrelazadas. Era testaruda y densa como él, pero el estado anímico de Gilbert era tan evidente que incluso ella podía notar que algo estaba pasando, aunque no tenía idea de qué podía ser.

Pero, lejos de intentar reconfortarlo, la única solución, desde su punto de vista, era animarlo, no ahondar en el problema.

—Toma. —Depositó una taza y un trozo de pastel frente a él con una sonrisa triunfante, como si supiera de antemano que iba a ser capaz de cambiarle el ánimo—. ¡Oye, ya no estoy molesta contigo, así que deja esa cara! —continuó, y tomó asiento a su lado—. Él... habló conmigo y ya está todo arreglado. Estaba enojada, pero ya no. ¡Sé que te morías por verme y me extrañabas un montón!

Gilbert frunció el ceño, sin saber bien cómo reaccionar ante tanto alarde fingido. Sin poder evitarlo, soltó una risa.

—¿Por qué iba a extrañar a alguien tan latosa como tú? Por favor. Qué feo que el Señorito tenga que disculparse por ti. ¡Tanto te educaron para que al final sigas siendo el mismo marimacho! Bien dicen que la mona, aunque se vista de seda, mona–

—¡Oye! —recriminó, riendo también, y en un impulso, estampó palma de su mano en el brazo de Gilbert—. ¡Cómo te atreves! Yo soy una dama. —Para reafirmar lo que decía elevó la nariz en ademán de petulancia.

—Tú eres una mona, y así te quedas —insistió él—. Una mona a la que le lavaron el cerebro. —Su índice dibujó un círculo alrededor de su sien y Elizabetha frunció los labios.

—¡Si yo fuera una mona, tú serías un perro pulgoso, como esos que tenías en tu casa!

—¡Mis perros no son pulgosos! —resopló indignado—. ¡Retráctate o haré que Blackie, Berlitz y Aster vengan y te muerdan esos vestidos horribles que ahora usas!

—¡Mis vestidos no son horribles! A todo mundo le gustan.

—Eso es mentira, te lo dicen por compromiso. A las monas no les van bien los vestidos. Incluso si por ahí tuvieras alguno pasable, ¡seguirías viéndote igual de horrible!

—¡Eso es mentira! —Y volvió a golpearlo. Esta vez Gilbert no se quedó atrás y le devolvió el ataque con un empujón—. ¡Oye!

—¡Tú empezaste! —Otro empujón. Elizabetha alcanzó a tomar su mano y empezó a torcerle los dedos. Lejos de enojarse, empezó a reír—. ¡O-Oye, eso no se vale! ¡Ya, ya! ¡Basta!

—¡Yo empecé, así que yo lo termino! —rio, más y más al ver las muecas de dolor de Gilbert. Al ver que estaba a punto de hacer uso de su verdadera fuerza para liberarse, dio por terminada su tortura y tomó sus manos entre las suyas para consolarlo—. Ya, está bien. Creo que te ha quedado claro —continuó riendo, tanto o más que Gilbert—. A ver si te atreves a llamarme mona de nuevo.

Cuando se disponían a beber el café que habían dejado olvidado, un ruido proveniente del pasillo los sobresaltó. Gilbert se acercó en el acto, no sin antes pedirle silencio a Elizabetha con su índice, pero al girar el rostro en ambas direcciones, no halló nada. De vuelta en la mesa, a punto de explicarle que no había sido nada, esta vez otro sonido invadió la casa, pero este distaba muchísimo de ser ruido.

—¿Es...?

—Sí, es él —completó Elizabetha con una sonrisa. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por un momento—. Lo bueno de que ponga tanto empeño en la práctica es que me permite oír lo que toca...

Gilbert, al igual que ella, se tomó un momento para admirar la habilidad de Roderich. La suave melodía invadió todos sus sentidos: era capaz de imaginarlo, verlo mover cada uno de sus dedos, esos dedos que había tratado con cuidado tras haberlos lastimado cuando lo consideraba su enemigo y con amor luego cuando se hallaban en la soledad de su habitación, podía verlo en su mente recorriendo cada tecla, la vista fija y en el semblante una mezcla de seriedad, concentración, pero a la vez paz y goce. Solo podía imaginarse a una criatura bellísima sentada sobre la pequeña silla.

Pero debía ser una criatura herida, porque la melodía era triste, sumamente triste, pausada, como una agonía. Como si su corazón exhalara su doloroso último suspiro.

—Estuvo practicando otra hace unos días —interrumpió de pronto Elizabetha—. La otra es más compleja, pero también de Beethoven. No sé por qué está tocando esta si estaba empeñado en presentarse con la otra... Tiene un concurso pronto, ¿sabes? Es muy importante para él.

—¿Va a presentarse?

—Con "Hammerklavier" [1]. O, bueno, eso fue lo que me dijo. Es tan difícil que se pasó día tras día sobre el piano... Apenas comía. Cuando le pregunté, me dijo que si lograba perfeccionar esa pieza, se ganaría al jurado. ¿Vamos? —invitó, dándole un codazo, mucho más suave que sus anteriores golpes. La música debió calmar su ímpetu.

Gilbert la siguió por el corredor hasta llegar a la habitación en la que se hallaba el piano. En cuanto puso un pie en el umbral de la puerta, la figura de Roderich capturó totalmente su atención. Su mirada no hacía más que intercalarse entre sus manos y su perfil elegante y erguido. Sus ojos recorrieron su nariz, sus labios, su cuello y su pecho. Se veía tan poderoso y a la vez tan frágil que, sumado a la melodía, tal como imaginaba, lucía como una criatura preciosa y vulnerable.

—¿Qué está tocando? ¿Lo sabes? —inquirió luego de quién sabe cuánto rato, cuando al fin halló su voz y la voluntad de interrumpir tan bello sonido con su voz.

—"Claro de luna" [2]—respondió ella—. Recuerdo que cuando éramos chicos, la tocaba muy a menudo. Es muy triste.

Elizabetha parpadeó un par de veces, perdida en su ensoñación, hasta que finalmente, sin saber por qué, la pregunta insidiosa llegó a su mente, como un chispazo de agudeza y perspicacia:

—¿A qué viniste, Gilbert?

—Me es imposible concentrarme si ustedes dos están ahí conversando —regañó duramente Roderich, y ambos dieron un brinco debido a la impresión. Al reaccionar, Gilbert, que había estado perdido observándolo, quedó prendido de sus ojos, aunque estos no le devolvían la mirada. Otra vez lucían opacos, tristes, y no sabía por qué—. Hagan el favor de retirarse.

—Pero... —quiso replicar Elizabetha.

—No estoy discutiendo con ustedes, les estoy diciendo lo que van a hacer.

Gilbert boqueó un instante, como si estuviera buscando la forma de decirle algo, pero antes de conseguirlo, Elizabetha lo arrastró del brazo y cerró la puerta tras ella.

.

.

.

Transcurridos alrededor de quince minutos tras haber sido echados, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, optaron en primer lugar por ver algo de televisión con la esperanza de que Roderich en algún momento salga y se una a ellos; luego, aburridos y sin nada que decir, volvieron a la cocina, ya que Elizabetha quería dejar listo todo lo que el empleado necesitaría para preparar la cena. Cuando Gilbert estaba a punto de resignarse a no verlo —que era el objetivo de su visita—, su amiga colocó su mano sobre su hombro para llamar su atención.

—¿Hay que salir? Parece que será otro de esos días en los que se encierra a tocar hasta que los dedos le sangran... —suspiró con pesadez. Su expresión desconcertó un poco a Gilbert—. A lo mejor cuando volvamos él ya habrá salido, ¿quieres?

—¿A-A dónde?

—No sé. ¿Por qué no propones algo tú? Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, llevo días queriendo ir a pista de hielo. ¿Vamos? Mira, hace muchísimo que tenemos pendiente vernos, ¿no? ¡Me lo debes!

—¿C-Cómo que te lo debo?

—Luego de que te perdoné, las contadas veces que te vi... No, solo te vi una vez, cuando llegaste con Francis y Antonio... —reflexionó—. Bueno, el caso es que esa vez no pude invitarte ni siquiera a pasar a tomar algo, así que, como para recompensarme y para demostrar que estamos bien, como antes, vayamos. ¡Di que sí!

—Pero–

—¡Te he echado de menos! Bueno, un poquito. A veces... A veces me siento un poco sola, ¿sabes? —Sin darle tiempo a una nueva protesta, tomó su brazo y lo arrastró rumbo a la puerta. Él no reaccionó en parte por lo súbito de sus movimientos, pero principalmente porque lo que acababa de decir lo descolocó.

—¿Cómo que te sientes sola?

Elizabetha lo guió rumbo al auto y él, sin enterarse de nada, perdido en obtener respuesta a su pregunta, metió la llave en la cerradura para permitirle entrar en el vehículo.

—Es una persona ocupada, ¿sabes? Es decir, lo entiendo, porque siempre ha sido así, pero... —empezó ella, ya en el auto. Gilbert encendió el motor y colocó ambas manos sobre el volante—. Siempre estoy ahí para él... Pero él...

—Y-Ya veo... —comentó él por no quedarse en silencio—. ¿Eso es malo?

—No sé decir si es malo... Solo me gustaría que se dé un tiempo para otras cosas. No es que me sienta obligada a estar pendiente de él, claro que no, me importa que él esté bien, así que fue mi elección, supongo...

—No entiendo...

—A veces... —Agachó la cabeza y ocultó su rostro con el flequillo mientras sus dedos jugueteaban con los pliegues de su vestido—. A veces incluso yo me agoto, Gilbert —declaró muy seria, clavando sus ojos verdes en los rojizos de él.

Condujo en silencio por un largo tramo, sin siquiera saber por dónde o qué camino estaba tomando, pero en ese momento poco le importaba. Elizabetha tampoco se preocupó por guiarlo y sin embargo, quién sabe cómo, quizá luego de haber dado incontables vueltas sin rumbo alguno, vieron aparecer la dichosa pista de hielo.

—Roderich me dijo algo. Sobre ti.

Gilbert terminó de quitarse el cinturón de seguridad y volvió el rostro.

—Fue cuando hablé con él y te perdoné... Aunque él me hizo ver que no había nada que perdonarte —continuó, riendo e imitando los movimientos de Gilbert—. En realidad no sé ni por qué lo acabo de recordar... Es decir, es absurdo.

A medida que hablaba, descendió del vehículo, seguido de ella. Expectante y algo inquieto por lo que sea que le haya podido decir el Señorito sobre él específicamente a Elizabetha, decidió que iba a acabar con tantos rodeos; pero cuando estaba a punto de proferir palabra, fue interrumpido:

—Él me dijo que estabas enamorado de mí, desde niños.

Silencio.

—¿Eso es cierto? —dijo, media sonrisa, porque según ella estaba clarísimo que era una patraña o una alucinación de Roderich, que era inconcebible, pero en una parte, en un resquicio de su ser, la idea de que eso sea posible casi le asustaba.

Cerró la puerta del coche con un golpe seco. Metió ambas manos en los bolsillos y se negó a pensar que el hecho de que ella considere esa posibilidad como "absurda" le haya dolido.

No le dolió el rechazo, que quedaba más que implícito, porque en realidad no sentía amor por ella, sino cariño. Le dolió ver que esos sentimientos, que equivocadamente había identificado como amor y que había mantenido ocultos con mucho esfuerzo por largos años, sean tomados a la ligera cuando para él significaron tanto.

Al dignarse a mirarla de nuevo, más repuesto del impacto de sus palabras, descubrió en sus ojos cierto atisbo de preocupación. No era agudo, pero era ella. A ella la conocía demasiado bien.

—¡Qué tontería! ¡¿Cómo iba a estar enamorado de alguien como tú?! Yo, entérate, tengo mejores gustos.

Elizabetha sintió que podía respirar otra vez. Rodeó el vehículo y volvió a tomarlo del brazo para arrastrarlo rumbo a la pista de patinaje. Una vez dentro y ya con los patines, en medio de una risa irrefrenable que la invadió de súbito, tomó sus manos entre las suyas para hacerlo dar vueltas con ella.

—¿Te digo algo? ¡Me alegra que vaya a tu casa! Al principio no me gustó la idea porque quería tenerlo siempre conmigo, pero ahora... Creo que está de mejor humor. ¡Quién diría que iban a poder superar sus problemas!

A Gilbert, que en ese punto se había visto contagiado por la alegría de Elizabetha, se le descompuso la expresión en un segundo. Sin proponérselo, apretó con más fuerza los delgados dedos de su amiga.

¿Cómo Roderich podía vivir así? Si él apenas podía arrastrar el sentimiento de culpa día con día, sobre todo cuando se hallaba solo en su habitación tras su visita para la sesión de estudio, luego de los besos, los abrazos, las palabras afectuosas. ¿Cómo era capaz de mirar a la cara a Elizabetha? ¿Cómo era capaz de fingir?

—¿Lo quieres?

—¿Qué?

—¿Lo quieres? Al Señorito, ¿lo quieres?

Sintió entre sus dedos las manos heladas y temblorosas de Elizabetha. No tenía forma de saber si el temblor era a causa de su pregunta o del frío que los envolvía.

—Sí... —respondió al fin.

En cuanto la oyó decir aquello, soltó sus manos para poder quitarse la chaqueta. Ella, algo confundida, permaneció cerca de él sin decir palabra. Gilbert acomodó la prenda sobre los hombros de su amiga a la vez que los acariciaba, al menos tanto como su natural torpeza le permitía.

—¡Estoy bien! Te va a hacer frío a–

—Perdóname —susurró de forma apenas audible, y la estrechó en un tosco abrazo.

—¡O-Oye, no te pongas raro! —se quejó, pero de igual modo le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda. Gilbert la soltó a los pocos segundos—. Ya, basta... No sé qué ha sido todo esto, pero, bueno, suficiente. Ahora... ¡alcánzame si puedes!

La vio alejarse en un par de zancadas, repuesta la risa y la alegría, como si ese extraño momento no hubiera sucedido, y la vio abrazar con fuerza la chaqueta que le acababa de colocar sobre los hombros. Gilbert decidió que iba a dejarse arrastrar por esa energía y respetaría la decisión de Roderich sobre mantener en secreto lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ellos.

Así que se echó a correr tras ella.

.

.

Volvieron a la casa alrededor de las ocho de la noche. En medio de sus jugueteos, no se percataron de cuánto tiempo transcurría, así que para cuando le echaron un ojo a sus teléfonos, descubrieron con horror que habían pasado más de dos horas fuera. Elizabetha le había propuesto desde el principio regresar para ver si Roderich al fin había acabado con su ensayo; sin embargo, cuando llegaron se dieron con la sorpresa de que, si bien ya no estaba tocando el piano, no estaba disponible para nadie porque ya se hallaba acostado. Así que, sin más remedio y completamente resignado, Gilbert se despidió de ella y marchó rumbo a su propia casa.

No era la primera vez que ocurría, pero no por eso dejaba de extrañarle. A veces Roderich tenía unos comportamientos tan misteriosos e inexplicables que Gilbert terminaba hecho un enredo. Esa tarde, por ejemplo, lo único que quería era poder verlo, al menos un rato, debido a que su ausencia le estaba afectando más de lo que le gustaría admitir. No iba a pedirle que le conceda toda la tarde, apenas unos minutos, media hora para platicar... Ni siquiera le iba a pedir un beso o un abrazo, eso habría sido demasiado extraño y riesgoso estando Elizabetha presente; entonces, ¿por qué no fue capaz de concederle ese instante? Ni siquiera había sido amable. Para cuando se fue, sintió como si el Señorito lo hubiera echado de su casa de un puntapié.

Ya con Ludwig, durante la cena y también cuando se hallaba en la cama, decidió restarle importancia. Se dijo a sí mismo que era normal que esté tan "estresado" —esa es la palabra que decidió usar para definir lo que ocurría— porque si algo caracterizaba a Roderich, eso era cuán quisquilloso podía ser, así que con toda la presión del concurso, debía estar al borde de la histeria.

Esa justificación le sirvió para soportar otras dos semanas más. El asunto se volvió insostenible tras intentar visitarlo otras tres veces sin éxito alguno. Porque por muy "estresado" que pudiera estar, no tenía perdón que simplemente se limite a ignorarlo: cuando se hallaba en la puerta, Elizabetha le decía que no estaba disponible para absolutamente nadie. Ella lo invitaba a pasar, pero tras obtener esa respuesta, sin detenerse a pensar en lo que ella podría concluir de sus visitas, cuyo único propósito, evidentemente, era ver a Roderich, se marchaba, pateando todo lo que hallaba a su paso.

No era simplemente el hecho de no recibirlo, era que lo ignora en toda la extensión de la palabra. Al ver que sus primeras visitas no daban ningún fruto, intentó comunicarse con él a través del teléfono, pero él le colgaba: no lo tenía apagado, reconocía que era él quien llamaba y solo entonces colgaba. Por último, tampoco respondía a ninguno de los muchísimos mensajes que le envió.

Era inaceptable.

Desde luego, todo ese asunto trajo consigo ciertas consecuencias: Gilbert estaba tan abstraído en obtener alguna señal de Roderich —aunque sea un reclamo, lo que sea— que le era imposible concentrarse en los libros. Incluso estos le recordaban los buenos días que pasaron juntos. Cada vez que abría uno para practicar, en lugar de centrarse en la ecuación, a su mente solo acudían las imágenes de los momentos que compartieron.

Era en esos momentos que contrastar su situación actual era inevitable. ¿Qué había pasado o qué había hecho para que se comporte de esa forma? Si al menos tuviera alguna pista al respecto, podría solucionarlo, pero no. Estaba en el aire.

Llegó al punto incluso de plantearse la opción de dejar todo tal cual estaba. Si Roderich estaba tan ocupado, pues podía seguir estándolo y a Gilbert no tenía por qué afectarle. Tenía la conciencia tranquila, sabía que había hecho todo lo que estaba a su alcance para solucionarlo, pero en momentos como ese, cuando colgaba su llamada o ignoraba sus mensajes, se sentía estúpido. ¿Para qué tanto empeño? Al parecer, Roderich estaba muy bien sin él, porque de lo contrario, ya habría dado alguna señal.

Gilbert era orgulloso. Muy orgulloso. Y precisamente por eso se odiaba muchísimo por estar de pie, en plena calle, rumbo a esa dichosa casa. Su ego le decía que el Señorito no se merecía todo lo que hacía por él, no luego de esos sucesivos desplantes; otra parte —su corazón, supuso—, mucho más grande, fue la que se encargó de ponerlo en movimiento. Pero había algo más: se sentía inquieto. Algo le decía que debía y no debía salir de casa.

Como fuere, ya estaba de camino. Tenía la mente tan distraída por la batalla que aún libraban su ego y sus sentimientos que cuando oyó el claxon, pegó un brinco.

—¡Querido! —saludó efusiva la señora Héderváry, sacudiendo una mano, y bajó del vehículo. Gilbert frunció el ceño.

—Buenas... tardes...

—¿Qué te trae por aquí? Mi hija me dijo la última vez que la vi que has estado visitándolos bastante a menudo. ¿Es eso cierto?

El malestar, esa extraña sensación se agudizó al oírla decir eso.

—Algo así... ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Oh, no es nada. Estoy segura de que venías aquí para ver a mi pequeña, ¿o me equivoco?

En su estado de agitación no podía discernir sobre a quién convenía decir la verdad y a quién no. La señora Héderváry nunca lo había estimado demasiado; es más, quizá lo aceptaba solo por ser un amigo íntimo de Elizabetha. Cada vez que jugaban juntos, ella parecía oponerse y los regañaba a menudo, cosa que no ocurría con Roderich. Tal vez no lo estimaba demasiado, pero no era razón para desconfiar de ella. ¿Qué podría hacer?

—¿Usted vino a verla?

—En realidad, vine a ver a Roderich, ¿sabes? —Gilbert parpadeó, confundido. El malestar más y más latente—. Por cierto, mi niña me contó que él y tú ahora son... ¿amigos? Dice que incluso te visita para estudiar. ¡Quién lo diría, luego de tantos años de riña en riña!

Aunque quisiera, ya no podría mentirle.

—Bueno, me alegra saberlo, no lo dudes. Estoy preocupada por él. ¿Tú sabes algo?

—No, no sé... ¿Qué pasa?

—No quisiera hablar sobre eso aquí, no es apropiado. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme a casa? Hace mucho no nos visitas.

—Pero usted iba a ver a–

—Puedo verlos más tarde. Quiero hablar contigo. Estoy convencida de que nuestra plática será muy provechosa. Para ambos.

Sabía que no debía hacerlo; por alguna razón sus alarmas se dispararon, pero de igual modo, subió al coche. Había algo en lo súbito de todo, en el tono extraño de las palabras de esa mujer que le hacía sentir extraño, casi vulnerable. La mujer tomó el volante en el acto y condujo la corta distancia que los separaba de la propiedad de los Héderváry.

Una vez allá, la mujer encargó a una muchacha que les lleve algo de beber a la sala. Tomaron asiento uno frente al otro: Gilbert, con las manos cruzadas sobre su regazo; ella, con las piernas cruzadas y la espalda completamente apoyada en el sofá. Ya con una taza de té para cada uno, empezó:

—Conozco a Roderich desde que es un niño. Me atrevería a decir que lo conozco tanto como a ti, pero creo que en realidad a él lo conozco más por lazos que unían y aún unen a nuestras familias. Siempre fue reservado y apacible. A diferencia de ustedes, que iban corriendo de un lado a otro, causando desastres a su paso —rio levemente y dio un sorbo a su taza—. Con esto no quiero decir que tenga algo en tu contra, cariño, claro que no.

—Comprendo... —respondió él por no quedarse callado. No tenía ni la más remota idea de qué finalidad tenía esa conversación ni qué dirección pretendía darle esa mujer.

—Mi pequeña siempre lo quiso de... otra forma. Una forma diferente de la que te quiere a ti. No voy a mentirte: me alegró muchísimo enterarme de eso; por una parte, porque eso significaba una alianza aún más fuerte entre nuestras familias; pero, principalmente, porque, si todo salía de acuerdo a lo pensado, le cumpliría un sueño a mi hija. —Al ver que Gilbert se limitaba a fruncir ligeramente el ceño, continuó—: Los sentimientos de Roderich siempre han sido un misterio para mí. Nunca llegué a obtener una prueba certera de que sienta lo mismo que Elizabetha, pero, dado que prácticamente crecieron juntos, para nosotros era evidente que debía corresponderle.

Esta vez también prefirió callar. Dio un sorbo a su taza y se mordió los labios, cada vez más nervioso por el rumbo que tomaba la conversación.

—El caso, cariño, es que por muy reservado que intente ser Roderich, no me es imposible comprender qué le ocurre. Culpa a todos los años que lo conozco si lo prefieres, pero es así. Bueno, como te decía, que Elizabetha esté enamorada de él resultó muy provechoso para todos. Desde que eran muy pequeños planificamos todo para cuando llegue el momento de su boda. Incluso mandamos a nuestra niña a estudiar lejos de aquí para que aprenda todo lo necesario para administrar bien su hogar. Sin embargo...

—¿Sin embargo...? —El malestar era un hincón en el corazón. Sentía que incluso era capaz de oír su latir desbocado.

—Ocurrió hace ya unos años. Siempre me preocupé por él, ¿sabes? Si iba a ser el esposo de mi hija, quería terminar de comprobar que era un buen hombre para ella, así que empecé a observarlo con mucha más atención. El caso es que, al poco tiempo de haberse marchado por causa de su viaje, noté a Roderich... distraído, por decirlo de alguna forma. Podrías pensar que se debía a sus prácticas con el piano, pero no. Había algo más que alborotaba la cabecita de ese muchacho.

Para ese momento, Gilbert estaba imbuido en la historia y simplemente escuchaba. Saber sobre el Señorito le parecía interesante porque no fue sino hasta que dio inicio a su "plan" que descubrió que estaba lejos de ser una mala persona. Pero los nervios no se iban, y no sabía por qué.

—En ese momento aún no estaba comprometido formalmente con Elizabetha. Ese tema solo lo habíamos tratado en privado sus padres y nosotros. Pero, Gilbert, no por eso fue menos impactante... Quiero decir, jamás imaginé que él podría... —La mujer hizo puños con ambas manos. A Gilbert le pareció una medida algo dramática.

—¿Hizo algo malo?

—No puedo decir que hizo algo "malo", aún no estaban comprometidos. En realidad, no lo culpo, cariño. Entiendo que era joven, un muchacho apenas, tenía alrededor de dieciséis años...

—¿Qué hizo? —insistió él. Las manos ya le sudaban.

—Cariño, creí que lo sabías... Es decir, él también es...

—¿Qué hizo? —replicó apretando los dientes, más y más tenso por esa dilación que cada vez le parecía más deliberada. Tomó la taza y dio otro sorbo para intentar calmarse.

—Lo siento, creí que estabas enterado porque ambos son conocidos tuyos. —Gilbert frunció aún más el ceño. No tenía la más mínima idea de qué le estaba hablando, pero ella parecía creer que él ya lo sabía todo, La señora Héderváry tomó aire, aún más dramática, y continuó—: Descubrí que Roderich salía con alguien. Un chico. Él es–

—¿Quién? —exigió de inmediato, sin cuidado alguno.

—Tú lo conoces. Es tu _amigo_ , Antonio.

La taza cayó al piso y el estruendo que provocó distrajo a Gilbert lo suficiente como para no notar la casi imperceptible sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de la mujer. Su corazón subió hasta su garganta y en el estómago se le formó un agujero. Sudaba frío y le costaba respirar con cada segundo. Su mirada perdida y nublada recayó en algún punto de la mesa de centro.

—No te preocupes por la taza, haré que la recojan en un momento. Se te debió haber resbalado, no es nada. Bueno, como te decía, Roderich salía con Antonio, _tu amigo_. Lo descubrí porque una tarde lo vi entrar en casa de los Edelstein; luego, otra tarde vi que Roderich salía con él... Me pareció ver incluso que iban de la mano... Gilbert, cariño, estoy angustiada. —Tomó una de sus manos heladas entre las suyas, pero ni por eso reaccionó—. Cuando era... ¿novio? de Antonio, como te dije, se veía muy ido, y creo que ahora está atravesando por lo mismo. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? No le tomé mucha importancia a ese tema antes porque, en primer lugar, no estaban comprometidos, pero ahora... Dios, no quiero ni imaginar cómo reaccionaría mi niña si descubriera que su esposo ha tenido... intimidad... con un hombre. ¿Puedes imaginarlo?

Gilbert oía vagamente lo que le decía y luchaba por enfocar su mirada en los ojos de la mujer a pesar de que no era más que un manojo de nervios.

—Decidí hablar contigo porque, ahora que se han hecho amigos, podrías aconsejarle. Sé cuánto quieres a Elizabetha. Sé que puedo confiar en ti. —Acarició los nudillos de la mano de Gilbert que sostenía a medida que hablaba—. Sé que hablarás con él y lo harás entrar en razón. ¿Puedo confiar en ti?

No supo cómo, pero reunió la fuerza suficiente para ponerse de pie, liberando su mano. Su mente aturdida aún no terminaba de procesar toda la información que le había sido revelada. En un último esfuerzo, parpadeó dos veces y la vio a los ojos.

—¿Puedo confiar en ti? ¿Hablarás con él para que no cometa el mismo error?

Lo único que quería era comprobar que no se hallaba en medio de un sueño. Ver a la señora Héderváry se lo confirmó. Todo era real, desde el viaje en coche, la taza de té rota, el ruido, las manos de esa mujer sobre la suya, la sensación de vértigo que le provocaba el simple hecho de estar parado, el frío, el mareo, el sudor, el corazón en la garganta palpitando de forma tan violenta y dolorosa...

No alcanzó a responder nada. No fue capaz ni siquiera de despedirse. Poco importaba.

En su mente solo cabía un único pensamiento. Así que se echó a correr sin parar ni por un segundo.

Lo que sea que tuviera en mente, iba a concretarlo a como diera lugar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuará**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[1]: La Sonata para piano N°29 en si bemol mayor. Esta pieza, una de las últimas de Beethoven, es muy complicada y requiere mucha técnica, por lo que varios pianistas han intentado tocarla, pero no han quedado conformes con su desempeño.**

 **[2]: Es la sonata para piano N°14 en do sostenido menor, la muuuy popular Claro de Luna de Beethoven. Esta pieza es triste porque, según la historia, está relacionada con el amor no correspondido.**

 **N.A: OK, NO ME ODIEN (?)**

 **Yo advertí que iban a pasar este tipo de cosas XD No tengo mucho que decir, además de extender una disculpa por la demora... Bueno, otras veces me he demorado más, pero igual, les debo la disculpa. He estado pensando en otros fandoms y eso me distrajo (?) Pero ya volví. Espero poder actualizar pronto porque el siguiente capítulo ya está casi completo XD incluso lo empecé a escribir antes que este... ¡Le estoy poniendo mucho empeño! Este capítulo es más de transición, si se dan cuenta; o sea, pasan cosas importantes (ustedes díganme qué ven de importante en el cap XD), pero lo REALMENTE importante ya viene en el siguiente.**

 **Quizá parezca que he dejado de lado a Rode, peeero ya va a volver. Eso ténganlo por seguro.**

 **Me gusta que este tema de Rode y Antonio lo solté como quien no quiere la cosa en el cap 7, creo, cuando Rode habla con Eli y le dice que deje a Gilbert volver a su casa (ella estaba molesta porque Gilbert había "embriagado" a Roderich). Cito: "** **Mi madre me dijo que durante mi viaje veía a Antonio pasar por aquí con cierta frecuencia. Aunque solo fue durante el primer año que estuve fuera, según ella." ¡A que no se lo esperaban! XD  
**

 **Las críticas siempre son bienvenidas. Siento que ha quedado un poco suave... Si hay algún error, avísenme, por favor u.u**

 **Ojalá les haya gustado.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	16. You Know I'm No Good

**N.A: La línea significa cambio de perspectiva; los puntos, otro momento.**

 **Este capítulo va dedicado a Angieliette :'D muchas gracias por tu apoyo!**

 **Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenece; el autor es Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO DÉCIMOSEXTO**

 **YOU KNOW I'M NO GOOD [1]**

.

" _La peor forma de extrañar a alguien es estar sentado a su lado y saber que nunca lo podrás tener."_

 _Gabriel García Márquez_

.

—¿A ti te dijeron algo?

—Nada. No puedo creerlo.

—Yo creí que éramos amigos... Es decir, no muy cercanos, _venga_ , apenas nos pasamos por ahí, pero tenemos un amigo en común... Mínimo, por decencia, algún aviso... Mínimo...

—Ya no te preocupes. Igual ya estamos de camino.

Les llegó la noticia muy tarde, y eso de alguna forma los había dejado algo descontentos, incluso resentidos. En realidad, lo que les molestaba de todo ese asunto era que se sentían excluidos de la información. Les ofendía. Para cuando se enteraron, descubrieron con sorpresa que apenas les quedaban un par de horas antes de que se marche; así que, muy a su pesar, salieron a toda prisa, sin arreglarse demasiado.

—La verdad, no es algo que me afecte mucho.

—A mí tampoco, pero el tema aquí es que no está bien no decirnos nada. ¡Es nuestro amigo, por Dios!

—Bueno, hay que entender que debe estar ofuscado... Oye, ¿y si ni él mismo estaba enterado? ¿Qué tal si él tampoco ha ido?

—Imagino que debe estar allá ahora. Si no, le llamamos para que vaya corriendo.

— _Vale_... A mí hasta algo de pena me da, ¿sabes?

—A mí no. Él se buscó todo esto. Ojalá que sirva para que reaccione —aseguró frunciendo el ceño. Se trataba de su amigo y en verdad pensaba que merecía lo que estaba pasando, pero lo quería demasiado... —. Bueno, un poco de pena sí me da... ¡Ay, pobre criatura!

—¿Hace cuántos años que no vamos a esa casa? Ya no lo recuerdo...

—¿Alrededor de cuatro años? _Dieu_ , es una barbaridad...

—Bueno, es que no teníamos motivo. El único que iba por allá era ese cabeza dura.

—Bueno, basta de hacer memoria, que ya estamos llegando. Si no lo vemos, le llamamos en el acto.

—Hecho.

* * *

Cuando recibió la noticia, supo que estaba obligado a ir aunque no tuviera el más mínimo deseo de hacerlo; la amistad que los unía desde hacía tantos años era motivo suficiente para ir; era eso o esperar a que sus padres lo obliguen, cosa que no le gustaba para nada. Así que tomó un suéter gris de su armario, anunció que volvería pronto y partió rumbo a esa casa.

Tras tocar el timbre de la puerta enrejada un par de veces, fue recibido por uno de los empleados y este, con una sonrisa muy amable, le propuso guiarlo hasta la puerta principal, pero él se negó porque prefería hacer el camino solo y disfrutar de la vista del jardín.

Cuando su mente ya se había sumergido en la contemplación de algunas rosas y se disponía a tocarlas, quizá en un vano intento de aplazar lo inevitable del encuentro, oyó las fuertes pisadas de alguien.

Algo sorprendido, dio un par de pasos y entonces, incapaz de reaccionar debido a su inesperada aparición, quedó inmóvil. Siempre conseguía eso en él, no sabía cómo, pero así era. Intentaba controlar su corazón y fingir que no le afectaba el simple hecho de verlo, pero era imposible. Se sentía expuesto frente a él.

—¡Quítate, Señorito! —casi ladró este con el ceño muy fruncido.

No comprendió sino luego de unos instantes, sumido en su pasmo, que siquiera le había dirigido la palabra porque había chocado su hombro con el suyo al interponerse en su camino tras quedarse petrificado en medio del sendero.

Despertó cuando dejó de oír las pisadas. Miró al cielo como si buscara respuestas, tragó con fuerza, dio un largo suspiro y volvió a andar.

* * *

—¿Ya ha estado aquí? ¿Hace cuánto? —dijo mientras caminaba guiado por el mayordomo.

—Se fue hace apenas unos diez minutos. Se despidió de la señorita y partió deprisa sin decir mucho. Quise acompañarlo a la puerta, pero se negó.

—Imagínalo, _cher_... Debió marcharse hecho una furia, con el corazón roto...

—Estará todo deprimido... Deberíamos ir a verlo cuando nos vayamos.

El mayordomo los condujo hasta la sala y les pidió que esperen mientras él iba a llamar a la señorita de la casa; les explicó que se hallaba algo ocupada haciendo sus maletas, así que, desafortunadamente, su visita tendría que ser muy breve. No les molestó ese detalle porque, después de todo, estaban ahí principalmente para saber los motivos y circunstancias de tan repentino viaje.

Apenas alcanzaron a dar un paso, uno solo, porque lo que vieron los dejó paralizados. Pese a su edad, sabían controlar muy bien sus emociones, pero eso no ocurría cuando algo los sorprendía o maravillaba. Francis, que giró el rostro levemente para corroborar que su amigo tenía la misma reacción, ni siquiera cuestionó o se burló al verlo con la boca entreabierta.

—Buenas tardes —saludó, digno y altanero, barriéndolos con la mirada. A esa edad, esa era su forma de defenderse, su escudo frente a la amenaza que representaba todo lo relacionado con su gran "enemigo". Con los años la barrera se volvió un hábito. Su boca y sus palabras bastaban para desarmar a cualquiera.

Ambos quedaron unos segundos más así, petrificados, hasta que Francis volvió en sí y carraspeó ligeramente, dándole un codazo a Antonio.

—Buenas tardes, _mon amour_ —saludó, y en su rostro apareció esa sonrisa tan característica. Sonrisa de depredador. Roderich alzó una ceja, algo ofendido con su forma de dirigirse a él. No le parecía apropiado de ningún modo; ni siquiera a personas de su confianza (que eran muy pocas, si no es que ninguna) les habría permitido llamarlo así—. ¿Podemos sentarnos?

—No me opongo a que lo hagan —respondió indiferente, midiendo muy bien sus palabras para que le quede claro que ese apodo no le había agradado en lo absoluto y quería levantar una barrera entre él y ellos—. Supongo que vienen a ver a Elizabetha.

—Así es —se sumó finalmente Antonio, más sonriente que nunca. Estuvo a punto de sentarse en el mismo sofá que él, pero al ver que Francis, cauteloso, optaba por el que se hallaba frente a él, lo imitó—. Nos enteramos por un comentario que oímos... ¿A ti te avisaron? Porque si no nos hubiera llegado el comentario, ¡no habríamos venido! —rio, rascándose la nuca. En ese momento sentía que esa casualidad debía ser cosa del destino y se sentía profundamente agradecido por que las cosas hayan ocurrido de ese modo.

—Lo sabía, sí. Sus padres me informaron de sus planes hace ya algunos meses.

—¡Y nadie nos contó nada! Nosotros consideramos a Elizabetha nuestra amiga —dijo Francis pomposamente, fingiendo resentimiento. Antonio, que no perdía su sonrisa, secundó su afirmación asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Bueno, me imagino que es porque no es que seamos tan cercanos...

—Exactamente. No veo otra explicación.

—¿Hace cuántos años no nos vemos? —continuó Antonio—. ¿Cinco? ¿Cuatro?

—No lo recuerdo. Tengo muchas otras cosas en qué pensar.

—¡Ah, es que en este tiempo te has puesto muy guapo! —volvió a reír, sin poder reprimir un sonrojo.

¿Qué se suponía que significaba ese comentario? Si bien no se detenía a pensar demasiado en su aspecto y se preocupaba más por mejorar su habilidad con el piano, eso no significaba que no sepa que, cuando menos, no era para nada feo; además, nunca descuidaba su presentación ni su buen vestir. Pero no estaba acostumbrado a que le digan ese tipo de cosas; los halagos que recibía apuntaban más bien a lo bueno que era en la música y lo rápido que aprendía, por lo que, sin poder evitarlo, se sintió desarmado y sus mejillas pronto se tiñeron levemente de rosa.

—Muy guapo, sí —se sumó Francis, y se acarició la barbilla con los dedos, evaluando la reacción que había obtenido su amigo—. ¿Sigues dedicándote al piano?

—Por supuesto. Mi mente y tiempo están completamente enfocados en mi aprendizaje y perfeccionamiento de mi técnica —respondió un segundo más tarde de lo que le habría gustado.

—Me imagino que ahora debes ser estupendo —volvió a halagar Antonio, algo imprudente a diferencia de Francis. Este procuraba no incomodarlo ni hostigarlo, sobre todo luego de ver que no le había gustado nada que le diga "mon amour"; él, en cambio, se precipitaba y decía todo lo que podía para ganarse su aprecio.

Antes de poder darles una respuesta digna, porque sobre su habilidad con el piano no le cabía ninguna duda, a diferencia del tema anterior, el mayordomo volvió a aparecer anunciando a Elizabetha. La conversación murió y él, luego de desearle un buen viaje y, como para darle gusto, abrazarla, abandonó la casa a toda prisa pero sin perder su andar pomposo.

.

.

.

—¡¿Lo has visto?!

—Gilbert lo ve más a menudo y no sé cómo se atrevió a no decirnos nada al respecto.

—Nah, es que él tiene la cabeza anclada en Elizabetha, así que no se fija en nadie. Pero bueno, volviendo a lo importante–

—Se ha puesto guapísimo —rio Francis, y se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior—. ¡Te hubieras visto! No dejabas de halagarlo y te salían chispas de los ojos.

—¡Ya, _capullo_! —rio también, dándole un empujón—. De chico era... _mono_... Pero ahora... —resopló—. ¿Crees que...?

—¿Que esté libre? Bueno, no tiene el carácter más encantador del mundo, déjame decirte...

—Siempre fue un poco extraño; Gilbert nos hablaba de él como un pedante, ¿recuerdas? Pero a mí no me pareció que lo sea...

—Es que no has querido verlo, que es distinto —fingió regañarle Francis, golpeando con su índice su frente—. Se le nota lo engreído. Además, sabe defenderse bien cuando se siente atacado. Tiene una forma de responder muy limpia... —reconoció muy a su pesar, porque admitir eso suponía que estaba a su nivel en cuanto a dominio de la palabra.

—Bueno, bueno, ¿qué crees, entonces?

—Libre. Esa seriedad solo puede significar eso.

—Yo estaba pensando lo mismo... O quizá es lo que quiero pensar —rio muy bobo, y Francis no pudo evitar enternecerse al verlo.

—Despacio, _cher_ , que no he dicho que no me interesa, así que no te atrevas a adelantarte.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡Pero si apenas le hablaste hoy!

—Yo soy cauteloso. Con esa supuesta indiferencia y altanería no quise incomodarlo porque sería contraproducente. ¡Y sabes que soy muy capaz de lograrlo si me lo propongo!

—Primero habría que ver si le van... _los tíos_...

—Para mí eso está clarísimo —estalló en risa. Antonio se le unió al instante.

— _Vale, vale_... ¿Que gane el mejor?

—Que así sea.

.

.

.

Tenía el cabello amarrado en una coleta, pero había dejado libres algunos mechones para enmarcar su rostro. Desde su punto de vista, de esa forma resaltaba aún más su ya notorio atractivo. Llamó a la puerta y el mayordomo, al verlo, curvó una ceja, suspicaz.

—¿Dígame?

— _Bonjour, monsieur_. Me gustaría saber si se encuentra Roderich —respondió con su más deslumbrante sonrisa. El hombre meditó un segundo y le permitió pasar pese a sus dudas porque, claro, alguien con un rostro como ese no podía ser malvado.

Una vez en la sala, con una pizca de impaciencia que no reconocería ni aunque lo torturaran, permaneció sentado en silencio, con las piernas cruzadas y ambos brazos extendidos sobre el respaldo del sofá. Según creía, una apariencia relajada sería lo mejor. Lo invitaría a acercarse y dejaría de lado la reticencia y desconfianza que mostró el día que se encontraron en cada de los Héderváry.

—¿A qué se debe el honor? —dijo desde el marco de la puerta. Francis tuvo claro que estaba haciendo gala de su sarcasmo.

—¿Recibes a tus visitas de pie? Pensé que podríamos platicar.

—Primero, si me permites, quisiera saber... ¿de qué? —objetó, y una imperceptible sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

No conocía a Francis lo suficiente para juzgarlo, pero definitivamente sabía que no le agradaba por su actitud fanfarrona y jactanciosa. Era como si sintiera de antemano que lo tenía ganado, y eso distaba bastante de la realidad. Roderich era demasiado arrogante como para poder lidiar con alguien igual o peor que él.

—Hay tanto de lo que podría platicarte, Roderich... —continuó sin amilanarse ni un poco—. Podría demostrártelo. Pruébame.

Roderich volvió a sonreír, no tentado por la invitación, sino porque sus vanos intentos le hacían reír.

—Te agradezco profundamente que pienses en mí, pero no estoy interesado. Mi petulancia opacaría la tuya y no podemos permitir eso, ¿verdad?

—¿Por qué ibas a opacarme? —rio, ya un poco más afectado por su manera aguda y viperina de responder—. Por el contrario, yo me encargaría de que brilles aún más.

—Agradezco la oferta, pero declino a ella —respondió Roderich con una mano en el pecho en fingido gesto de afectación—. Estoy seguro de que habrá muchas más personas interesadas.

Agudo como siempre, o quizá movido por su orgullo, solo pudo llegar a una conclusión. Aguzó los ojos y con el gusto de saber, gracias a su maravillosa intuición, que estaba en lo cierto, dijo:

—Claro, que de eso no te quepa la menor duda. Pero, _cher_ , ¿será que... ya estás interesado en alguien?

La reacción que obtuvo fue suficiente para despertar su suspicacia: Roderich frunció los labios de forma apenas visible, pero el gesto estaba ahí para que Francis lo lea e interprete a voluntad; además, le pareció ver que su mirada se tornaba mucho más penetrante.

—Brillante deducción —aplaudió—. Con un ego como el tuyo, no podría haber otra explicación, ¿cierto? Pero no, no es así. ¿Te acompaño?

Francis no se sintió tan derrotado en el momento pese a que nunca recibía una negativa porque, en general, no sentía tanto interés por Roderich. Además, siendo un sujeto tan particular, le parecía más interesante analizar sus sentimientos y reacciones, tal como había ocurrido en ese momento. Definitivamente su pregunta le había incomodado y ese era un asunto en el que quería ahondar más.

Así que sin perder el garbo y sin mostrar un ápice de decepción —porque no la sentía realmente, en el fondo solo lo veía como una conquista más—, abandonó la casa de los Edelstein.

.

.

.

Antonio sabía por boca del mismo Francis que ya había ido a verlo, pero se había reservado sus comentarios, lo cual lo llevaba a pensar que aún tenía oportunidad. No iba a negar que esa sospecha le tranquilizaba, pero no por eso dejaba de recriminarse su descuido. Debía darse prisa o se quedaría atrás y perdería su oportunidad con él.

Luego de meditarlo —o al menos tanto como podía—, decidió que, de todos modos, sería mejor aguardar un poco, al menos dos días, porque si lo visitara apenas un día luego de haberlo hecho Francis, podría enojarse, o eso imaginaba. Transcurrido el tiempo que consideraba "prudencial", preparó todo con cuidado: desde su ropa hasta su cabello debían lucir impecables. Optó por una camisa blanca y para no verse demasiado simple se puso encima un chaleco que hacía destacar su buena constitución física. Hizo el enorme esfuerzo de intentar poner en orden su cabello, pero fue imposible. Al menos quedó mucho más presentable de lo normal. Como toque final: perfume. Dos gotas en el cuello, dos en el pecho y estaba listo.

El mayordomo, algo extrañado por tener otra visita, lo dejó pasar porque, tal como había ocurrido con Francis, se dejó convencer por la enorme sonrisa de Antonio. Cuando estaba siendo conducido a la sala para esperarlo, lo vio bajando la escalera principal de la enorme casa. Detuvo su andar en el acto y no pudo apartar sus ojos de él, absorto como la última vez que lo vio.

Roderich frunció el ceño, suspicaz. Le resultaba demasiado sospechoso recibir la sucesiva visita de ambos amigos porque, tal como habían dicho en su última visita, llevaban años sin verse. La primera idea que cruzó su mente fue que querían gastarle alguna broma o se habían puesto de acuerdo para molestarle. Desde su punto de vista, no había otra explicación posible.

—Buenas tardes —saludó, mucho menos agresivo que con Francis. Al menos él no llegaba con su fanfarronería, como sí había hecho el otro. Parecía más bien estar deslumbrado. Tenía una sonrisa algo ingenua dibujada en el rostro.

—¡Hola! —respondió. Su rostro parecía un sol.

—Puede dejarnos solos, yo lo guiaré a la sala —ordenó Roderich, y el mayordomo desapareció en un segundo. Al oír eso, el ánimo de Antonio se avivó. Lo vio terminar de descender la escalera y cuando lo tuvo frente a él, sonrió aún más—. ¿A qué se debe la visita?

—Pensé que sería gentil de mi parte. Hace muchísimos años que no sabía nada de ti.

—Mi vida social es bastante reducida —comentó, y con un gesto de su mano le indicó a Antonio que se siente. Él hizo lo mismo—. No salgo más que para lo absolutamente necesario.

—Eso explica bastante...

—No sé a qué te refieres.

—Nada, no es nada. ¿Dónde tienes el piano? ¡Me gustaría oírte tocar!

Roderich volvió a fruncir el ceño, desconcertado por un instante. Ni él mismo sabía si se sentía halagado o su desconfianza se acrecentaba más y más.

—¿De... verdad?

—¡Claro! De chicos no creo recordar haberte oído, pero estoy seguro de que ahora debes ser muy bueno. ¡Tantos años de práctica debieron dar sus frutos!

No iba a admitir que hablarle de eso era un golpe bajo porque el asunto del piano era su más grande debilidad. Además, solo estaba siendo considerado porque Antonio no era arrogante como Francis. Y, claro, como parte de su amabilidad, lo guió hasta la habitación en que tenía el piano y le permitió oírle tocar.

Para el final de la tarde, Antonio abandonó la casa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y la esperanza latiendo en su pecho.

Desde luego, la escena se repitió a lo largo de muchas más tardes, principalmente por culpa de la insistencia de Antonio, pero por otro lado, por la tan reprochable disposición de Roderich de recibir a ese sujeto hasta entonces extraño en su vida pero que parecía manifestar un interés único por verlo realizar la actividad que más le gustaba: tocar el piano.

En su defensa podía decir, nuevamente, que lo único que quería era no hacerle un desplante, y, claro, quién era él para impedirle a Antonio el acceso a la cultura. Era su misión como artista, después de todo. Pero en el fondo sabía, claro que sabía, que el asunto era peligroso.

—¿Qué vas a tocar hoy?

—Me gusta Beethoven. Siempre es una buena opción.

—Me gusta lo que tocas, pero cuando lo haces, a veces pareces triste. ¿Te ocurre algo?

¿Cómo iba a manejar que alguien empiece a conocer un poco más de su persona?

Se estaba descuidando. Estaba permitiendo que la muralla de indiferencia que tanto esfuerzo le había costado construir empiece a agrietarse.

—Para nada. Son ideas tuyas.

—A lo mejor... ¿Te he dicho que te ves maravilloso mientras tocas?

—Sí, en realidad lo has dicho muchas veces —respondió, agachando un poco el rostro para que no note su sonrojo.

—Es porque es cierto. ¿Te importa si me siento a tu lado y te veo tocar?

Roderich asintió suavemente y de un brinquito hizo espacio para él en el taburete aunque algo en su interior le advertía que no debía hacerlo. Posicionó sus dedos sobre las teclas y tras inhalar con calma, empezó a tocar la pieza que quería practicar.

Antonio, cosa rara, permaneció en silencio, alternando su mirada entre el piano y Roderich, aunque, por supuesto, este último capturaba su atención casi en su totalidad. Luego de unos minutos, cuando más concentrado parecía estar, sintió que no podía contenerse más y de un movimiento, detuvo la mano de Roderich con la suya.

Este giró la cara al instante, sobresaltado por lo inesperado de su accionar. Intentó retirarla, sin embargo Antonio la retuvo; no con fuerza, pero sí firmemente.

—Lo siento...

—Te agradecería que no hagas eso.

—Lo que ocurre es que–

—No... importa. Solo no vuelvas a hacerlo.

Temía enojarlo, que termine resentido, que ya no le permita volver a visitarlo y con eso todo su esfuerzo se vaya por el caño, así que, en contra de sus verdaderos deseos, decidió liberarlo.

Quizá aún debía aguardar un poco más.

.

.

.

—¿Has visto a Gilbert?

—En lo absoluto. Creo que sigue deprimido por el tema de Elizabetha. Pobre...

—Oye, y... —Francis, tendido en la cama, quedó boca abajo y apoyó su peso sobre sus codos para poder hablarle—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—No mucho —respondió, sonriente y ufano, con la nariz en alto. Como para no mirarlo, porque sabía que de hacerlo, estallaría en risa, fijó la mirada en la revista que supuestamente leía—. He estado visitándolo estas semanas. No es pedante y te lo dije. Es reservado y serio, que es diferente.

—Y te gusta un montón y por eso no ves lo odioso y engreído que es —resopló Francis.

—Lo que pasa es que a ti no te funcionaron tus trucos y te puso en tu sitio —bromeó, dándole una palmada en el brazo—. En cambio, conmigo no es así. Yo sé tratarlo. Creo que ahora confía un poco más en mí.

—¿Y qué tanto has estado haciendo por allá?

—Escucharle tocar el piano —respondió con ligereza. Francis bufó y se le escapó una risita—. Es muy, pero muy talentoso. Verlo y oírlo te arrebata el corazón. Parece un ángel...

—A lo mejor si le dices eso, de verdad por fin le arrebatas el corazón.

Antonio volvió a sonreír y suspiró.

—Ya se lo he dicho...

—¿Cómo es que no has avanzado nada entonces? —repuso indignado Francis. Sabía que de haberle dado al menos un beso o de haberlo tocado, aunque sea la mano, Antonio le habría dicho.

—Te dije que es reservado. Eso me gusta... Es bastante recatado.

—Tú sabes... que a Gilbert... él no le agrada, ¿verdad?

—Ambos lo sabemos —contestó Antonio como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—¿Le has contado que te gusta Roderich?

—No... Creo que ahora no le sentaría bien...

—Pienso lo mismo y en realidad estaba a punto de sugerírtelo. Ahora tiene en la cabeza el problema de Elizabetha y, además, ni siquiera tienes algo con él. Solo lo visitas como si tuvieran quince años.

—Francis, tenemos dieciséis.

—Pero tú y yo no actuamos como chicos de nuestra edad y lo sabes... _Cher_ , me preocupas... —suspiró, y se acercó a él para tomar sus manos entre las suyas—. Te veo demasiado interesado en él y–

—Y no va a pasarme nada —aseguró, acariciando con sus pulgares el dorso de sus manos—. Yo sé lo que hago.

—De momento vamos a mantener este gusto tuyo en secreto —se rindió, y alejó sus manos para con estas acomodarse el pelo. Ver a Antonio un poco ofendido era algo que no podía soportar, así que no le restaba más que ceder—. ¿Hasta cuándo vas a aguantar la espera y la abstinencia?

—Todo lo que haga falta. No me molesta esperarlo... Aunque sí, sería diferente pedirle que salga conmigo. Sería mejor. No creas que no he estado planeando cómo lograrlo, eh, ¡no te creas! —exclamó, y se arrojó encima de Francis para abrazarlo e intentar hacerle cosquillas. Este recuperó su buen ánimo en el acto. Le robó un pequeño beso y pronto le correspondió el abrazo—. Pero para no espantarlo, voy a esperar una semana más.

—¿Quieres que te ayude?

—Confía en mí. Solo espera y verás.

.

.

.

Las visitas de Antonio se volvieron casi una costumbre, y de a pocos su proximidad dejó de parecerle un peligro. Si bien en un principio creyó que solo quería burlarse de él, con el paso de las semanas comprendió que estaba equivocado. Antonio estaba realmente interesado en él. Claro que se había dado cuenta, solo que pretendía no haberlo hecho. A esas alturas no le cabía la más mínima duda, y pese a que aún no entendía de dónde provenía el interés, le permitía acercársele.

El tema de Antonio era recurrente en sus momentos de soledad. Antes de acostarse o momentos luego del almuerzo, se detenía unos minutos a intentar analizar su comportamiento, el de Antonio y el propio, además de las consecuencias que esa "amistad" le acarrearían. En primer lugar, no había perdido su recato y seguía tratándolo de forma, hasta cierto punto, distante. Sin embargo, a su mente muchas veces acudía una pregunta: ¿por qué le permitía acercársele tanto? Quizá porque Antonio no era, de ningún modo, desagradable y más bien le entretenía durante las tardes. Se estaba convirtiendo en una especie de amigo para él, y cuando empezaba a figurárselo como tal, algo en su pecho le advertía que estaba cometiendo un error y se arrepentiría tiempo después. Con esa idea, cuando caía la tarde y sabía que apenas faltaban unos minutos para que llame a su puerta y se presente en su casa, tomaba la firme decisión de negarle la entrada, pero la mirada de Antonio era imposible de soportar. Además, el muchacho era tan bueno, como nunca otro muchacho había sido con él, que sentía que no merecía que lo trate de esa forma. Debía, como mínimo, considerar su perseverancia.

Esa tarde también se sumió en conjeturas y cuestionamientos sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo en su vida. Pero a pesar de que esperó y esperó para esta vez definitivamente negarse a verlo, él no llegó. Esto extrañó tanto a Roderich que incluso se asomó cada quince minutos a la ventana de uno de los pisos superiores para poder adelantarse y ver si llegaba.

Rendido por el piano y su vigilia, se acostó alrededor de las nueve de la noche y dejó que el sueño lo cobije. Cuando ya era poco más de medianoche y se hallaba muy cómodamente en la cama, cubierto con las sábanas y cierta preocupación aún presente que arrastró a sus sueños, le pareció oír un golpecito en la ventana de su habitación. En un primer momento, aún adormilado, creyó que se trataba de alguno de sus padres que andaba de noche rumbo a la cocina para beber algo, pero en cuanto percibió mayor movimiento y el vidrio que tintineaba, empezó a parpadear.

— _Yo sé que soy ese alguien que un día... ha de entrar en tu vida para darte su corazón..._

Volvió el rostro ipso facto, con los ojos muy abiertos y la cara encendida. Abandonó la cama en un brinco y al comprobar que se trataba de él, le hizo una mueca con el índice para que se calle. Antonio, que se hallaba sentado en el balcón con una guitarra en las manos, agitó algo que tenía pegado al mástil. Una hoja de papel.

"Ábreme"

— _Mas sé que hoy solo vives soñando... y he de estar esperando para darte mi corazón..._

—¡¿Qué crees que haces?! —regañó en un murmullo. Su compostura quedó olvidada ante el peligro de que su padre o madre alcancen a oírlos. Volvió el rostro en dirección a la puerta para comprobar que haya echado seguro. Con esa seguridad, finalmente se animó a salir al balcón.

— _Pero cuando en mis brazos sientas mi calor... no habrá nadie que te aparte de mi gran amor... Tendré que andar entre luces y sombras, recorriendo el camino que el destino me señaló..._

Antonio había clavado sus enormes ojos verdes en los suyos, desnudándolo, mientras sus dedos seguían rasgando las cuerdas. Ya tenía total certeza de su interés, pero tener una confirmación de semejante calibre definitivamente no era algo que esperaba. Por otra parte, tomar ese riesgo... Pudo caerse y partirse el cuello... ¿Tanto le interesaba como para arriesgarse —y arriesgarlo a él de paso— a hacer eso?

— _Pero cuando en mis brazos sientas mi calor, no habrá nadie que te aparte de mi gran amor..._

Incapaz de moverse, se limitó a aferrar su mano a la perilla de la puerta del balcón y, para demostrarle que ya no se sentía intimidado, le devolvió la mirada.

Creyó que ya no le afectaría nada de lo que ocurriera. Sentía que había recobrado su autocontrol y estaba dispuesto a seguir regañándolo por atreverse a cometer semejante estupidez.

Lo que Roderich no esperaba era que Antonio se ponga de pie y, guitarra en mano, se acerque a él.

— _Mas sé que hoy solo vives soñando, y he de estar esperando para darte mi corazón... Para darte mi corazón..._

Tragó con tanta fuerza que Antonio lo notó y no pudo reprimir su sonrisa.

— _Para darte mi corazón..._ [2]

—Mis padres despertarán en cualquier momento.

—¿Te ha gustado? —inquirió Antonio, y dejó caer al suelo la guitarra sin ningún cuidado, más preocupado por recibir su respuesta y con esta, el empujón final que necesitaba para concretar aquello por lo que tanto había esperado.

Su expresión le recordó a Roderich la de un cachorro.

—No he entendido todo lo que has dicho, pero sí la mayoría... No está mal... Te falta algo de práctica con la guitarra, sin embargo.

—Roderich —empezó, tan solemne como podía. Este, al notar el tono que usaba, se remeció entero y sintió la garganta seca. Sabía qué estaba por venir—, ¿quieres–?

No era justo para él pasarse la vida esperando un imposible y lo sabía. Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo y de a pocos sentía que lo asimilaba y aceptaba. Nunca lo tendría. Aquel día se lo dejó aún más claro de lo que ya lo tenía. Su mente ingrata y corazón traidor muchas veces le hicieron creer que le quedaba al menos una oportunidad, pero en cuanto se encontraban, la realidad se encargaba de barrer toda esperanza. Ahora, con Antonio, tenía la plena certeza de que no se trataba del físico; si le atraía a Antonio, el problema no podía reducirse a algo tan simple; además, él sabía muy en el fondo que no podía ser eso, se veía al espejo y le quedaba claro que era de muy buen ver. ¿Por qué Antonio se había fijado en él? ¿Por qué no él?

La única conclusión a la que llegó luego de esa marea de preguntas y cuestionamientos fue:

—Ya fue suficiente... Nunca va a pasar...

—¿Eh? —boqueó Antonio, alarmado. No entendió muy bien los murmullos de Roderich, pero su expresión no decía nada bueno.

¿Por qué perder la oportunidad? Antonio había sido tan paciente, tan gentil. Era un torpe e ingenuo con sus grandes ojos verdes y su sonrisa deslumbrante, era... atractivo, se atrevería a decir. Quizá, con empeño... No sería difícil, si ya se había ganado buena parte de su confianza... Quizá podría, si se lo propusiera...

—No... es justo... No más... —volvió a murmurar. Antonio, sumamente alarmado por el fracaso de su empresa, en un arrebato lo tomó entre sus brazos para, de ser necesario, pedirle una vez más que le dé una oportunidad.

Roderich se aferró a él y escondió el rostro en la curva de su cuello. No iba a llorar a pesar de que la ocasión lo ameritaba completamente debido a la decisión que estaba tomando: la resignación. No iba a llorar a pesar de sentir su corazón estrujarse. Era demasiado orgulloso para eso. Tomó aire para así asegurarse de no soltar ni un solo sollozo y cuando al fin creyó que recuperaba la calma, sintió la suave mano de Antonio acariciar su mejilla en un intento de obligarle a mirarlo.

—¿Qué pasa? —susurró casi contra sus labios—. ¿T-Te has emocionado? —bromeó, apartando unos cabellos de su frente. Sabía que no era eso lo que sucedía, pero no se le ocurría otra cosa que decir y se sentía demasiado nervioso.

Aún entre sus brazos y sin deseos de mirarlo a los ojos, sacudió la cabeza. Antonio repasó sus mejillas con sus pulgares y volvió a aproximarlo para decir, esta vez de forma completa, su petición.

—¿Quieres... salir conmigo?

Él asintió y los enredó a ambos en un abrazo necesitado como muestra única de debilidad. Finalmente se animó a mirarlo y al encontrarse con sus ojos, tuvo claro de verdad podría llegar amarlo con locura. Y sonrió. Sonrió porque la perspectiva de dejar atrás el dolor del amor no correspondido le parecía maravillosa. Le sabía a promesa, a futuro. Quizá era eso lo que necesitaba y apenas lo estaba descubriendo.

Sintió un nudo en la garganta y cierta opresión en el pecho. La felicidad parecía tan cercana y fácil en ese momento. Sentía que todo estaba solucionado y de a pocos el mundo adquiría el orden que le correspondía.

Antonio, ebrio de dicha y sin ningún permiso, lo empujó en la habitación y cerró la puerta del balcón. Tomó el rostro de Roderich tan delicadamente como podía en su estado de euforia y por fin, luego de tanta espera, le dio un beso.

—¿Es tu primer beso?

Solo obtuvo como respuesta otro asentimiento. Si iba a empezar algo nuevo, no quería mentirle y mucho menos permitir que su orgullo juegue en contra. No tenía sentido.

Al ver que volvía a menear la cabeza, ensanchó su sonrisa antes de volver a besarlo, esta vez mucho más profundamente. Roderich se estremeció y quiso retroceder, pero las manos de Antonio sobre su nuca y espalda se lo impidieron. Lentamente se dejó llevar por las sensaciones que iba descubriendo y cuando se separaron, se sintió ligeramente decepcionado porque Antonio terminó lo que tan bien estaba haciendo.

—¿Puedo quedarme a dormir? ¡Solo dormir! Prometo que me iré muy temprano y nadie notará nada —se apuró a aclarar—. A las cinco o cuatro si así lo prefieres.

—Está bien... —respondió—. Todo... está bien...

.

.

.

—Te lo he dicho ya, ¿verdad? Creo que te lo he dicho tantas veces que ya llega a fastidiarte.

—No es así... —casi ronroneó él, intentando poner en orden los rebeldes cabellos de Antonio a pesar del sueño que lo invadía. Aunque no se lo dijera, en el fondo su cabello era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de él. Eso y sus ojos. Le gustaba porque a pesar de ser terrible e imposible de arreglar, le sentaba de maravilla—. Pero creo que es innecesario repetir algo tan a menudo. Además, te creo.

—¡Ah, pero a mí me gusta decírtelo! —protestó risueño, y hundió su nariz en el cuello de Roderich. Como si fuera un cachorro, empezó a refunfuñar y fingir morderle el cuello.

—¡A-Antonio! —quiso regañar, luchando por reprimir la sonrisa que pugnaba por pintarse en todo su rostro. Dio dos golpes insignificantes a los hombros de este, que ya se hallaba sobre él, y se sacudió un poco sobre la cama.

Sin detenerse a pensarlo, dio un mordisco mucho más fuerte, cegado por el ardor del momento, y al oír a Roderich jadear, lamió toda la extensión de piel lastimada. Al reaccionar, enfocó su mirada en sus ojos.

—Eso... ha sido un poco grosero —dijo Roderich por decir cualquier cosa, nervioso aunque absolutamente reticente a aceptarlo. Antes de que vuelva a regañarlo, Antonio se inclinó y los sumió a ambos en un beso hambriento.

Nunca se enteró de en qué momento sus manos se perdieron en ese cabello que tanto le gustaba.

—¿Q-Quieres ir a comer algo el fin de semana? —dijo al fin, cuando su cerebro volvió a trabajar con normalidad—. Puedes pedir lo que quieras, eso no sería problema.

—Quizá no te guste lo que voy a decirte, pero debo hacerlo —respondió unos segundos después. Más que pensar en qué palabras usar, primero quería poner en orden el desastre que era su mente luego de cada beso de Antonio—. Creo que eres plenamente consciente de lo importantes que son para mí los ensayos con el piano. —Asintió—. En realidad, acorde con la rutina que llevaba, en estos momentos debería estar en mi casa, frente a mi piano. Pero no, estoy aquí, en tu... habitación —resolvió tras concluir que decir "cama" resultaría demasiado vulgar para lo que en realidad habían estado haciendo: besarse y abrazarse—, contigo. Y no, antes de oírte protestar, quiero aclararte que no es mi intención recriminarte. Sin embargo, sí quiero que entiendas que si estoy aquí es, en primer lugar, porque así lo he decidido, muy a sabiendas de las repercusiones que podría tener; y, finalmente, porque quiero que comprendas que verte de por sí supone un sacrificio. El cual, si he de ser sincero, como corresponde ahora que estamos... saliendo, estoy dispuesto a hacer de muy buen grado.

Antonio quedó en blanco un instante. Luego del shock inicial, se lanzó a abrazarlo con fuerza y, según pensó Roderich, cierta desesperación.

—¡Claro que entiendo! —lloriqueó un poco—. ¡Debería ser más considerado contigo!

—No he querido decir eso. Eso sería aprovecharme de ti... —confesó, devolviéndole el abrazo, si bien con menos fuerza, con la misma intensidad de sentimiento.

—Entonces... Debo entender que también tienes cosas que hacer.

—Así es. Me alegra que lo comprendas.

—Bueno, en ese caso... —se incorporó despacio y se calzó los pies—. Creo que le diré a Francis que me acompañe. ¡Dicen que venden unas pastas buenísimas! ¡Las pruebo y te digo si valen la pena, cosa que así, ya muy seguros, compramos con confianza sabiendo la calidad de su comida!

Roderich frunció el ceño ligeramente. Antonio no lo notó.

—¿Francis sabe que... llevamos meses saliendo juntos?

—¡Claro que sabe! —respondió, y se acercó a su armario para extraer una chaqueta—. ¡Es mi mejor amigo! Yo le cuento todo... Bueno, casi todo. No le cuento todo lo que pasa entre nosotros, por ejemplo.

—¿Lo sabe–?

—¿Por qué la pregunta? —interrumpió, y devolvió sus pasos para acercarse a Roderich. De vuelta en la cama, cariñoso como siempre, empezó a delinear las facciones de este con sus dedos—. ¿E-Está mal? ¡¿Querías que sea secreto?!

—Preferiría no estar en boca de todos. Es mi vida privada y nadie más que nosotros tendría que enterarse. No digo que me moleste, pero no...

—¡Ah, tan reservado como siempre! —rio él, y le robó un beso—. Si así lo prefieres, no hay problema. A mí me gustaría que el mundo entero sepa que estoy saliendo con alguien como tú, pero, pensándolo mejor, sí, es mejor callarlo... ¡Quizá alguien quiera alejarme de ti! —volvió a reír, y a pesar de llevar puestos los zapatos, se arrojó a la cama para llenar las mejillas de Roderich de besos.

Pronto las que eran inocentes caricias se fueron transformando en toqueteos algo descarados y besos muy intensos, por lo que Roderich lo frenó despacio, tomándolo por los hombros. Antonio bufó, no enojado, sino como una forma de controlarse, y con su pulgar le limpió los labios.

—Disculpa... Solo me gustaría saber... ¿Sabes? Si me estoy pasando, está bien que me detengas...

—Antonio...

—También me gustaría saber... Sé que es difícil, para mí también lo es, no creas que–

—Antonio —regañó esta vez ante tanta dilación.

—Cuando estés listo para... —vaciló un momento, sopesando qué palabra usar para que Roderich no se ofenda con alguna que pueda considerar vulgar—. Me harás saber cuando estés listo para... esto... ¿no?

—¿Qué piensa Francis de todo esto? —Antonio lo vio parpadear antes de hacer su pregunta y, al ver que no obtenía alguna reacción negativa a su propuesta, decidió que con eso ya tenía bastante. Al menos, pensó, no le estaba dando una rotunda negativa.

—En realidad, no dice mucho... Soy yo el que no para de parlotear —sonrió, y tras darle un último beso, se puso de pie y añadió—: Bueno, ¿te llevo a tu casa?

Pese a que algo en él se sentía insatisfecho al no obtener una mejor respuesta, decidió hacer a un lado esa preocupación. Ya tendría tiempo de ahondar en ese asunto. Tomó una mano de Antonio y junto a él, partió rumbo a su hogar.

.

.

.

Se suponía que iban a verse a las cuatro de la tarde. Roderich fue muy enfático con respecto a la puntualidad porque, como ya le había comentado, para él suponía un sacrificio muy grande hacer a un lado sus lecciones de piano para poder salir con él, y esperaba que lo aprecie. Habían acordado también que, en este caso, sería Roderich quien vaya a verlo a su casa. Contrario a lo que ocurriría con su familia, la de Antonio parecía ser más "liberal" y menos represiva: lo dejaban pasar sin problema e incluso lo dirigían hasta su habitación.

Como siempre, los dueños de casa le permitieron pasar, pero le advirtieron algo. Tiene visita en este momento, dijeron, y Roderich temió lo peor. Pese a la advertencia, decidió que iba a subir las escaleras, porque si supuestamente ya se había resignado, que descubra la verdad no tendría por qué afectarle. Podía ser pareja de Antonio y él no tendría por qué meterse. Así que ya frente a la puerta, con una mano sobre la perilla, pensó que lo mejor sería anunciarse, como la gente educada. Cuando sus nudillos estaban a punto de golpear la superficie de madera, el sonido de unas risas llamó su atención.

Roderich frunció el ceño, extrañadísimo. Esa no era su risa. Ni la de Antonio ni la de él. No lo había oído reír muchas veces, apenas un par, y lo hacía cuando se burlaba de su persona, pero era capaz de reconocerla al instante. Solo podía tratarse de...

Hizo a un lado sus buenas costumbres y decidió entreabrir la puerta. Cuando tuvo a su disposición una pequeña rendija a través de la cual podía ver, divisó a Francis, sentado al lado de Antonio, ambos tomados de la mano.

Pero eso no fue todo.

A medida que permanecía escondido, podía ver aún más. Una mano de Francis se escurrió por el cuello y nuca de Antonio hasta aproximarlo a su rostro. La maniobra culminó en un beso en la comisura de sus labios. Antonio solo reía y lo golpeaba en el pecho en un fingido y absurdo intento de apartarlo.

Volvió a fruncir el ceño y cerró los ojos. Se llevó una mano a la frente, empujó despacio la puerta hasta cerrarla y dejó su espalda reposar en la pared.

Estaba preocupado. Sumamente preocupado.

Le preocupaba descubrir que a pesar de haber visto aquello, no sintió ni una pizca de celos. Solo se sentía traicionado en cierta forma. Pero, pensándolo bien, no tenía derecho ni siquiera a eso. Si no había sentido celos, solo podía significar una cosa. Entonces, el primero en traicionar, de principio a fin, fue siempre él.

Suspiró, cansado. Ya bastante tenía con acomodar los horarios de ensayo, Antonio y su afecto, sus avances, todo lo que hacía por él, como para ahora sumar nuevas preocupaciones.

Pero, a pesar de ser consciente de que no estaba en posición moral de reclamos, tampoco estaba dispuesto a ser traicionado con Francis. No con él. Ese era un asunto personal. Así que abrió la puerta de golpe.

—¡Hola! —exclamó Antonio, increíblemente contento. Roderich no supo qué pensar. O era tremendamente cínico o de verdad pensaba que no había estado haciendo nada malo. Francis por su parte soltó la mano que aún sostenía, pero se tomó el atrevimiento de barrerlo con la mirada.

—Buenas tardes —saludó, rígido e incómodo. De pronto la habitación se le figuraba sucia.

—Bueno, supongo que debo irme —suspiró pomposamente Francis—. Nos vemos, _cher_. —Y le dio un beso en la mejilla que estuvo a punto de resbalar hasta el cuello. A Roderich le quedó claro, por la mirada de Francis, que el movimiento había sido adrede—. Adiós..., querido.

Una vez que estuvo fuera, Antonio se lanzó a abrazarlo. Él se lo permitió, pero no le devolvió el gesto.

—¿A qué vino?

—Viene a verme con cierta frecuencia. Jugamos algo, platicamos, me cuenta qué hace, le cuento lo mucho que me gustas... Ese tipo de cosas —rio—. ¿Por?

—Nada. No es nada.

.

.

.

En realidad, lo había olvidado. Tenía en la cabeza el ensayo y estaba también el hecho de que se había empecinado en perfeccionar una pieza, así que quedaba poco espacio para otros pensamientos. El principal perjudicado fue, por supuesto, Antonio. Se negó a verlo, en principio porque aún se sentía incómodo con respecto al exceso de confianza que parecía existir entre él y Francis, pero luego, debido a que estaba completamente enfocado en su técnica. Antonio le llamaba todos los días sin falta, a una hora específica en la que sus padres estaban demasiado ocupados como para ocuparse de él, pero siempre obtuvo un no como respuesta.

Ese día, sin embargo, Antonio no se resignó. Se hallaba en su habitación, repasando la partitura mientras descansaba sobre su cama, ya entrada la noche.

Tal como ocurrió aquella vez, un golpe en la ventana se dejó oír. Al asomarse al balcón, descubrió a Antonio que se hallaba agazapado en una esquina, escondiendo quién sabe qué cosa a sus espaldas.

—No voy a negar que me dolió un poco lo de hoy... Pero aquí estoy, de todos modos —dijo, mirada gacha y expresión decaída. Roderich nunca lo había visto así—. Francis me dijo que no venga... Si te soy sincero, porque me gusta serlo contigo, me dijo que eras un idiota por no acordarte, pero que yo lo soy aún más por venir aquí a pesar de todo...

—Antonio, no–

—No, espera. Quiero pensar que no has querido verme en estas semanas porque tenías que ensayar. Yo lo entiendo, pero... ¿Pero hoy? Te mentiría si te dijera que no esperaba al menos un saludo. Incluso te esperé en mi casa... Les dije a mis padres que te dejaran pasar de inmediato si llegabas...

Se veía tan afligido que Roderich no pudo hacer más que ceder.

—Antonio, levántate... por favor. —Le tendió una mano, pero él la rechazó. Roderich se sintió ligeramente herido. Se había habituado al Antonio que siempre estaba ahí y lo comprendía a pesar de lo caprichoso que podía llegar a ser—. Disculpa, pero he tenido la cabeza ocupada. No quiero mentirte: no sé bien a qué te refieres...

—¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta? Has estado extraño... Es como si me evitaras... Me he pasado las tardes pensando en qué hice mal, qué pudo molestarte... Me molesta que no hallo respuesta...

—Antonio —pidió, mucho más dulcemente. Se acuclilló frente a él, tomó sus manos entre las suyas y las acarició levemente con sus pulgares—, entra y hablemos... Este no es el lugar...

Antonio accedió. No apartó sus manos, por el contrario, se aferró a estas como si su vida dependiera de eso. Lo siguió como un ciego y se dejó caer en la cama, a su lado.

—No miento cuando digo que no estoy enojado contigo. Realmente, no lo estoy. Pero no voy a negar que vi algo que me... incomodó —resolvió, aún sosteniendo sus manos—. Hace unas semanas, cuando fui a verte, vi que Francis se toma ciertas atribuciones contigo. Toma tus manos, toca tu rostro. Me atrevería incluso a decir que te besa.

—¡¿Estás celoso?! —exclamó, como si acabara de volver a la vida, pero entonces reparó en qué lugar se encontraba y se arrepintió en el acto—: ¡Lo siento, no quise gritar!

—No te preocupes, podemos hablar; mis padres están de visita en casa de una amiga. No hace falta que susurremos. Y sobre lo que dices... No sé decir si es exactamente eso, pero creo que no es correcto. Tengo la certeza de que a ti no te haría gracia alguna descubrirme en una situación parecida.

—¡Claro que no! —Otro Antonio, serio y de mirada peligrosa. A veces esos cambios asustaban a Roderich. Podía ser tan dulce y a la vez tan inquietante—. No, no me gustaría... No sé qué haría... Pero, Rode —Apretó una de sus manos—, Francis es mi mejor amigo, es decir...

—De acuerdo, entonces hablaré con mi mejor amigo para repetir con él la escena que vi–

—¡NO! —ladró en el acto. Casi lastimó la muñeca de Roderich—. No, no, no... pero no sé qué hacer...

—Te propongo lo siguiente: recuérdame–

—Eso no es difícil —sonrió, muy bobo.

—Antonio —advirtió—. Cada vez que lo veas, porque no pretendo comportarme como una madre opresora —Su cargo de conciencia se lo impedía—, piensa en qué soy en... en tu vida. Así, espero, te contendrás y le pondrás un límite a sus atrevimientos.

—Está bien... —respondió, como acabara de recibir un regaño.

—Ahora, con respecto a lo que estabas diciendo: lo siento, pero no sé a qué te refieres.

La expresión de Antonio se contrajo. Volvió a agachar la cabeza y soltó sus manos.

—Hoy... son seis meses... Quizá Francis sí tiene razón al decir que soy un idiota por venir...

Antonio se pasó una mano por el pelo y cerró los ojos. Quizá sus sentimientos aún se hallaban en la cuerda floja, pero no por eso pretendía lastimar a Antonio. No lo merecía. Había sido tan paciente, tan dulce, tan comprensivo...

—Lo lamento mucho —dijo, e intentó tomar sus manos. Antonio no se negó—. Primero me sentí incómodo por lo que acabo de explicarte, luego terminé por sumirme en mis ensayos...

—Te traje algo... Creo que la otra vez no te gustó que catné, así que esta vez decidí traerte algo mejor. —Salió un momento al balcón y al volver, traía algo oculto a sus espaldas—. Feliz día, supongo...

Roderich quedó perplejo. Antonio le tendió el finísimo estuche de un violín. Al tomarlo entre sus manos y abrirlo, halló en su interior un ejemplar bellísimo, de tonos rojizos, delicado, suave. Precioso.

—Un _Stradivarius_...

—Lo conseguí a buen precio. Me parece que son caros. Me pareció el más lindo porque es algo rojizo. El rojo es un buen color —afirmó, con el ánimo algo recuperado al ver el gesto de absoluta estupefacción de Roderich.

Él, aún incrédulo de lo que tenía en las manos, volvió a guardarlo en su estuche, lo depositó en la cama con suma delicadeza y, sin pensar en si estaba mal o no ser tan expresivo, estrechó en un abrazo a Antonio para ser tan sincero como nunca lo fue hasta ese momento en su vida:

—Lo siento... Muchas gracias... —susurró a su oído. Sus manos recorrieron su espalda como muestra de la inmensa gratitud que sentía—. Lamento no tener nada... Lo siento mucho...

—No importa... —respondió él, feliz de saberlo recuperado—. No importa... —susurró él a su vez, también contra su oreja, pero, más atrevido, inició un pequeño camino de besos desde el lóbulo hasta su mandíbula.

Él no intentó detenerlo. Se sentía demasiado feliz. ¿Cómo pudo plantearse siquiera la posibilidad de volver a lo mismo, volver a pensar en él? Si tenía a Antonio, que era tan encantador. No tenía sentido.

—Te quiero... —jadeó Antonio, sus besos cada vez más intensos. Sus labios se detuvieron en la manzana de Adán de Roderich, repartiendo besos y suaves mordiscos cuya recompensa eran pequeños quejidos por parte de este. Tomó entre sus dedos el cuello de la camisa y empezó a deshacerse de cada botón—. ¿A qué hora... —Beso en los labios, iniciativa del mismo Roderich— vuelven?

—¿Una hora? —Tropezaron con la cama, ya con media camisa deshecha. Los dedos de Antonio se escurrieron por sus costados y ascendieron hasta su pecho. Gimió—. V-Voy a... hacer a un lado e-el estuche... —Antonio lo tomó por él con una mano y lo depositó en el suelo con todo el cuidado que pudo pese a cuán emocionado se sentía.

—¿Estás seguro?

Sus ojos verdes se clavaron en los violetas de Roderich. Sabía que no se refería a cuánto tiempo iban a tardar en volver. Esa pregunta significaba mucho, muchísimo más.

Pero en ese punto no había marcha atrás. Lo sabía. Era parte de dejarlo atrás, era parte de su decisión de olvidar.

Asintió.

Antonio se deshizo de la camisa y de toda prenda que se interpusiera entre ellos. En medio de la euforia del momento, Roderich no supo si alcanzó a repetir aquello de quererlo.

Solo se enteró, porque al recordarlo se sintió como una bofetada, que en cierto momento, le pareció que ya no era verde, sino carmín aquello de lo que se prendían sus ojos. Blanco y carmín.

Antonio era tan paciente, tan dulce, tan comprensivo.

Tanto, que no se lo merecía.

Así que se arrojó a besarlo con una pasión que, hasta ese momento, desconocía que poseía.

Antonio y solo Antonio. Nada ni nadie más.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fue fácil llegar. Preguntó aquí y allá. Nadie le negó la información. Quince minutos luego de poner un pie en ese lugar, ya había dado con su destino.

Tocó el timbre.

Esperó.

— _Cher?_ No esperaba que vinieras tan pronto... Es decir, me alegra, pero–

Lo hizo a un lado de un empujón tan fuerte, que casi cae al suelo. Avanzó hasta la sala y lo encontró.

— _¡Hola!_ —exclamó, tan sonriente—. ¿Qué–?

Su sonrisa solo fue un agravante.

En su estado, no tenía mucha idea de lo que hacía; se movía guiado por un impulso animal que lo había dominado desde que oyó aquello.

Lo único capaz de devolverlo a la realidad fue el dolor en sus nudillos.

—¡¿Te has vuelto loco?!

Antonio yacía en el suelo; la sangre escurría por la comisura de sus labios. Francis lo tomó por los brazos en un vano intento por detenerlo.

—¡Gilbert, basta! ¡¿Qué te ocurre?!

Aún sacudido por el golpe, intentó ponerse de pie.

— _¡Cabrón, gilipollas!_ —berreó incrédulo, limpiándose la sangre con la muñeca. Francis se estremeció al reconocer esa mirada de Antonio.

— _Mon amour_ , cálmate... _Dieu_ , qué pasa con ustedes… No entiendo nada… ¡Pero si ustedes son amigos!

—¡Él no es mi amigo! —escupió Gilbert—. ¿Tú lo sabías?

—¿Saber... qué?

—Tú... —Un momento de iluminación le llegó a Gilbert. Por eso tanto secreteo, por eso tanta reticencia a hablar de su supuesta "amistad" con Roderich. Todo cobraba sentido; cada pieza tomaba su lugar—. Tú también lo sabías... —señaló con su índice. Sus ojos perdidos asustaron aún más a Francis—. Por eso querías juntarme con él... ¡Porque querías alejarlo de Antonio!

—Gilbert, hablemos...

—¡No hablo una mierda con ustedes! Fingiste ayudarme y al final lo único que hiciste fue alejarme de Elizabetha para tu conveniencia... —resopló, incapaz de contener el aire debido a tantas emociones—. Porque todo es como siempre insinuó Roderich... Tú estás enamorado de Antonio, y querías que me enamore de Roderich para que no se acerque más a Antonio, como hace tiempo...

—Gilbert, _mon petit_ , escúchame… No es como piensas —casi rogó él, desesperado. Tomó su mano, pero Gilbert se liberó casi con asco—. Yo, Antonio y yo somos tus amigos, ¿recuerdas? Lo que pasó–

—Vete —amenazó Antonio, ya completamente repuesto. Las manchas de sangre en su mandíbula le causaron escalofríos a Francis. Estaba fuera de sí—. Vete, antes de que te conteste...

—¡Eso quiero verlo! —celebró, tan demente como él—. ¡Venga, te espero!

—¡Ya, basta! —alcanzó a separarlos Francis, cobrando valor de quién sabe dónde—. ¡Es imposible solucionar nada ahora! Cuando se calmen–

—Jódete, Francis. Jódanse los dos... ¡Ah, no, eso ya lo hacen!

—No querrás que empiece a hablar de esas cosas, Gilbert. No ahora que lo sabes —retó Antonio—. Podría dolerte lo que tengo para contarte. No me provoques.

Gilbert se lanzó sobre Antonio para golpearlo de nuevo, pero Francis volvió a atajarlo.

—¡Suficiente! ¡Se calman o llamo a la policía!

—No hace falta —suspiró Gilbert. Se pasó una mano por el pelo y con la muñeca se deshizo del sudor de su frente—. Me largo... No quiero saber nada de ustedes, nunca más. Hijos de puta...

Francis se dejó caer sobre el sofá en el que había estado sentado Antonio hasta el momento del ataque solo tras oír que Gilbert tiraba la puerta. Con una mano palmeó la mullida superficie; Antonio comprendió el mensaje y tomó asiento a su lado.

—Casi me parte la mandíbula, _hijo de puta_... Que agradezca que no se lo devolví, porque tú sabes cómo soy...

— _Cher_ , por Dios, ¡estaba fuera de sus cabales! Tampoco me parece bien que te haya golpeado, pero devolvérselo no habría ayudado en nada... Hay que esperar... Ya sabes qué ha pasado.

—Ahora temo por Roderich... Si a mí me hizo esto...

—¿Tú crees que...? No, no, _cher_ , sería incapaz. Está enamorado, por eso vino a montar este espectáculo. Está sufriendo... Cuando se fue, al insultarlos, parecía estar a punto de llorar... _Dieu_ , si ni él mismo tiene idea de nada...

—Yo sé, Francis, Yo sé... Por eso te dije que–

—También lo sé... Y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento por no haberle dicho... Pero lo hecho, hecho está. Ahora solo toca esperar...

—De ser necesario, iré a ver a Roderich.

—¡Vas a empeorarlo todo! ¿Qué crees que haría si te ve con él? ¡Los muele a golpes a los dos! ¡Piensa, Antonio! Sé que te preocupa, y no es que sienta celos, es que ahora no estás pensando con la cabeza sino con el corazón. Sé que te preocupa porque aún le guardas cariño, pero no. No es lo mejor. Mucho menos ahora.

Antonio no dijo más porque, en el fondo, sabía que Francis tenía razón. Este, al ver con más detenimiento el daño que le habían causado, fue a la cocina en busca de una compresa fría.

—Esperar. Solo podemos hacer eso.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuará**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[1]: Es una canción de Amy Winehouse que pertenece al disco _Back to Black_ y la puse como título porque me ayudó un montón a escribirlo.**

 **[2]: "Para darte mi corazón" es una canción de Nino Bravo, cantante español muy bella.**

 **N.A: No tengo nada que decir. Solo que mañana, 29, se cumplen dos años desde que publiqué el primer capítulo :') feliz aniversario a mí :'DD**

 **Esperen el siguiente cap.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	17. Desencanto

**Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenece; el autor es Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO DECIMOSÉPTIMO**

 **DESENCANTO**

 _"I don't love you, I'm just passing the time  
You could love me if I knew how to lie  
But who could love me?  
I am out of my mind  
Throwing a line out to sea  
To see if I can catch a dream"_

.

—¿Tienes sueño?

—No, no realmente... —Un bostezo escapó de sus labios—. Solo necesito descansar un poco...

—Sabes que puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras, no pasa nada. Aún van a tardar bastante mis papás. Aunque incluso si regresaran, no pasaría nada... —susurró contra su oído, y su índice recorrió la piel pálida y delicada del brazo de quien yacía a su lado.

—No, no puedo...

—A mí me gustaría que te quedes...

Antonio, que se hallaba detrás de él, lo apretó contra su pecho con fuerza y hundió su nariz en su nuca, aspirando su aroma, a la par que repartía pequeños besos y los cobijaba con las sábanas.

—Solo un rato más... —insistió, más y más perdida su nariz entre los suaves y fragantes cabellos de Roderich.

—Sabes que tengo que ensayar... —susurró, satisfecho con las atenciones que recibía. Con una de sus manos acariciaba las de Antonio, mientras que la otra terminó perdida en la nuca de este.

—Tal vez... si llamo a tu casa... tal vez así te dejen quedarte a dormir aquí, conmigo... —jadeó, y se inclinó sobre la cama para poder acceder a su cuello y mandíbula. Roderich se giró despacio, de modo que Antonio quedó prácticamente sobre él y podía verlo a los ojos—. Quédate... Quiero estar contigo...

Decidió callar, como si estuviera sopesando su propuesta. Como consecuencia, quizá a modo de convencerlo, los dedos de Antonio se deslizaron por la piel expuesta de su pecho, y cuando estaban a punto de llegar demasiado lejos, este deshizo el camino hasta llegar a sus labios, los cuales besó al instante.

—Aún no nos hemos aseado —comentó, dispuesto a devolverlos a la calma—. No me gusta estar así luego de–

—¿Luego de lo que hicimos? —interrumpió Antonio, atrevido, con su sonrisa pícara dibujada en su rostro. Otro beso. Roderich lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Debo irme —anunció serio. Tomó la sábana que lo cubría, se enroscó con esta y se sentó sobre la cama. Antonio, que no se esperaba esa reacción, colocó una mano en su hombro en un intento de detenerlo.

—¡L-Lo siento! ¡No era mi intención incomodarte! —se apuró a decir, envolviéndolo en un abrazo necesitado—. ¡Fue una broma! Es solo que... incluso ahora no termino de creer que de verdad hayas... accedido a hacer... ya sabes...

—Prefiero no hablar sobre eso —respondió él, y cogió los anteojos que había dejado en la mesita de noche—. En todo caso, no entiendo tu sorpresa. Según entendí de lo que me decías cuando nos veíamos, queríamos que lleguemos a este punto.

—¡Claro que quería! —exclamó, sonriente, y le dio un beso detrás de la oreja—. ¡Pero es que eres tan recatado y tímido para estas cosas, que siento que me gané la lotería! Aún no puedo creer que te haya convencido.

—No es que me hayas convencido, es que concluí que era el momento adecuado porque yo también... quería, de algún modo. Y dejemos este tema de lado —suspiró, pasándose una mano por el flequillo para empezar a ponerlo en orden. Ya se imaginaba que debía estar hecho un caos.

—Está bien... —suspiró también, ligeramente decepcionado. Sabía que no iba a hacerlo cambiar de parecer, así que lo liberó, no son antes acariciarle un poco los brazos, y le permitió vestirse con tranquilidad—. ¿Quieres salir mañana o el fin de semana? No es presión, solo me gustaría salir... Me gustaría ir al cine contigo —propuso, ya más repuesto su ánimo. Verlo vestirse le causaba una extraña fascinación.

Roderich se puso la camisa y el suéter en un santiamén. Le incomodaba la idea de llevar la camisa algo arrugada, pero pensaba que sería un exceso de confianza pedir prestada una plancha. O más exactamente, pedirle a Antonio que la planche. Para cuando se terminaba de poner el pantalón, alguien llamó a la puerta.

—No creí que volverían ahora... —murmuró extrañado. Se subió el pantalón al instante y mientras se cubría con una camiseta, se acercó a la puerta para ver de quién se trataba.

— _Toño_ —saludó su madre—, la reunión tardó menos de lo planeado. Estábamos guardando el coche cuando nos encontramos con Francis que llegaba. ¿Le digo que suba?

Roderich arrugó la nariz en el acto.

—¡Ah, dile que pase, que venga para acá! —le indicó, tan sonriente y emocionado.

Cerró la puerta tras recibir un mimo por parte de su madre y cuando volvía a la cama con la intención de abrazarlo un rato más, porque eso era algo que disfrutaba muchísimo, lo halló con la expresión ceñuda y fingida indiferencia.

— _Cariño_ , ¿estás molesto? —canturreó, bastante satisfecho. No disfrutaba verlo enojado o resentido, era simplemente que en su mente eso no podía ser más que sinónimo de unos celos que se empeñaba en negar—. ¡Vamos, es como mi hermano!

—Ya hemos hablado de eso y te dejé en claro que no se trataba de nada de lo que estás pensando.

—No te pongas serio... —pidió, ya más infantil. Se colocó a su lado, lo vio directo a los ojos, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y empezó a repartir pequeños besos en su cuello, orejas, mejillas, frente y nariz. Roderich intentó mantenerse incólume, pero tuvo que luchar para que su sonrisa no haga aparición—. Mira, si te parece bien, que entre y que me vea abrazándote, ¿quieres? ¡Él sabe que yo te quiero a ti!

¿Debía decirle algo parecido?

¿Por qué las palabras no acudían a su boca?

—No es necesario; sabes que no soy muy adepto a las públicas muestras de afecto. Además, estaba a punto de irme.

—Sé que haces un gran sacrificio con todo esto de salir conmigo, venir a verme...

—Antonio —intentó interrumpir, pero este repasó su mejilla delicadamente con sus dedos en una tácita petición de silencio.

—De verdad, te lo digo muy en serio... Me gustaría que un día te quedes a dormir. No tiene que ser hoy... —volvió a sonreírle tiernamente—. ¡Puede ser mañana!

Roderich apretó los párpados y resopló, conmovido. Tomó la quijada de Antonio con sus finos dedos y lo acercó despacio, vacilante, para darle un beso. Sin saber muy bien cómo, sus dedos se deslizaron hasta sus cabellos y empezó a peinarlos suavemente.

—Voy a pensarlo —contestó por fin. Antonio pegó sus frentes y cerró los ojos. A Roderich le pareció que musitaba algo parecido a un "gracias".

Nuevamente, alguien llamó a la puerta. Antonio no quiso levantarse: rodeó los hombros de Roderich y lo atrajo hasta la cabecera de la cama, sobre la cual apoyó sus espaldas, y en esa posición anunció que podía pasar.

Por supuesto, se trataba de Francis. Al encontrarse con semejante escena, no pudo evitar sonreír.

Si bien no terminaba de entender qué tanto podía atraerle de Roderich a su mejor amigo —además del físico—, no por eso pretendía interponerse entre ellos. Antonio se veía tan feliz e ilusionado que sentía que sería demasiado cruel dedicar los momentos que pasaban juntos a señalarle los defectos que veía en él. No sentía envidia de lo suyo, porque jamás deseó realmente concretar algo con Roderich, y tampoco sentía celos, porque la felicidad de su amigo, de alguna forma, era suya también.

Sentía algo bastante diferente: preocupación.

En todos los años que lo conocía, nunca lo había visto tan terriblemente encandilado con nadie. Luego de haber salido con tantas personas, luego de citas y, para qué negarlo, varios excesos, hasta ese momento siempre tuvo claro que todo aquello, sea quien sea la persona con la que se involucrara, no pasaba de un gusto pasajero. Pero eso no ocurría con Roderich. Más bien, con cada día que pasaban juntos, Antonio parecía estar más y más perdido en un encanto que solo él veía.

El asunto de Antonio le preocupaba porque algo en él le decía que, para empezar, no era normal ni mucho menos sana tanta devoción. Cada vez que se reunían, no había una sola vez en que, en algún punto, el tema de conversación no gire en torno a Roderich: lo alababa, decía que era guapo, lindo, adorable y muy correcto, entre otras cosas. Pero el motivo principal de su angustia era otro: Francis tenía el presentimiento de que tarde o temprano, todo tendría un terrible final. Temía por Antonio porque sabía que si ocurría tal como imaginaba, sufriría muchísimo como consecuencia de ese amor desmedido y nunca antes visto. Francis temía que esa posible ruptura lo dañe de forma irreparable y lo marque para siempre.

Pero no era solo eso. Francis no confiaba en Roderich. Algo sobre él no terminaba de convencerle. Su intuición le decía que no era completamente sincero, y, pensaba, esa sería la causa de su rompimiento.

—¡No esperaba que vinieras ahora! —dijo Antonio a manera de saludo. Francis notó que Roderich rodaba los ojos, pero inclinaba levemente la cabeza, saludándolo también—. ¡Te dije que iba a quedarme con Roderich!

—Yo nunca dije que iba a quedarme. No asumas decisiones que me corresponden solo a mí.

—¡Ah, es que creí que ibas a aceptar! —bromeó, apretándolo contra él. En un descuido, le dio un beso en la frente—. ¡No estés tan serio!

—Bueno, quizá sí he sido un poco... inoportuno —decidió, sumando a sus palabras un vaivén de su mano. Había optado por usar esa al ver el desastre que era la cama—. ¿Prefieres que me vaya?

—Estaba a punto de irme —anunció Roderich, y se puso de pie. Antonio siguió con la mirada cada uno de sus movimientos e intentó retenerlo un poco más tomando su mano. Entonces, quizá por gratitud, volvió el rostro en dirección a él para susurrarle—: Pensaré en tu propuesta más detenidamente.

Una vez que estuvo a solas con Antonio, decidió tomar asiento junto a él en la cama, el mismo lugar que había estado ocupando Roderich. Sabía que hablar sobre él sería inevitable.

—No creas que no sé qué pasó aquí antes de mi llegada —empezó divertido, dándole un amistoso codazo—. Llegué a pensar que jamás lo lograrías.

—¡Oye! —recriminó, devolviéndole el golpe—. Yo no lo veo como un logro... Al principio lo veía como una recompensa, un triunfo, pero ahora no. Él es más que eso.

Francis agachó la cabeza, pensativo y preocupado.

—Me gusta verte tan contento... ¿Le has dicho lo mucho que lo quieres?

—¡A cada momento! —rio, muy bobo. Al igual que su amigo, escondió el rostro y se dedicó a mirarse las manos, sonrojado como estaba—. Me nace decírselo... Es algo como inevitable, ¿entiendes?

—¿Y él también te lo dice?

—Francis... —empezó, porque ya sabía por dónde quería llevar el tema. Antonio podía ser distraído, pero conocía demasiado bien a Francis como para no haber detectado desde ya mucho tiempo atrás cuán poca estima sentía por Roderich y cuánto recelo le despertaba—. Por favor, no–

—Solo te he hecho una pregunta. ¿Es eso tan malo?

—No, no es malo... Solo–

—Entonces contéstame —pidió dulcemente, porque sabía que si lo decía de forma brusca, Antonio se enojaría con él.

—Él... Él es tímido... No es tan expresivo como yo... Por eso no dice ese tipo de cosas.

—Creo que es una buena explicación —suspiró, y recostó la cabeza contra la pared, mirando al techo.

—Francis, sé qué es lo que tratas de insinuar, y no me–

—Yo no he dicho ni he querido decir nada. Solo era una pregunta.

—Pues no me gusta.

— _Cher_ , basta. No he venido aquí para discutir —pidió, tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas. Se acercó despacio y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla para tranquilizarlo. Sus muestras de afecto siempre lograban hacerlo—. Quería invitarte a cenar algo, mira que ya es noche prácticamente. ¿Qué dices? —Otro codazo.

Antonio torció los labios, indeciso. No le gustaba que Francis insinúe ese tipo de cosas, lo ponía de mal humor, pero simplemente no podía negarse a lo que le propusiera, porque era como un hermano, un compañero para él.

Finalmente, aún algo indeciso y resentido, meneó la cabeza y aceptó ir con él.

.

.

.

No ocurrió al día siguiente, por supuesto. Le había prometido que pensaría en su propuesta más detenidamente y eso hizo, aunque se tardó más de lo que esperaba para decidirse. Pero no podía culparlo. Tanta dilación se debía a que, luego de pensarlo mucho, al punto de dedicarle a ello bastantes minutos antes de caer dormido, concluyó que lo mejor sería tener un motivo para darle ese gusto.

Así que por fin, luego de casi un mes, tomó el valor de decirle que se quedaría a dormir con él como forma de celebrar el aniversario de su relación.

Siendo sincero consigo mismo, no creyó que lo que había surgido entre ellos pudiera durar tanto. Claro, cuando todo empezó, se aferró a la esperanza que representaba Antonio, la esperanza de dejar atrás ese pasado de amor no correspondido, e hizo todo lo posible por que funcione; pero con el transcurso del tiempo y para pesar y angustia suya, si bien había llegado a desarrollar un sentimiento muchísimo más intenso que el del principio, este seguía sin poder compararse con el que le provocaba él. Siempre él.

Le quedó claro que así era unas semanas atrás. Había salido de casa obligado por sus padres, ya que, según ellos, era su obligación visitar cada cierto tiempo a los Héderváry. Precisamente cuando se dirigía a la casa, tal como aquel día que creyó que se había dado por vencido con él, lo vio. Iba con las manos en los bolsillos, pateando piedras invisibles, su cabello claro era un desastre, tenía unas ojeras algo marcadas y la tristeza completamente dibujada en el rostro. Se veía tan desamparado que incluso sintió compasión.

Quiso creer, en ese instante, que el motivo de que su corazón brinque de esa manera en su pecho era ese: compasión, pena. Sabía que debía estar sufriendo debido a la ausencia de ella. ¿Cómo no saberlo? Si desde que eran pequeños con cada pequeño gesto le dejó en claro qué clase de sentimientos albergaba por Elizabetha. Quiso también ignorar el dolor, el nudo que se le formó en la boca del estómago al verlo en ese estado. Quiso ignorar el hecho de que su cuerpo se contrajo entero. Quiso ignorar el impulso que sintió de acercarse para hablarle, aunque fuera inútil, el impulso de abrazarlo, de atenderlo, cuidarlo... Quiso ignorar tantas cosas, que casi se sintió asfixiarse. Todo eso con solo verlo.

¿Por qué no podía simplemente olvidarlo? Había puesto tanto empeño en lograrlo a lo largo de ese año, y aún así no podía conseguirlo.

Ese día hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y continuó caminando rumbo a su destino, fingiendo no haberlo visto. Sin embargo, ya en la casa de los Héderváry, su mente no hacía más que darle vueltas a una sola preocupación: ¿por qué le hacía eso a Antonio?

No era justo, porque Antonio le había demostrado cada día que lo que sentía por él era real, sincero, honesto. Roderich, por el contrario, parecía seguir unido a él por la esperanza de que algún día sea capaz de desarrollar un amor semejante.

Pero no lo merecía. Él lo sabía perfectamente, pero no podía evitar seguir empeñado en intentarlo. Sabía que Antonio se merecía la verdad, pero era incapaz de dársela.

Habían acordado encontrarse por la tarde, alrededor de las cuatro, pero Roderich prefirió llegar antes; si iba a quedarse en esa casa, lo correcto sería llevar al menos un par de obsequios. Así que partió a las tres, ya que había calculado que se tardaría alrededor de media hora entre el supermercado y llegara su destino. Ya listo todo, con las bolsas en las manos, llamó a la puerta.

No esperó encontrarse con Francis.

— _Salut, mon ami_ —canturreó bajito, quizá intentando fingir que no le sorprendía su llegada.

—Buenas tardes —saludó él, imperturbable y digno—. Vengo a ver a Antonio.

—Bueno, lamento informarte que no está. —Se hizo a un lado y lo invitó a pasar con un movimiento de su mano—. Adelante, _cher_.

—¿Puedes decirme a dónde ha ido? —inquirió intrigado. Dos dudas asaltaron su cabeza: la primera: ¿por qué había salido si sabía que estaba próximo a llegar? y la segunda: ¿por qué se hallaba Francis ahí si, según suponía, sería una tarde entre Antonio y él?

—Creo que fue a comprar un par de cosas... ¿Quieres que te ayude con eso? —dijo, extendiendo las manos, en su mejor intento conciliador. Si Antonio se enteraba de que habían tenido un cruce de palabras, se enfadaría con él, y no quería eso.

—Agradecería que las lleves a la cocina.

—Toma asiento en la sala si prefieres. Yo estaba en la habitación con Antonio —Roderich sintió una punzada en la cabeza—, solo bajé para abrir porque no hay nadie más en casa. —Otra punzada, más intensa.

—¿Qué estaban haciendo? —dijo, usando un tono de voz más alto, ya que Francis se hallaba lejos, en la cocina.

—Platicando. Ya debes saber lo parlanchín que es él. Creo que te sienta bien. Tú eres más callado y jamás te aburrirías con él. ¿Quieres beber algo? El vino que trajiste se ve muy bueno.

—No, gracias...

De vuelta en la sala, Francis halló a Roderich de pie, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una mirada que lo atravesó en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron.

—Voy a suponer que prefieres que lo esperemos en su habitación —sonrió, más ponzoñoso de lo que le habría gustado. Intentaba medirse, no excederse para no discutir con Antonio, pero Roderich llegaba con esa actitud... Era casi imposible resistirse. Sabía, muy en su interior, como una alarma, que estaban a punto de iniciar una discusión.

En cuanto lo dijo de esa forma, quiso negarse. La idea de estar en la misma habitación —y específicamente esa— junto a Francis no lo seducía en lo absoluto, pero tampoco quería quedarse en la sala, porque entonces él podría estar o seguir haciendo quién sabe qué cosa allá, y mucho menos podía obligarlo a salir, sería descortés de su parte como invitado que era.

—Subamos —respondió, no sin tragarse una tajada de orgullo.

Lo único que quebró el silencio a su paso fue el suave crujir de la escalera de madera. Ya frente a la habitación, igual de mudos, Francis le permitió a Roderich entrar primero.

No supo si sintió otra punzada en la cabeza debido al hecho en sí mismo de encontrarse con semejante desorden o porque Francis era uno de los causantes de este.

—Antonio me pidió que me encargue del aseo. Creo que olvidó que no soy muy bueno en eso —comentó casual, mientras se acercaba a la mesa de noche para recoger un par de copas y platos—. Llevaré esto abajo. Vuelvo en un segundo.

Una vez solo, se acercó a la cama deshecha y tomó asiento en una esquina. Si alguien se iba a encargar de arreglar eso, no iba a ser él. Inquieto e incómodo, aunque se reprendía mentalmente por pensar eso, porque se suponía que el invitado principal debía ser él, se cruzó de piernas y apoyó ambas manos en su rodilla.

Quiso mantenerse tranquilo, ecuánime, pero la pregunta sobre si realmente habían estado conversando le seguía hincando la cabeza.

Revisó la hora. Quince minutos más y serían las cuatro.

—Ahora déjame extender esto —indicó Francis, ya de regreso, dispuesto a arreglar la cama—. Si Antonio regresa y ve todo tal cual lo dejó, podría enojarse.

—¿Te preocupa que se enoje contigo?

Francis volvió el rostro, ligeramente sorprendido.

—Es mi mejor amigo.

—Nunca he tenido un mejor amigo al que abrace y toque a mi antojo.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio... —sonrió, incrédulo. Jamás pensó que sería Roderich quien inicie ese tipo de conversación—. ¿Estás tratando de decirme algo?

—En lo absoluto. Es una simple acotación —resopló con la nariz alzada, sumamente digno.

En su respuesta había orgullo y sinceridad a partes iguales.

—No hay ninguna malicia en el afecto que le demuestro —respondió él, casi indignado, pero incapaz de demostrarlo, no frente a él.

—De eso no me cabe la menor duda. —Y sonrió, cínico como nunca antes lo había sido.

Debía controlarse. No podía caer ante sus provocaciones, eso significaría su derrota. Roderich quería irritarlo, nada más. No iba a discutir con Antonio por una estupidez como esa.

—A mí no me cabe la menor duda de lo hipócrita que eres.

—No sé de qué hablas.

—¿A quién crees que engañas? —Tenía que parar, aún estaba a tiempo—. A Antonio puedes hacerle creer lo que quieras, el pobre parece idiotizado contigo; pero a mí... A mí no me engañas, Roderich.

—No tengo la menor idea de a qué te refieres... —dijo él, pero ya no fingía. Tal como decía, no sabía de qué estaba hablando ni a cuenta de qué venía ese reclamo.

—Tú no quieres a Antonio. Es tan evidente que no puedo creer que haya pasado un año y aún no lo haya notado.

Se creía derrotado, pero en cuanto vio a Roderich palidecer, supo que nunca estuvo equivocado. Ya no había marcha atrás.

—Lo noté desde ese día, cuando fui a tu casa. Lo sé desde hace mucho tiempo —A medida que hablaba, se acercaba a él con su índice acusador apuntándolo—. A mí no me engañas.

—¿Q-Qué... ridiculez es esta? —alcanzó a decir él, aturdido. Se sentía acorralado porque Francis estaba de pie y él seguía sentado—. Recuerdo ese momento, por supuesto. Tú concluiste eso porque te rechacé. No estás pensando con la cabeza, sino con tu ego. Basta de esto, Francis, no seas absurdo...

—¡A mí no me importa que, según tú, me hayas rechazado! ¡Me importa Antonio! —replicó al instante. No podía creer que sea tan cínico. En ese punto, poco le importaba fingir dignidad—. Tú le recriminas su cercanía conmigo, ¡cuando tú le mientes todos los días!

—Y-Yo no le miento, qué ocurre contigo... —tomó aire en busca de algo de calma. No podía dar esa imagen tan lamentable, tan patética—. Deja de inventar telenovelas. ¿Acaso quieres que me separe de él? Quizá... —Un chispazo iluminó su mente. Seguro de lo que estaba a punto de decir, se puso de pie para encararlo de igual a igual—. Quizá pasa que tú... Tú lo quieres. ¿Por eso no soportas que esté conmigo?

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó. No tenía la menor idea de cómo debía reaccionar ante una afirmación tan estúpida.

—Crees que no está bien conmigo, pero no es porque te preocupe él, sino porque lo quieres para ti. Por eso tu cabeza está llena de fantasmas y especulaciones infundadas.

No estaba seguro de lo que estaba diciendo en cuanto empezó a hablar, sus palabras eran más bien manotazos de ahogado frente a una verdad que estaba dispuesto a negar hasta el final. Pero al ver su reacción desmedida, la posibilidad de que, muy en el fondo, haya acertado, le pareció bastante oportuna. Se valdría de eso para acabar con él.

—Roderich, no voy a detenerme a discutir eso que acabas de decir, es una locura tuya. Solo voy a preguntarte una cosa, y espero que seas sincero. En nombre de la amistad, porque eso es lo que es, una amistad, que me une a Antonio, dime: ¿lo amas?

Apretó los dientes, porque no se esperaba esa franqueza. Esperaba más bien una respuesta más retórica, sarcástica, venenosa. Pero tanta preocupación no hizo más que llevarle a concluir que sus sospechas, cuando menos, tenían buen fundamento.

Permaneció en silencio, firme, con el ceño fruncido y los miembros tensos. Francis, impaciente, lo tomó por el brazo bruscamente para forzarlo a hablar.

—Suéltame, no seas salvaje. No creí que caerías tan bajo.

—Responde entonces.

—A quien le corresponde saber eso es a él. Déjame —casi silabeó, fijos sus ojos en los azules de Francis.

—A mí no se me quita de la cabeza esto, te lo dije aquel día y te lo repito hoy: a ti te gusta alguien más.

—Entonces te has vuelto demente. —No pudo reprimir la mueca de dolor que le causó un apretón más fuerte.

El timbre sonó. Ambos comprendieron qué significaba.

—Solo te advierto una cosa: si algo le ocurre, vas a pagarlo.

—¿Vas... a golpearme?

—No, no voy a ser yo. Confío en que ocurrirá algo que te hará sentir el mismo dolor que le causes a Antonio. No sé cuándo, no sé cómo, pero sé que así será.

Francis lo dejó ir y corrió escaleras abajo para atender la puerta. Roderich cayó sobre la cama sosteniendo su brazo lastimado, herida también su conciencia. Se pasó una mano por el pelo, cruzó los dedos y aguardó que llegue Antonio, sumamente nervioso.

Pasó toda la noche y madrugada en esa casa, mimado constantemente por él. Sin embargo, como no pasaba desde hacía más de un año, se sintió desamparado como un niño.

.

.

.

Por mucho que no le gustara, lo cierto es que las palabras de Francis le hicieron reflexionar. Su cargo de conciencia no lo dejaba ensayar. Intentaba enfocarse en el piano, pero era simplemente imposible. Ni siquiera se atrevía a tocar el violín: solo verlo le recordaba los ojos expresivos y la sonrisa radiante de Antonio.

En realidad, más allá de lo preocupado que se sentía por su situación con él, había otro asunto que lo tenía incluso más angustiado: sus padres habían notado que llevaba varios días distraído. Cuando llegaba la hora de sus ensayos y no lo oían tocar, de inmediato se acercaban para saber qué le ocurría, y al ver que no se trataba de ningún impedimento físico, le recriminaban muy duramente. La situación para él se volvió extrema cuando llegaron al punto de amenazarlo con quitarle su apoyo si seguía negándose a practicar.

Entonces decidió que era hora de poner solución a todo eso. Pasó largas horas reflexionando al respecto, y solo llegó a una conclusión.

Quizá su error fue no anunciar que iría a verlo. Estaba tan distraído que incluso olvidó sus buenas costumbres.

Llegó a la casa. La madre lo recibió con una sonrisa; le quedó claro que eso había heredado a su hijo. Le dijo que suba, que le gustaba que sus hijos tengan amigos que lo visiten. Subió la escalera aferrado a la baranda, como si buscara algún soporte, cualquier cosa que lo sostenga. De pronto estaba frente a la puerta, pero todo era difuso. Entró sin avisar porque estaba demasiado ido, angustiado, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para notar algo tan insignificante.

Entonces lo vio.

Su mente interpretó lo que quiso.

Cerró la puerta y bajó las escaleras todo lo rápido que pudo. Antes de llegar al descansillo, sintió una mano que lo asía y le impedía salir. Giró en el acto por culpa del dolor. El agarre era muchísimo más fuerte que el de Francis.

—¡Roderich! —casi rogó, y lo envolvió con sus brazos— ¡¿A dónde vas?!

Quiso decir que debía irse, pero no halló fuerza suficiente. Solo colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros para alejarlo un poco.

—Rode, escúchame, yo–

—No... —susurró, tan perdido como Antonio—. No, no... Tengo que ver a mis padres...

—¡Yo solo estaba abrazando a Francis!

— _¿Pero qué está pasando, Toño?_

— _¡Nada, mamá!_ Escúchame —Tomó las mejillas de Roderich e intentó enfocar sus ojos en los suyos—, salgamos, hablemos afuera...

—Antonio, vine a hablar contigo... —dijo, ya recobrado su juicio—. Pero ahora no... Estás... No estás bien —explicó, alejando sus manos. Desesperado, Antonio las tomó entre las suyas.

—Por favor, escúchame–

—Ahora no. Luego hablaremos... No es buen momento.

La madre de Antonio intervino, tomándolo por un hombro. Roderich aprovechó el momento para poder irse. En el momento en que salía, alcanzó a ver la figura alarmada de Francis.

.

.

No dejó de enviarle mensajes y llamarle ni un solo día desde que acordaron —o más bien, Roderich impuso— hablar luego. Lejos de sentirse reconfortado, esto solo hizo que su concentración, paz y tranquilidad se reduzcan aún más. Sus padres, preocupados por el bajón en sus deseos de tocar el piano, le prestaron más atención a sus actividades diarias, por lo que notaron que el teléfono de su hijo no dejaba de vibrar en todo el día. Así que resolvió darle una respuesta. Una fecha y hora.

El día acordado ya se había preparado mentalmente e incluso había organizado su discurso. Sabía de antemano que iba a insistirle, pero debía ser lo suficientemente consistente para poder esquivar sus objeciones. Se sentía tranquilo, fresco y seguro, o al menos eso aparentaba, porque de su mente no desaparecía el fantasma de Antonio desesperado, forzándolo a mirarlo.

En un jardín ubicado en los alrededores de su casa, sobre la banca que se hallaba cerca de una pileta, tomó asiento y aguardó su llegada.

Luego de diez minutos, apareció.

Lo creía capaz de cargar una especie de regalo entre las manos, como un intento desesperado de obtener su perdón, pero no fue así. Llegó a paso lento, con ambas manos en los bolsillos, la mirada gacha y el pelo más enmarañado que nunca.

Roderich se abofeteó mentalmente por asociar esa imagen con el recuerdo de Gilbert.

— _Hola_... —saludó despacio, incluso apagado—. ¿Estuviste esperando mucho tiempo?

—No, no... En todo caso, es lo de menos. Siéntate, por favor.

Él obedeció, como el cachorro que era.

—¿Querías decirme algo?

Todo sería mucho más fácil si Antonio no tuviera ese semblante.

—Podría empezar por lo que pasó la última vez que fui a verte. Ya habíamos hablado sobre las atribuciones que se toma Francis contigo. —Antonio intentó interrumpirlo, pero él lo frenó con una mirada—. Pero debes saber que ese día entré tan deprisa en tu recámara porque quería hablar contigo de algo realmente importante. Intenté irme de esa forma tan precipitada por el impacto de lo que vi...

—Roderich, si pudiera–

—Sé que es tu amigo —dijo, con la cabeza gacha y los dedos entrelazados—. Y quizá la forma en que concibo cómo deben tratarse dos amigos discrepa de la tuya. Quizá solo es eso. Pero sé lo que vi. —Y se atrevió a mirarlo. Sus ojos cubiertos por los anteojos, esos que utilizaba como escudo para ocultar sus verdaderas emociones, por única vez le permitieron a Antonio ver cuán decepcionado y herido se sentía—. Estabas encima de él, con la nariz hundida en su cuello, en tu cama. —Tomó aire—. Aquella vez, cuando hablamos al respecto, te puse como ejemplo que a ti no te gustaría que yo haga algo similar.

—Te puedo jurar que solo estábamos jugando... —susurró él, abatido—. Y entiendo que estés molesto por eso, yo lo estaría–

—Pero no es esa la principal razón por la que quería y quiero hablar contigo. Es algo más importante que viene acechándome desde hace mucho... Debes saber, en primer lugar, que nada de esto es culpa tuya. —Pensó en tomar sus manos, acariciarle la mejilla quizá, pero al recordar con qué finalidad lo había citado, concluyó que sería muy cruel de su parte—. Has sido terriblemente considerado conmigo, y te lo agradezco con todo mi ser. Has sido paciente y gentil, tanto... Tanto, que siento que no lo merezco.

—Roderich, no–

—No puedo seguir con esto, Antonio —dijo al fin, párpados apretados y manos firmes sobre sus muslos. Luego, el silencio. Aguardó unos instantes a la espera de una respuesta, pero no le llegó más sonido del agua que caía de la pileta—. Todo, absolutamente todo es mi culpa. No he sido completamente sincero contigo y siento que no te mereces algo así. No se trata de los ensayos, no es algo que puedas solucionar. Es un problema enteramente mío.

—¿No puedes arreglarlo? —A Roderich le partió el corazón ver su expresión.

—En todo este año lo he intentado. No tienes idea de cuánto lo he intentado. —Estuvo a punto de dejar escapar un sollozo, pero se contuvo a tiempo. Ya tenía bastante con ser sincero. Antonio no tenía por qué ver ese lado patético—. No hay nada que puedas hacer, porque ya lo has hecho todo por mí. Nunca fue mi intención mentirte. Acepté tus sentimientos con la esperanza y deseo de algún día poder corresponderte por completo, pero no lo he conseguido, y sería demasiado cruel de mi parte hacerte creer que te amo en la misma medida en que tú me amas a mí. No lo mereces.

—C-Comprendo... —suspiró Antonio, con la mirada clavada en el horizonte. Se rascó la nuca y tragó con fuerza.

—Te mereces algo mejor que yo —musitó, casi al borde del llanto, humilde como nunca lo fue en su vida, porque sus padres no le enseñaron el significado de esa palabra y tuvo que aprenderlo a fuerza.

— _Venga_ , no digas eso... —sonrió, rodeándolo por los hombros. Roderich no supo si fue su expresión o sus palabras lo que más lo quebró por dentro—. Gracias por intentarlo. Desde un principio te pedí una oportunidad... Me alegra que seas sincero y me expliques que algo anda mal contigo. Porque algo debe andar mal en tu cabeza como para que aún no te hayas enamorado de mí —bromeó, sin saber que no hacía más que herirlo—. No me habría perdonado que esto acabe por esa escena con Francis...

—No seas duro con él —pidió, y se dejó abrazar—. Creo que te quiere tanto que no sabe controlarse.

—Siempre fuimos así. Siempre los dos, frente al mundo, frente a cualquier problema.

—Eso me alegra y reconforta...

—¿Podemos ser amigos, al menos? —dijo luego de un suspiro pesado, denso. Cuando Roderich vio sus ojos supo que, tal como él, estaba fingiendo que nada de lo que ocurría le afectaba.

—Siempre seré tu amigo. A no ser que te acerques a mí con él...

—P-Puedo...¿Puedo darte un beso? Solo el último...

De alguna forma, supo que le pediría algo así. Había preparado su corazón para esa situación.

Asintió. Antonio se acercó muy lentamente, con los ojos abiertos, como si quisiera grabar ese momento en su memoria para siempre. Tomó sus mejillas con sumo cuidado, como si Roderich fuera de cristal; repasó con las yemas de sus dedos su piel, sus cejas, el lunar debajo de sus labios. Roderich por su parte colocó ambas manos en su torso y de a pocos fue ascendiendo hasta alcanzar ese cabello indomable, pero que le sentaba de maravilla. Grabó en su mente el recuerdo de esos ojos verdes y cerró los suyos para entregarse por completo a su último beso.

Se despidieron con un abrazo horrible, porque ambos sabían que, pese a lo que habían dicho, no se volverían a ver más, o al menos por un muy buen tiempo.

Volvió a casa. Tenía la conciencia limpia, sí, pero el corazón inundado.

Se dejó caer en la cama, se prendió de la almohada y olvidó el piano por al menos cinco semanas.

El violín no lo tocó en los próximos tres años.

.

.

.

.

.

Parecía un autómata. Tenía una mano en el volante y con la otra tiraba de su cabello y frotaba sus ojos. Tenía unas ojeras espantosas, terribles, oscuras. Poco importaba. El sueño no era problema frente a la necesidad que tenía de encontrarlo.

Parqueó de forma salvaje frente a la casa. Solo al ver la fachada recordó a cierta persona que por tanto tiempo fue importantísima en su vida.

No merecía ser testigo de eso. No tenía por qué involucrarla. Pero era inevitable.

Extrajo la llave. Tiró la puerta. En dos pasos alcanzó el timbre. Llamó dos veces.

Nada.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Allí estaba.

Un escalofrío de dolor y nostalgia le azotó la columna.

—Quiero... —Otra mano sobre su rostro. Parecía un adicto— hablar contigo...

—He estado ocupado —dijo a modo de explicación—. Sumamente ocupado, me atrevería a decir. Pero, en vista de que ya estás aquí, te invito a pasar.

Tomó la llave y se abrió paso en la casa. Intentó ofrecerle algo de beber, como correspondía con toda visita, pero él se negó, así que le indicó que tome asiento.

—¿Dónde está... ella?

Arrugó la nariz al oírlo decir eso.

—Se quedó con sus padres. De hecho, vengo de allá. Ellos quisieron que se quede a cenar.

Con la certeza de que no se hallaba presente, se puso de pie de un solo movimiento y empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de la sala.

—¿Te ocurre algo?

—¿De verdad... —A Roderich le sonó como un sollozo—. De verdad estuviste con él?

—No sé de qué hablas...

No lo sabía, pero lo sospechaba. Tragó con fuerza y procuró mantenerse firme.

—¡No me mientas! —exclamó, fuera de sí. Roderich, debido al susto, se hundió un poco en el sofá—. ¡¿Es cierto eso?!

—Gilbert, tienes que calmarte–

—¡¿Estuviste con Antonio?!

Creyó en vano que nunca llegaría ese día. No sabía bien por qué. Quizá porque incluso desde esa época, aunque se decía a sí mismo que se había dado por vencido, aún albergaba cierta esperanza. Esperaba que nunca llegue el momento en que lo descubra porque sabía que jamás se lo perdonaría.

—¡Responde!

—¡No me grites! —contraatacó, poniéndose de pie. Estaba en su casa y Gilbert se estaba comportando como un energúmeno. Jamás se dejó tratar así por nadie—. ¡Vete de aquí, ahora!

Gilbert lo miró a los ojos, indignado e incrédulo. Dejó de dar vueltas alrededor y en una zancada alcanzó a Roderich. Este, por instinto, intentó retroceder, pero lo fue imposible: lo había aprisionado con sus manos.

—Dime la verdad... Dime que no...

—Gilbert, yo–

—¡Solo dime, sí o no! —berreó, sacudiéndolo con tal fuerza que estuvo a punto de tirarle los anteojos—. ¡Dime!

—¡Sí, estuve con él hace años! —dijo al fin, y cerró los ojos, como si temiera recibir en cualquier momento un golpe. Intentó liberarse empujándolo con sus manos, pero Gilbert afianzó aún más su agarre.

—Mentiroso... Mentiroso... ¡Mentiroso!

—¡Tú quisiste la verdad! Ni siquiera sé cómo te enteraste...

—¡Mentiroso! —volvió a clamar, aunque en realidad sonó más como un gemido de dolor—. ¡Tú me mentiste! Me hiciste creer que me querías desde hace mucho tiempo... ¡Mentirosos todos: Francis, Antonio y tú!

Roderich parpadeó dos veces. Boqueó, incapaz por un instante de decir palabra. Sentía la ira bullendo desde el interior de sus entrañas. No podía creer lo que Gilbert le acababa de decir.

—¿Te acostaste con él?

No podía hablar. Aunque quisiera, no podía hacerlo en ese momento. La indignación que sentía era tanta que hizo que su cuerpo temblara.

—¿Tú te habrías acostado con Elizabetha de haber tenido oportunidad?

—¿Qué?

—Te pregunto: ¿lo habrías hecho? —La adrenalina le dio suficiente fuerza para liberarse de las manos de Gilbert—. Vienes aquí, pretendes interrogarme sobre algo tan... personal... Ahora responde, porque yo lo he estado haciendo.

—¡Claro, estar con Antonio fue muy personal! —celebró como un demente. Dio un par de pasos, porque necesitaba alejarse de Roderich antes de terminar por cometer alguna estupidez—. ¡¿Cómo puedes–?!

—Cómo puedes venir aquí, a mi casa, a gritarme y a exigirme que responda a tus berridos de salvaje —alzó la voz, pero ya no gritaba. El miedo había cedido paso a la ira—. ¿Con qué cara me pides explicaciones? Me reclamas que haya mantenido una relación con él, argumentando que te mentí al decirte que siempre estuve enamorado de ti, ¡cuando tú has hecho exactamente lo mismo con Elizabetha!

—¡Yo no te mentí! ¡Siempre te dije que empezaba a... a quererte!

—¡Es lo mismo! ¿Qué esperabas de mí? ¿Que espere toda la vida como un idiota a que me correspondas? ¡¿Es eso?!

—¡¿Y te parece bien tirarte a mi mejor amigo?!

No quería, nunca lo hacía, pero la lágrima que se deslizó por su mejilla al oír aquello fue irreprimible.

—Vete de mi casa...

—¡Yo estaba enamorado de Elizabetha, siempre lo estuve, pero entonces te metiste tú, te casaste con ella! ¡Lo primero que se me ocurrió fue hacer algo para separarlos!

—Vete ahora...

—¿De verdad pensaste que nos encontrábamos por casualidad? ¿De verdad creíste que te invitaba a salir porque quería hacerme tu amigo? ¡Claro que no! ¡Lo hacía porque sabía que debías tener algún secreto, algo oscuro, algún defecto! Entonces yo se lo mostraría a Elizabetha y abriría los ojos: ¡se daría cuenta de que no eres el tipo correcto que ella aún cree que eres!

—Tú ideaste todo entonces, ¿no? —Tomó una enorme bocanada de aire. Intentar reprimir sus sollozos le robaba el aliento.

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Jamás se me habría cruzado por la cabeza salir contigo de no ser porque lo necesitaba! ¡Todo esto es culpa tuya por haberte casado con ella! ¡Si ella no se hubiera casado–!

—Yo vivía muy tranquilo sin la más remota esperanza de que algún día pudieras corresponderme —interrumpió, y escapó un sollozo. Gilbert calló en el acto—. Vivía casi resignado a la idea de que jamás ocurriría nada; tantos años discutiendo, haciéndome creer que en realidad me odias... Me di por vencido antes de siquiera intentar algo. Por eso me casé. Si no podía estar contigo ni podía, aunque quisiera, enamorarme de alguien más, porque eso fue lo que pasó con Antonio, al menos... al menos podía casarme con ella. Ella estaría feliz de estar conmigo y yo viviría en paz; al menos la conozco y siempre nos hemos llevado bien, además de que así podría corresponder en parte a todo el sacrificio que hicieron mis padres por mí al obedecer y cumplir su deseo...

De alguna forma, decir todo aquello se sentía liberador. Sentía que poco a poco iba liberando su corazón. No podía parar.

—Pero no voy a mentirte: tenía la esperanza de que ese día tengas el valor de frenarlo todo y decirle a Elizabetha que no se case. Yo quería que eso ocurra porque de ese modo nos salvarías a todos, pero no lo hiciste, y ahora hemos llegado hasta este punto en el que todo se ha volcado de forma absurda e irreversible. Pudiste salvarnos a los tres. Habría preferido y aún prefiero verte feliz con Elizabetha que odiándome aún más por haberme casado con ella...

Su cuerpo reaccionó por sí solo. Gilbert dio un paso atrás, incapaz de resistir el peso de sus palabras.

—¡¿Con qué cara el reclamo?! ¡Absolutamente todo esto es tu culpa, tú y tu absurdo plan que acabas de describir, en el que solo me utilizabas!

—Te acostaste con mi mejor amigo... —insistió, ya muy débilmente. No sabía si le afectaba más ver a Roderich llorando o todo lo que acababa de comprender a partir de sus palabras.

—Sí, lo hice. Lo hice porque él me gustaba muchísimo. Pero no podía amarlo. De haberlo logrado, ni tú ni yo estaríamos aquí en este momento. No me habría casado con Elizabetha, no habría engañado a mi esposa por ti. Seguramente habría llegado a un punto en que, harto de la opresión que supone vivir mi vida, ¡habría escapado con él! Sé que él habría hecho todo por mí. Él era capaz de intuir cuánta necesidad de libertad tenía...

Gilbert apretó los dientes. Sentía tantos deseos de golpearlo para que se calle, pero era incapaz de hacerlo. Por alguna extraña razón, quería oír todo lo que tenía que decirle.

—Una vez, cuando nos encontramos por "casualidad" —enfatizó sarcástico, sumando un movimiento de sus dedos—, me dijiste que no me reprima, que no está mal permitirme algo de vez en cuando. Eso hice contigo. Tú eres la libertad que me tomé, que decidí tomarme en cuanto extendiste tu mano hacia a mí y me dijiste que me querías. Ahora ya no es nada. No queda nada de eso.

Solo al oír esas últimas palabras cayó en la cuenta de todo lo que acababa de hacer y decir.

—Tú y yo no somos amigos, no somos amantes, no somos nada. Nunca lo fuimos, no lo somos, nunca lo seremos. Y todo es culpa tuya. No me culpes a mí.

Cuando Roderich dejó de hablar, sintió que caía en una especie de cápsula, una dimensión alterna en la que no podía oír más que el latido desbocado de su corazón. Permaneció de pie, incapaz de moverse.

Reaccionó al fin cuando oyó los pasos de Roderich que se alejaban. Entonces, otra vez, la petición. La exigencia:

—Vete de mi casa.

No tenía nada más que decir. Su mente no trabajaba de forma normal en ese momento. Parecía haberse quedado suspendido en el cúmulo de palabras de Roderich, las cuales poco a poco se asentaron en él, haciéndolo sentir pesado, como plomo.

—Vete de mi casa —volvió a exigir, y no le quedó más que obedecer.

Antes de alejarse por completo, se atrevió a volver el rostro.

Lo último que vio antes de que la puerta se cierre con estruendo fue el rostro aún húmedo por las lágrimas de Roderich.

.

.

.

 **Continuará**

.

.

.

 **N.A: Solo decir que el título se debe a una canción de My Chemical Romance. En sí, fueron dos las canciones que me ayudaron: "Disenchanted" y "I Don't Love You".**

 **No tengo nada que decir. Hasta yo me puse triste por Antonio.**

 **Ojalá les haya gustado.**

 **Nos leemos pronto. Eso espero.**


	18. Pasado

**Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenece; el autor es Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO DECIMOCTAVO**

 **PASADO**

.

 _La forma de querer tú  
es dejarme que te quiera._  
 _El sí con que te me rindes  
es el silencio. Tus besos  
son ofrecerme los labios  
para que los bese yo.  
Jamás palabras, abrazos,  
Me dirán que tú existías,  
que me quisiste: jamás.  
Me lo dicen hojas blancas,  
mapas, augurios, teléfonos:  
tú, no.  
Y estoy abrazado a ti  
sin preguntarte, de miedo  
a que no sea verdad  
que tú vives y me quieres.  
Y estoy abrazado a ti  
sin mirar y sin tocarte.  
No vaya a ser que descubra  
con preguntas, con caricias,  
esa soledad inmensa  
de quererte solo yo._

 _La voz a ti debida - Pedro Salinas_

.

Oyó el timbre sonar. Tres veces. No había impaciencia en la llamada; por el contrario, quien estuviera del otro lado de la puerta se dio el lujo de permitir que la melodía suene completa, y solo entonces volvió a presionar el pequeño botón.

No quería levantarse. La cama y las sábanas hechas un caos a sus pies parecían atarlo. Ni siquiera sentía fuerza suficiente para ponerse de pie.

Debe ser el hambre, pensó. Llevaba alrededor de tres días sin comer, después de todo.

Volvió a sonar. La vieja melodía, tan familiar, empezaba a taladrarle el cerebro, así que se cubrió con una almohada y se forzó a dormir. Desde su punto de vista, no había nada más que hacer.

Antes de rendirse, le pareció oír las pisadas de alguien por el corredor. También le pareció, cuando ya estaba a punto de rendirse al sueño, que alguien abría la puerta y le sacudía el hombro. Quiso decir algo, pero su cuerpo se sentía tan pesado y débil que le fue imposible. Sus ojos terminaron de cerrarse lentamente y todo se desvaneció a su alrededor.

.

.

.

Para cuando despertó, descubrió un plato con comida sobre el escritorio. Pensó en ponerse de pie, pero le fue imposible. No halló voluntad para hacerlo.

No era que no tuviera apetito, todo lo contrario, estaba hambriento, pero no sentía deseo de comer. Ni siquiera él mismo comprendía esa extraña contradicción, y sin embargo así era. Su estómago le pedía alimento, pero él se negaba a dárselo porque algo en él se lo impedía.

En esos momentos, lo único que deseaba realmente era un vaso con agua muy fría. Solo para eso su cuerpo cobraba valor y lo impulsaba hasta la mesa, donde siempre hallaba también un vaso con refresco.

Se bebió el contenido de un solo trago y, tan lento como se incorporó, volvió a dejarse caer sobre la cama. Su mirada apagada se clavó en el techo.

—Hermano...

Se cubrió con la sábana hasta la cara y guardó silencio. No le gustaba para nada ignorarlo, adoraba su hermanito, pero ese no era el momento de intentar hablarle. En realidad, desde que tuvo aquella discusión con... él... no era oportuno siquiera dirigirle la palabra.

—Hermano... —insistió bajito, y entreabrió la puerta—. ¿Has comido?

Nada. No obtuvo respuesta alguna.

—No... No quiero presionarte a que hables... —susurró con calma, con ambas manos cruzadas sobre su vientre, tan solemne como puede serlo un chico de su edad—. Pero me... Me preocupa tu salud.

No podía ignorarlo. Lo quería demasiado.

Ludwig vio, o quiso ver, que su hermano mayor agitaba suavemente una mano y palmeaba el colchón como una invitación a que se acerque. Este de inmediato obedeció. Se acercó a la cama con paso firme y tomó asiento a su lado, en una postura sumamente recta y con Gilbert dándole la espalda.

—Estoy bien... —pareció jadear, y la mano que invitó a Ludwig tomó una de las de este—. Solo... No tengo hambre...

—Estás mucho más delgado —apreció, igual de serio—. Vas a enfermar. Si es que no lo estás ya.

—Gracias por preocuparte... —Una sonrisa tenue que Ludwig no alcanzó a ver se dibujó en su rostro—. Solo déjame descansar. Me siento muy cansado...

—¿Puedo preguntar a qué se debe tu... —Vaciló un momento en busca de la palabra exacta que describa lo que venía ocurriendo y que a su vez no lo incomode, para que no se cierre aún más— malestar?

—Algo insignificante —respondió, con la voz más gruesa y seria, como si esos días de hambre no hubieran pasado y tuviera la misma fuerza de siempre—. No le des importancia.

—Pero, si no es importante, ¿por qué estás así? —cuestionó sin tacto, porque desde su perfecta lógica, lo que decía Gilbert no tenía sentido.

—Solo... olvídalo... —casi gruñó, y volvió a enredarse en las sábanas—. Gracias por dejarme eso ahí.

—Por cierto, hermano... Alguien vino a verte.

Estuvo a punto de incorporarse de golpe sobre la cama, pero se frenó a tiempo para, según él, fingir indiferencia.

Si alguien había ido a buscarlo, solo podía tratarse de él... Pero estaba enojado, terriblemente enojado y decepcionado, así que no lo recibiría. Desde su punto de vista, no merecía ser escuchado y mucho menos recibir perdón. Porque, claro, si Roderich había ido a verlo, solo podía ser para disculparse y arreglar las cosas. No había otra explicación.

—No quiero ver a nadie —sentenció, y se arrebujó con las sábanas. Casi se cubrió la boca con estas, porque ganas no le faltaban de decirle a Ludwig que lo llame, lo cite de nuevo para poder platicar, porque en el fondo lo echaba tanto de menos que esa era la verdadera razón por la que no quería probar bocado—. Que no venga más...

—Pero él–

—No, Ludwig —interrumpió, muy firme, como el hermano mayor que era—. Dile que me fui lejos... o no sé... Inventa algo...

—Se me da fatal mentir...

—Solo repite lo que te dije y ya... Ahora quiero dormir...

Ludwig acató la orden de su hermano y, ligeramente resignado, salió de la habitación para permitirle descansar.

No lo habría dejado solo de haber visto sus ojos hinchados y enrojecidos.

.

.

.

Transcurrió una semana y finalmente se animó a comer. Ludwig le llevó una charola y cuando abrió la puerta, lo encontró ya sentado, con la cama tendida y la cara lavada. Era un avance. Sabía que su hermano no iba a dejarse arrastrar por lo que sea que le estuviera molestando. Al fin y al cabo, era uno de los rasgos que más admiraba de él.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —inquirió contento. Gilbert solo le respondió con un pellizco en la mejilla y recibió en sus manos el plato que le ofrecía.

Esperó a que termine la sopa que había preparado, luego de compartir un extraño momento familiar en medio de sonrisas, hasta que se le ocurrió mencionarlo otra vez.

—Gilbert —empezó, igual de serio que la vez anterior. La conversación amena hizo que se anime a dirigirse a él de ese modo—, ¿recuerdas que te dije que vino... alguien... a verte?

Él dejó de masticar al instante y clavó su pupila rojiza en la azul de su hermano.

—Ocurre que vino otra vez ayer. Le dije lo mismo que me pediste, pero me advirtió que iba a–

Gilbert mismo iba a frenarlo. No quería oírlo porque luego de esa semana ya se sentía ago mejor, pero finalmente no fue él quien lo detuvo, sino el timbre de la puerta.

Tomó aire. Si tenía que echarlo, iba a hacerlo.

No era un cobarde para evadirlo. Al menos eso se repetía mientras se dirigía a la puerta, pero lo cierto es que las rodillas le temblaban un poco.

Es porque aún estoy débil, intentó convencerse en vano.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

La expresión en su rostro le causó risa. Una risa fingida. Se rascó la nuca y guardó una mano en el bolsillo.

—Al menos déjame pasar, ¿sí? _Anda_...

Gilbert, incrédulo, estuvo a punto de lanzársele encima, pero Antonio alzó las manos en el aire en señal de rendición.

—¡Vengo a hablar, Gilbert, _coño_! ¿Te puedes tranquilizar?

Ludwig, que se acercó para ver a qué se debían los gritos, se devolvió por donde llegó y corrió a su habitación. No tenía miedo, simplemente prefería dejarlos solos y no ser inoportuno. Debía tratarse de un asunto muy grave como para que su hermano se encuentre en ese estado.

—¿De qué quieres hablar? —casi escupió, caminando por el pasillo con rumbo a la sala. Antonio se encargó de cerrar la puerta con suavidad—. ¿Qué se supone que quieres decirme?

—En primer lugar... —suspiró—. Gracias por siquiera dejarme entrar. Tuve que insistirle bastante a tu hermano... Pero entiendo que no quieras ver a nadie, es decir–

—¿Tú... estuviste viniendo toda la... semana?

—Claro. Le dije a Ludwig que vendría hoy también, le pedí que te avise. ¿Por? ¿Acaso no te dijo?

Por supuesto. Qué estúpido de su parte creer que Roderich, el orgulloso Roderich, iba a buscarlo. Se sentía tan idiota... Cómo pudo siquiera alterarse, ponerse nervioso ante esa posibilidad...

—Solo... di lo que sea que tengas que decir y vete —ordenó, con las manos hechas puños a cada lado de su cadera. Ni siquiera comprendía por qué le había dejado entrar cuando su único deseo era golpearlo de nuevo.

—Prefiero... sentarme... Gilbert, por favor... —cedió, con los hombros caídos y la expresión angustiada. Sintió el impulso de colocar una mano sobre su hombro, pero lo que menos quería era irritarlo más de lo que ya estaba—. Hablemos. De verdad. Si luego de oírme decides no ser mi amigo nunca más, lo aceptaré, pero déjame hablar, explicarte...

Vaciló un momento. Por una parte, estaba ese cariño que lo unía a Antonio, esa amistad compartida durante tantos años, la inmensa gratitud que guardaba por él y Francis luego de haberlo apoyado en esa dura etapa escolar. Se sentía en deuda con ellos, sabía que, cuando menos, podía darle esa oportunidad de explicarse como una retribución frente a todo lo que hizo por él... Pero por otra, sabía que si lo dejaba hablar, probablemente terminaría herido, muy herido, y esa posibilidad lo estremecía. Lo asustaba.

No respondió nada. Simplemente tomó asiento en uno de los muebles y Antonio interpretó eso como un sí.

—Bien... —Volvió a rascarse la nuca y sus dedos inquietos jugueteaban sobre su rodilla—. No sé cómo te enteraste de... eso... —Con cada palabra, miraba a Gilbert para detectar alguna reacción desfavorable—. Pero ahora que lo sabes, pues... Primero, quiero que sepas que pasó hace años —subrayó con fuerza, como si lo considerara algo sumamente relevante—. Digamos... ¿unos cuatro años, más o menos? Si acaso te preocupa que él o yo no lo hayamos superado, déjame decirte–

—No, no me preocupa eso para nada. Por mí pueden volver a... —torció los labios y, cruzado de brazos como estaba, desvió la mirada— a... a hacer lo que sea que hacían...

—¡Gilbert, por Dios! ¿En serio crees que no me di cuenta de nada? Sé que Francis pasó mucho más tiempo contigo y te habló al respecto, ¡pero por supuesto que lo noté! ¡Te enamoraste de él!

—Cierra la boca... —gruñó, conteniéndose lo mejor que podía.

—Es que ni siquiera entiendo por qué estás molesto...

—¿Te parece poco enterarme de algo como esto? Que mi amigo se... enredó con la persona que más odiaba... ¡¿Te parece poco?!

—¿Lo que te molesta de verdad es que no te hayamos dicho? ¡¿Pero cómo decirte?! ¡¿Cómo decirte entonces?! Acabas de decir que lo odiabas, ¿esperabas que vaya tan campante y te diga "Oye, me gusta tu peor enemigo"? ¡Claro que no!

—Tú–

—¿O esperabas que simplemente me aleje de él solo porque ustedes dos se llevaban mal? ¿En serio eres así de egoísta?

—No puedo creer que me estés diciendo eso... —bufó, meneando la cabeza.

—No, yo no puedo creer que me hayas ido a buscar para golpearme simplemente porque no te conté una parte de mi vida personal. Y para que te enteres, siempre quise decirte, pero Francis me dijo que no era lo mejor.

—¡¿Ahora le echas la culpa a Francis?! Espera a que se entere...

—¡ _No, Dios_! Gilbert, te estoy diciendo que ambos concluimos que no era lo mejor... decirte... Eso fue porque Francis pensaba que era un gusto y se me iba a pasar... pero no fue así...

—Cállate.

—Yo... yo lo quise de verdad. Te puedo asegurar que lo quise de verdad. Por eso no pude dejarlo a pesar de que sabía que ibas a enojarte. Por eso también entiendo que te guste tanto...

—¡Cállate!

—Yo lo amaba tanto... que no me importaba que no haya sido...

—Antonio... —amenazó, con el rostro transformado por la ira que empezaba a dominarlo.

—Quiero explicarte cómo pasaron las cosas aunque no te guste porque sé que en el fondo lo que te duele es que haya estado precisamente conmigo. No es solo el hecho de haberte mentido, sino que haya sido conmigo... Si te hubieras enterado de que tuvo un novio o novia por ahí, no te habría molestado–

—Me molesta que todos ustedes creen que soy el imbécil al que pueden engañar por cuatro años.

—Y también lo que te acabo de decir, Gilbert. Tienes que reconocerlo, porque si no, no podrás–

—No me interesa.

—Gilbert, por favor, sabes que necesitas escucharme. No vas a vivir tranquilo si no lo haces... ¿Crees que eres el único que lo ha pasado mal? Francis y yo nos sentimos muy mal porque sabemos que no hicimos lo correcto. ¿Has pensado en cómo se siente Roderich?

—No me importa lo que le pase.

—Gilbert, no fuiste capaz de... —se puso de pie en un brinco, dispuesto a salir. Todo dependía de su respuesta—. ¿Fuiste capaz de... pegarle?

—¿Y si lo hice, a ti qué te importa?

—No puedo creerlo...

Dio un paso para salir, pero Gilbert lo detuvo con fuerza por la muñeca.

—No vas a ir a buscarlo —volvió a amenazar, con su rostro a un par de centímetros del de Antonio, apretando más y más su agarre.

—¿Vas a impedirlo? —contraatacó él, y su rostro dulce adquirió esa expresión que tanto asustaba a Francis.

—Me gusta ver cuánto lo has superado...

—¿Estás celoso? ¿Tienes miedo de que regrese conmigo al darse cuenta de lo bestia que puedes ser?

Pensó que una buena respuesta a su provocación sería soltarlo, sería la forma perfecta de demostrarle que no le importaba, que podía ir corriendo a buscarlo si quería y a él iba a darle lo mismo, pero no hizo más que retorcerle el brazo de pura cólera.

—No... va... a volver... contigo... —Cada pausa era un apretón.

—¿Crees de verdad que va a estar contigo luego de haberle pegado? Parece que no lo conoces. ¿Puedes al menos aceptar que te mata la idea de que haya estado conmigo?

—No... No le pegué... —cedió al fin. En su mente aparecieron imágenes dispersas sobre lo que ocurrió aquel día—. No podría...

—Admite que te has enamorado de él. Mucho más que de Elizabetha... —se rindió el también, y volvió a su expresión habitual. Le tranquilizaba saber que no le había hecho daño.

Gilbert solo agachó la cabeza y dejó caer ambos brazos. Antonio, conmovido por cuán afectado se veía su amigo, lo llevó hasta el sofá y volvieron a sentarse.

—Francis siempre me dijo que él no me quería, ¿sabes? —Gilbert volvió el rostro al instante—. O al menos no tanto como yo lo quería. Como te dije, yo estaba muy mal... —Dejó ver una delicada y nostálgica sonrisa—. No sé qué hizo conmigo... Estaba loco por él... —Se pasó una mano por el rostro y sonrió aún más ampliamente—. Parecía un idiota... A veces creo que él tiene ese poder. Si no me crees, mira a Elizabetha... Mírate tú, hecho una bestia porque peleaste con él.

—No digas tonterías...

—Pero, como te decía, yo estaba algo... ciego, digamos. Solo me importaba que él esté conmigo. No comprendí sino hasta que terminamos que él, pese a todo el empeño que ponía, no era capaz de amarme de igual manera. Es muy amable y atento, ¿sabes? Muy considerado también. Porque estuvimos juntos un año. Un año en el que intentó quererme y me permitió quererlo...

Gilbert no supo qué sentir al ver la mirada de Antonio clavada en algún punto del suelo.

—¿Te mintió?

—No me gusta ponerlo así... No me mentía porque siempre era así, reservado, pero claro... Además, pese a que le daba mucha importancia a sus ensayos, lo cual entiendo, porque sé cuán importante es todo eso para él —acotó—, se daba tiempo para vernos. Iba a mi casa, conocía a mis padres, me dejaba visitarlo. Con esos pequeños gestos, me dejaba en claro que le estaba poniendo ganas a lo nuestro. No era efusivo ni fingía amarme; tampoco era una pared que se dejaba abrazar... Era solo que en algunos momentos, con sus reacciones, su comportamiento, me dejaba en claro que lo estaba intentando, ¿entiendes? Cuando alguien te quiere, aún más a esa edad, es mucho más... expresivo. Él no. Por supuesto, yo no noté nada en ese momento. —Su sonrisa volvió a aparecer—. O quizá lo notaba, pero estaba tan enamorado que me bastaba tenerlo conmigo.

Permaneció en silencio unos momentos, hasta que tomó aire y rio sin ningún motivo.

—Bueno, y terminamos. Él terminó conmigo, de hecho. —Volvió a reír—. Me vio con Francis... Ya sabes cómo es él... A Rode no le gustaba eso... —Gilbert saboreó con mala cara su forma de llamarlo: "Rode" —. Pero terminó conmigo porque ya no quería seguir intentándolo. Me dijo que no era justo "mentirme", porque yo había sido muy lindo con él. Terminamos bien, por si ibas a preguntar. Luego de eso, no nos vimos más...

—¿Y Francis? ¿Por eso no le agrada el Señorito?

—Bueno, es que a él le quedó el rencor de que "me hizo daño" al no quererme tanto como lo quise yo. Él dice que no es así, pero yo sé que es tal como pienso. Luego de mucho, cuando ya no lo extrañaba ni pensaba en él, me confesó que tenía la corazonada de que a Rode le gustaba alguien más. En ese punto, preferí no darle importancia. Yo sé, más allá de lo que pueda decir Francis, porque él dice esa clase de cosas un poco por rencor, que Roderich es una buena persona. Fui muy feliz mientras estuve con él y es lo único que importa. —Se tomó otra pausa, en la que se pasó una mano por la cara y apoyó ambos codos sobre sus rodillas. Hablarle de eso había despertado todos sus recuerdos. Ya no le dolía ni lo amaba, por supuesto, pero tampoco lo había olvidado por completo—. Y a ti, Gilbert, ¿te hizo feliz?

—No sé de qué hablas —respondió a la defensiva al instante.

—Gilbert, he sido totalmente sincero contigo, te abrí mi corazón y te conté sobre algo que jamás creí iba a hablarte, ¿puedes hacer lo mismo por mí? Es que, en serio, ustedes son demasiado obvios... Me gustaría saber qué pasó.

—No hay nada que contar.

—¿Es porque es guapo? A mí me gustó en un principio por eso. Es decir, ¡solo hace falta verlo! Es tan–

—Antonio, cállate.

—Su cabello es muy bonito, muy suave. Su piel, en general–

—¡Que te calles! —Le dio un empujón y Antonio terminó en el otro extremo del sillón. Lejos de enojarse, se echó a reír—. ¿Cuál es la gracia?

—Mejor cuéntame o no voy a parar... —continuó riendo, ya con ambas manos sobre su abdomen.

—No... No es que sea guapo... —se atrevió al fin, con ambas manos sobre su regazo, con los dedos entrelazados—. Es decir, sí, influye un poco, pero no es lo más importante...

—¿Es porque es dulce a pesar de que no lo parece?

—Sí... —convino, y extendió las manos como si estuviera a punto de explicar algún concepto. Gilbert no se daba cuenta de lo extraño de la situación—. Desde que lo conocí y durante todos los años que pasaron desde entonces, siempre pensé que era un estirado, un tipo engreído porque tiene dinero, ¿entiendes? Pero él realmente se esfuerza por lo que quiere... Tampoco se deja manipular por sus papás, al menos no del todo, sino que, digamos, ¿los utiliza? Porque él de verdad quiere ser pianista, y hace algunas cosas para tenerlos contentos, nada más para que sigan dándole su apoyo. O al menos eso es lo que deduje de las veces que hablamos sobre eso.

—Creo que ya tienes idea de lo empeñoso que es —coincidió Antonio, aún sonriente—. Entonces, ¿te empezó a gustar a raíz de tu supuesto "plan maestro"?

—Cállate... —se quejó, golpeándole un hombro. Antonio comprendió que era su forma de reconocer que así era—. Es que... como tenía que acercarme a él, me di cuenta de que no es tan malo como pensaba. Tiene su lado bueno... Solo es engreído cuando lo trato mal...

—Ustedes se han... ¿Al menos se han confesado?

—A-Algo así... —Se rascó la nuca, nervioso. Por alguna razón, le costaba demasiado contarle las circunstancias en que se había desarrollado lo suyo con Roderich—. Fue cuando nos fuimos de campamento.

—¡Lo sabía!

—Él sabe... que a mí... Ya sabes... También me dijo eso... —El sonrojo era irreprimible.

—¿Él sabe que te gusta? ¿Y tú también le gustas?

—Me dijo algo... peor —Desvió la mirada y se cubrió media cara con una mano—. Me dijo que... me ama... desde hace mucho...

—¡¿Cómo eso va a ser peor?! ¿No estás contento? Espera, eso significa que... ¿Se han estado viendo desde entonces? ¡Están juntos desde que Francis y yo nos fuimos!

—¡C-Cállate...! Él... ha estado viniendo a mi casa...

—No puedo creer que Ludwig no se haya dado cuenta de nada... Gilbert, ¿cómo supiste lo que pasó entre él y yo?

—La madre de Eli me contó. Me dijo que estaba preocupada por él, porque lo veía distraído, como cuando estaba contigo.

—¿Y por qué te dijo eso específicamente a ti?

—Según ella, porque se enteró de que ahora nos llevamos mejor y somos como amigos.

—No lo sé, Gilbert... —sopesó Antonio—. Cuando regrese, voy a hablarlo con Francis. Es extraño. Pero, en cualquier caso, quiero que entiendas una cosa ahora que ya me contaste un poco más sobre ustedes —Gilbert asintió, extrañado y aún con la sospecha puesta en la madre de Elizabetha—. Roderich debe quererte muchísimo, como no me pudo querer a mí por más que lo intentó. Solo piensa en todo lo que pone en riesgo al verte: Elizabetha, sus padres, el apoyo que recibe... Elizabetha es su amiga, pero te quiere tanto que te prioriza a ti... — Recargó su mano sobre el hombro de Gilbert. Este no la apartó—. Si sus padres descubren que está engañando a Elizabetha, seguramente ya no lo apoyarían con sus ensayos... ¿Comprendes? Si acaso dudaste en algún momento de su amor solo porque no te contó lo que pasó entre nosotros, piensa que, en primer lugar, ni siquiera tenía por qué contarte y, por último, ni siquiera habrías escuchado una sola palabra y, tal como pasó, te habrías enojado. Es pasado, tanto para mí como para él... Perdóname, en todo caso, por no haberte dicho...

—Antonio. —Tenía que preguntarle. Por mucho dolor que le cause, era necesario. Necesitaba saberlo—. ¿Ustedes... durmieron...?

—Gilbert, no sé qué cambia eso–

—No —meneó la cabeza y cerró los ojos—, solo... dime. Quiero saber.

—Sí —suspiró, preocupado por la posible reacción de su amigo y por el dolor que esa noticia pudiera causarle—. Pero fue hace muchísimo. No le des tantas vueltas. Además, de haber podido, tú lo habrías hecho con Elizabetha.

—Él me dijo lo mismo...

Otro suspiro.

—¿Qué le has hecho, Gilbert?

—Le grité, como a ti... Le dije que solo me acerqué a él para poder separarlo de Eli... Fue extraño, porque hasta hoy creía que todo era su culpa, pero ahora–

—¡¿Cómo pudiste decirle eso?! —recriminó Antonio, sobresaltado—. ¡Te ha dicho que te ama, ¿y tú vas y le dices que lo utilizaste?!

—Lo vi llorar incluso... —reconoció con la cabeza gacha, más culpable con cada palabra—. Es bonito, incluso así, con el rostro húmedo. Es muy bonito–

—No puedo creer que le hayas hecho eso.

—¿Tanto te afecta? —respondió, ya más a la defensiva.

—¡¿Es que no ves lo injusto que has sido con él?! ¡Ve a disculparte ahora mismo!

—No... No querrá verme... Va a echarme.

—¡Pues pídele perdón, haz algo! —apuró, tirando de sus brazos para que se ponga de pie—. ¡Pero ya! Corre y cámbiate, que estás espantoso... Dúchate, échate perfume y–

—Oye, no va a querer verme...

—¿Y vas a permitirlo? ¿Te vas a rendir luego de todo? ¿Acaso no lo extrañas?

—Muchísimo...

—¡Pues él también debe extrañarte! Gilbert —se frenó sumamente serio—: si no vas ahora, lo perderás para siempre. Te lo estoy advirtiendo.

Los ojos verdes de Antonio lucían tan firmes, tan seguros de que la amenaza que sus labios proferían era cierta, que el temor lo invadió. No iba a permitirlo. Se había equivocado de principio a fin y, como el hombre que era, iba a ponerle una solución, para bien o para mal. Así que se echó a correr rumbo a la ducha con un cambio de ropa entre las manos y no salió del cuarto de baño hasta que sintió que lucía presentable. Al verlo, Antonio le dedicó una sonrisa y le mostró ambos pulgares en señal de aprobación.

Cuando estaban de regreso en el pasillo, a punto de salir, Antonio lo detuvo con su voz.

—Gilbert, una última cosa: Francis sería incapaz de utilizarte. Lo digo porque lo acusaste de haber hecho que te acerques a Roderich como forma de alejarlo de mí. Él... me quiere mucho y a veces eso pesa demasiado en sus decisiones; pero, créeme, él no hizo todo esto para su propio beneficio. Le preocupo, no quería que vuelva a sentir algo por Roderich, eso es cierto, pero también lo es que se preocupó y preocupa mucho por ti, y si decidió ayudarte fue porque deseaba verte feliz. Él se dio cuenta de que algo podía surgir entre ustedes, algo real, no como ese amor platónico que sentías por Elizabetha.

Quedó en silencio un momento, con la manija de la puerta en la mano.

Se había equivocado tanto... Y lo peor era que había causado mucho daño a quienes más lo querían.

—Francis quiso venir conmigo, pero le dije que no era lo mejor, que esto era algo que debíamos solucionar entre tú y yo. Espero que todo quede claro.

Antonio sonrió. Gilbert no pudo más y se arrojó a él en un abrazo necesitado. Como ese mejor amigo de toda la vida que era, que había regresado para brindarle apoyo y aclararle el pensamiento.

—Gracias... —alcanzó a murmurar contra su cuello, palmeándole la espalda.

—Suerte —respondió Antonio, abrazándolo tan fuerte como podía.

Una vez fuera de la casa, agitó una mano en señal de despedida y se echó a correr con dirección a esa casa que lo esperaba.

.

.

.

Una mezcla de emociones se arremolinaba en su pecho. Estaba la expectativa de verlo, la alegría frente a la posibilidad de poder volver a abrazarlo, siquiera poder verlo a los ojos; pero también estaba el nerviosismo, porque seguramente estaba enojado, quizá ni siquiera querría hablarle. El miedo de que no quiera saber más de él casi lo paralizaba, le entumía el cuerpo y le dificultaba respirar.

Para cuando se halló frente a la puerta, su pecho subía y bajaba erráticamente, como si la carrera le hubiera drenado el aire por completo. Le dolía, le punzaba el corazón. Era la falta de aliento y los recuerdos que lo golpeaban con cada mirada que echaba a la fachada.

Por fin, cuando se sintió más tranquilo, o al menos tanto como podía, su mano temblorosa llamó al timbre.

Si salía Elizabetha, la saludaría como si nada hubiera pasado y le pediría que lo llame. Sería muy enfático en cuanto a la urgencia que tenía de platicar con él. Ella, sabía, sospecharía algo, era muy aguda como para no notarlo, pero él le sonreiría hipócrita y mentalmente le pediría perdón por todo lo que le estaba haciendo. Entonces, cuando saliera, le pediría que lo acompañe. Se arrepintió de no haber ido con el coche. De haberlo llevado, le habría pedido que suba para poder platicar allí. Le pediría perdón en cuanto estuvieran dentro, tomaría sus manos con fuerza y le diría que lamentaba haberlo tratado así, que no lo merecía, que entendía que no había justificación para su enojo con él. Roderich, por orgullo, se resistiría un rato, pero al ver su arrepentimiento sincero, le acariciaría la mano con el pulgar y, al menos, se dejaría abrazar.

Deseaba tanto abrazarlo. Estaba convencido de que era la única forma de transmitirle todo lo mal que se sentía, la culpa y la tristeza por no haberlo visto en todos esos días.

Tal vez lo llevaría a su casa. O a comer, porque seguramente Antonio seguía por allá. Pasarían lo que quedaba de la tarde juntos, y a la noche lo llevaría a su habitación. Lo recostaría en su cama, tomaría una silla y se pasaría la noche contemplándolo. Era maravilloso simplemente poder verlo. Le acariciaría el cabello, las mejillas, y le daría un beso, el beso que tanto había extrañado... Y finalmente, lo regresaría a su casa, con la promesa de verse al día siguiente y reiterándole, en medio de un efusivo abrazo, cuánto sentía todo lo que había pasado. Roderich seguramente para ese momento también admitiría que tenía algo de culpa y le daría un beso. Se despedirían aún tomados de la mano, como si se resistieran a dejarse ir, pero de igual forma lo harían porque era absolutamente necesario, no podían ser descuidados y dejar sospechas.

Pero nadie abrió.

Llamó diez, quince, veinte veces, hasta que le dolió el dedo de tanto insistir, pero nadie salió a atenderlo.

Cuando estaba a punto de llamar a gritos y golpear la puerta con el puño de ser necesario, vio a uno de los empleados de la casa que llegaba con unas bolsas en las manos.

—¿Busca al señor? —preguntó el hombre, haciéndole una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza a manera de saludo.

—¿Han ido a la casa de los Héderváry? —replicó él, bastante inquieto, meneando el pie contra el suelo. En ese momento no tenía cabeza para formalidades.

—No, señor. Lo siento, pero ellos se fueron.

—¿A dónde?

—El señor tenía un concurso. Nos comunicó desde hace mucho tiempo ya que viajaría–

—¿Dónde está? —apuró Gilbert, incapaz de contener la angustia que sentía.

—Viajó con su esposa a Boston. ¿No se lo dijo?

El suelo a sus pies desapareció. El empleado le tocó un hombro, intentó sacudirlo, pero no obtuvo ningún resultado. Gilbert se quedó ahí, con la mirada perdida incluso luego de que, al ver que no tenía sentido insistir, el empleado se metió a la casa.

No supo exactamente cuánto tiempo se quedó allá, pero de algún modo, para la noche, muy entrada la noche —lo supo por la cara de preocupación de su hermano y Antonio, que aún no se había marchado—, volvió a casa. Sentía un frío espantoso que le perforaba la piel y lo hacía sentir enfermo y débil, más débil de lo que se sintió esa semana sin comer.

—¿Qué pasó? —inquirió Antonio al abrir la puerta, acompañado de Ludwig. La expresión de Gilbert no decía nada bueno.

—No sé... Se fue.

.

.

.

 **Continuará**

.

.

.

 **N.A: Lamento que la actualización sea algo cortita, pero era necesario hacer el corte en esta parte.**

 **Tengo algo importante que avisarles:**

 **En realidad, primero pensé que esta actualización debía ser solo un anuncio.**

 **Sí, un anuncio. El anuncio de que muy probablemente no podré actualizar sino hasta fines de febrero. Voy a viajar por motivos de trabajo (sí, Mercu es una vieja que trabaja XD) a provincia, lo que significa que no tendré acceso a mi computadora. Lamento mucho tener que decirles, pero me pareció algo ¿ingrato? no avisarles luego de haber estado actualizando de forma más o menos pareja.**

 **Espero puedan comprender.**

 **Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo. Reitero mi compromiso de no abandonar el fic; solo me voy por un par de meses, aproximadamente. El tiempo se pasará volando :3 quizá entre hoy, 28 de diciembre y mañana pueda escribir otro capítulo, no lo sé. Si puedo, lo guardaré en un USB y lo llevaré conmigo de viaje para actualizar a fines de enero.**

 **No me maten por dejarlo así D: creo que igual se veía venir.**

 **¡Hasta pronto! Feliz Año Nuevo a todos.**


End file.
